Gefährliche Spiele
by Taipan
Summary: Snape rettet ein seltsames Mädchen im Verbotenen Wald, und Voldemort findet einen entsetzlichen Verbündeten.
1. Flucht durch den Verbotenen Wald

_**Gefährliche Spiele**_

**Disclaimer:** Die bekannten Personen gehören nicht mir, sondern J. K. Rowling und ich verspreche, sie wieder unbeschadet zurückzugeben, auch die nicht so netten. Einige Charaktere hab ich selbst erfunden (Nadja, Tarson, Rishkan…) und ein paar Wesen hab ich der altiranischen Mythologie entnommen.

**Inhalt:** Snape rettet ein seltsames Mädchen im Verbotenen Wald, und Voldemort findet einen entsetzlichen _Verbündeten_, der seine eigenen Pläne vorantreibt, ohne Rücksicht auf andere.

Das ist meine erste Fanfiction, und ich hoffe, dass irgendjemand da draußen sie auch liest und ein kleines Reviewchen hinterlässt.  
Ein Riesenlob geht an meine Betaleserin Ellen. Vielen Dank für die Geduld und das konsequente Verbessern!

---

**Kapitel 1: Flucht durch den Verbotenen Wald**

Nadja rannte, wie sie schon so oft in ihrem Leben gerannt war. Das Atmen fiel ihr schwerer mit jedem Schritt und manchmal blitzen grelle Punkte vor ihren Augen auf. Langsam ahnte sie, wie es Rishkan ging, wenn er einmal gezwungen war ein kurzes Stück im Laufschritt zurück zu legen, doch anders als dieser war sie schon eine Ewigkeit unterwegs wie ihr vorkam. Rishkan wäre schon längst zusammengebrochen, erst recht in ihrem Zustand.

Ihr Fuß blieb plötzlich an einem Stein hängen und noch ehe sie sich versah lag sie bäuchlings auf dem Boden. Fast wäre sie dankbar für diese unerwartete Verschnaufpause gewesen, wenn nicht ein stechender Schmerz sich von ihrer Seite über den ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Schreiend blickte sie an sich herab und bekam einen Schock. Ihre Hose und auch ein Teil ihres Pullis waren Hüfte abwärts unregelmäßig dunkelrot gefärbt. Das Biest hatte sie also schlimmer erwischt, als sie gedacht hatte. Wo war nur Rishkan, wenn man ihn einmal brauchte?

Ja, das Biest. Es war noch immer hinter ihr her. Sie raffte ihre letzten Kräfte zusammen und zwang sich aufzustehen. Ihre Füße und Hände fühlten sich eiskalt an, obwohl es noch warm war. Für einen Augenblick wurde ihr schwarz vor den Augen und sie sank zurück. Nur ausruhen.

Fühlte es sich so an zu verbluten, oder war dies die Wirkung eines möglichen Giftes? Und alles nur wegen ihres losen Mundwerks. Wie oft hatte ihr (nicht leiblicher) Vater prophezeit, es würde eines Tages ihr Tod sein. Und hatten nicht Rishkan und sogar Tarson sie nicht hundertmal ermahnt, sich zu beherrschen, egal was geschehe. Doch es gab Dinge und vor allem Personen, bei denen sie nicht taten- oder zumindest wortlos zusehen konnte. Erst recht diesem flachnasigen Hampelmann von Möchtegern-Weltbeherrscher und seinen vermummten Anhängern – Feiglinge! - hatte sie ihre Meinung sagen müssen, als er sie, ausgerechnet sie, Nadjeschda Maiavand, nicht gerade fein beschimpft hatten. Sie waren in der Überzahl gewesen und sie war sich sicher, alleine wäre jeder einzelne schreiend davongelaufen, doch sie waren nun mal nicht alleine gewesen. Und als sie nun aus ihrem Mund Beleidigungen hören mussten, wurden sie richtig sauer. Vor allem diese Flachnase hatte ihre Worte verdient. Ja, der hätte noch ganz andere verdient. Sie hatte noch gelacht, als er mit seinem Zauberstab in der Luft herumgefuchtelt hatte, und nun ja, die grünen Blitze waren ganz amüsant gewesen, irgendwie sogar hübsch, solange man ihnen nicht in die Quere kam. Doch dann hatte dieser Schlangenmensch, denn einen Faible für Schlangen hatte er ohne Zweifel, etwas getan, was selbst ihr die Sprache verschlagen hatte. Er hatte einen von _ihnen_ gerufen, und zwar in der Gestalt einer ziemlich großen und sehr giftig aussehenden Schlange, und ohne zu zögern auf sie gehetzt. Das Biest war teuflisch schnell und hatte sie sogar erwischt, bevor sie Reißaus nehmen konnte. Doch giftig war es offenbar nicht gewesen, sonst wäre sie schon längst tot, oder...

Nadja versuchte sich wieder aufzurappeln, doch Arme und Beine waren taub. Das Pochen an ihrer Seite war kaum noch zu fühlen und sie merkte plötzlich, dass sich ihre Finger verkrümmt hatten. Instinktiv versuchte sie Rishkans Geschenk, eine kleine Silberfigur, zu ergreifen, doch sie war vollkommen gelähmt. Die Schlange würde leichtes Spiel haben, falls sie noch leben sollte, wenn sie ankam. Ja, sie konnte schon das Brechen von Zweigen und das Rascheln von Laub hören. Aber eine winzige Chance hatte sie noch. Vielleicht würde das Biest sie dann nicht mehr erkennen. Sie konzentrierte sich auf den Silberring mit dem Lapislazulit an ihrer Hand und konnte spüren, wie der Zauber wirkte. Warum hatte man ihr nicht auch einen solchen Heilring gegeben, waren ihre letzten Gedanken, bevor ihr die Sinne schwanden.

---

Der Verbotene Wald hatte seinen Namen nicht zu Unrecht. Er war tatsächlich verboten, aus gutem Grund, doch galt dies nicht für die Lehrer. Hagrid durchstreifte regelmäßig dieses gefährliche Gebiet, was als Wildhüter schließlich seine Pflicht war, doch er war nicht der einzige.

Severus Snape hatte sich aufgemacht, um zu einem Treffen der Todesser zu gelangen. Er war spät dran, doch Lord Voldemort verstand dies. Er konnte nun mal nicht so leicht weg wie die anderen, schließlich ruhten Dumbledores Blicke auf ihn und der Apparierschutz von Hogwarts machte ein unauffälliges und vor allem schnelles Verschwinden nicht gerade einfacher. Doch der dunkle Lord wollte sich schließlich seinen Tränkemeister nicht vergraulen oder so in Gefahr bringen, dass er für ihn nicht mehr in Hogwarts bleiben konnte. Wenn Voldemort geahnt hätte, dass Dumbledore sehr wohl von seiner Tätigkeit wusste und über die Treffen sogar unterrichtet wurde, wäre es mit seinem Leben schnell zu Ende gewesen.

Plötzlich verharrte er. Dort war ein Rascheln gewesen. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, doch da war es wieder. Es hörte sich an wie ein verzweifeltes Scharren im Erdboden und ihm kam der Gedanke, dass es nur von einem verletzen Tier stammen konnte. Die meisten Tiere ergriffen die Flucht, wenn sie ihn witterten. Das war auch der Grund, warum er neben Hagrid, in dem fast alle Bewohner des Verbotenen Waldes einen Freund sahen, das Gebiet so leicht durchqueren konnte. Vielleicht sollte er den Halbriesen holen, der kannte sich bei verletzten Tieren besser aus. Doch nun war er neugierig geworden und schlich vorsichtig dem schwächer werden Geräusch nach.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die Blutspuren entdeckte. Also hatte sich tatsächlich etwas ganz übel verwundet oder war verwundet worden. Als er auf dieses Etwas stieß, vergaß er augenblicklich das brennende Mal auf seinem Arm. Das war nicht ein Tier, kein Monster. Das, was dort verkrümmt, blutüberströmt und mit rötlichem Schaum vor dem Mund auf dem Waldboden lag, war ein Mensch, genauer gesagt ein Kind von ungefähr elf Jahren in viel zu großen Kleidern.

Snape zog eine Parallele: Das Treffen der Todesser nicht weit von hier und das Häufchen Elend zu seinen Füßen. Der Abstand zwischen beiden war nicht sonderlich groß.

Er trat an das Mädchen und ging vor ihm in die Knie. Einen Augenblick lang befürchtete er das Schlimmste, doch dann konnte er erkennen, dass sie kaum merklich atmete. Trotzdem, ihr Leben hing an einem sehr dünnen Faden und er musste sie schnell zurück nach Hogwarts bringen, wollte er nicht zusehen, wie er endgültig riss. Vorsichtig nahm er ihr den Lederrucksack ab und wickelte sie in seinen schwarzen Umhang, ehe er sie schließlich mit einem Schwebezauber belegte. Gehorsam driftete das Mädchen zurück zum Schloss, während er ihre Habseligkeiten an sich nahm und ihr folgte.

Ihm würde schon noch eine passende Ausrede für Voldemort einfallen.

---

„Du hast gesehen, welche Macht du durch mich erlangen kannst."

„Nenn mich nicht _du_, Wurm aus den Schatten!"

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Herr der Welten. Ich beuge mich demütig Eurem Befehl. Doch ward Ihr nicht zufrieden mit meinem Geschenk?"

„Geschenk! Pah, dass ich nicht lache! Nur eine Schlange."

„Eine ziemlich große Schlange, wenn Ihr Euch erinnert. Und eine ziemlich giftige."

„So giftig kann sie nicht gewesen sein. Dieses Schlammblut hat den Biss nicht einmal gespürt, aber es ist wenigstens davon gelaufen. Noch niemand, wirklich niemand, hat mich so verspottet."

„Ein Mensch? Und er hat mehr als hundert Meter nach dem Biss geschafft. Das ist - ungewöhnlich. Die meisten sind nach zwei Herzschlägen tot."

„Und diese giftigen grünen Augen, so grün wie die von diesem Potter und doch nicht so grün. Grün, wie Smaragde."

„Nun, vielleicht habt Ihr es gar nicht mit einem richtigen Menschen zu tun gehabt. Das macht die Sache – interessant. Natürlich werde ich Euch weiterhin ein loyaler Diener sein, und ich werde Euch noch ganz andere Dinge zeigen. Es macht Spaß mit Euch Geschäfte zu machen."


	2. Ein seltsames Schreiben

**Kapitel 2: Ein seltsames Schreiben**

Nadja träumte von Schlangen, von feurigen Schlangen, die sich durch ihre Eingeweide wanden und ihren Körper innerlich verbrannten. Ab und zu durchdrang eine freundliche Frauenstimme den grauen Nebel aus Schmerz und Durst und löschte letzteren mit einigen Tropfen einer bitteren Flüssigkeit. Doch der Durst kam rasch wieder und die Schlangen ließen sich auch nicht vertreiben. Manchmal träumte sie auch von einem Mann mit einem flachen, schlangengleichen Gesicht, der grüne Blitze auf sie schleuderte. Sah, wie er _sie_ rief und auf sie hetzte, erkannte ein brennendes Mal auf ihn und ein anderes Mal auf den Armen seiner Verbündeten. Kamen solche Träume, rannen ihr jedes Mal Tränen über das Gesicht. Nichts hatte mehr einen Sinn, wenn sich Marionetten so rasch vermehrten, doch dann spürte sie eine vom Alter gezeichnete Hand auf ihrer und hörte beruhigende Worte. Gelegentlich verschwanden dann die Träume, doch nicht immer.

Nach fast einer ganzen Woche kam sie das erste Mal wieder großteils zu sich. Ihr Körper brannte noch immer innerlich, doch sie nahm ihre Umgebung wieder wahr. Sie war nicht alleine. An ihrem Bett saß ein dunkel gekleideter Mann mit einer, freundlich gesagt, markanten Nase. Als er bemerkte, dass sie wach war, verhärtete sich sofort sein Blick und seine glitzernden schwarzen Augen wirkten wie schwarze Löcher, die alles in sich aufsogen, aber nichts von sich selbst verrieten. Nadja blinzelte verwirrte, sie hatte fest damit gerechnet überhaupt nicht mehr aufzuwachen. Und vor allem, wo war sie überhaupt?

„Madam Pomfrey, ich glaube unser Schützling ist endlich zu sich gekommen!", rief der Fremde, während er sich erhob und sie abschätzend musterte. Instinktiv konzentrierte sich Nadja auf die Gefühle ihres Gegenübers und erkannte Neugier, gepaart mit Sorge und vager Erleichterung. Doch tiefer konnte sie in die Gefühlswelt des Fremden nicht vordringen, sie glaubte gegen eine Eismauer zu rennen, was ziemlich ungewöhnlich war. Offenbar hatte der Fremde etwas gemerkt, sicherlich nicht mehr als das vage Gefühl beobachtet zu werden, und wich vor ihrem Bett zurück, den Blick aus den schwarzen Augen nicht von ihr lassend.

Plötzlich betrat eine Frau mittleren Alters den Raum. Sie warf einen etwas unbehaglichen Blick auf den merkwürdigen Fremden, der sich nun ganz in eine Ecke zurückgezogen hatte, ehe sie sich endlich ihr zuwandte. „Bei Merlins Bart, was für ein Glück, dass das Gift endlich seine Wirkung verloren hat!" Ihre Stimme wirkte freundlich, gutherzig aber auch streng. Nadja versuchte zu sprechen, doch die Frau winkte schnell ab. „Sag lieber nichts, du musst dich noch schonen!"

„Wäre es nicht klug endlich zu erfahren, wer die Eltern von der Kleinen sind und vor allem wer sie eigentlich ist?", drang es samten aus der Ecke.

Nadja war verwirrt. Sie war zwar nicht groß, aber richtig klein nun auch wieder nicht. Und warum wollte der Mann etwas über ihre Eltern wissen? Wusste er vielleicht...? Der Ring! Sie warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihren Ringfinger und begriff. Der Silberring steckte noch immer dort, wenn auch dieses dort ihr nicht mehr so richtig vertraut war. Ihre Hände waren kleiner und zierlicher als sonst. Der Zauber hatte also tatsächlich gewirkt!

„Sie muss sich noch schonen", entgegnete die Frau, offenbar eine Ärztin oder Schwester. „Sie mag zwar endlich bei Bewusstsein sein, doch das Fieber ist kaum gesunken. Aber Sie können Dumbledore Bescheid sagen, wenn Sie sich nützlich machen wollen."

Nadja zuckte erschreckt zusammen und warf einen Blick zu dem Fremden. Sie musste nicht seine Gefühle lesen um zu wissen, dass die Worte wie eine Ohrfeige waren, doch sie konnte keine Gefühlsregung im Gesicht erkennen. Im Gegenteil, er schien sogar erleichtert darüber zu sein, weggeschickt zu werden und rauschte ab.

„Du brauchst keine Angst vor Professor Snape zu haben", sprach die Frau beruhigend, nachdem sich die Tür hinter dem Schwarzen geschlossen hatte. „Er hat dich im Verbotenen Wald gefunden. Keine Ahnung, was er dort zu suchen hatte, aber er hat wohl dein Leben gerettet. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, was dich gebissen hat, aber schon allein der Blutverlust hätte dich töten können."

Nadja verstand nicht, was sie ihr damit sagen wollte. Dieser Snape hatte nicht unheimlich auf sie gewirkt, eher traurig und verbittert. Doch sie fühlte sich tatsächlich noch immer sehr schwach und verzichtete daher darauf zu antworten. Wahrscheinlich wäre sie es diesmal gewesen, die nicht verstanden worden wäre.

---

Professor Albus Dumbledore! Rishkan und Tarson hatten so einiges von ihm berichtet und entgegen Tarsons Gewohntheit sogar eine ganze Menge Gutes. Nun, sie hatten anscheinend Recht behalten. Dieser Dumbledore sah so aus, wie man sich für gewöhnlich den weisen Merlin vorstellte. Uralt mit weißem, langen Bart aber einem Auftreten, das dem ersten schwachen Eindruck Lügen strafte. Als sie dem Zauberer in diese gütigen aber Macht ausstrahlenden Augen blickte, wusste sie, warum man sie ausgerechnet zu ihm geschickt hatte. Dieser Mann würde verstehen und nicht sofort die Seiten wechseln. Er würde begreifen, was sie war, wer sie war, was vorging und er würde ihr für die ihm dargebotene Hilfe dankbar sein, ohne diese als Falle oder bloßen Unsinn abzutun. Verstehen und Begreifen, das war das Wichtigste. Doch dafür musste er erst einmal wissen, was tatsächlich vor sich ging. Nun war der Brief an der Reihe, jener Brief, den jetzt wahrscheinlich dieses Flachgesicht las oder an dem sich Flachgesicht die Finger verbrannt hatte, wahrscheinlich letzteres. Rishkan pflegte auch wesentlich belanglosere Post magisch zu versiegeln und erst recht derart wichtige Briefe. Nicht einmal Tarson konnte ein solches Siegel brechen, Flachnase hatte es wahrscheinlich erst dann bemerkt, als der Großteil seiner Hand verkohlt war. Nadja hatte wenig Mitleid mit ihm.

Der alte Zauberer setzte sich an ihr Bett und lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. Würde er noch so lächeln, wenn er wusste, was vor sich ging? Er musste es wissen und zwar schnell. Sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen, doch ihr fehlte schlicht und einfach die Kraft dazu. Verfluchte Schlange!

„Ganz ruhig. Es ist besser, wenn du liegen bleibst. Professor Snape hat dich draußen im Verbotenen Wald gefunden, schwer verletzt. Aber das hat dir Madam Pomfrey sicherlich schon erzählt."

Nadja nickte und blickte zu dem schwarzen Mann. Der tat so, als hätte er diese Worte nicht gehört oder als würden sie ihn überhaupt nichts angehen.

„Sollen wir dir vielleicht deine Sachen bringen?", mischte sich Madam Pomfrey ein.

Nadjas Augen weiteten sich. „Es... gibt sie noch?" Sie erschauderte über den kratzenden Klang ihrer Stimme.

„Aber natürlich. Die Sachen, die wir bei dir fanden", antwortete Dumbledore lachend.

„Brief... wichtig... sehr. Für Euch", wieder versuchte sie sich aufzusetzen, diesmal mit mehr Eifer, und wäre beinahe aus dem Bett gefallen, wenn sie der alte Zauberer nicht gestützt hätte.

„Severus, könntest du die Sachen dieser jungen Dame holen?" Sein Blick war zwar noch immer freundlich, doch hatte sich auch eine Spur von Besorgnis hineingeschlichen.

Professor Snape kam zum Bett zurück, in seinen Händen ihren Rucksack, und reichte ihn ihr. Sofort riss ihn Nadja auf und suchte nach dem versiegelten Schreiben. Das erste, auf was sie stieß, war eine metallene Figur – der Glücksbringer war ihr also tatsächlich geblieben – und dann schlossen sich ihre Finger um das Pergament. Wenn Nadja nicht so schwach gewesen wäre, sie hätte einen Freudentanz aufgeführt, doch so beließ sie es bei einem erleichterten Strahlen und reichte Albus Dumbledore das Schreiben. „Es erklärt... alles... fast alles."

Dumbledore wechselte einen fragenden Blick mit diesem Snape, der nur unwissend mit den Schultern zuckte. Dann las er, zu Nadjas Schrecken laut: „Streng geheim! Sehr wichtig! Nur für die Augen von Albus Dumbledore bestimmt! Andere tun gut daran, das Siegel nicht zu brechen!" Dumbledore lächelte angesichts dieser Formulierung, doch das änderte sich schlagartig, als plötzlich weitere Buchstaben erschienen.

„Severus, könnest du uns kurz alleine lassen, und auch Sie, Madam Pomfrey?"

Nadjas Augen wanderten zu dem schwarzen Zauberer. Für einen einzigen Augenblick glaubte sie eine Spur von Verletzung in seinem Gesicht zu erkennen, doch dann nickte er nur und verließ zusammen mit der Ärztin(?) das Krankenzimmer. Erst dann öffnete Dumbledore den Brief.

---

Der alte Zauberer hatte das Schreiben dreimal gelesen, doch der Inhalt änderte sich nicht. Es war ein langer Brief gewesen, mehrere Seiten dicht beschrieben.

Erst jetzt sah er auf. Er war müde und fühlte sich ausgelaugt.

„Ich weiß nicht ganz, was ich von dem Schreiben halten soll", begann er schließlich mit brüchiger Stimme. „Doch ich glaube Euch Und Ihr seid demnach Nadjeschda Maiavand."

Nadja nickte kurz.

„Hier steht, Ihr seid… nun, etwas älter."

Sie lächelte sanft. „Das bin ich auch, doch ich habe vor... zu bleiben. Als Erwachsener falle ich zu sehr auf. Die meisten von ihnen wissen, wer ich bin und das könnte Hogwarts mehr in Gefahr bringen, als es schon ist. Doch ohne einen von uns seid ihr ihnen und ihren Agenten hilflos ausgeliefert."

„Ihr seid nicht alleine", warf der Direktor ein.

„Aber ich bin die einzige, die ein solches Schauspiel so halbwegs überzeugend zustande bringt. Nein, Tarson ist besser, doch er gibt einen ausgezeichneten Spion bei Voldemort ab. Rishkan hat Probleme damit irgendeine Autorität zu akzeptieren, was ihn in Schwierigkeiten bringen könnte, und Anatol verachtet im Grunde seines Herzens Menschen; er kann ganz schön unangenehm werden, wenn er dazu gezwungen wird mit ihnen für eine längere Zeit zusammenzuleben. Außerdem sind seine Ernährungsgewohnheiten ein wenig – ungewöhnlich." Nadja verstummte. Sie konnte sich kaum noch auf das Gespräch konzentrieren. Am liebsten wäre sie sofort eingeschlafen.

Dumbledore nickte, offenbar hatte er gemerkt, wie erschöpft sie war. „Gut, dann wird also nicht Nadjeschda Maiavand, sondern Nadja Delano dieses Jahr eine Schülerin von Hogwarts werden. Und jetzt sollten wir uns beide nach der ganzen Aufregung ein wenig Ruhe gönnen."

Sie war dem alten Mann dafür dankbar und kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen, war sie auch schon eingeschlafen. Diesmal störten keine schrecklichen Feuerschlangen ihre Träume.


	3. Der sprechende Hut

**Kapitel 3: Der sprechende Hut**

Nadja sah die Erstklässler in der Großen Halle stehen, gab sich einen Ruck und gesellte sich unauffällig zu ihnen. Einige drehte zwar verwundert ihre Köpfe, beließen es aber dabei. Es hatte sicherlich seine Gründe, warum sie dieses Mädchen weder im Zug noch in den Booten gesehen hatten.

Wie die anderen stand sie vor dem sprechenden Hut, sah zu wie einer nach dem anderen in die vier Häuser eingeteilt wurden und wartete, bis sie endlich an der Reihe kommen würde. Als es dann soweit war, musste McGonagall zweimal ihren Namen vorlesen, weil sie zu gebannt auf den unheimlichen Hut starrte und die Worte gar nicht hörte.

Mit glühendem Gesicht, angestarrt von hunderten Augen und gefolgt von dem ein oder anderen Gemurmel schlich sie nach vorne und ließ es mit einem unguten Gefühl im Magen zu, dass man ihr den Hut auf den Kopf setzte.

„Na so etwas habe ich ja noch nie gesehen", erklang eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf ohne den Umweg über die Ohren zu nehmen.

Nadja stieg das Blut noch mehr ins Gesicht, wenn das überhaupt noch ging. Ihr war es unangenehm, wenn man erkannte, was sie war.  
„Außerdem bist du schon viel zu alt."

„Das macht doch nichts", dachte Nadja. Sie wusste, dass ein Hut, der sich mit ihr telepathisch verständigte, auch selbst ohne Probleme ihre Gedanken lesen konnten. Die anderen brauchten von ihrer Unterhaltung nichts wissen.

„Nun, ich würde sagen, dass das schon etwas macht", entgegnete der Hut verärgert.

„Professor Dumbledore hat mir erlaubt hier zur Schule zu gehen."

„Professor Dumbledore ist zwar einer der mächtigsten Magier, aber er ist nicht allmächtig."

„Deshalb bin ich ja hier."

Nadja fürchtete einen Augenblick lang, dass der Hut wieder etwas entgegnen würde, doch dieser schwieg. Sie dachte an diesen Voldemort, daran, welches Feuer er entfachte (und nicht wusste, dass er damit nicht nur seine Gegner, sondern auch seine Anhänger und sich selbst verbrennen würde), dachte ganz fest an ihren Auftrag und den Brief an Dumbledore. Sie wusste, dass der Hut jeden einzelnen ihrer Gedanken las und mit diesen neuen Informationen tatsächlich etwas anfangen konnte.

„Dann wäre es gut, dich in einem Haus unterzubringen", brach der Hut schließlich das mentale Schweigen. „Du hast Mut, das beweist schon deine Anwesenheit hier."

„Und mein blöder Schlangenbiss. Andere würden diesen Mut auch Dummheit nennen und ich schließe mich diesen Personen an."

Der Hut lachte gutmütig. „Also findest du, dass du zu mutig bist für Gryffindor. Wie wäre es dann mit Slytherin."

Bei dem Gedanken schoss ihr das Wappentier dieses Hauses durch den Kopf, eine Schlange. Nadja konnte aus guten Gründen Schlangen nicht ausstehen.

„Du bist schlau", erklärte der Hut. „Und wegen dem Wappentier des Hauses solltest du dir keine grauen Haare wachsen lassen."

Nadja hielt die Idee für wenig gut. Sie wäre dabei zu sehr im Herzen des Feindes, alles Kinder von Todessern. Außerdem, die Schlange…

„Aber da sehe ich auch Hilfsbereitschaft, das Unvermögen andere leiden zu sehen, die Gabe andere versöhnlich zu stimmen und ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen", fuhr der Hut fort. „Ja, ich finde dieser Teil überwiegt in dir. Hast du vielleicht auch etwas gegen Dachse?"

Nadja schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf.

„Nun, dann schicken wir dich eben zu _Hufflepuff."_

Das letzte Wort hatte der Hut laut ausgesprochen und damit die Spannung im ganzen Saal gelöst. Begeisterter Applaus erklang vom Tisch der Hufflepuff. Erleichtert ließ sich Nadja den Hut von ihrem Kopf nehmen und ging mit weichen Knien zu ihren neuen Kameraden, wo sie sich erschöpft in einen der Stühle fallen ließ und einfach nur ihre Ruhe haben wollte. Die neugierigen Blicke der anderen Schüler aber auch einiger Lehrer nahm sie gar nicht wahr.

---

Einer dieser Lehrer war Professor Snape. Er hatte das Mädchen mehr tot als lebendig aus dem Verbotenen Wald gerettet, hatte tagelang an ihrem Krankenbett gesessen, weil er in den letzten beiden Ferienwochen neben seinen Unterrichtvorbereitung für das kommende Schuljahr etwas Zerstreuung gesucht hatte und ihre ziellosen Wanderungen durch die Schule bemerkt, als sie wieder zu Kräften gekommen war. Nun wollte er gerne wissen, was mit ihr geschehen würde.

Und offenbar wollte das auch der Sprechende Hut. Noch nie hatte der so lange gebraucht, jemanden in ein Haus zu stecken. Beide, diese Nadjeschda Delano und der Hut schienen ein stummes aber trotzdem energisches Zwiegespräch zu führen, ehe endlich das erlösende _Hufflepuff_ erklang.

Snapes Interesse für die Neue löste sich mit diesen Worten in Luft auf. In Hufflepuff gab es nur Idioten, die sich katastrophal in Zaubertränke anstellten. Irgendwie hätte er ihr mehr zugetraut und bedauerte ein wenig die Entscheidung des Hutes.

--------

Cyberrat: Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich mich über deine Reviews gefreut habe. Als Dankeschön hab ich gleich das nächst Kapitel ins Netz gestellt, auch wenn es wahrscheinlich mein kürzerstes ist. Ich hab mir gedacht, ich werde die nächsten jeden Samstag/Sonntag posten. Zu deinen Fragen, ja Nadja ist älter, aber bis Anatol, Tarson und Rishkan auftauchen (sie tauchen übrigens in dieser Reihenfolge auf) wird es noch ein paar Kapitelchen dauern. Mehr sollte ich noch nicht verraten.


	4. Samantha Pawn

**Kapitel 4: Samantha Pawn**

Nadjas Blick wanderte verständnislos zwischen Professor Flitwick und ihrem Zauberstab. Fast jeder Schüler hatte die Feder zum Schweben gebracht, nur ihre lag noch am Tisch, unbeeindruckt von ihren Worten und dem Zauberstabgefuchtel.

„Mehr Gefühl, Miss Delano!"

Nadja probierte es noch einmal, doch die Feder blieb starrköpfig liegen. Am liebsten hätte sie diesen Zauberstab von sich geschleudert und das Ganze ohne ihn versucht. Rishkan brauchte ein solches Ding nicht, und dem konnte Voldemort nicht einmal das Wasser reichen, Tarson bekam schon bei dem Gedanken an _Zaubern nur mit einem Zauberstab_ Lachanfälle und an Anatol wollte sie gar nicht denken. Rishkan hatte ja einmal versucht ihr einen ähnlichen Zauber beizubringen, ohne Stab natürlich. Das war es!

Sie versuchte erst gar nicht auf den Stab in ihrer Hand zu achten und konzentrierte sich stattdessen ganz auf die Feder. Sie stellte sich jene Kräfte vor, die sie auf dem Tisch festhielten, stellte sich vor, jene Kräfte umzudrehen und…

„Gratulation!", lobte Professor Flitwick, bevor sie überhaupt mitbekam, was geschehen war. „Nur sind Sie noch ein wenig zu stürmisch. Ein Glas wäre jetzt nur noch ein Scherbenhaufen."

Nadja verstand, was der Professor meinte. Die Feder war entgegen allen physikalischen Gesetzen nur so an die Decke geklatscht. Was hatte Rishkan gesagt? _Zaubern ginge hier ganz leicht, man musste lediglich aufpassen es nur nicht zu übertreiben._

---

Geschichte gefiel ihr ganz gut, weil man da so schön dösen konnte und es niemandem auffiel, weil das ohnehin jeder tat. Am Anfang hatte sie noch darüber gestaunt, dass ein leibhaftiger Geist den Unterricht las, doch schon bald war das Interesse verflogen.

Verwandlungen war zwar wesentlich spannender, doch schien diese Art der Magie alles andere als ihre Stärke zu sein. Auf Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Küste war sie hingegen genauso gespannt wie der Rest der Schule. Laut der älteren Mitschüler hat in den letzten fünf Jahren kein einziger Professor dieses Fach länger als ein Jahr ausgeübt. „Keiner will mehr den Job", erzählte ihr Kenneth Akahanam beim Frühstück. „Jeder befürchtet verrückt zu werden oder gar zu sterben. Zum Glück hat sich aber dann doch jemand gefunden. Nicht auszudenken, wenn ausgerechnet Snape noch eine Gelegenheit hätte uns zu schikanieren."

Dieser jemand, eine ehemalige Aurorin vom Ministerium, hieß Samantha Pawn und war eine hübsche aber nicht übermäßig schöne Frau mit bernsteinfarbenen Augen und schlohweißem Haar. Die raue Stimme passte irgendwie nicht zu ihrem sanften Gesicht und es ging das Gerücht um, sie habe sich ihre Stimme bei einem spektakulären Unfall in Zaubertränke noch zu ihrer Schulzeit ruiniert, oder als sie auf Voldemort persönlich gestoßen war.

Nun gut, Nadja hatte sich viel erwartet und vielleicht war das auch der Grund, warum sie so enttäuscht den Unterrichtsraum verließ und irgendwie mit einem nicht zu definierenden unguten Gefühl im Bauch. Vielleicht hatte sie gehofft, dass man hier etwas von _ihnen _wusste, aber bei Vampiren, die man mit Knoblauchzehen verjagen konnte, Werwölfen im Licht des Mondes und kleinen Wesen aus dem Schrank, die einem Angst einjagen konnten, schien man hier seine eigenen Probleme zu haben. So war sie die einzige, die von dem Unterricht nicht hingerissen war, sondern als letzte mit hängendem Kopf aus dem Klassenraum treten wollte.

„Nadjeschda Delano?"

Nadja hob den Kopf und blickte überrascht zurück. Professor Pawn stand hinter dem Lehrertisch und musterte sie interessiert.

„Ja, Ma'am?"

„Du warst im Unterricht mit deinen Gedanken ganz woanders. Hab ich nicht recht?"

Nadja starrte knapp an der ehemaligen Aurorin vorbei.

„Außerdem hab ich dich nicht im Zug gesehen."

„Das kommt daher, dass mich unvorhergesehene Zwischenfälle dazu zwangen, schon ein wenig früher zu kommen", verteidigte sich Nadja.

„Ich weiß. Du bist im Verbotenen Wald von irgendetwas angefallen worden und nun hoffst du, dass du hier vielleicht lernst, wie du dich vor einem solchen Wesen in Zukunft verteidigen kannst."

Nadja wusste, wie man sich vor _ihnen _verteidigen konnte, allerdings brauchte man dazu Zeit, einen klaren Verstand und möglichst wenig Gift im Blut, Dinge die ihr damals eindeutig gefehlt hatten. Trotzdem nickte sie. Jemand, der nicht einmal etwas von _ihrer_ Existenz wusste, konnte das nicht verstehen.

„Vielleicht kann ich dir helfen, wenn du mir verrätst, was dich angegriffen hat?" Pawns Stimme klang lockend. Vielleicht würde sie wirklich einen Verbündeten in dieser Frau finden, vielleicht… Das drängende Gefühl ihr alles zu erzählen versuchte mit aller Kraft Besitz von ihr zu ergreifen. Sie öffnete bereits ihren Mund, als sie endlich bemerkte, was sie im Begriff war zu tun. Pawn blickte sie erwartungsvoll und irgendwie triumphierend an. „Ich… ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern", behauptete sie kühn und blickte ihr arglos in die Augen. „Nur an den Schmerz und die Angst. Madam Pomfrey sagt, das könnte am Gift liegen. Aber vielleicht erinnere ich mich ja, wenn wir dieses Wesen oder ein ähnliches behandeln." Ihr Innerstes erbebte bei dieser faustdicken Lüge, anmerken konnte man ihr allerdings nichts. „Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

Pawn wirkte enttäuscht. „Aber natürlich."

Nadja ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Kaum war sie aus dem Klassenzimmer, ergriff sie die Flucht und hielt nicht eher an, bis sie den Gemeinschaftsraum erreichte und _Basiliskenzunge_ rufend eingelassen wurde. Dort kauerte sie sich in eine Ecke und versuchte das Angstgefühl von sich zu schütteln. Heute würde sie sich einmal nicht an die Vorschriften halten und den Verbotenen Wald betreten. Wenn Anatol dort war, hätte sich die Schlange längst verzogen.

---

„Es heißt, ein kleines Mädchen, ein Schlammblut, wäre im Verbotenen Wald nahe Hogwarts von Eurer Schlange angegriffen worden."

„Anscheinend taugt die Schlange nicht einmal dazu Kinder, noch dazu Schlammblüter zu beseitigen. Und das soll eine unbesiegbare Waffe sein?"

„Es könnte eine Verbindung geben zwischen jener Frau, die euch verspottete hat, und jenem Kind im Wald. Aber ich persönlich werde der Sache auf den Grund gehen. Das muss nicht Eure Sorge sein. Denkt lieber an die Möglichkeiten, die ihr nun habt! Ihr braucht nur ein oder zwei von ihnen losschicken, und sie werden alles in Hogwarts niedermähen, einschließlich Potter und Dumbledore."

Zorniges Zischen. „Erwähne nie wieder diese Personen in meiner Gegenwart!"

„Diese Personen würden gar nicht mehr existieren, wenn Ihr endlich Euer neues, unser neues Ass aus dem Ärmel zieht. Ich hoffe, Ihr wisst das."

„Mich stört der Gedanke, dass niemand das Massaker überleben wird. Es gibt dort Personen, die mir lebendig mehr nützen."

„Es müssen immer Opfer gemacht werden. Und wenn Ihr sie macht, werdet Ihr erfahren, wie wir einen würdigen Herren zu belohnen pflegen."

--------

Wegen der lieben Reviews konnte ich es nicht lassen und musste gleich das nächste Kapitel posten. Aber es ist ja (noch) Sonntag und noch hab einen großen Vorrat an fertigen Kapiteln. Ich weiß, Snape kommt hier gar nicht vor, aber das wird sich bald ändern.

**Cyberrat**: Anatol kommt schon im nächsten Kapitel, und ich glaub, der wird vor allem für dich eine Überraschung sein, obwohl Anatol hat eigentlich zwei Überraschungen auf Lager. Das Geheimnis um Nadja darf ich noch nicht lüften (das kennt noch nicht einmal meine Betaleserin), aber es wird gelüftet. „Fallen angel" und „Holy angel from dark heaven" hab ich übrigens schon gelesen, zu meiner Schande muss ich aber gestehen, dass ich „Fallen angel" in einem Zug gelesen habe und dort nur ein Review hinterlassen habe. Bei den nächsten Kapiteln werd ich immer reviewn, versprochen. Deine anderen Geschichten hab ich noch nicht gelesen, aber das wird sich bis zum nächsten Update sicherlich ändern.

**Sevina**: Danke für das nette Review. Es freut mich so, dass es dir gefallen hat.


	5. Einhorn

**Kapitel 5: Einhorn**

Anders als ein gewisser Potter, wie man ihr gesagt hatte, verfügte Nadja über keinen Tarnumhang, doch sie kannte andere Tricks sich praktisch unsichtbar zu machen, die ganz oder fast ohne Magie funktionierten. Einmal war Snape wie eine übergroße Fledermaus direkt an ihrem Versteck vorbeigerauscht und die Katze des Hausmeisters verfolgte sie auf Schritt und Tritt. Anders als die anderen Schüler war sie auf die blendende Idee gekommen Freundschaft mit ihr zu schließen – das ganze hatte ihr nur den Inhalt einer Sardinendose gekostet – und so war sie kein bisschen überrascht, dass Filch persönlich nicht aufkreuzte. Nein, das Schloss bereitete keine Probleme. Die begannen erst draußen. Der Weg zum Wald bot kaum Deckung, schon gar nicht in einer Vollmondnacht wie dieser, und während drinnen nur einige Schulpunkte auf dem Spiel standen, konnte sie hier draußen ihre Wanderung ganz schnell mit dem Leben bezahlen. Sie glaubte nicht wirklich daran, dass Professor Snape sie noch einmal zufällig entdecken und retten würde.

Wie ein lautloser Schatten huschte sie ins Unterholz, still betend nicht vom Schloss aus gesehen worden zu sein. Die Bäume warfen lange Schatten und tauchten den Wald trotz der hellen Nacht in undurchdringliche Schwärze. Wenn sich noch hie und da eine Wolke vor dem Mond schob, wurde es sogar so dunkel, dass sie nicht einmal die Hand vorm Gesicht sehen konnte. Mehr als einmal stolperte sie über eine Wurzel oder einen Stein und einmal flog sie sogar auf die Nase, als sie in einen Kaninchenbau einbrach. Irgendwann hörte sie ein Frucht erregendes Schnauben nicht weit von ihr und dann bahnte sich irgendetwas von der Größe eines Elefanten – dem Lärm nach – durch das Unterholz, dass sie wie ein verschrecktes Kaninchen verharrte.

Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wo sich Anatol befand. Sie hatte ja nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wo sie eigentlich war. Die Lichter des Schlosses waren schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen. Da wurde sie von etwas niedergestoßen. Nadja landete bäuchlings auf dem Boden, war aber schon im nächsten Augenblick wieder auf den Beinen und hielt einen blitzenden Dolch in der Hand. Sie war ziemlich überrascht, als sie erkannte, was sie vor sich hatte. Vor ihr stand ein leibhaftiges Einhorn. Nicht die kleinen weißen Wesen von zu Hause, die gerade mal die Größe eines Rehs erreichten und auch sonst wie ein solches aussahen, sondern eines, das tatsächlich an ein Pferd mit Horn erinnerte. Nadja ließ sich von dem bezaubernden Anblick nicht täuschen. Einhörner waren alles andere als harmlos und konnten den Tod bedeuten, wenn man sie reizte. Sie steckte zuallererst den Dolch wieder weg und machte einen Schritt zurück.

Das Einhorn starrte sie aus unergründlichen Augen an, die viel zu klug für ein Pferd waren, und scharrte unruhig mit den Hufen im weichen Waldboden. Nadja war eindeutig unerwünscht, wie sie feststellen musste. Sie machte einen weiteren Schritt zurück und musste sich sehr zusammennehmen, nicht Hals über Kopf davon zu stürmen. Dann hätte sie das Einhorn garantiert verfolgt, und selbst bei ausreichendem Licht und auf einer guten Straße wäre diese Flucht nach einigen wenigen Metern zu Ende gewesen.

„Ich will dir nichts tun und auch nicht deinem Wald", erklärte sie ihm, wohl wissend, dass es sie verstand. „Ich suche nur jemanden, den du wahrscheinlich kennst." Hingegen hatte es keinen Zweck Anatols Namen zu nennen. Mit Namen konnten Einhörner absolut nichts anfangen, zumindest nicht zu Hause.

Das Einhorn schnaubte nur verärgert und sprintete plötzlich auf sie zu. Nadja sprang gerade im letzten Augenblick zur Seite und landete ziemlich ungemütlich in einem dornigen Gebüsch. Doch schon wendete der Angreifer mit atemberaubender Schnelligkeit und stürmte wieder mit kampfbereit gesenktem Horn auf sie zu. Nadja schrie auf vor Panik, riss sichdie blutigen Kratzer ignorierend los und entkam auch diesmal, wenn auch noch knapper als beim letzten Mal. Doch nun stand sie mit dem Rücken zu einer gewaltigen Eiche, während das Einhorn erneut zum Angriff überging. Diesmal versuchte sie einen Ast des Baumes zu erwischen, rutschte ab und landete benommen wieder auf dem Boden. Das Einhorn stand praktisch vor ihr, hatte sich von ihrer Aktion nicht ablenken lassen und würde sie im nächsten Augenblick mit seinem Horn durchbohren…

Es kam nie dazu. Nicht das leiseste Geräusch war zu hören, als ein rehgroßes Tier mit reinweißem Fell direkt vor ihr aus dem Unterholz brach und sich gegen die Flanke des angreifenden Einhorns warf. Dieses wieherte entsetzt, es klang nicht wirklich wie das Wiehern eines Pferdes, und wich vor dem viel kleineren Wesen zurück. Das weiße Reh hatte sich mittlerweile schützend vor Nadja gestellt und starrte mit seinen dunklen Augen so lange das Einhorn an, bis dieses irritiert den Rückzug antrat.

Nadja hätte am liebsten das weiße Reh umarmt, so froh war sie es zu sehen, doch als sie plötzlich die Spitze eines Horns an ihrer Kehle spürte, ließ sie diesen Gedanken lieber fallen. Denn auch dieses Reh trug ein Horn auf der Stirn. Wenn man es genauer betrachtete, konnte man eine ganze Menge von Dingen erkennen, die nicht zu einem Reh gehörten. So hatte es einen richtigen Löwenschwanz, der nun eindeutig zornig hin und her peitschte, eine kurze Stachelmähne wie bei Wildpferden und Zebras und so etwas wie einen Ziegenbart am Kinn. Dieser war genauso wie Mähne und die Quaste des Schwanzes schwarz und im Dunkeln kaum zu erkennen. Auch das war trotz der beträchtlichen Unterschiede ein Einhorn, und zwar eines aus ihrer Heimat.

Das Einhorn nahm das spitze Elfenbeinhorn wieder weg und verpasste ihr mit seinem rechten Vorderhuf einen kaum spürbaren Tritt. „Was hast du hier im Wald zu suchen?", zischte es sie an, ohne dass die Worte den Umweg über die Ohren nahmen. Einhörner besaßen keine Stimmbänder, verfügten aber über ausgezeichnete telepathische Fähigkeiten.

„Dich suchen", gab Nadja laut zurück und richtete sich auf. Sie sah schrecklich aus. Dort, wo die Dornen nicht ihre Schuluniform zerfetzen hatten können, hatten sie es bei ihrer Haut versucht. Sie musste aussehen wie ein Möchtegernfakir.

Der Wald ist gefährlich", fauchte Anatol und machte einen Schritt zurück, um sie ganz betrachten zu können. „Erst recht bei Vollmond. Es gibt hier Werwölfe, wenn du es nicht weißt, und die können um diese Zeit sehr unangenehm sein. Die Zentauren sehen in jedem Menschen, der den Wald betritt einen Feind und sind bei der Art diesen zu beseitigen nicht gerade zuvorkommend. Und dann gibt es auch noch die Einhörner, vor denen vor allem du dich lieber in Acht nehmen solltest."

„Ich werd 's mir merken."

Das kleine Einhorn schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Also, du wolltest mich sprechen?"

Erst jetzt erinnerte sich Nadja wieder an den Grund ihrer nächtlichen Wanderung. „Ach ja genau, da ist eine Lehrerin. Sie wollte mich wegen der Schlange ausfragen und…"

Einhörner konnten nur sehr schlecht die Stirn runzeln, dazu fehlte es ihnen an Gesichtsmuskeln, doch dieses brachte das Kunststück zusammen. „Schlange? Welche Schlange?"

Mit einem unguten Gefühl erinnerte sie sich daran, dass Anatol, Tarson und sogar Rishkan noch gar nichts von ihrem ersten Zwischenfall im Verbotenen Wald wussten. In kurzen Sätzen berichtete sie von dem Flachgesicht (angeblich dieser Voldemort), der Schlange, die keine Schlange war, ihrer Rettung durch diesen Professor Snape, ihrem Gespräch mit Dumbledore und schließlich von Professor Pawn.  
„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass sie versucht hat, mit Magie meine Willen zu breche. Beinahe hätte ich ihr alles erzählt!"

Anatols Zorn war angesichts der Erzählung verflogen und nun lag er auf dem weichen Waldboden, direkt vor Nadja, die sich wieder gesetzt hatte, und lauschte ihr mit halbgeschlossenen Augen. Nadja wusste, dass er dann am aufmerksamsten war. „Ein Einfluss- oder gar ein Beherrschungszauber", stellte er schließlich fest. „Offensichtlich kein besonders guter oder…" Er öffnete seine Augen wieder ganz und warf einen abschätzenden Blick auf sie. „… er ist nur bei Menschen besonders gut. Schade, dass Rishkan nicht hier ist. Dem hätte es Spaß gemacht, das Rätsel zu lösen."

„Ich hatte ein ganz eigenartiges Gefühl", versuchte Nadja genauer zu erklären. „Es war… als ob ich aus großer Höhe stürzen würde und… Schwer zu beschreiben. Aber ich bin mir fast sicher, dieses Gefühl schon einmal gehabt zu haben, und wenn ich daran denke, bekomme ich panische Angst." Sie erschauderte unwillkürlich. „Sie könnte es noch einmal versuchen, und vielleicht hat sie dann etwas mehr Glück."

Das Einhorn nickte und erhob sich geschmeidig. „Es ist spät, fast so spät, dass man schon wieder früh sagen könnte. Ich denke, du bist ohne Einverständnis hier unterwegs. Du solltest dich also langsam wieder auf den Heimweg machen."

„Aber wenn das Einhorn oder…"

„Ich begleite dich natürlich bis zum Waldrand. Vielleicht treibt sich ja noch deine Schlange herum."

Nadja nickte. Wenn Anatol in einem solchen Ton sprach, dann nützte es nicht viel ihn zu überreden. Außerdem wollte sie das gar nicht.  
Eine halbe Stunde später trennten sie sich, Nadja eine Spur erleichterter, Anatol um einiges besorgter.

--------

Ich bin gerade draufgekommen, dass ich einen schrecklichen Kapitelverschleiß habe, aber was soll's (noch keine Panik). Hier ist Anatols erster großer Auftritt. Für alle, die vielleicht ein wenig enttäuscht sind, um ihn gibt es noch einige wichtige Geheimnisse, die es zu lüften gilt.

**Cyberrat:** Ja, ja, Pawn und Voldemorts neuen Freund verbindet eine ganze Menge, aber etwas anders, als man vielleicht meinen möchte. Mehr darf ich aber über die beiden nicht verraten.

**Sevina:** Keine Sorge, Snapes Kurzurlaub in der Geschichte ist im nächsten Kapitel zu Ende.


	6. Ertappt

**Kapitel 6: Ertappt**

Nadja war beim Herausschleichen vorsichtig gewesen, im Verbotenen Wald hatte sie ungeheures Glück gehabt, doch nun war sie einfach nur zerkratzt und sehnte sich nach dem bequemen Himmelbett im Schlafsaal. Sie malte sich richtig aus, wie köstlich es wäre in den weichen Federn zu versinken, die warme Bettdecke über ihren frierenden Körper zu ziehen und genüsslich die Augen zu …

…und lief dabei Professor Snape buchstäblich in die Arme. Nadjas Herz setzte vor Schreck für einen Augenblick aus und arbeitete dann so eifrig weiter, dass sie das heftige Pochen regelrecht hören konnte.

„Sieh einer an. Da haben wir Miss Delano beim Morgenspaziergang überrascht!" Die Stimme war schneidend und weckte sie nun vollständig auf. „Ist es nicht ein wenig zu früh dafür?"

Nadja geriet in Panik. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie unterwegs gewesen war. Sie hatte den Schlafraum kurz nach Mitternacht verlassen und es konnte tatsächlich kurz vorm Morgengrauen sein. Snape schien jedenfalls wenig begeistert zu sein und dann fiel ihr auf, dass er sie so leicht hatte abpassen können. Kein Mensch, nicht einmal jemand wie Snape, schlich freiwillig die ganze Nacht durch das Schloss, um mögliche Regelbrecher aufzustöbern. Er musste auf sie gewartet haben, um sie auf frischer Tat zu ertappen, was bedeutete, dass er sie bei ihrem Marsch über die vom Mond beleuchtete Wiese gesehen haben musste. Das lag Stunden zurück! Kein Wunder, dass er schlecht gelaunt war.

„Anscheinend bekommen Sie gar nicht genug vom Verbotenen Wald. Mitkommen!"

Nadja schluckte. Antworten hatte keinen Sinn. So folgte sie ihm wortlos und wünschte sich im Stillen wieder zurück zu dem angriffslustigen Einhorn.

---

Nadja war noch nie in Snapes Kerker gewesen – die erste Zaubertrankstunde war erst morgen – doch es behagte ihr schon jetzt ganz und gar nicht. Normalerweise mochte es dort vielleicht gar nicht so kalt sein, doch dies war auch keine ganz normale Zeit. So stand sie frierend vor Snapes Schreibtisch und betrachtete aus den Augenwinkeln die eingelegten Tierchen in den Regalen.

„Ist Ihnen überhaupt klar, wie spät es ist?", fuhr er sie an.

Sie schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Sie wusste es wirklich nicht.

„Um halb eins haben Sie den Verbotenen Wald betreten und um halb vier sind Sie zurückgekommen. Können Sie mir verraten, was Sie drei Stunden lang dort getrieben haben?"

„Ich habe ein Einhorn gesucht", gestand ihm Nadja mit bebenden Lippen.

„Und, welche gefunden?", blaffte er sie an.

„Sogar zwei", antwortete Nadja wahrheitsgemäß und bereute es sofort. Jegliche Farbe wich aus Snapes ohnehin blassem Gesicht. Er konnte ja nicht wissen, dass ihre Antwort der Wahrheit entsprach.

„EINHÖRNER SUCHEN! UM DIESE ZEIT! UND AUSGERECHNET IM VERBOTENEN WALD!", schrie er sie an. „IM VERBOTENEN WALD GIBT ES AUCH GEFÄHRLICHERE WESEN ALS EINHÖRNER! NICHT UMSonst heißt er Verbotener Wald." Der Professor hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt und Nadja wollte ihn nicht weiter reizen, indem sie ihm erklärte, dass es nicht viele Wesen gab, die gefährlicher waren als ein gereiztes Einhorn. Er hätte es wahrscheinlich auch dann nicht verstanden, wenn er keine drei Stunden auf sie gewartet hätte.

„Außerdem darf nach zehn kein Erstklässler mehr durch die Gänge schleichen, und der Verbotene Wald darf ohne Aufsichtsperson von keinem Schüler betreten werden. Das gilt auch für Sie, vor allem für Sie", fuhr er in einem lauernden Tonfall fort und ein triumphierendes Leuchten erschien plötzlich in seinen sonst so leeren Augen. „30 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff."

Diese Worte schreckten sie nicht im Geringsten. Punkte waren zu abstrakt und ihr Fehlen stellte keine akute Lebensbedrohung dar. Offensichtlich schien Snape ihre Erleichterung zu spüren, denn er fügte böse grinsend hinzu: „Ich würde Sie ja liebend gerne nachsitzen lassen, doch bis jetzt hatten davon betroffene Personen vorher immer das Vergnügen zumindest eine meiner Stunden zu genießen. Zu früh würde ich mich aber trotzdem nicht freuen; vielleicht finde ich ja noch einen Grund. Und jetzt sofort auf Ihr Zimmer! Wenn ich Sie in fünf Minuten noch draußen auf den Gängen erwische, ist das Euerletzter Schultag gewesen."

Nadja ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen und verließ so schnell wie möglich den Kerker. Immer wieder redete sie sich ein, dass dieser Mann ihr Leben gerettet hatte und eigentlich das gute Recht hatte zornig zu sein. Doch wenn man müde war, besorgt, zerkratzt und innerlich vor Wut kochte, sprach die Stimme der Logik für gewöhnlich sehr leise.

--------

An alle, die ihn schon vermisst haben: Snape ist zurück, und er wird so schnell nicht wieder verschwinden!

**Cyberrat:** Ich bin ja so froh, dass dir Anatol gefällt. Wie gesagt, es gibt noch die ein oder andere Überraschung, was ihn betrifft. Und vielen Dank für die Werbung.

**Lucina:** Vielen Dank für das liebe Review. Ich freu mich über jeden neuen Leser.


	7. Unterricht mit Schrecken

**Kapitel 7: Unterricht mit Schrecken**

Am nächsten Tag erhielt Nadja zum ersten Mal richtige Eulenpost. Der Steinkauz, zumindest glaubte sie, dass es einer war – ließ mit melodiösem Ruf einen dicken Brief zielsicher in ihre Kakaoschale fallen, dass die braune Flüssigkeit den Tisch, ihre Sitznachbarn und natürlich sie selbst bekleckerte. Nadja musste sich sehr beherrschen angesichts dieses Bombardements nicht schleunigst unter dem Tisch Deckung zu suchen, bis sie auf die Idee kam, den Brief aus der Tasse zu fischen.

„Gehört der verrückte Vogel dir?", wollte Kenneth verärgert wissen und wischte sich den Kakao von seinen Brillengläsern.

Nadja zuckte nur hilflos mit den Schultern und öffnete dann den Brief. Sie musste sich sehr konzentrieren, um das aus Ornamenten bestehende Bild als das zu sehen, was es war: Eine hoch komplizierte Schrift, deren genauen Regel sie nie richtig verstanden hatte. Zum Lesen allerdings reichten ihre Kenntnisse gerade noch aus.

„Was ist das?", wollte Kenneth wissen, der ihr neugierig über ihre Schulter blickte.

„Eine Zeichnung", log Nadja. „Mein Bruder ist vernarrt in die Kunst der persischen Malerei. Keine darstellende Bilder, sondern einfach nur Ornamente." Im Stillen hoffte sie sehr stark, dass Kenneth keine Ahnung vom alten Persien hatte. „Er glaubt wohl, ich steh darauf."

Kenneth runzelte angestrengt seine Stirn, etwas, das ihn fast erwachsen aussehen ließ. „Sieht irgendwie gruselig aus", gestand er ihr.

Nadja steckte den Brief sicher in ihre Tasche und nahm sich vor ihn später und vor allem ungestört zu lesen. „Ich werde es mir vielleicht aufhängen. Erinnert mich ein wenig an zu Hause."

„Du redest nicht viel von zu Hause", stellte Kenneth fest.

Im Stillen verfluchte sich Nadja für ihre dumme Antwort, die anscheinend Kenneth' Neugier erst recht angefacht hatte, doch als sie antwortete, sah man ihr nichts an. „Da gibt es nichts zu erzählen. Meine Mutter ist schon lange tot, ich kann mich gar nicht mehr an sie erinnern, und meinen Vater kann ich nicht ausstehen." Damit hatte sie eigentlich nicht einmal gelogen. Kenneth sah aber nicht so aus, als würde ihm diese Information reichen. Sie brauchte dringend etwas, mit dem sie ihn ablenken konnte. „Sag mal, wir haben heute Zaubertränke. Ich weiß noch immer nicht, wie dieser Snape eigentlich ist."

Kenneth lachte. „Freu dich schon! Der ist ein Ekel. Kann mir gar nicht vorstellen, warum Dumbledore ihn nicht schon längst gefeuert hat. Solange du ihn nicht kennst, weißt du nicht, was Ungerechtigkeit bedeutet. Der lässt dich auch dann durchrasseln, wenn du alles weißt. Also Jack hat einmal…"

---

Nadja sollte an diesem Tag noch oft an Kenneth' Worte denken. Pünktlich betrat Snape mit wehendem Umhang den Kerker, den Nadja schon letzte Nacht kennen gelernt hatte, und postierte sich hinter dem Lehrertisch. Die schwarzen Augen taxierten jeden einzelnen Schüler und ließen die gesamte Klasse, Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, zu Salzsäulen erstarren. Es gab nicht viele Lehrer, die einen ganzen Haufen unruhiger elfjähriger Kinder vollkommen zum Schweigen bringen konnten. Snape war einer davon. Zu Nadjas Erleichterung schien Snape jeden gleich lang zu mustern. Vielleicht war er zur Ansicht gekommen, dass die 30 Punkte von gestern genug waren. Auch als er die Namen vorlas und ihr genauso viel Aufmerksam und Zeit schenkte wie den anderen, atmete sie erleichtert aus. Und dann hielt er seine Rede. Nadja spürte, dass sie nicht die ersten waren, die sie oder zumindest eine ähnliche hörten. Snape machte ihnen unverblümt klar, was er von seiner neuen Klasse hielt, nämlich nicht viel. „Aber vielleicht täusche ich mich ja", schloss er und fixierte Nadja. In diesem Augenblick wurde ihr klar, dass er ihr den gestrigen (eigentlich heutigen) Ausflug niemals verzeihen würde.

„Nadjeschda Delano, wenn ich mich nicht irre." Snapes Stimme klang leise und gefährlich.

„Ja, Sir", presste Nadja über ihre Lippen. Sie spürte Kenneth' besorgten Blick neben ihr. Diesmal wünschte sie sich sogar zurück zum Flachgesicht und der Schlange.

„Können Sie mir vielleicht etwas über Atropa bella-donna erzählen?"

Nadja ahnte, was Snape vorhatte. Er wollte sie auf ein Nicht Genügend prüfen. Doch sie hatte nicht vor ihm diese Freude zu machen, denn zumindest diese Frage war gar nicht einmal so schwer. „Es ist eine Pflanze, auch unter dem Namen Tollkirsche bekannt."

In Snapes Blick mischte sich so etwas wie Überraschung, allerdings nur für einen einzigen Augenblick. „Und? Ist das alles?"

„Es ist eine Giftpflanze." Sie wünschte sich Rishkan herbei. „Eine sehr giftige Pflanze."

Snape blickte nun wieder verächtlich auf sie herab. Das würde ihm ganz und gar nicht reichen. Sie durchforstete ihr Gehirn nach der verborgenen Schublade Tollkirsche, von der sie wusste, dass sie da irgendwo war, während sich das triumphierende Glitzern in Snapes Augen verstärkte. „Das war dann wohl alles."

„Nein!", fuhr Nadja auf. Sie hatte das verborgene Fach gefunden. „Sie gehört zu den Nachtschattengewächsen. Führer haben sich die Frauen den Saft der Beeren in die Augen geträufelt, damit sie schöner aussehen, denn dieser erweitert die Pupillen, daher der Name bella-donna, schöne Frau." Nadja kramte tiefer. „War eine Zutat der so genannten Flugsalbe. Wenn man sich damit einrieb, glaubte man zu fliegen, in Wirklichkeit eine… eine Halluzination, hervorgerufen durch die Tollkirsche und andere Zutaten." Nadja biss sich auf die Zunge. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, um was es sich bei den anderen Zutaten handelte und Snape könnte nachfragen, würde nachfragen.  
Zu ihrem Glück schien Snape zu überrascht zu sein, dass sie überhaupt etwas gewusst hatte, und nahm diese günstige Gelegenheit daher nicht wahr.

Nadja spürte in diesem Moment die neugierigen Blicke ihrer Klassenkammeraden. Da war wahrscheinlich genauso viel Staunen wie beim Professor.

Dieser fasste sich aber erschreckend schnell. „Dann erzählen Sie mir etwas über Papaver somniferum!"

Nadjas Herz raste. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was eine Papaver somniferum war. Nur die Ruhe bewahren! Sie erinnerte sich an Rishkan, wie er einmal gesagt hatte, man könne die meisten Rätsel lösen, indem man nur logisch nachdachte und nicht in Panik verfiel. Gut, somnis war der Schlaf, ferro bedeutet bringen. So weit reichten ihre Lateinkenntnisse noch. Also musste die Pflanze Schlaf bringen. „Schlafmohn!" schoss es aus ihr heraus und sie erkannte an Snapes verärgerter Miene, dass sie richtig geraten hatte. „Durch Anschneiden der unreifen Samenkapsel wird ein Milchsaft gewonnen, Opium." Sie hoffte sehr, dass Snape nicht noch näher darauf eingehen wollte, denn ihr Wissen über den Schlafmohn war damit erschöpft.

„Bei Pflanzen scheinen Sie sich ja auszukennen", stellte der Professor anerkennend fest und näherte sich ihrem Tisch. „Aber wie steht es bei Tieren."

Nadja atmete auf. Tiere konnten einfach nicht schwer sein. Sie hätte besser auf das bösartige Glitzern in den schwarzen Augen achten sollen.

„Für welchen Trank benötigt man sowohl das Haar wie auch das Horn von Einhörnern?"

Zwar kannte sie ein leibhaftiges Einhorn, aber sie hatte nie vorgehabt diesem die Haare auszurupfen und gar das Horn abzusägen. Es wäre sowohl ein nutzloses wie auch ein sehr gefährliches Unterfangen gewesen. Und auch Rishkan war bis jetzt noch nicht auf so eine selbstmörderische Idee gekommen. „Für ein Gegengift?", versuchte sie und hoffte, dass ihr das Glück hold blieb und Snape irgendwann die Geduld verlor.

„Ist das eine Frage oder eine Feststellung?", wollte Snape mit funkelnden Augen wissen.

Nadja versuchte wieder Snapes Gefühle zu erahnen, doch diesmal schien sie von Anfang an gegen die Wand zu laufen. „Eine Feststellung", gab sie kühn zur Antwort. Sie hatte nicht viel zu verlieren, nur ein paar Punkte.

Ein böses Lächeln erschien auf Snapes Lippen, das Nadja überhaupt nicht gefiel. „Und welche Zutaten werden noch gebraucht?"

Diesmal hatte er also doch nachgefragt. „Alraunen", gab sie verstockt zur Antwort und wusste, dass sie vollkommen danebenlag. Obwohl, mit Alraunen konnte man nicht viel falsch machen, wie ihr einst Rishkan gesagt hatte.

„Weiter!", forderte sie Snape ruhig auf. Mittlerweile stand er direkt vor ihr.

„Einen zerriebenen Bezoir. Das ist ein Stein, den man im Magen von Ziegen finden kann, entstanden durch die harzreiche Nahrung und früher…"

„Ich habe Sie nicht nach dem Bezoir gefragt, Miss Delano."

Nadja verzweifelte. Es hätte funktionieren können.

„Fallen Ihnen noch andere Zutaten für Ihr _Gegengift_ ein?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und gestand damit endlich ihre Niederlage ein.

„So, so." Snapes Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln. „Nun, Sie scheinen nicht nur gut in Pflanzenkunde zu sein, sondern auch eine lebhafte Phantasie zu haben, Delano. Und ich hätte gedacht, als Einhornspezialistin würde ich Ihnen mit der Frage sogar noch entgegenkommen. 5 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff! Und Sie Delano melden sich heute Abend um acht hier zu einer Strafarbeit! Dann möchte ich eine Antwort auf meine Frage, und diesmal kein Märchen. Außerdem…" Snape zog vergnügt seinen Zauberstab aus einer Tasche und tippte damit auf Nadjas Schuluniform, dort wo einer dieser verräterischen Kakaoflecken war. „Das nächste Mal ziehen Sie sich bitte saubere Kleidung an." Mit diesen Worten rauschte er zurück zum Lehrertisch und ließ Nadja mit glühendem Kopf zurück.

Erst dann begann Snape richtig mit dem Unterricht, ließ sich dabei aber nicht davon abhalten ihr noch 2 weitere Punkte abzuziehen, weil sie die Käferaugen ein wenig zu ungenau abwog.

In Nadja brannte das Feuer des Zorns mittlerweile so heiß, dass sie die verfluchten Augen damit rösten hätte können. Schließlich hatte sie etwas gewusst. Im Stillen freute sie sich auf die Pause und darauf Rishkans Brief endlich zu lesen. Das Stück Papier in ihrer Tasche war zwar nicht wirklich verzaubert – abgesehen von den für Rishkan fast normalen Schutzzaubern – doch wie durch Magie munterte es sie während der ganzen Doppelstunde auf.

--------

**Cyberrat**: Keine Sorge, Sevi wird schon noch netter werden, aber wenn man so lange auf eine Schülerin warten muss, da wäre, glaub ich, sogar Dumbledore ein wenig zornig (wenn er nichts Genaueres über Nadja gewusst hätte).

**Lucina:** Keine Sorge, die Kapitel werden ab jetzt immer länger. Das mit den Reviews war ja selbstverständlich. Wenn mir etwas gefällt, dann schreib ich das auch. Dass ich dein Postfach überfüllt habe, tut mir aber leid.

Noch einmal ein Riesenlob an meine Betaleserin Ellen, ohne der ich das Ganze niemals geschafft hätte.


	8. Nachsitzen und andere Probleme

**Kapitel 8: Nachsitzen und andere Probleme**

Nadja hatte Professor Snape sicherlich zum hundertsten Mal verflucht, als sie das Buch _Zaubertränke – Alt und bewährt_ zu ihrem Lesetisch schleppte und die Zutatenliste der dort beschriebenen Gebräue überflog. Es war wie in den letzten zwölf Wälzern. Einhornhaar und das Alicorn, das Horn eines Einhorn, wie sie mittlerweile wusste, wurden gar nicht mal so selten verwendet, allerdings fand sie keinen einzigen Trank, bei dem beide gebraucht wurden.

„Noch immer beim Suchen?"

Nadja fuhr herum und erkannte Kenneth, der direkt neben ihr stand und sie mit aufrichtigem Mitleid betrachtete. „Ja", gab Nadja zerknirscht zu. Es blieben ihr nicht einmal zwei Stunden um wenigstens ein Rezept zu finden. „Mittlerweile glaub ich kaum noch, dass es einen solchen Trank überhaupt gibt."

„Ich hab mit meinem Bruder Jack gesprochen. Er hat gesagt, nicht einmal bei ihnen hätte sich Snape jemals so aufgeführt. Der ist vollkommen durchgeknallt. Ich meine, du hast ja schließlich etwas gewusst und warst sogar ganz gut, bis eben auf die Einhornsache."

„Ich hab mehr geraten", gab Nadja zu und löste den Blick von einem Bild, das offenbar die Folgen eines sehr effektiven Haarwuchsmittels zeigten. Der Patient oder das Opfer, so genau konnte man das nicht sagen, sah aus wie ein menschlicher Orang-Utan. Wie zu erwarten benötigte man für ihn weder das Haar noch das Horn eines Einhorns.

„Trotzdem, du hast gut geraten", entgegnete Kenneth. „Soll ich dir vielleicht beim Suchen helfen?"

Nadja lächelte erleichtert. Es gab da noch mindestens hundert Bücher zu diesem Thema und sie konnte wirklich jede Hilfe brauchen.

---

Fast zwei Stunden später stand sie mit sauberer Schuluniform wieder vor der Kerkertür und dachte verzweifelt an den Brief in ihrer Tasche, den sie sofort nach dem kommenden Horrortrip lesen würde. Leider half dieser Gedanke nicht gegen das ungute Gefühl, das sich in ihrer Magengegend ausbreitete.

Noch einmal holte sie tief Luft, zählte im Gedanken bis zehn und klopfte schließlich.

Ein gereiztes Herein erklang von drinnen.

Am liebsten hätte Nadja kehrt gemacht, doch sie gehorchte schließlich doch – der Professor konnte ihr schließlich schlecht den Kopf abreißen – und betrat den nur schwach beleuchteten Raum.

Der Meister der Zaubertränke saß hinter dem Lehrertisch und musterte sie interessiert. Nadjas Blick schweifte einen Augenblick durch den Raum und blieb kurz an einem großen Kessel hängen, der sicherlich das Heim eines ganzen Zoos von Schleimdingern war. Heute am Vormittag war er noch nicht dagestanden.

„Kommen Sie ruhig näher! Ich fresse keine Schüler, egal was man sich sagt." Die Stimme klang nicht einmal böse. Trotzdem gehorchte Nadja nur widerwillig. Behutsam nahm sie auf dem Stuhl Platz, den ihr Snape anbot und der direkt vor dem Lehrertisch stand, Snape genau gegenüber.

„Also gut, Delano", begann Snape. „Wissen Sie wenigstens jetzt eine Antwort auf meine Frage vom Vormittag?"

Nadja schwieg. Sie und Kenneth hatten zwar zwei ganze Regale zum Thema Zaubertränke durchforstet, doch gefunden hatten sie kein einziges Rezept.

„Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen? Am Vormittag waren sie etwas gesprächiger."

„Ich weiß es nicht", gab Nadja zu.

Snape lächelte selbstzufrieden. „Das ist bedauerlich, aber da kann man nichts machen. Sehen Sie den Kessel dort?"

Nadja nickte. Das hatte sie schon geahnt.

„Wenn er so glänzt, dass ich mich darin spiegeln kann, können Sie gehen."

Nadja brauchte fast zwei Stunden, bis Snape mit dem Kessel zufrieden war. Er schien keine Augen, sondern Mikroskope im Gesicht zu haben. Während der ganzen Zeit – außer wenn Nadja wieder einmal fand, dass sie schon genug geschrubbt hatte und er das Gegenteil behauptete – verbesserte er irgendwelche Aufsätze. Wortlos und ohne die geringste Gefühlsregung teile er großzügig ein _S_ nach dem anderen aus, wie Nadja am Anfang durch neugierige Blicke feststellen musste. Im Stillen fragte sie sich, wie bei einer solchen Benotung überhaupt jemand die zweite Schulstufe erreichen konnte. Es war zwar ziemlich auffallend, dass Snape gerade in jenem Moment mit ihrem Kessel zufrieden war, als auch er mit den Aufsätzen fertig wurde, doch auf eine diesbezügliche Diskussion wollte sie sich lieber nicht einlassen. Sie hätte vermutlich einen weiteren Kessel schrubben müssen. Mit dem Ratschlag sich für die nächste Zaubertrankstunde besser vorzubereiten, entließ er sie. „Und ich will Sie in Zukunft weder im Schloss noch im Verbotenen Wald herumschleichen sehen."  
Nadja nickte und suchte schnell das Weite.

---

Der Brief, an dem Nadja all ihre Hoffnung hängte, war enttäuschend kurz, doch nichts desto trotz genoss sie ihn in vollen Zügen. Wie geplant hatte sich Tarson als Todesser eingeschmuggelt, konnte bis jetzt aber noch nicht viel Brauchbares herausfinden, da er in der Rangfolge natürlich noch ganz unten stand. Es war aber nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sich das ändern würde, denn in Vertrauen Gewinnen war dieser ein wahrer Meister. Der Dunkel Lord hätte sich allerdings sehr über die blumigen Adjektive gewundert (und geärgert), die ihm Tarson verpasst hatte. Er hielt nicht viel von Personen, die mit zweifelhaften Methoden versuchten die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen; das war einst sein Hobby gewesen. Dazu kam – da war sich Nadja ganz sicher – dass er sich um einiges überlegener hielt als Voldemort. Und diese Mischung konnte ganz leicht dazu führen, dass Tarson kurz und bündig den Dunklen Lord von seinen Thron schubsen und sich selbst draufsetzen könnte. Nadja wagte sich dieses Szenario gar nicht vorzustellen. Es könnte leicht den Untergang der ganzen Welt bedeuten.

In Rishkans Teil fehlten zum Glück die Verwünschungen, doch hier las sie Sorge und Angst.

_„…Tarson behauptet zwar, er habe nie eine Person namens Samantha Pawn bei den Versammlungen gesehen, noch eine Frau, auf die deine Beschreibung zutrifft, nimm dich aber trotzdem vor ihr in Acht! Voldemort scheint ehrgeizige Pläne zu haben, die ihm leicht den Kopf kosten könnten. Tarson und ich teilen zwar die Meinung, dass nicht viele ihm nachweinen würden, wenn ihn ein ungeduldiger Dämon verschlingt, doch wir wissen noch immer nicht, wer genau Voldemorts neue Freunde sind und ob diese vielleicht nicht noch andere beste Freunde haben…"_

Nadja seufzte. Sie hatte panische Angst vor dieser Frau, doch anscheinend war es ihre Pflicht, sie im Auge zu behalten. Nun, wenigstens würde sie nächste Woche nicht mehr nachsitzen müssen.

---

Sie musste sich schon wieder irren. Samantha Pawn verhielt sich vollkommen unauffällig, wollte sie nicht wieder ausfragen und beachtete sie mit genauso viel Interesse wie die anderen Schüler. Traf sie die Professorin aber außerhalb des Unterrichts an, auch beim Essen in der Großen Halle, bekam sie solche Panikattacken, dass sie so gut wie nichts runter brachte und fluchtartig das Weite suchte, sobald es möglich war.

Snape hingegen erwies sich um einiges nachtragender als jede Person, die ihr jemals begegnet war. Nadja hatte sich seinen Rat zu Herz genommen und sich tatsächlich für die nächste Stunde vorbereitet, was bedeutete, dass sie einen guten Überblick darüber hatte, was in _Zaubertränke und Zauberbräue_ und _Tausend Zauberkräuter und –Pilze_ stand. Trotzdem nütze ihr das alles nichts, als er sie wieder zu Beginn der Stunde prüfte. Ihre Antworten waren nicht einmal so schlecht, wie sie sich zumindest einbildete, doch Snapes letzte Frage war wieder dieselbe wie von letzter Woche. Diesmal zog es Nadja vor ihm gleich zu sagen, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte. Punkte bekam sie diesmal zwar keine abgezogen, Snape hatte wohl gemerkt, dass ihr das nicht wirklich weh tat, doch am Abend musste sie die Regale abstauben, Zutaten nachfüllen und Karteikarten ordnen, während Snape einen Überraschungstest korrigierte; auch ihrer war diesmal darunter.

Im Laufe der nächsten Wochen eignete sie sich ein so umfangreiches Wissen über Zaubertränke an, dass sie leicht mit einem Durchschnittsschüler der 4. Schulstufe mithalten konnte. Ältere Hufflepuffs bekamen Mitleid mit ihr angesichts dieser schreienden Ungerechtigkeit, rieten ihr zu Professor Sprout zu gehen und liehen ihr einige von ihren alten Lehrbüchern. Und auch Kenneth, mittlerweile ein guter Freund, half ihr weiterhin dabei einen Zaubertrank mit Einhornhaar und –Horn zu finden. „Der lässt mich ja auch dann nicht in Ruhe, wenn ich ihm einen solchen Trank nennen könnte." Nadja hatte schon Rishkan um Hilfe gebeten, doch auch dieser schien offenbar noch immer zu suchen.

Kenneth kannte als einziger Schüler den Grund für Snapes Terror. Keinem anderen hatte sie von ihrem nächtlichen Ausflug und ihren Abenteuern dort erzählt, den Grund dafür hatte sie ihm allerdings nicht genannt. „Wenigstens zieht er dir keine Punkte mehr ab und deine Noten könnten sich nicht einmal die Slytherins wünschen", warf er ein, als sie wieder verzweifelt über einem vor Alter kaum noch lesbarem Zaubertränkebuch saßen.

Eines musste man Snape lasse. Er stellte zwar hohe Anforderungen, extrem hohe Anforderungen, doch wenn man diese erfüllte, so war er durchaus gerecht, zumindest in ihrer Klasse. Nadja bekam hie und da sogar einen Punkt, was ihn allerdings nicht davon abhielt sie nachsitzen zu lassen. Sie hatten alle das Glück keine Slytherins im Unterricht zu haben, sonst sähe die Sache wahrscheinlich ganz anders aus. Außerdem fühlten sich ihre Mitschüler sicherer, weil Snape hauptsächlich sie mit seinen gefürchteten Zwischenfragen schikanierte, wodurch nur ganz selten jemand vor Angst die Blutegel mit den Regenwürmern verwechselte und somit den Kessel in die Luft fliegen ließ. Und die Tatsache, dass sie ihren Kollegen und auch einigen Hufflepuffs der zweiten Klasse Nachhilfe gab, ließ sie in den Augen der Hufflepuffs und auch der Ravenclaws langsam wie eine einsame Kriegerin im Kampf gegen den übermächtigen Meister der Zaubertränke erscheinen.

Auch das Nachsitzen selbst verlor langsam seinen Schrecken. Mittlerweile glänzten alle Kessel der ganzen Schule wie Weihnachtsterne, nicht viel weniger als der Steinboden des Kerkers, und die Schachteln, Dosen, Flaschen und Fässer mit den Zutaten waren bis zum Rand gefüllt. Manchmal redete er mit ihr, belanglose Gespräche zum Beispiel darüber, in welchen Büchern sie nach dem gewünschten Einhornzaubertrank suchte oder woher sie wusste, dass Schleimpilze keine richtigen Pilze waren. Hatte sie am Anfang geglaubt, Snape wollte sie wie Pawn ausfragen, so begriff sie langsam, dass er einfach nur mit jemandem reden wollte und irgendwie ihre Gegenwart genoss. Nadja konnte gut verstehen warum. Der Ärmste wohnte alleine dort unten im Kerker, von allen gefürchtet und gemieden, und die einzigen Personen, die außerhalb der Unterrichtszeit herunterkamen, waren Filch, wenn er seine Hilfe beim Aufspüren von unfolgsamen Schülern brauchte, und eben sie.

Das zweite, eigentlich das erste was ihr auffiel, war Snapes unregelmäßiges Verschwinden. Manchmal war er gerade mitten im Korrigieren oder beim Brauen eines Tranks, als er gequält zusammenzuckte und seinen Arm so fest umklammerte, als ob er entsetzliche Schmerzen hätte. Fünf Minuten später gab er ihr Unterweisungen, was sie zu tun hatte, und war schon verschwunden. Wegen seines Verschwindens hatte er ihr eines Tages sogar einen kleinen Silberschlüssel in die Hand gedrückt. „Falls ich einmal nicht da sein sollte", hatte er ihr erklärt. „Ich will ja schließlich nicht, dass Sie draußen warten müssen und ihre Nachsitzstunde verpassen." Natürlich hatte er sie extra darauf hingewiesen, dass niemand von diesem Schlüssel erfahren durfte, am allerwenigsten dieser Potter und seine Bande. Nadja wusste, wenn sie diesen Befehl missachten würde, wäre das gnädigste, was ihr widerfahren würde, ein Schulverweis. Sie hatte sich ziemlich lange über Snapes Verschwinden den Kopf zerbrochen, bis die Lösung in einem Brief von Tarson stand.

_„…Übrigens, dein ominöser Professor gehört ebenfalls zu den Todessern. Kommt bei den Versammlungen immer ein wenig zu spät, hat aber meistens ausgezeichnete Entschuldigungen parat. Halte ihn aber nicht für einen wirklichen Anhänger Voldemorts, sondern eher für einen Spion, vielleicht für diesen Dumbledore. Rishkan hat übrigens noch immer keinen Zaubertrank gefunden. Vielleicht sollte er einen erfinden. Macht sich sicherlich ganz gut…"_

Der Brief hatte Nadja ziemlich erschrocken. Nicht, weil Snape offenbar einmal ein echter Todesser gewesen sein musste, schließlich war es ziemlich unwahrscheinlich, dass er schon mit dem festen Vorsatz ein Spion zu werden dem makaberen Club beigetreten war, sondern weil sich Snape der Gefahr entdeckt zu werden überhaupt aussetzte. Sie mochte Tarson, der ebenfalls jeden Moment enttarnt werden konnte, doch Voldemort hätte sich sehr wehgetan, wenn er ein Exempel an ihm statuieren hätte wollen. Tarson riskierte nicht wirklich etwas, eine Entdeckung wäre lediglich ein kleines Ärgernis für ihn. Bei Snape sah die Sache schon ganz anders aus, bei ihm stand wirklich sein Leben auf dem Spiel.

Ihr verständlicher Lerneifer bei Zaubertränke hatte einen großen Nachteil: In den anderen Fächern kam sie nur mühsam mit dem Stoff zurecht und in Verwandlungen, ihrem erklärten Schreckensfach, war sie das einsame Schlusslicht. Da sie noch immer kein Streichholz in eine Nadel verwandeln konnte, hatte sie in ihrer Panik eine echte Nadel hereingeschmuggelt und gegen das Streichholz ausgetauscht. McGonagall hatte das natürlich bemerkt, wie hätte sie etwas anderes erwarten können, doch sie kam mit Schelten und 10 Punkten Abzug davon.

--------

**Cyberrat:** Danke für das nette Review. Aber was heißt T.T?

**Lucina:** Die Kapitel bleiben aber jetzt ungefähr so lang wie dieses hier (wenn ich mich recht erinnere). Ausnahmen gibt es, aber da sind die Kapitel meistens länger. Ich hab mir gedacht, bis Kapitel elf werd ich täglich posten, danach muss ich mich ein wenig einschränken.


	9. Angst

**Kapitel 9: Angst**

Auch an einem Freitag mitten im November musste sie wieder nachsitzen, wieder weil sie keinen Einhorntrank nennen konnte. Kenneth hatte ihr angeboten sie bis zum Kerker zu begleiten und Nadja hatte keine Ahnung, was sich Snape wohl diesmal einfallen lassen würde. Mittlerweile durfte sie ihm schon bei einigen leichteren Tränken zur Hand gehen, was auf alle Fälle spannender war als irgendeinen Kessel zu schrubben.

„Ich glaub, ich geh dann wohl", verabschiedete sich Kenneth kurz vor der Kerkertür und verschwand. Einen Augenblick lang runzelte Nadja die Stirn. Es war, als ob sie etwas Wichtiges übersehen hätte, doch dann zuckte sie mit den Schultern und wollte schon an der Kerkertür klopfen, als sie Stimmen von drinnen hörte, Snapes Stimme und die einer Frau, die offenbar miteinander stritten. Ihr Ohr wanderte ganz selbstständig näher zu der massiven Eichentür und so konnte sie hören.

„Sie wird jeden Augenblick hier sein", knurrte Snape. „Sie kommt nie zu spät."

„Fein", konterte die Frau, es war eindeutig Pawns raue Stimme. „Dann können Sie ihr vielleicht einen Erinnerungstrank brauen, damit wir endlich erfahren, was sie angegriffen hat. Ich habe keine Ahnung, warum Sie Delano so hassen, aber…"

„Hassen? Warum sollte ich sie hassen?"

„Halten Sie mich nicht für dumm. Jede Stunde stellen Sie ihr die gleichen dummen Fragen, jeden Freitag muss sie hier unten die Kessel schrubben und Schleimpilze sammeln. Glauben Sie mir, ein kleines Mädchen hat andere Vorstellungen davon, wie es ihre Freizeit gestaltet."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte betretenes Schweigen.

„Aber ich bin nicht hier, um ihre Unterrichtsmethoden zu kritisieren", fuhr Pawn fort. „Ich möchte nur wissen, was sie im Wald verfolgt hat und wie sie diesem Wesen entkommen konnte."

„Entkommen!" schnaubte Snape. „Die Kreatur hat sie ganz übel zugerichtet. Eine ganze Woche lag sie mehr tot als lebendig auf der Krankenstation. Es ist ein Wunder, dass sie das Gift aus eigener Kraft bekämpfen konnte, denn wir hatten keine Ahnung, um was es sich dabei handelte."

„Gift?" Pawns Stimme war plötzlich sehr leise. „Und sie haben nicht zufällig den Angreifer gesehen?"

„Nein", blaffte Snape. „Und ich hab schon viel zu lange mit Ihnen geredet. Wenn Sie etwas von Nadjeschda Delano wissen wollen, dann sollten Sie die junge Dame lieber selbst fragen. Dort ist die Tür!"

Samantha Pawn war anscheinend ziemlich wütend und riss die Tür mit mehr Kraft auf, als man ihr eigentlich zutraute. Wie eine zornige Furie rauschte sie ab, ohne sich die Mühe zu machen die Bürotür wieder zu schließen.

---

Snape wartete, zuerst fünf Minuten, dann zehn. Die Tür stand noch immer offen. Delano würde kommen und sie schließen. Sie war immer gekommen, niemals zu spät. Langsam bereute er seine schroffen Worte. Er tat Professor Pawn sicherlich unrecht und sie machte sich wahrscheinlich wirklich nur Sorgen um das Mädchen und die andern Schüler. Aber ein tief in ihm versteckter Instinkt riet ihm vorsichtig zu bleiben. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass sie zu den Auroren gehörte. Er galt zwar offiziell als unschuldig, doch er wusste sehr wohl, dass einige Auroren das nie wirklich akzeptiert hatte und ihm noch immer misstrauten. Gehörte Pawn zu ihnen?

Wo blieb nur Delano? Nun gut, jeder konnte sich einmal verspäten. Peeves spielte einen Streich, bei dem jemand unfreiwillig eine Rolle spielen musste, die Treppen erwachten wieder zu ihrem seltsamen Eigenleben und man musste einen weiten Umweg nehmen oder…

Nach fünfzehn Minuten wusste er nicht, ob er wütend oder besorgt sein sollte. Er beschloss die Schülerin suchen zu gehen und sich erst dann zu entscheiden, wenn er sie gefunden hatte. Sicherheitshalber griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und verließ den Kerker. Erst als er die Tür zuknallen wollte, bemerkte er das leise Schluchzen dahinter. Irritiert schloss er die Tür, ganz vorsichtig, und erkannte Nadjeschda Delano, wie sie zwischen Tür und Wand am Boden kauerte, die Arme fest um ihre Beine geschlungen und das Gesicht auf die Knien gepresst. Wie lange saß sie schon dort? Auf jeden Fall musste sie hier gewesen sein, _bevor_ Professor Pawn das Büro verlassen hatte, andernfalls hätte er ihr Kommen bemerkt. Sie hatte also mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit Teile des Gesprächs gehört. Gut, Pawn hatte ihn über sie ausgefragt, er war unfreundlich geworden, aber all das war kein Grund für den Zustand der Schülerin. Pawn hatte schließlich nicht von ihm verlangt sie zu vergiften, sie wollte lediglich Informationen über sie, zu ihrem eigenen Schutz. Snape wusste nicht so recht warum, aber die ganze Sache kam ihm im Nachhinein nicht ganz geheuer vor.

Das Mädchen wimmerte, als ob es Schmerzen hatte. Vielleicht war sie verletzt?

„Miss Delano?", versuchte er vorsichtig.

Keine Reaktion. Snape wurde unruhig. Unsicher ging er in die Knie und berührte vorsichtig ihre Schultern. Sie zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Das Schluchzen und Wimmern hörte zu seiner Erleichterung aber auf.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte er wissen und bemerkte sofort, wie dumm die Frage gewesen war. Natürlich war nichts in Ordnung, sonst würde die kleine Hufflepuff nicht hinter der Tür sitzen.

„Pawn, Professor Pawn", brachte sie über ihre bebenden Lippen und blickte ihn aus geröteten Augen an.

„Sie ist fort", erklärte er ruhig. „Und Sie werden sich erkälten, wenn Sie noch länger hier herum sitzen."

Die Schülerin nickte, wischte sich möglichst unauffällig die Tränen aus dem Gesicht und versuchte unsicher auf die Beine zu kommen. Snape reichte ihr hilflos die Hand und schließlich stand sie ziemlich wackelig vor dem von allen gefürchteten Professor. Ja, sie hatte panische Angst, aber eindeutig nicht vor ihm. Snape wusste nicht so recht, was er mit ihr anfangen sollte. Wegschicken konnte er sie schlecht in ihrem Zustand. Jeder würde glauben, sie hätte diesen Nervenzusammenbruch wegen ihm, und wenn es auch genug Schüler gab, die heulend seinen Unterricht verlassen hatten, so war dies hier eindeutig mehr. Weil ihm nichts Besseres einfiel, führte er sie schließlich nicht ins Klassenzimmer sondern in sein Büro und bot ihr dort einen Stuhl an.

Delano ließ sich widerstandslos nieder und starrte ins Leere, während Snape im Klassenzimmer Wasser aufsetzte und nach wenigen Minuten mit zwei Tassen und einer dampfenden Teekanne zurückkam, diese auf den Tisch stellte und dem Mädchen und sich selbst einschenkte. Delanos Blick hatte sich zu seiner Besorgnis nicht viel geändert. Im Stillen stellte er sich schon auf eine Diskussion mit Professor Sprout ein, die sich wie durch ein Wunder noch nicht über seine Unterrichtsmethoden bezüglich Nadjeschda Delano geäußert hatte. Wenn die kleine Hufflepuff aber in einem solchen Zustand seine Nachsitzstunde verließ, dann würde ein solches Gespräch sehr schnell kommen, da machte er sich keine Illusionen.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er ihr Zittern und schlussfolgerte, dass nicht nur die Angst daran schuld war. In seinem Büro war es ein wenig kälter als im Klassenzimmer, wo fast immer ein Kessel vor sich hin blubberte und etwas Wärme an die Umgebung abgab. Er selbst hatte sich an die Kälte des Kerkers längst gewöhnt, doch das galt allein für ihn. Snape seufzte tief, als er seinen Zauberstab auf den Kamin richtete und ein angenehmes Feuer zu prasseln begann. Er selbst benutzte den Kamin kaum, das unruhige Flackern machte ihn nervös. Dann entledigte er sich seines eigenen Umhangs und legte ihn stattdessen über Delanos Schultern. „Besser?", fragte er und gewann etwas an Zuversicht, als ein dankbares Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte.

„Ich friere immer so leicht", gestand sie ihm schließlich ohne ihn dabei anzusehen.

Snape nickte knapp und setzte sich schließlich ihr gegenüber. Sie sah ihn noch immer nicht an, ihre Augen schienen vielmehr etwas zu betrachten, das in weiter Ferne lag und was nur sie sehen konnte. „Du kannst ruhig zugreifen. Keine Sorge, der Tee ist nicht vergiftet."

Mit noch immer leicht zitternder Hand griff sie nach einer Tasse, verschüttete aber beinahe die Hälfte. Snape beobachtete sie dabei. Es hatte in der Vergangenheit Situationen gegeben, in denen er eine solche Panik in den Augen von Menschen gesehen hatte, doch niemals, wenn nicht unmittelbar das eigene oder das Leben einer nahe stehenden Person in Gefahr gewesen war.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum ich eine solche Angst habe", begann das Mädchen schließlich von selbst zu erzählen. „Manchmal passiert überhaupt nichts, im Unterricht zum Beispiel. Aber wenn ich sie außerhalb der Klasse sehe, schnürt mir die Angst meine Kehle zu, selbst in der Großen Halle beim Essen." Sie schauderte und nippte an dem Tee.

„Du bist von irgendetwas im Verbotenen Wald angegriffen worden", erinnerte er sie. „Vielleicht hat Professor Pawn etwas damit zu tun?" Nun war es gesagt und konnte nicht mehr zurückgenommen werden. Doch für ihn war dies die einzige logische Konsequenz. Pawn hatte selbst gesagt, das Mädchen könne sich nicht an den Angriff nicht erinnern. Vielleicht hatte Pawn etwas damit zu tun, vielleicht erinnerte sie Delano an den Angriff, ohne dass es ihr wirklich bewusst war. Vielleicht war dies der Grund, warum Pawn unbedingt wissen wollte, was damals geschehen war, um rechtzeitig einzugreifen, bevor die Hufflepuff etwas Verfängliches erzählen konnte. Vielleicht… Nun setzte er einen Schlussstrich unter diesen Gedanken. Er durfte jemanden nicht so grundlos verdächtigen.

Delano hingegen erblasste, obwohl er nicht gedacht hatte, dass das noch möglich wäre.

„Ich hab ja nicht gesagt, dass sie giftig wäre und sich in ein Monster verwandeln könnte", versuchte er sie wieder zu beruhigen. Allerdings erreichte er genau das Gegenteil. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen.

„Gibt es noch andere Dinge, vor denen du solche Angst hast? Irgendwelche Tiere, große Höhen? Madam Hooch sagt, dass du nicht gerne fliegst."

„Das stimmt nicht", entgegnete sie gepresst. „Ich fliege nur nicht gerne auf Besen. Die sind so ungemütlich."

Snape lächelte. Auch er konnte Fliegen nicht ausstehen und zwar aus genau dem gleichen Grund. „Aber im Ernst, gibt es Dinge, vor denen du eine ähnliche Angst hast?"

Er konnte genau sehen, wie es in ihr arbeitete und dass sie tatsächlich etwas fand. Wieder senkte sie den Kopf, um seinem Blick auszuweichen. „Nicht viel", gestand sie.

Die Art, wie sie dies sagte, machte ihm klar, dass es besser war nicht nachzufragen. Da war eine große Narbe auf der Seele dieses Kindes und Snape wollte diese nicht wieder aufreißen.

„Was soll ich denn heute machen, Sir?", fragte Delano plötzlich und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sie wollte wieder einmal das Thema wechseln und ihn davon abhalten länger über sie nachzudenken. Darin war sie richtig gut, wie er festgestellt hatte. Snape lächelte. Die Kleine hätte eine hervorragende Slytherin abgegeben. Wieder fragte er sich, was sich der Hut da wohl gedacht hatte, als er sie nach Hufflepuff gesteckt hatte.

„Nun, zuallererst werden Sie in aller Ruhe den Tee austrinken und dabei können Sie sich gleich einmal überlegen, ob Sie mir schon einen Einhorntank nennen können!" An ihrem schuldigen Blick erkannte er, dass sie noch immer keinen gefunden hatte, aber etwas anderes hatte er auch gar nicht erwartet.

--------

Es tut mir so leid, dass ich gestern nicht mehr posten konnte, aber ich hatte meinen ersten Arbeitstag (nur so ein kleine Nebenjob) und bin erst um elf heimgekommen. Erschöpf, mit schmerzenden Füßen (und linkem Arm, der mir noch immer weh tut), leichtem Sonnenbrand und Augen, mit dem ich Graf Dracula vor Neid erblassen lassen hätte können (so richtig blutunterlaufen, weil ich Kontaktlinsen nicht gewohnt bin). Trotz all dieser Kleinigkeiten hat's mir furchtbar viel Spaß gemacht. Aber gestern hab ich dann nicht mehr die Kraft gefunden, mich vor den Computer zu setzen.

**Cyberrat:** Snape wird jetzt auch immer netter werden, ich glaub, das hat man schon bemerkt. Man kann sich das mit Nadja so vorstellen, dass es dort, woher sie kommt, keine Zaubererschulen gibt. Nähere Informationen kommen noch. Ihr Geheimnis darf ich noch nicht lüften, sonst hat ja Snape nichts mehr zum Tun.

**Sevina:** Das macht ja nichts. Vor meinen Matheschularbeiten ab ich auch nichts anderes tun können als lernen, und wenn ich das nicht gemacht habe, sahen meine Noten dann dementsprechend aus. Ich hoffe, sie war nicht schwer.

**Lucina:** Das mit dem täglichen Posten ist mir diesmal leider nicht geglückt, aber bis Kapitel elf werd ich versuchen das Tempo durchzuhalten. Weil Wochenende ist, wird es mir wohl gelingen.


	10. Der Verrückte mit den Handschuhen

**Kapitel 10: Der Verrückte mit den Handschuhen**

Severus Snape verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken an die kleine Hufflepuff und ihre Ängste, als er fast eine Woche später am Nachmittag mit wehendem Umhang Schloss Hogwarts verließ und den Verbotenen Wald betrat. Diesmal hatte er seine eigenen Sorgen und Ängste. Der Dunkle Lord hatte ihn wieder gerufen, und er konnte froh sein, dass dies nicht während einer Unterrichtsstunde geschehen war. Nun, heute würde er wahrscheinlich beim Abendessen fehlen, aber das war irrelevant. Er glaubte kaum daran, dass ihn jemand vermissen würde. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er endlich das Schutzschild Hogwarts hinter sich gelassen hatte und apparieren konnte.

Das heutige Treffen der Todesser fand wider Erwarten in der ‚Resistenz' des Dunkeln Lords statt, einer alten Klosterruine, die Voldemort und auch die Todesser ein wenig mit magischen Mitteln modifiziert hatten, um sie etwas wohnlicher zu gestalten. Der Dunkle Lord schien mit seinem Heim ganz zufrieden zu sein, doch selbst Snape, der die dunkeln Kerker Hogwarts als Wohnung hatte, fühlte sich hier ziemlich fehl am Platz.

Als er den ‚Thronsaal' betrat, den Raum, in dem sie sich in der Regel versammelten, fiel ihm auf, wie wenige diesmal gekommen waren. Normalerweise war er der letzte, der bei einem Treffen eintrudelte, doch diesmal standen nur fünf weitere Todesser in Masken und dunklen Kutten herum. Snape dachte noch einmal schnell nach, ob er in letzter Zeit irgendwelche Verhaftungen überlesen hatte, erinnern konnte er sich jedenfalls an keine. Natürlich, die Auroren machten wieder Jagd auf Todesser und dank ihm und Dumbledore hatten sie eine ganze Menge Tipps, wo sie zu suchen hatten, doch noch immer (oder besser gesagt schon wieder) waren Personen wie Lucius Malfoy auf freiem Fuß. Sie waren einfach zu reich an Einfluss und Geld in der Zaubererwelt, was zu erheblichen Schwierigkeiten führte, wenn man ihnen etwas vorwerfen wollte. Da nützten nicht einmal die Aussagen von Potter und seinem Haufen, seine eigenen zählten ja noch weniger. _Der Junge und mein Sohn sind erbitterte Rivalen. Trotzdem kann ich nicht verstehen, warum er so viel Schmach und Schande über meine Familie bringen will._ Snape konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie die Leute im Ministerium das glauben konnten, schließlich gab es mehrer Augenzeugen, doch sie hatten es getan – oder sich von Malfoys saftigen _Geldspenden_ kaufen lassen. Er hatte gehört, dass es auch bei den Muggels Korruption und Bestechung gab, aber das, was derzeit im Zaubererministerium vor sich ging, überstieg alles Vorstellbare. Lucius war einfach zu geschickt und reich für sie und konnte sich ohne Schwierigkeiten aus jedem Schlamassel herauswinden, eine echte Slytherinschlange eben.

Als ob dieser Gedanke ein Stichwort gewesen wäre, tauchte plötzlich Lucius direkt hinter ihm auf. Zwar trug auch er eine Maske, doch hier lernte man schnell sein Gegenüber an der Stimme, der Körperhaltung und auch ganz einfach an der Art, wie sie Maske und Kutte trugen, zu unterscheiden. Malfoy konnte man zum Beispiel leicht an dem weißblondem Haarschopf erkennen, der unter der Verkleidung hervorschaute. „Auch schon da, Giftmischer?", wollte Lucius süffisant wissen und sah sich nun ebenfalls um. „Der Herr hat diesmal nur wenige gerufen. Seltsam, nicht wahr? Wie geht es mit deinem Veritaserum voran?"

„Gut", log Snape und wandte sich ab. Er mochte vielleicht Draco Malfoy, hatte irgendwie Mitleid mit ihm, kein Wunder bei so einem Vater, aber Lucius verachtete er aus tiefstem Herzen.

Seine schwarzen Augen schätzten jeden Anwesenden ein und er war sich sicher, dass er sich nicht allzu sehr irren konnte, zumindest nicht bei Malfoy, Goyle und den beiden Lestranges. Bei dem Neuen allerdings sah die Sache ganz anders aus. Der Fremde, ein gewisser Bethan (nie gehört) war erst seit zwei Monaten dabei und stand in der Rangfolge noch ganz unten, direkt unter ihm. Keiner wusste so recht, was man von ihm halten sollte, anscheinend auch nicht der Dunkle Lord, denn Bethan bekam so gut wie nie Aufträge und bereicherte die Todesser einfach nur durch seine Anwesenheit. Aber vielleicht hatte Bethan ja etwas mit den neuen Verbündeten zu tun, von dem der Dunkle Lord in letzter Zeit immer wieder sprach, von denen aber noch immer niemand wusste, um wen oder was es sich dabei überhaupt handelte. Die Dementoren? Das wusste mittlerweile sogar das Ministerium, allen Bestechungsversuchen zum Trotz. Die Riesen? Unwahrscheinlich, dass er jene nicht beim Namen nannte. Er sollte sich mal mit Bethan unterhalten, ganz unauffällig natürlich. In diesem Augenblick sah der Neue zu ihm herüber und ging zielsicher auf ihn zu. Nun, eigentlich hatte Snape mit ihm ein Gespräch anfangen wollen, aber umgekehrt war auch nicht so schlecht, sogar viel besser.

„Sind Sie der Giftmischer?", wollte Bethan wissen, als er Snape gegenüberstand. „Ich hab schon eine Menge von Ihnen gehört." Seine Stimme klang freundlich, doch Snape vermeinte einen gewissen herablassenden Unterton daraus zu hören.

„Ich würde Snape bevorzugen", knurrte er ihn an und gab nun seiner Stimme einen gefährlichen Klang. „Außerdem beherrsche ich eine Menge Flüche, von denen ein Grünschnabel wie Sie nicht einmal eine Ahnung hat."

Entweder war Bethan taub, dass er diese Warnung nicht hörte, verrückt oder er hielt sich um einiges besser als Snape. Dem Glitzern in seinen Augen nach traf wohl letzteres zu. „Man hat mir schon erzählt, dass Sie etwas exzentrisch sind, welcher hier wäre das nicht. Ich zum Beispiel trage immer meine Handschuhe." Erst jetzt fielen sie Snape auf, schwarze Handschuhe aus Maulwurfspelz. „Aber vor Ihrer scharfen Zunge hat man mich nicht gewarnt. Ich heiße übrigens Bethan, aber hier nennen mich alle Neuer, obwohl Grünschnabel klingt auch nicht so schlecht."

Snape wollte langsam gar nicht mehr mit diesem Bethan reden. Der Lord hatte diesem Quasselmaul sicherlich nichts von Bedeutung anvertraut, Voldemort war ja schließlich nicht lebensmüde. Der Neue könnte weiß Merlin was ausplaudern. Warum sollte er sich also mit Bethan noch abgeben. Er versuchte sich wieder Lucius zuzuwenden, der mittlerweile aber am anderen Ende des Saals mit Goyle diskutierte (oder besser gesagt auf ihn einredete – Goyle war zu dämlich, um einen vernünftigen Beitrag bei einem Gespräch zu liefern), doch Bethan ließ nicht von ihm ab.

„Ich weiß, andere halten mich für aufdringlich", stellte Bethan betrübt fest. „Sogar der Dunkle Lord. Können Sie sich das vorstellen?"

Das konnte sich Snape tatsächlich, ganz gut sogar.

„Ich meine, da bin ich schon ganze zwei Monate dabei, und ich hab noch immer keinen einzigen Auftrag erhalten", beklagte sich der Neue.

Wie schon gesagt, Snape hielt Voldemort für alles andere als dumm. Der Grünschnabel hätte garantiert jede Mission vermasselt.

„Verstehen Sie mich nicht falsch", jammerte Bethan weiter. „Der Dunkle Lord ist unfehlbar und so, aber vielleicht hat er ja vergessen, dass es mich gibt, oder er hat ganz andere Sorgen als die Wünsche eines kleinen Todessers wie mich?"

Was machte der Spinner überhaupt hier? Solche Reden könnten ihm seinen Kopf kosten.

„Ich meine, vielleicht könnten Sie den Lord einmal daran erinnern, dass ich auch noch da bin. Nur wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, versteht sich."

Snape hätte am liebsten losgelacht. Darum also das Ganze. „So einflussreich bin ich auch nicht. Wenn Sie etwas wollen, dann sollten Sie lieber zu dem dort gehen." Er deutete mit der Hand auf Lucius. Sollte der sich doch mit dem Neuen abmühen.

Bethan blickte zuerst zu Lucius, dann wieder zu ihm. Seine Augen waren vor Schrecken geweitet. „Malfoy!", hauchte er voller Ehrfurcht.

„Der hat hier wesentlich mehr Einfluss als ich. Zu mir sollten Sie nur kommen, wenn sie einen Zaubertrank brauchen." Ein Intelligenztrank würde Bethan richtig gut tun, leider war ein solcher noch nicht erfunden, sonst hätte er längst Neville Longbottom einen verabreicht.

„Aber… nein, ich glaube, das ist doch keine so gute Idee", stellte der Grünschnabel fest. „Der wirkt auf mich irgendwie gefährlich. Verstehen Sie, was ich meine?"

„Er ist ein Todesser, so wie Sie und ich. Natürlich ist er gefährlich!" Gegen den hier war Lockhart richtig angenehm.

„Ich meine, der könnte dem Herrn sagen, dass ich schlecht über ihn rede, das tu ich nämlich nicht. Ich bin ein Todesser mit Leib und Seele. Aber Malfoy vertrau ich nicht so richtig, anders als Ihnen; Sie sind eine ehrliche Haut. Ich kenn mich nämlich ein wenig mit Menschen aus."

Nein, das tat er definitiv nicht. Snape war mittlerweile so gut gelaunt, dass er den neu gelernten Vertrocknete-Zunge-Fluch gerne an Bethan ausprobiert hätte. Doch gerade noch rechtzeitig gelang es ihm sich zu beherrschen. Er durfte es sich nicht erlauben aufzufallen. Dem Dunklen Lord würde es alles andere als gefallen, wenn er einen seiner Anhänger so offen verfluchte, selbst wenn es sich dabei nur um Bethan handelte.

Plötzlich schlängelte sich eine beeindruckende Riesenschlange, Voldemorts Maskottchen Nagini, aus dem Gang, der zu den Gemächern des Dunklen Lords führte, zumindest glaubte das jeder, und die wenigen anwesenden Todesser bildeten einen Kreis, beziehungsweise sie versuchten es. Es waren einfach zu wenige da, um einen anständigen Kreis zusammen zu bringen, und schließlich einigte man sich auf eine Reihe.

Zu Snapes Überdruss stand Bethan direkt neben ihm und dieser konnte einfach nicht den Mund halten. Warum verlangte das Dumbledore von ihm? Warum hatte er überhaupt seine Wünsche befolgt? In diesem Augenblick erschien Voldemort direkt vor ihnen, hätten sie einen Kreis zusammen gebracht, wäre er in dessen Zentrum aufgetaucht. Apparieren war zwar in seiner Resistenz unmöglich, aber die Gesetze der Magie galten nicht für Magier wie Voldemort.

Der Dunkle Lord sagte kein Wort und schien nicht einmal zu bemerken, wie alle, sogar Bethan, ehrfürchtig ihre Häupter vor ihm senkten. Der Grünschnabel hätte aber ganz sicher den Cruciatus-Fluch kennen gelernt, wenn er es nicht getan hätte. Snape hatte aber andere Probleme als Bethan. Der Lord wanderte vor ihnen auf und ab und taxierte jeden einzelnen von ihnen. Snape schaltete all seine Gefühle aus, schaffte es sogar den ahnungslosen Bethan zu ignorieren und dann spürte er, wie sich etwas durch seine Gedanken grub. Snape dachte an nichts, schon gar nicht daran, dass dies sein letzter Tag sein könnte. Voldemort ging weiter zu Bethan und Snape war in diesem Augenblick sehr dankbar für die Maske, die seinen Angstschweiß zuverlässig verbarg.

Vor Bethan blieb Voldemort etwas länger stehen und Snape erkannte, wie dieser langsam zu zittern begann. Konnte es sein, dass der Grünschnabel etwas vor Voldemort zu verbergen hatte, oder ließen ihn lediglich seine Nerven im Stich? Schließlich warf sich Bethan sogar vor ihm auf den Boden und wimmerte um Gnade. Voldemort ließ ihn mit einem kalten Lachen zurück.

„Es sind also alle gekommen, die ich gerufen habe", stellte der Dunkle Lord zufrieden fest.

Ein leises Murmeln ging durch den Saal, doch auf einen leisen Wink von Voldemort verstummte wieder alles. „Die Zeiten werden härter, meine treuen und nicht so treuen Todesser. Das Ministerium weiß wieder von uns. Unsere ganzen Bemühungen unerkannt zu bleiben, waren mit einem Schlag zunichte. Die Leute im Ministerium sind dumm." Voldemorts Blick wanderte zu Lucius Malfoy, der sich ängstlich duckte. „Aber von blind und taub war nie die Rede."  
Voldemort sprach in letzter Zeit immer wieder von dem missglückten Einbruch im Ministerium. Mittlerweile hatte er sich schon beruhigt, doch die ersten Versammlungen danach hatte jeder Todesser (außer Bethan natürlich) noch in sehr guter Erinnerung. Voldemort hatte vor Wut geschäumt, fast jeden mit dem Cruciatus belegt, sogar ihn, obwohl er ja gar nichts für das Desaster konnte (oder eigentlich doch) und Schimpftiraden auf Potter und Dumbledore gehalten. Lediglich die Tatsache, dass Sirius Black tot war, hatte sie alle vor Schlimmerem bewahrt. Harry Potter und vielleicht sogar Dumbledore hätten sich sehr gewundert, aber es hatte Snape sehr getroffen, dass er Blacks Leben nicht hatte retten können. Er hatte ihn zwar vom ersten Tag an gehasst, ihm schon hunderte Male den Tod gewünscht, doch echt hatte er das nie gemeint – außer vielleicht ein- oder zweimal – und er trauerte sehr wohl um den Verlust. Ein Krieger weniger im Kampf gegen das Böse, auch wenn es nur Black war.

„Doch die Tage, an denen wir uns wie Verbrecher hinter Schlammblüter und Muggel verbergen müssen, sind gezählt. Das Schicksal gibt jenen die Macht, die ihrer würdig sind und mir wurde eine Macht gegeben, gegen die nicht einmal der ach so große Dumbledore etwas ausrichten kann."

Snape schaute hoch. Voldemort hatte in letzter Zeit immer von besonderen Verbündeten gesprochen, niemals von einer Macht.

„Aber um diese Macht zu entfachen, muss ein Preis bezahlt werden, etwas, was ich nun vorhabe zu tun." Voldemort musterte wieder seine sechs anwesenden Todesser und diesmal fiel sein Blick wieder auf den Grünschnabel, der noch immer wie ein Häufchen Elend am Boden kauerte. „Mein guter, treuer Bethan." Seine Stimme klang fast freundlich, aber nur fast. „Du bist mir doch ein treuer Diener?"

Bethan presste sich noch fester auf den Boden. „Ja, mein Meister. Ich bin Euch ein treuer Diener. Alles würde ich für Euch tun, selbst mein Leben geben, wenn es denn Euer Wunsch ist." Er schien seine Worte aber nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen, vor allem den Teil mit dem Leben.

„Das weiß ich doch, Bethan. Steh auf! Ich hab eine Aufgabe für dich." Bethan erhob sich, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sein ganzer Körper schlotterte. Voldemort bemerkte das natürlich. „Keine Sorge, diese Aufgabe wird dich nicht dein Leben kosten. Das wäre ja eine Verschwendung."

Für einen Augenblick hatte Snape richtiges Mitleid mit dem Quasselmaul und gleichzeitig war er dankbar, dass es diesmal nicht ihn getroffen hatte.

Zu seiner Überraschung wandte der Dunkel Lord sich wieder von Bethan ab. „Nur noch kurze Zeit und die Welt wird wieder vor mir erzittern. Und dann wird es keinen Potter geben, der sich meinen Wünschen widersetzt, keinen Dumbledore, der sich mir in den Weg stellt und kein Hogwarts, dass unsere Kinder verdirbt."

Mit diesen Worten entließ er seine Todesser, außer den bebenden Bethan, dessen Wunsch anscheinend etwas zu schnell in Erfüllung gegangen war. Snape warf noch einen letzten Blick des aufrichtigen Bedauerns auf ihn und wollte schon gehen, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. „Nicht so schnell, mein Giftmischer. Auch du bleibst noch hier."

Snape glaubte vor Angst tot umfallen zu müssen, doch er drehte sich ruhig um und sah in Voldemorts rot flackernde Augen. „Wie Ihr wünscht, mein Herr", antwortete er und senkte demütig seinen Blick.

Der Dunkle Lord lächelte irgendwie unangenehm. „Unser lieber Bethan hat seine erste Aufgabe zu bewältigen, und da du schon Freundschaft mit ihm geschlossen hast, solltest du ihm dabei helfen, dass er sie nicht gleich beim ersten Mal vermasselt."

Snape hätte am liebsten Bethan in Stücke gerissen und offenbar schien Voldemort seine Wut zu spüren, denn sein Lächeln wurde noch fieser.

„Die Masken könnt ihr übrigens abnehmen, die werdet ihr dabei nicht brauchen. Außerdem möchte ich eure Gesichter sehn. Kommt mit!"

--------

Ich weiß, ein gemeiner Cliffhanger, aber ihr müsst eh nur bis morgen warten. Ihr hoffe, euch gefällt Bethan bis jetzt.

**Cyberrat:** Vielen Dank für das nette Review. Nadja kommt zwar in dem Kapitel nicht vor (und auch im nächsten nicht), aber dafür gibt es einen neuen Charakter.

Ich hab keine Ahnung warum, aber irgendwie hat das Kapitel am Sonntag nicht genommen. Hoffentlich geht es jetzt. (War wirklich nicht meine Schuld.)


	11. Tod und Fliegen

Irgendetwas funktioniert bei nicht so, wie es sollte, beim Posten und beim Reviewschreiben. (Hoffentlich funktioniert es jetzt). Eine kleine Warnung gleich vorweg. Das ist einer von insgesamt drei Gründen bzw. Stellen, warum ich das Rating auf M gesetzt habe. Also Vorsicht!  
Nun zu dem Kapitel. Die neuen Personen stammen aus der altiranischen Mythologie. Das heißt, ich hab die Namen übernommen, kenne so ungefähr ihre Bedeutung, doch das war es auch schon. Im Grunde hab ich kaum eine Ahnung von diesen Wesen/Personen. Fall da also irgendein Spezialist mitliest, bitte nicht böse sein, das Ganze ist schließlich nur eine Geschichte.  
Jetzt geht es aber weiter!

- - -

**Kapitel 11: Tod und Fliegen**

Voldemort führte beide, Snape und Bethan, durch den engen Tunnel, aber nicht wie erwartet hinauf in seine Gemächer, sondern hinunter in den Keller. Bethan war entgegen seiner Art ganz still geworden und schien vor Angst fast den Verstand zu verlieren, und auch Snapes Panik wuchs mit jedem Schritt, der sie tiefer in die Eingeweide des Klosters führte. Er war praktisch mit dem Dunklen Lord alleine und hatte keine Ahnung, warum ausgerechnet er diese Auszeichnung bekam. Er machte sich nichts vor, der Dunkle Lord traute ihm nicht und der einzige Grund, warum er zurückkehren konnte ohne in kleine Scheibchen wieder nach Hogwarts geschickt zu werden, war sein Talent bei Zaubertränken. Daher musste er mit den Informationen, die er aufschnappte, sehr vorsichtig umgehen, um Dumbledore und das Ministerium nicht aus Versehen in eine Falle zu führen. Hatte Voldemort nun vor, sich eines möglichen Spions und gleichzeitig auch eines unfähigen Todessers zu entledigen? Der Dunkle Lord hatte schließlich etwas von Preis Bezahlen gesagt.

Nagini fiel immer mehr zurück und folgte ihnen schließlich gar nicht mehr, etwas, mit dem der Dunkle Lord offenbar gerechnet hatte, denn es störte ihn nicht im Geringsten. Dann fiel es auch seiner feinen Nase auf, ein süßlicher Gestank wie von verwesendem Fleisch, der stärker wurde, je tiefer sie kamen. Snape kämpfte die Panik nieder, die ihn erfasste – das würde ihn nur anfälliger für einen möglichen Zauber Voldemorts machen – doch gegen die aufkommende Übelkeit konnte er nicht viel tun. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er, wie sich Bethan einen Teil des Umhangs vor seine Nase hielt, was Voldemort zu einem spöttischen Gelächter reizte, das unheimlich von den Wänden zurückgeworfen wurde und Bethan dazu veranlasste erschrocken den Kopf einzuziehen.

Schließlich endete der Gang vor einer massiven Eichentür, deren Schloss bei einer Berührung von Voldemorts Zauberstab aufschnappte. Erst jetzt wandte er sich den beiden unglücklichen Todessern zu. „Ihr werdet das dort drinnen entsorgen", erklärte er ihnen mit zischelnder Stimme. „Und ich will, dass nichts übrig bleibt, was das Ministerium oder gar Muggel auf dumme Gedanken bringen könnte."

Snape und Bethan starrten sich nur verständnislos an.

Ein bösartiges Grinsen erschien auf Voldemorts flachem Gesicht. „Nun, dann wünsche ich euch einmal viel Spaß!" Mit diesen Worten öffnete er schwungvoll die Tür und verschwand, ohne dem Entsetzen seiner Untergebenen auch nur die kleinste Beachtung zu schenken.

Schon angesichts des bestialischen Gestanks hätte Snape seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung verloren, doch der Gestank war das Freundlichste, was ihnen die Zelle bot. Seine Knie wurde weich und ohne Bethans rasches Zupacken wäre er wahrscheinlich zu Boden gegangen, ein Gedanke, der Entsetzen und Ekel noch mehr wachsen ließ.

„Darum wollte uns die Schlange also nicht folgen", stellte Bethan sachlich fest, als der erste Schrecken verflogen war, und Snape hasste ihn für die plötzliche Ruhe in seiner Stimme. „Schlangen sehen zwar nicht gut und sind praktisch taub, sie haben aber eine sehr feine Nase. Ich hoffe, Sie haben noch nichts gegessen."

Das hatte der Tränkemeister zwar nicht, trotzdem glaubte er, dass sein Magen einen Salto nach dem andern schlug.

„Sie sind nämlich etwas grün im Gesicht", bemerkte Bethan gelassen, während er sich seine Aufgabe genauer ansah. Er wanderte vor dem Haufen auf und ab und murmelte unentwegt vor sich hin, während Snape, plötzlich seiner Stütze entledigt, verzweifelt versuchte sowohl auf den Beinen zu bleiben, als auch ja nicht mit der Wand in Berührung zu kommen.

„Da gibt es nämlich noch so ein Problem", stellte Bethan nun etwas verärgert fest. „Die magischen Linien sind vollkommen durcheinander, richtig zerstört. Wir haben also leichte Probleme, wenn wir es mit einem Schwebezauber versuchen wollen."

Snape bekam kaum etwas von dem mit, was der Todesser gerade gesagt hatte, denn zu Mittag hatte er sehr wohl eine Kleinigkeit zu sich genommen.

„Ich glaube, Sie hören mir gar nicht richtig zu", beschwerte sich Bethan. „Da ich heute noch nach Hause kommen will, sollten wir langsam anfangen. Alleine und ohne Magie schaffe ich das nicht." Er seufzte laut. „Unter meinem ersten Auftrag habe ich mir zwar etwas anderes vorgestellt, aber man soll sich schließlich nicht beschweren."

In diesem Augenblick wuchs eine solche Wut in Snape, dass Bethan einen Sicherheitsschritt nach hinten machte. „Ist Ihnen überhaupt klar, was wir tun sollen?", schrie er den jungen Todesser an. „Sie reden, als ob wir einen Dachboden entrümpeln sollten. Das sind aber keine verstaubten Möbel, das sind Menschen."

„Falsch", entgegnete Bethan, und die Kälte in seiner Stimme ließ den Professor in seinem Innersten erzittern. „Das sind keine Menschen, das waren welche. Sie sollten genauer bei den Zeiten sein."

Wenn Snape nicht so geschwächt gewesen wäre, hätte Bethan nun den Abdruck seiner Hand im Gesicht gehabt oder die Vor- und Nachteile eines Cruciatus-Fluchs kennen gelernt, egal ob dieser verboten war oder nicht. Aber so kämpfte er schon allein darum, sein Gleichgewicht zu behalten und seinen randalierenden Magen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Doch dann entdeckte er etwas Mitleid in den Zügen seines Gegenübers, nicht Mitleid mit den über zwei Dutzend verstümmelten Toten vor ihnen, sondern Mitleid mit ihm.

„Ich weiß, wie schrecklich ein solcher Anblick beim ersten Mal ist", gab Bethan beruhigend zu. „Doch das macht sie nicht mehr lebendig. Der Dunkle Lord hingegen wartet, dass wir seinen Befehl ausführen, und er wird misstrauisch werden, wenn wir so lange brauchen, um uns zu fassen."

„Er hat ihnen die Haut abgezogen", stellte Snape entsetzt fest, als er sich die Leichen genauer besah.

„Sie waren ganz sicher schon tot", behauptete Bethan, doch diesmal glaubte er leichte Zweifel in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Also, jetzt hören Sie mir mal gut zu! Wir suchen uns jetzt ein paar Lumpen von oben und dann machen wir uns an die Arbeit. Draußen, gleich vor dem Kloster, gibt es eine Lichtung, auf der wir sie einmal zwischenlagern können. Danach wird uns schon was einfallen, doch erst einmal müssen die Toten raus. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Snape nickte dankbar. Er konnte sich mit Bethans Ruhe zwar noch immer nicht anfreunden, sie widerte ihn sogar richtig an, doch es tat gut, dass nicht er in einer solchen Situation die Entscheidungen treffen musste. Anscheinend hatte er den Grünschnabel ganz falsch eingeschätzt.

Gemeinsam, Bethan gelassen, als ob er hier zu Hause wäre und nur vorhatte den Müll raus zu tragen, und Snape mit kreideweißem Gesicht und auf wackeligen Beinen, gingen sie wieder nach oben und fanden tatsächlich in einem Nebenraum ein paar Kutten aus dem letzten Jahrhundert, die dementsprechend auch aussahen. Bethan störte der Zustand der Kleidung aber überhaupt nicht, sondern begann eifrig die Lumpen zu zerfetzen. Nach kurzer Zeit war er mit seiner Arbeit zufrieden und reichte Snape drei Fetzen. „Die zwei wickeln Sie um ihre Hände und den da binden Sie sich vor Mund und Nase und… Geben Sie den kurz wieder her." Er nahm den provisorischen Mundschutz wieder an sich und träufelte einige Tropfen aus einer kleinen Phiole, die er offenbar einstecken gehabt hatte, darauf. Dann gab er ihm den Stoff zurück. „Los, nehmen Sie endlich den Mundschutz."

Snape war schon vorher der scharfe Geruch aufgefallen, doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass Bethan genau wusste, was er tat und gehorchte. Nach seinem ersten Atemzug bereute er seine Gutgläubigkeit auch schon wieder. Zwar stank der Fetzen nicht nach verwesendem Fleisch, aber der stechende Geruch, den der Stoff verströmte, war ein grausamer Schlag für seine Riechnerven. Er glaubte beinahe, die Atemwege würden ihm verbrennen.

„Ist nicht sehr angenehm", gab Bethan zu, beträufelte seinen Mundschutz ebenfalls mit dem Mitteln und legte ihn sich an. „Aber der Geruch dort unten ist alles andere als wohltuend und das hier legt für einige Zeit unsere Nasen lahm."

Auch Snape spürte langsam, dass nicht nur der Gestank verschwand, sondern dass er gar nichts mehr riechen konnte. Er hoffte sehr, dass das Mittel nur für einige Stunden wirken würde. In seinem Beruf war ein intakter Riechsinn absolut notwenig. „Was ist das?", wollte er wissen, doch Bethan lachte nur.

„Glauben Sie mir, Sie schlafen besser, wenn Sie keine Ahnung haben."

„Und Sie tragen so ein Mittel immer mit sich herum?" Welche Überraschungen konnte denn Bethan noch liefern.

„Nun, wenn sie so neugierig sind. Das ist eigentlich ein Heiltrank. Ich weiß, riecht nach allem anderen nur nicht nach einem Heiltrank – liegt an den Zutaten – aber glauben Sie mir, es gibt nichts Besseres. Doch jetzt sollten wir wieder zurück in den Keller."

Erst dann gingen sie an die Arbeit, die nicht nur eine körperlich, sondern vor allem eine seelische Strapaze war, zumindest für Snape. „Sie packen ihn bei den Fußgelenken, ja genau dort, und ich schnapp mir die Schultern!" schlug Bethan mit unheimlich verzerrter Stimme, bedingt durch den Mundschutz, vor. Das Fleisch des Toten war nicht mehr besonders fest, er musste schon einige Tage, wenn nicht Wochen hier unten liegen, und die Tatsache, dass ihm die Haut fehlte, machte die Arbeit nicht gerade angenehmer. Sie hatten beim ersten Toten gerade mal die Hälfte der Strecke geschafft, als Snape den Ermordeten ohne Vorwarnung fallen ließ und wimmernd zusammenbrach. Andere Todesser hätten ihn angesichts dieses Nervenzusammenbruchs verhöhnt, Bethan hingegen legte ihm nur verständnisvoll eine Hand auf die Schulter und wartete, bis er sich wieder beruhigt hatte. „Ich weiß", sprach er eindringlich auf ihn ein. „Das, was diesen Menschen widerfahren ist, ist einfach schrecklich, und damit untertreibe ich gewaltig. Doch was immer sie durchmachen mussten, jetzt ist es vorbei und sie spüren nichts mehr. Geben wir ihnen etwas ihrer gestohlenen Würde zurück, indem wir sie dort unten nicht einfach verfaulen lassen!"

Snape nickte nur, zum Sprechen fehlte ihm die Kraft, und rappelte sich wieder auf.

Von da an ging es etwas besser. Snape nahm sich Bethans Rat die Toten nicht als Menschen zu sehen zu Herzen, doch erst ab dem fünften klappte dies ein wenig. Trotzdem kostet es ihm jedes Mal ungeheuerliche Überwindung einen weiteren Leichnam anzufassen, und als einer von ihnen plötzlich entzweibrach, konnte er einen Schrei des Entsetzens einfach nicht unterdrücken. Bethan hatte dieser Vorfall nur ein verärgertes Stirnerunzeln entlocken können, es bedeutete schließlich mehr Arbeit. Snape hatte versucht die Toten mit einem Schwebezauber zu belegen oder sie zu Staub zerfallen zu lassen, doch wie Bethan gesagt hatte funktionierte weder das eine noch das andere. Nach dem zehnten Toten konnte er das Ekelgefühl beiseite schieben, nach dem fünfzehnten dachte er nicht mehr daran, dass dies einmal Menschen gewesen waren und einige Zeit, nachdem er diesen Zustand erreicht hatte, erschauderte er über seine plötzliche Ruhe. Aus ihm war ein gefühlloses Monster geworden, wie Bethan, der offenbar in seinem Leben nie etwas anderes getan hatte, als Leichen zu entsorgen. Hatte ihn der Dunkle Lord deswegen bei den Todessern aufgenommen?

Es war schon längst Mitternacht vorbei, als sie den letzten Toten, ein kleines Kind, auf den Scheiterhaufen auf der Lichtung zerrten. In Schweiß gebadet und am ganzen Körper zitternd ließ er sich aufs dürre Gras fallen und betrachtete den Raureif, der sich auf den Halmen gebildet hatte, für ihn das Schönste, was er in den letzten Stunden gesehen hatte.

„Zurück!", befahl Bethan plötzlich und zerrte ihn schon weg vom Leichenhaufen. Snape ließ dies widerstandslos mit sich geschehen und beobachtete ungerührt aus sicherer Entfernung, wie Bethan eine Flüssigkeit aus einem Kanister über die Toten schüttete. Woher er diesen Kanister hatte, wusste er nicht. Er bezweifelte, dass Voldemort so etwas im Kloster hatte. Als Bethan in einiger Entfernung ein Holzstück mit einem Zauber zum Brennen brachte und diesen auf den Leichenhaufen schmiss, wusste er sicher, was er vorhatte. Doch als die ersten Toten ganz langsam Feuer fingen und das Fleisch wie in Zeitlupe verkohlte und langsam zu Asche wurde, hätte er sich am liebsten in die Flammen geworfen, so elend fühlte er sich. Bethan hatte Recht, diese Menschen waren um einiges besser dran als er. Lediglich seine Erschöpfung hielt ihn von einer solchen Tat ab.

Bethan hatte sich die Lumpen von den Händen gewickelt und auch endlich seine Handschuhe ausgezogen, um beides anschließend mit einem zielsicheren Wurf in das langsam wachsende Flammenmeer zu befördern. Dann riss er ohne zu fragen auch Snape die Lumpen von seinen Händen und verfuhr mit ihnen auf ähnliche Weise.

„Geschafft!", verkündete er zufrieden und setzte sich zu ihm. Snape war nicht zum Reden zumute und starrte nur weiter vor sich hin, aber anscheinend war es Bethan egal, ob ihm sein Zuhörer auch wirklich seine Aufmerksamkeit schenkte oder nicht, denn er fuhr fort, wenn sich auch nun leise Besorgnis in seine Stimme schlich: „Bei uns zu Hause sagt man, dass die Zeiten dunkler werden, wenn die Scheiterhaufen wieder brennen. Egal was auf solchen Scheiterhaufen brennt, ob Bücher, ob Erfindungen, ob Tiere oder gar Menschen, immer verbrennt auch etwas von dem Guten in dieser Welt."

Snape starrte nur weiter in die Flammen. Genauso wie Bethan trug auch er noch immer den Mundschutz. Den Gestank von verbranntem Fleisch hätte er nicht ertragen.

„Sie sind zu weich für die harte Welt der Todesser", fuhr Bethan ungeachtet seines Desinteresses fort. „Was hat einen schwarzen Raben wie Sie in diese unwirtliche Gesellschaft verschlagen?"

Snape horchte auf. Bethan wollte ihn ausfragen. „Das Gleiche könnte ich Sie fragen."

„Tun Sie's ruhig. Ich bin hier, weil mir ein guter Freund sagte, es wäre eine ausgezeichnete Idee. Dabei hasst dieser Personen wie den Dunklen Lord und schenkt seinen Anhängern bestenfalls Verachtung."

„Er hat Kinder getötet", stellte Snape fest, als er mit ansehen musste, wie eine kleine Hand Feuer fing.

„Ich glaube gar nicht, dass er einen dieser Pechvögel überhaupt berührt hat." Snape starrte ihn verständnislos an, doch der Grünschnabel schien es nicht einmal zu merken. „Der Meister mag zwar schnell beim Töten sein, aber ich glaube nicht, dass er die Geduld hat so vielen Menschen die Haut abzuziehen", fuhr Bethan fort. „Außerdem, einige der Toten waren wirklich übel zugerichtet. Ich für meinen Teil kenne nicht viele Flüche, die es einem ermöglichen, einen erwachsenen Mann in Stücke zu reißen."

„Der Dunkle Lord kennt sie sicher", entgegnete Snape resigniert.

„Ach, tatsächlich?" Bethan lachte eisig. In diesem Augenblick fragte sich Snape, warum Voldemort angesichts einer solchen Kälte und Respektlosigkeit nicht fürchtete eines Tages von Bethan ein Messer in den Rücken zu bekommen. Aber Voldemort kannte ja nur den schreckhaften und unterwürfigen Bethan, dieses Quasselmaul. Er hatte den, der in diesem Augenblick neben ihm saß, nie gesehen, da war er sich ganz sicher. „Aber Sie sind müde", stellte Bethan plötzlich fest. „Anders als ich haben Sie noch einen Beruf auszuüben."

„Morgen ist Freitag, da hab ich kaum Stunden."

Bethan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Sie sehen mit aber trotzdem so aus, als ob Sie Ruhe benötigen."

„Ich bezweifle, dass ich heute noch Schlaf finde."

„Versuchen sollten Sie es trotzdem. Ich werde schon auf das Feuer aufpassen."

Snape drehte sich wieder zu Bethan. Er hatte zwar noch immer das ungute Gefühl, dass man ihm ganz und gar nicht trauen durfte, doch nun schien er ehrlich zu sein. Dieser Fremde, dieser kaltblütige Todesser, schien sich tatsächlich um ihn Sorgen zu machen, um den unerwünschten aber leider gebrauchten Giftmischer, dem sonst immer nur Verachtung entgegenschlug. Ein schwaches Lächeln erschien auf seinen Lippen. „Wenn Sie mich so drängen? Vielen Dank!"

„Keine Umstände. Ich kann doch sehen, dass Ihnen das Ganze ziemlich nahe geht. Ich bin mit solchen Sachen vertraut."

„Ich weiß nicht einmal Ihren ganzen Namen." Nun wurde wieder der Spion in ihm wach.

Bethan lachte schallend. „Ganz recht. Wenn man einen Abend damit verbracht hat, gemeinsam Tote zu verbrennen, dann sollte man sich schon besser kennen. Ich bin Tarson Bethan und Sie heißen Severus Snape, wenn mich die anderen nicht angelogen haben. Giftmischer ist wirklich kein freundlicher Name, da muss ich Ihnen zustimmen."

„Grünschnabel auch nicht", warf Snape ein.

Bethan reichte ihm lachend die Hand und Snape ergriff sie nach kurzem Zögern.

Nachdem sich beide voneinander verabschiedet hatten und Snape seinen Mundschutz abgenommen hatte, apparierte er zurück zum Verbotenen Wald. Er wollte so schnell wie möglich aus seinen stinkenden Sachen, sich gründlich waschen und den ganzen Tag endlich vergessen. Außerdem war es Zeit für einen Bericht bei Dumbledore, der wusste vielleicht Antworten auf all die neuen Fragen. Doch musste er weiter über diesen Bethan nachdenken, einerseits an die große Kälte in ihm und andererseits an den Versuch, ihm bei dieser Schreckenstat so etwas wie eine seelische Stütze zu sein. Irgendetwas war an ihm sonderbar gewesen, als er ihm die Hand gereicht hatte, doch er hätte nicht sagen können, was.

---

Tarson starrte schockiert auf seine Hände, genauer gesagt auf seine Finger, und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Er wurde nachlässig. Einen solchen Fehler durfte er sich auf keinen Fall mehr erlauben. Gut, hier draußen würde sowieso niemand mehr seine Hände sehen. Es war richtig gewesen, dass er den bedauernswerten Professor weggeschickt hatte. Hoffentlich hatte er nichts gemerkt! Auch wenn Snape Dumbledores Spion war – bei solchen Dingen täuschte er sich nie – konnte dies unangenehme Folgen für ihn haben.

Er ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust und ging wieder zu dem Scheiterhaufen. Er wusste, dass ihn Snape nach diesem Abend für kaltblütig hielt. Sollte er doch, er hatte ja schließlich Recht. Doch trotzdem hasste er sich für das, was er nun tun musste. Es gab vielleicht noch andere Möglichkeiten, um an Informationen zu kommen, Möglichkeiten, die nicht so teuer waren, doch bevor er solche fand, konnten andere Voldemort und seinem neuen Verbündeten zum Opfer fallen. Außerdem, die Menschen hier waren dem Zustand ihrer Körper nach schon eine Ewigkeit tot. Lediglich die Kälte des Kellers hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Verwesung noch nicht so fortgeschritten war. Das, was er plante, würde ihnen gewiss nicht mehr wehtun.

Auf einen Wink des Zauberstabs erlosch das Feuer vor ihm. Er rief den Nebel zu sich, und der Nebel kam. Er rief die Stille, und die Stille kam. Für das, was er vorhatte, konnte er keine Zeugen brauchen, und er war sich sicher, dass ihn Voldemort gerade in diesem Augenblick vom Fenster aus beobachten wollte. Und dann rief er sie. Er rief sie ziemlich lange und sein Ruf, den er wegen des Zaubers nicht einmal selbst vernahm, durchdrang die gesamte Welt und erreichte jenen Ort, an dem sie lebten. Es dauerte wohl eine Stunde, bis sich etwas tat. Der Nebel verfärbte sich und Tarson konnte spüren, dass ihn immer mehr Fliegen umschwärmten, ein gutes Zeichen. Sie war also persönlich gekommen, eine Ehre.

„Du hast mich gerufen", surrte es um ihn herum oder besser gesagt in seinem Kopf. „Und ich war neugierig. Nicht oft erreicht uns der Ruf eines Verzweifelten. Was wünscht du von mit?"

Tarson kannte sich mit dieser Art von Zauber viel zu gut aus, um sich nicht von dem unterwürfigen Ton seines Gastes täuschen zu lassen „Charmant wie immer, beste Nasu."

Die Fliegen um ihn summten aufgeregt und schlossen sich langsam zu einem Schwarm zusammen.

„Glaubst du etwa, ich rufe jemanden, den ich nicht kenne?", wollte Tarson wissen und beobachtete ungerührt, wie sich der Schwarm verdichtete und langsam beinahe so etwas wie menschliche Gestalt annahm, und zwar die Gestalt einer Frau. So etwas hatte er schon ziemlich oft gesehen, die wahre Gestalt einer Drug konnte ihn nicht mehr aus der Fassung bringen.

„Was ist Euer Befehl, mein Meister", wollte die Frau demütig wissen und warf sich vor ihm auf den Boden, begleitete von einem ewig surrenden Geräusch, das einem den Verstand rauben konnte.

„Informationen."

Nasu surrte unruhig. „Ich kann jemanden bei lebendigem Leib verfaulen lassen, ich kann die frischsten Lebensmittel verderben, aber Informationen beschaffen, das kann ich nicht."

„Du kommst viel herum, deine Fliegen sehen alles, auch warum diese Menschen starben, wessen Geschenk sie waren." Wenn jemals so etwas wie Wärme in Tarson Stimme gewesen war, so konnte man davon nun absolut nichts mehr hören.

Nasu erhob sich aber und starrte ihn furchtlos aus abschätzenden Insektenaugen an. „Du gibst kühne Befehle", stellte sie surrend fest. „Du weißt, wer ich bin und zu was ich fähig sein kann?"

Tarson nickte, ließ die Fliegenfrau aber nicht aus den Augen. „Ich will nur noch über den Preis verhandeln."

Die Fliegen stoben plötzlich auseinander und umringten ihn. Sie versuchten ihm in die Augen zu krabbeln, in die Nasenlöcher, unter die Kleidung. Er spürte unzählige kleine Beine und hungrige Rüssel auf seiner Haut, doch er blieb vollkommen ruhig. Panik hätte seinen sofortigen Tod bedeutet. „Der Preis wird hoch sein", flüsterte es aus abertausenden Richtungen.

„Ich schenke dir einen dieser Toten. Du darfst dir sogar aussuchen, wen." Diesmal musste Tarson husten, denn trotz aller Vorsicht waren ihm einige Fliegen beim Sprechen in den Mund gekabbelt.

„Einen!", kreischte Nasu in seinen Ohren. „Alle, das ist viel besser."

Tarson nickte vorsichtig. Dieser Trick funktionierte tatsächlich immer wieder.

Der Fliegenschwarm ließ von ihm ab und stürzte sich auf den teils schon verbrannten Leichenhaufen. Das, wofür das Feuer die ganze Nacht gebraucht hätte, geschah nun in wenigen Augenblicken. Die Toten zerfielen zu Staub und entließen Millionen von weiteren Fliegen.

„Es war die Schlange", surrte es in seinem Ohr, wo noch immer eine einzelne Fliege saß. „Der Herr über die 9999 Krankheiten, mein Herr persönlich. Er hat einen Verbündeten gefunden, nicht ganz so mächtig wie du, aber für diesen Ort ganz akzeptabel. Mit ihm wird er Krankheit und Tod über die Welt bringen."

Dann war der Spuk vorbei. Dort, wo die Leichen hätten liegen müssen, gab es nur noch feinen Staub, den nun langsam der Wind verwehte. Selbst der von ihm gerufene Nebel hatte sich verzogen und er konnte auch langsam wieder die Geräusche des nahen Waldes hören. Trotzdem, das Ganze war noch lange nicht vorbei. Spätestens morgen wäre jede Stelle, die eine dieser Fliegen berührt hatte, entzündet und er konnte froh sein, wenn ihm nicht das Ohr abfaulen würde, in dem die letzte Fliege gesessen hatte. Außerdem musste er seine Tat irgendwie vor Rishkan rechtfertigen, schließlich hatte er ihm versprochen sich niemals wieder auf so etwas einzulassen. Es gab wirklich gesündere Informanten als Nasu, die außerdem weniger Ärger machten.

Mit seinem Zauberstab, Eibe mit dem Haar eines schwarzen Einhorns, tippte er auf seinen Kopf und sämtlicher Schmutz und übel riechende Reste der Toten fielen von ihm ab. Als er sich zurück apparierte, konnte man ihm diese Nacht nicht mehr ansehen.

--------

So, jetzt hoffe ich, dass mir nach diesem Kapitel nicht alle davonlaufen, aber irgendwann muss Voldemorts neuer Verbündeter einmal anfangen zu handeln. (Hat er eigentlich schon längst, aber davon wusste ja Snape bis jetzt noch nichts.) Was die nächsten Kapitel betrifft, so werden sie ab jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr täglich kommen. Einige unangenehme Prüfungen sollten erledigt, ein Protokoll verfasst und nicht zuletzt neue Kapitel geschrieben werden, dass nicht irgendwann ein großes Loch entsteht.

**Lucina:** Danke für das liebe Review. Es macht ja nichts, wenn du nicht bei jedem Kapitel dazukommst, eines zu schreiben. Solange meine Geschichte irgendwer liest, bin ich schon glücklich.

**Steinkind:** Als Mail hab ich dein Review schon. Bin ganz glücklich, dass noch jemand angefangen hat, mein Geschreibsel zu lesen.


	12. Danach

**Kapitel 12: Danach**

Voldemort stierte in die Dunkelheit. Er hatte zwar nicht genau gesehen, wohin Bethan und Snape mit den Leichen verschwunden waren, doch als er den flackernden Schein erkennen konnte, wusste er, wie die beiden die wertlosen Muggel entsorgen wollten. War ihm nur recht, wenn sie brannten. Die Muggel hatten schließlich auch einst Zauberer auf Scheiterhaufen gezerrt (meistens dabei aber nur andere Muggel erwischt). Er hätte selbst auf die Idee kommen müssen, als er gemerkt hatte, dass sich die Toten praktisch nicht mit magischen Mitteln verändern ließen. Gut, er hatte schon früher gewusst, dass der Giftmischer logisch denken konnte, er hatte es nur wieder vergessen.

Voldemort wandte sich wieder vom Fenster ab und grinste seinem Gast zufrieden ins Gesicht. „Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass er ein treuer Diener ist, Wurm. Dieser Grünschnabel hätte ohne ihn nicht einmal einen Schritt machen können. Ich gebe zu, ich hatte schon meine Zweifel, aber jetzt…" Er sah wieder zum Fenster. Nebel war aufgezogen und verhüllte das Feuer so gut, dass man meinen könnte, es wäre nie dort gewesen. Irgendetwas beunruhigte ihn an diesem Nebel, er hätte aber nicht sagen können, was.

„Und seid Ihr Euch sicher, dass es vielleicht nicht umgekehrt gewesen ist?"

Voldemort lachte auf. „Bethan? Der verrückte Bethan? Der ist dümmer als Goyle und feiger als Pettigrew. Du hättest sehen müssen, wie der einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekam, nur weil ich ihn etwas länger angestarrt habe. Frage mich wirklich, wie Snape den dazu bringen konnte Tote anzufassen, vor allem solche." Noch immer fragte er sich, warum er Bethan, von dem er und auch alle anderen Todesser nichts außer den Namen wussten, aufgenommen hatte. Er musste einen vorübergehenden Anfall von Wahnsinn gehabt haben. Schön, dass er ihn doch zu etwas gebrauchen hatte können.

Voldemort bemerkte sehr wohl, dass ihn sein Verbündeter höhnisch angrinste und bei jedem seiner Todesser hätte er ihm dafür den Cruciatus gezeigt. Leider funktionierte Magie nicht bei ihm und allem, was er anfasste. Nein, ihm gefiel dieser Gesichtsausdruck ganz und gar nicht.

„Gebt mir Zeit", raunte dieser. „Zeit, um den Verräter unter Euren Anhängern zu finden. Ich schicke Euch dafür einige meiner Diener, und diese sind mir tatsächlich treu ergeben. Es sind darüber hinaus ganz exzellente Magier, oh ja."

„Zuerst will ich, dass Hogwarts fällt", knurrte Voldemort. Nicht einmal der Avada Kevadra funktionierte bei dem, das hatte er schon ausprobiert. Zum Glück hatte sein Verbündeter diesen Mordversuch nur für einen Scherz gehalten.

„Keine Sorge, Hogwarts wird fallen und das bald. Dumbledore hat keine Ahnung, wie er uns beide aufhalten könnte."

---

Snape zitterte wieder am ganzen Körper, als er vor dem Wasserspeier zu Dumbledores Büro stand und „Lakritzschnecken" (nur Albus konnten solche Passwörter einfallen) rief. Sein Zittern verstärkte sich noch, als dieser den Weg freigab und Snape schnell die Treppe hinaufeilte. Hoffentlich schlief der Direktor noch nicht. Er hätte es nicht gewagt ihn zu wecken und morgen würde er vielleicht nicht mehr den Mut finden ihm Bericht zu erstatten.

Sämtliche Direktoren Hogwarts, oder besser gesagt deren Porträts, blinzelten ihn verschlafen an, wurden aber schnell wieder munter und betrachteten ihn sowohl interessiert wie auch etwas angewidert. Erst jetzt wurde sich Snape wieder seines Aussehens und wohl auch seines Gestanks bewusst – Bethans angeblicher Heiltrank hatte zwar etwas von seiner Wirkung verloren, doch er konnte noch immer kaum etwas riechen.

„Severus?"

Snape wirbelte herum und erkannte Professor Dumbledore. Der Direktor hatte offenbar tatsächlich schon geschlafen, denn er trug einen purpurnen Schlafmantel über seinem Nachthemd, und auf seinem Kopf saß noch eine Schlafmütze aus Goldbrokat mit einer purpurnen Quaste. Er wirkte noch immer etwas verschlafen – wie spät war es überhaupt? – doch als er ihn genauer erkannte, wich die Müdigkeit sofort von ihm.

„Ich weiß, es ist spät, Albus, aber es ist etwas Schreckliches geschehen." Bei dem Gedanken an den heutigen Abend drehte sich ihm fast wieder der Magen um, und vor seinen Augen erschienen schwarze Nebelschwaden.

„Du siehst schrecklich aus", stellte Dumbledore besorgt fest. „Nimm am besten einmal Platz, bevor du mir noch umkippst." Auf einen Wink mit Dumbledores Zauberstab erschien ein mit rotem Samt bezogener Stuhl direkt hinter Snape, der sich dankbar darauf niederließ. Langsam klärte sich wieder sein Blick, doch die Übelkeit blieb.

Dumbledore deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf seinen Spion, sagte: „Ratzeputz!" und Snape sah plötzlich so aus, als ob er den ganzen Tag nur im Klassenzimmer gesessen wäre.

„Bist du erst jetzt zurückgekommen?", wollte der Direktor schließlich besorgt wissen.

Snape nickte nur und starrte auf den Boden. Im Geiste überlegte er, wie er Albus am besten von dem Ganzen erzählen könnte. „Der Dunkle Lord hat Menschen umgebracht, wahrscheinlich Muggel", begann er schließlich.

Dumbledore erblasste. „Muggel? Wie viele?"

Snape raufte sich die Haare und er zitterte wieder bei der Erinnerung. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich hab sie nicht gezählt, aber sicherlich weit über zwanzig, vielleicht sogar dreißig. Aber das war nicht das Schlimmste."

„Ganz ruhig, Severus! Fang ganz von vorne an! Ich bin da und höre dir zu."

Snape nickte und dann begann er zu erzählen, wie Dumbledore wollte von Anfang an. Von dem Gespräch mit Bethan, von Voldemorts Rede, von dem Auftrag und wie sie ihn ausgeführt hatten und schließlich, wie ihn Bethan nach Hause geschickt hatte. Am Anfang musste ihm der Direktor jedes Wort buchstäblich aus der Nase ziehen, doch schließlich sprudelte das Erlebte wie ein Wasserfall aus seinem Mund. Er ließ nichts aus, weder Bethans plötzlichen Sinneswandel noch die Gefühlskälte, die bei der Arbeit über ihn gekommen war. Für letztere schämte er sich richtig.

„Das ist ganz normal", versuchte ihn Dumbledore zu beruhigen, doch auch er sah ziemlich mitgenommen aus. „Die Seele versucht sich gegen diese Belastung zu schützen und man tut einfach nur das, was von einem verlangt wird."

„So etwas Ähnliches hat mir auch Bethan gesagt. Bei Merlin, der hat mir mehr Angst eingejagt als Voldemort! Du hättest ihn sehen müssen, so gefühllos kann kein Mensch sein."

„Aber er hat dir geholfen", warf der Direktor ein.

Snape nickte zerknirscht. Er hatte keine Probleme damit anderen ohne ein Wort des Dankes zu helfen, aber er hasste es, wenn er in jemandes Schuld stand.

„Er scheint ein guter Schauspieler zu sein, wenn er sogar dich so leicht täuschen konnte", fuhr Dumbledore fort. „Vielleicht war auch der Rest gespielt."

„Anscheinend weißt du mehr über ihn als ich."

Der Direktor lächelte traurig. „Schön wäre es. Ich werde sofort einen Brief ans Ministerium schreiben und den Orden informieren. Und du solltest dich hinlegen. Hast du noch etwas von deinem Schlaftrank."

„Für heute wird es noch reichen, aber wenn das so weitergeht, werde ich bald einen nachbrauen müssen."

Erst als er auf dem Weg zum Kerker war, wurde ihm bewusst, dass ihm Dumbledore nicht die ganze Wahrheit erzählt hatte.

---

Tarson saß an seinem Arbeitstisch und stieß immer wieder einen zornigen Fluch aus, während seine sonderbaren Finger wie nervös Spinnen über die Seiten eines alten Buchs huschten und sie immer wieder umblätterten, was ihm offenbar nicht einmal aufzufallen schien. Es wurde Zeit endlich Erfolge zu erzielen. Die ganze Aktion hatte ihm seine Handschuhe gekostet, kostbare Handschuhe aus samtenem Maulwurfspelz. Außerdem hatte er sich vor zwei Stunden in den Spiegel geblickt und gemerkt, wie sich seine Haut langsam dunkler färbte. Er hatte diesen ekelhaften Heiltrank von Rishkan geschluckt – den Inhalt der ganzen Phiole, obwohl 10 Tropfen gereicht hätten – und seine entzündete Haut mit einer nicht weniger wirksamen Heilsalbe bestrichen, vor allem sein Ohr, das höllisch brannte. Die Nacht würde schlimm werden, aber er war im Großen und Ganzen noch mal glimpflich davongekommen. Er sollte ganz aus dem Geschäft aussteigen, doch leider war er der Experte, wenn es um _sie_ ging, da konnte er nichts machen.

„Warum denn so zornig?" wollte eine Stimme hinter ihm wissen, die es irgendwie schaffte sowohl besorgt als auch spöttisch zu klingen.

„Kannst du mir sagen, wer gerne gehäutete Menschen hat?" Tarson musste sich nicht umdrehen um zu wissen, dass die Person hinter ihm erblasste. „Ja, du hast richtig gehört. Gehäutet. 32 Personen. Männer, Frauen und Kinder."

„Du meinst…?" Die Stimme hinter seinem Rücken brach ab.

„Nein, ich weiß nicht, ob sie noch am Leben waren oder schon tot, ob es Zauberer waren oder Muggel und schon gar nicht, warum das ganze Theater. Und gerade dieses warum wäre ganz schön zu lüften. Voldemort ist nicht so dumm, wie ich dachte. Er hat kein Sterbenswörtchen darüber verloren, warum die Unglückswürmer sterben mussten, oder noch besser, für wen. Kein einziger Todesser weiß etwas darüber, nur Snape, und genauso wie ich hat der erst heute etwas davon erfahren. Auch in den Zeitungen ist nichts von Vermissten gestanden." Wieder begann die Wut in ihm zu brodeln. Er hatte Voldemort ganz schön unterschätzt, ihn für einen Möchtegern Welteroberer gehalten und musste nun feststellen, dass hinter dessen flachen Stirn sich nicht nur Wahnsinn (vor allem Größenwahn), sondern auch eine bisher ignorierte Schläue verbarg. Voldemort hatte nicht wahllos Menschen entführt und ermordet, er hatte sich solche gesucht, deren Verschwinden nicht auffiel: Obdachlose und illegale Einwanderer, von denen es auch hier in Großbritannien mehr als genug gab. Sein Morden fiel kaum auf, noch nicht. Doch die Toten, so bedauernswert ihr Schicksal auch war, stellten nicht das eigentliche Problem dar.

„Das bedeutet…?"

„Ja, da draußen rennt mindestens einer von ihnen herum, ein ziemlich mächtiger sogar, der vielleicht ohne größere Probleme eine Kleinstadt ausradieren kann. Und ich möchte gerne wissen, wer oder was es eigentlich ist, zumal ich ernsthafte Zweifel habe, dass Voldemort es überhaupt kontrollieren kann."

„Wohl kaum", pflichtete ihm die andere Person bei. „Und, hast du schon einen Verdacht?"

Tarson starrte schweigend auf eine Seite, die unter anderem ein schwebendes Auge mit einem Zähne bespicktem Maul darstellte. Um die Größenverhältnisse zu zeigen, hatte jemand mit Bleistift ein Strichmännchen dazugezeichnet, das nicht viel größer als ein Zahn des Ungetüms war. Nun, er hatte heute so einiges erfahren…

Wie in Zeitlupe blätterte er zurück und zeigte ein menschenähnliches Wesen, das trotz Hörner und langen Fangzähnen richtig harmlos im Vergleich zu dem Auge wirkte. „Das meiste passt, obwohl hier nicht erwähnt wird, dass er so auf Menschenhaut steht. Wenn wir Nadjas Berichte berücksichtigen, könnte er es sogar sein."

Die Person hinter ihm holte scharf Luft. „Dann hätten wir ein Problem."

„Ein verdammt großes Problem sogar." Hier war kein Strichmännchen gezeichnet, doch Tarson bezog sich nicht auf die Körpergröße des Wesens. „Außerdem wurde mir gesagt, dass er dahinter steckt, obwohl ich meiner Informantin nicht ganz traue."

„Informantin?"

„Was sagt dir Nasu?" Tarson ging langsam die Geduld aus, davon besaß er ohnehin nicht viel.

„Die Fliege! Sag bloß nicht…"

„Ja, aber ich bin noch einmal mit einem blauen Auge davongekommen und ich werde es nicht mehr tun", rechtfertigte er sich. „Wenn wir noch länger warten, könnte sich ein solches Drama ganz leicht wiederholen, und dafür will ich mich nicht verantworten."

„Der Zweck heiligt die Mittel. Das hast du schon einmal gesagt, wenn ich mich nicht täusche."

„Es kam kein lebender Mensch zu Schaden, wenn du darauf anspielst, und die anderen waren schon tot, und zwar sehr lange."

„Anatol wird toben."

„Du musst es ihm nicht unbedingt unter die Nase binden. Aber sieh mal, die Fliege könnte durchaus Recht haben. Voldemort mag Schlangen, Angra Mainyu mag Schlangen. Die Schlange ist sogar sein Symbol. Du erinnerst dich, Nadja wurde von einer Schlange angegriffen."

„Er wäre nicht der einzige, der Schlangen mag. Außerdem, warst du nicht derjenige, der behauptete, dass Nasu eine verdammte Lügnerin sei? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ausgerechnet ihren Herrn verraten wird."

„Gerade weil sie das getan hat, glaube ich ihr. Sie verabscheut Angra Mainyu aus tiefstem Herzen."

Die Person hinter ihm seufzte resigniert. „Also gut, du bist der Experte. Halte aber trotzdem deine Augen offen. Angra Mainyu ist mir selbst für hundert Voldemorts eine Spur zu hoch. Außerdem hätte dieser ganz andere Trümpfe ausgespielt."

„Ganz andere Trümpfe! Lass mich mal zusammenfassen. Was haben wir da." Er schlug eine Muggelzeitung auf. „Die größte Trockenheit seit über 50 Jahren hat ganz Großbritannien im Würgegriff. Seit zwei Monaten hat es keinen Tropfen mehr geregnet, ein wenig untypisch für diese Gegend, findest du nicht? Wenn es Sommer wäre, würde das jedem auffallen, aber so… Und da, Stürme mit einer Windgeschwindigkeit von über 100 Stundenkilometer fegen fast täglich über Wales und Südengland und verwüsten das Land. Sag einmal, muss noch ein dreiköpfiger Drache über das Land fliegen, bevor du merkst, was hier vor sich geht?"

„Azi Dahaka ist kein Drache."

„Fein, aber sieht fast wie einer aus. Wenigstens weißt du, von wem ich spreche." Tarson seufzte, er wollte sich nicht streiten. „Vielleicht irre ich mich ja, vielleicht sind das alles nur Zufälle und Nasu lügt wirklich, doch ich fürchte, so viel Glück werden wir nicht haben." Er starrte wieder in das Buch. „Ich werde weitersuchen. Und du, erfind endlich irgendeinen Zaubertrank für Nadja, wenn du schon keinen findest! Wir haben die Ärmste zum Spionieren und Aufpassen nach Hogwarts geschickt, nicht zum Kesselschrubben. Es könnte sein, dass sie langsam gebraucht wird."

--------

Weil ich morgen und übermorgen wohl nicht einmal einen Blick auf einen Computer werfen kann (Arbeiten bis um acht, aber auch nur wenn ich Glück habe), schick ich gleich heute das neue Kapitel. Es passiert zwar nicht viel, aber ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem.

**Cyberrat**: Das mit Tarsons Händen dauert noch, bis es aufgeklärt wird (auch Ellen weiß es noch nicht). Das mit Snape tut mir Leid, aber ich wollte den Unterschied zwischen Snape und Tarson möglichst deutlich zeugen, und ich glaube, die einzigen, denen ein solcher Anblick nichts ausmacht, sind Voldemort, seine neusten Verbündeten und eben Tarson. Nebenbei macht Snape vieles nicht ganz freiwillig. (Ellen weiß das schon.)

**Ellen: **Das Lob ist ja selbstverständlich. Was meinst du mit den Kapitelüberschriften? Hab ich das nicht schon die ganze Zeit gemacht? Muss gleich einmal nachschauen. Deine Geschichte hab ich auch schon entdeckt. Werde sie am Wochenende in Angriff nehmen und freu mich schon darauf.

**Cardie und Dax:** Juhu, neue Leser. Danke für die netten Reviews!


	13. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

**Kapitel 13: Ruhe vor dem Sturm**

Nadja saß in der Großen Halle. Ihr Blick wanderte immer wieder zwischen dem Honigbrot vor ihr und dem Tränkemeister am Hohen Tisch.

„Sag mal, kommt dir Snape heute nicht auch ein wenig blass vor?" wollte sie von Kenneth wissen, der sich gerade an seinem Tee verschluckte.

„Snape?" hustete Kenneth. „Wie kommst du denn darauf?"

„Nun, er sieht ein bisschen blass aus."

Kenneth schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Sag mal, wo hast du eigentlich deine Augen. Der hat doch noch nie Farbe im Gesicht gehabt. Gerade du solltest das wissen, du siehst ihn ja um einiges öfter als wir."

Gerade deshalb fiel ihr auch auf, dass Snape an diesem Morgen ungewöhnlich blass aussah. Außerdem hatte er nur lustlos in seiner Schale herumgerührt und merkte nicht, dass Professor Flitwick ihm gerade irgendetwas erzählte und dabei ununterbrochen mit seinen Händen vor seinem Gesicht herumfuchtelte. Irgendetwas war da nicht so, wie es sein sollte.

„Schlag dir Snape aus den Kopf, den haben wir dann eh gleich im Unterricht", brummte Kenneth. Nun blickte auch er zum Lehrertisch und runzelte die Stirn. „Der sieht ja wirklich ziemlich niedergeschlagen drein. Welche Laus ist ihm jetzt schon wieder über die Leber gelaufen?"

„Vielleicht haben Potter und Co wieder etwas angestellt und er durfte sie nicht rauswerfen", mutmaßte Nadja.

Kenneth gluckste. „Ja, weil er die Gryffindors so gut leiden kann, vor allem den Potter. Woher weißt du eigentlich davon? Ach ja, du musst dir das Gefluche sicherlich jeden Freitag anhören."

Nadja bekam nicht die Gelegenheit zu antworten, denn in diesem Augenblick flogen die Eulen in die Große Halle. Sie schnappte sich sowohl Teller und Tasse und suchte unter dem Tisch nach Deckung. Auch ihre Nachbarn, allen voran Kenneth, beugen sich sicherheitshalber über ihre Tassen. Einige Zeit später hatten die meisten Eulen schon längst ihre Post abgeliefert, nur ein verrückter Steinkauz kreiste noch immer über dem Tisch der Hufflepuffs. Vorsichtig lugte Nadja aus ihrem Versteck und bekam prompt einen dicken Brief auf den Kopf. Während sie sich den dröhnenden Kopf rieb, konnte sie ein zufriedenes Kjuwit hören. Rishkan hatte wahrlich ein gutes Händchen beim Kauf von Tieren. Er schaffte es garantiert das verrückteste Tier zu erwischen.

Kenneth lachte. „Diesmal sind wir noch mal glimpflich davongekommen."

Nadja funkelte ihn nur verärgert an.

---

In der Zaubertränkestunde fiel dann aber selbst dem dümmsten Schüler auf, dass etwas mit Snape nicht stimmte. Er sprach kaum ein Wort, kritzelte nur ein paar Anweisungen auf die Tafel und ließ sie dann mit dem Furunkeltrank alleine. Nicht einmal Nadja stellte er Fragen und am Ende der Stunde freute sich jeder darüber, dass sie keine Hausaufgaben hatten.

„Ist Snape krank?", wollte Pam, eine Ravenclaw wissen, in der Hoffnung, dass Nadja vielleicht etwas Genaueres wusste.

Nadja zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, der erste Freitag ohne Nachsitzen.

In der Mittagspause las sie allerdings den Brief und sie begriff ein wenig. Rishkan hatte eine ganze Liste von Dingen und Wesen zusammengestellt, vor denen sie sich in Acht nehmen musste: Dreiköpfige Drachen (_keine Panik, sind keine echten Drachen_), vor Schlangen aller Art, ungewöhnlichen Krankheiten oder Anfällen von Raserei und Tobsucht._ „Pass ein wenig auf deinen Zaubertranklehrer auf",_ hatte Tarson dazugekritzelt._ „Der hat eine schlimme Nacht hinter sich."_ Nun, einige Fragen waren zwar beantwortet, doch da waren viele dazugekommen. Warum konnten sie ihr nicht einfach sagen, was geschehen war? Sie würde sich also Tarsons Rat zu Herzen nehmen und auf Snape Acht geben. Der hatte in seiner Zerstreutheit sicherlich nur vergessen, ihr wieder eine Nachsitzstunde aufzubrummen.

---

„Musst du schon wieder nachsitzen?", wollte Filch wissen, als er sie auf dem Weg zum Kerker traf. Da Mrs. Norris Nadja irgendwie ins Herz geschlossen hatte, war er zu der Ansicht gekommen, dass sie nicht so schlimm wie die anderen Schüler war. Er war daher zu ihr ein wenig netter als zu den anderen Kindern und Jugendlichen.

Nadja beugte sich herunter und kraulte das Ohr der dürren Katze, die sich mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren bedankte. „Ja leider", log Nadja. „Ich hab noch immer keinen Einhorntrank gefunden."

Filch seufzte. „Musst den guten Snape wohl ziemlich verärgert haben. Nun, dann wünsch ich dir möglichst saubere Kessel." Irgendwo erklang ein Geräusch, als ob sämtliche Rüstungen wie Dominosteine umfallen würden, wahrscheinlich war das auch der Fall. „Peeves! Diesmal erwisch ich dich!", schrie Filch auf und eilte davon, dicht gefolgt von Mrs. Norris.

Nadja lächelte. Irgendwie hatte sie Mitleid mit dem Hausmeister. Fred und George Weasley waren zwar nicht mehr in Hogwarts, doch Peeves alleine reichte schon. Sie selbst hatte den Poltergeist nur ein einziges Mal gesehen, und da hatte dieser kreischend die Flucht ergriffen und sich seither nicht wieder blicken lassen. Anscheinend wusste er, was sie war.

Kurze Zeit später stand sie vor der Kerkertür und klopfte zaghaft. Kenneth hatte ihr zwar vorgehalten, dass sie vollkommen übergeschnappt war, aber sie hatte einen Auftrag und machte sich darüber hinaus ehrlich Sorgen.

Für einige Zeit geschah absolut nichts, doch als sie gerade wieder klopfen wollte, erklang ein gereiztes „Wer da?"

Nadja griff in ihre Tasche und sie konnte die silberne Statuette spüren. Seit dem Brief von heute lief sie nicht mehr ohne sie herum. Sie konnte über Leben und Tod entscheiden, wenn man nur rechtzeitig daran herankam.

„Wer ist da?", fauchte es von drinnen um einiges gereizter.

„Nadjeschda Delano", stammelte sie. „Ich muss nachsitzen."

Die massive Eichentür öffnete sich und ein ziemlich verwirrter Snape steckte seinen Kopf heraus. „Delano? Was machen Sie hier?"

„Nachsitzen. Heute ist Freitag."

Ihre Klassenkameraden hätten einiges dafür gegeben, jetzt Snapes Gesicht zu sehen. Der Tränkemeister sah nie verwirrt drein und schon gar nicht so bestürzt wie jetzt. „Sie müssen da etwas missverstanden haben, Delano. Sie müssen heute nicht nachsitzen." An seiner Stimme erkannte sie, dass er sich nicht ganz sicher war.

„Ich konnte Ihnen keinen Einhorntrank nennen", erfand sie. „Das bedeutet ja schließlich, dass ich nachsitzen muss." Sie bewegte sich auf sehr dünnem Eis.

Snape lächelte gequält. „Da müssen Sie etwas verwechseln. Ich hab Ihnen heute ja gar keine Fragen gestellt. Das war letzte Woche und die Woche davor und… Hab ich Sie wirklich gefragt?"

Nadja nickte und machte sich Sorgen. Dass Snape sich unsicher war, was er heute im Unterricht gesagt hatte, war kein gutes Zeichen. Was war gestern geschehen?

„Nun, wenn Sie unbedingt Kessel schrubben wollen, dann kommen Sie…" Er verstummte, denn von oben erklang ein schreckliches Brüllen, gefolgt von einem erstickten Schrei. „Potter!", zischte Snape und ein triumphierendes Glitzern trat in seine Augen. „Diesmal fliegst du von der Schule, da kann Dumbledore sagen was er will. Delano, Sie bleiben hier, bis ich unseren Helden gefunden haben!" Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab und rauschte ab. Nadja stand vor der Tür und spürte, wie ihr ein Schauer über den Rücken lief und dann begriff sie, was dieses Gefühl zu bedeuten hatte: Snape war nicht etwa unterwegs um Potter oder einen anderen Schüler zu fangen, er lief schnurstracks in seinen Tod. Tarson hatte nicht übertrieben. Sie zog ihre Silberfigur aus der Tasche und rannte dem Professor hinterher.

- - -

Bin ich froh, jetzt schon und nicht erst Montag das Kapitel hochladen zu können. Als mein Bruder mir nämlich vorgestern erzählt hat, dass das Internet wahrscheinlich bis Mai nicht mehr geht, hab ich schon das Schlimmste befürchtet. Und dann hätte ich mich mit dem Unicomputer begnügen müssen. Aber er hat's doch irgendwie wieder zum Gehen gebracht. Das nächste Kapitelchen kommt dann im Laufe der nächsten Woche (wahrscheinlich Mittwoch). Ich weiß, das ist bei dem kleinen Cliffhänger nicht besonders nett, aber sonst gehen mir irgendwann die Kapitel aus.

**Cyberrat:** Sie ist schon wieder da und bleibt es auch (bis auf die ein oder andere kurze Ausnahme).

**Lucina:** Die mehreren Fäden sind mir mittlerweile ein Gräuel. Da muss man so aufpassen, dass man nicht irgendwas durcheinander bringt. Das einzig Ärgerliche an meiner Arbeit ist nur, dass man so spät nach Hause kommt. Sonst ist sie recht lustig und interessant.

**Dax:** Danke für den lieben Smiley. ;-)


	14. Nächtlicher Angriff

**Kapitel 14: Nächtlicher Angriff**

Snape spürte, dass er verfolgt wurde, aber er würde sich nachher um die aufmüpfige Hufflepuff kümmern. Jetzt galt es nur noch Potter und seine Truppe auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. In den letzten Ferien hatte er genau für diesen Zweck einen Trank gebraut, der es einem ermöglichte jemanden unter einem Tarnumhang zu erkennen. Der Trank war eine richtige Herausforderung gewesen, aber nun stand er vergessen unten im Kerker. Jetzt war es zu spät, um ihn zu holen. Auch egal.

Im ersten Stock kam ihm Mrs. Norris miauend entgegen gerannt und flitzte wie von hundert Hunden gehetzt um die Ecke. Snape sah ihr fragend nach. Wenn Black nicht tot gewesen wäre, hätte er einen gewissen schwarzen Hund namens Tatze dahinter vermutet. Der hatte sich ja auch nie an Schulregeln gehalten. Nun, vielleicht hatte Peeves etwas angestellt, obwohl nicht einmal der Poltergeist Filchs Katze einen derartigen Schrecken einjagen konnte. Gut, er würde das Rätsel schon lösen, und wenn es Potter war, dann…

Da war es wieder, ein Schnauben und Zischen, als ob ein Drache hier drinnen sitzen würde. Vielleicht hatte sich ja Hagrid einen zugelegt und die Kontrolle darüber verloren, genauso wie bei seinem ‚kleinen' Bruder im Verbotenen Wald – natürlich wusste er davon, er musste ja ziemlich oft in den Verbotenen Wald und hörte dabei so einiges. Nun, ein Drache war zwar etwas schwieriger und vor allem größer als Potter oder Peeves, aber er würde damit schon fertig werden.

Er rauschte um die nächste Ecke und erstarrte. Vor ihm stand ein hagerer Mann südländischer Herkunft in schmuddeliger Muggelkleidung und starrte ihn aus unbewegten dunkelbraunen Augen an. Dass er kein Muggel war, bewies der elfenbeinerne Zauberstab mit dem Schlangenkopf, den er in der rechten Hand hielt. Eine unheimliche Kälte ging von ihm aus und der Tränkemeister glaubte in die leblosen Augen eines Toten zu blicken. Der Fremde wandte sich plötzlich an seinen Begleiter und zischte etwas in einer ihm unbekannten Sprache, doch Snape achtete kaum auf den Mann und schon gar nicht auf das, was er sagte. Sein ganzes Interesse galt dem _Gefährten_ des Fremden, Hagrid hätte wohl eher den Ausdruck Haustier gebraucht. Man hätte ihn (oder besser gesagt es) eventuell für eine moosgrüne Schlange halten können, doch da gab es ein paar _Kleinigkeiten_, die nicht ganz zu einer Schlange passen wollten. Da waren zum Beispiel die muskulösen Arme, auf die sich das Wesen stützte, so dick wie Baumstämme und mit Krallen so lang wie sein Unterarm. Auch der Kopf war nicht wie bei Schlangen üblich deutlich zu erkennen sondern wie bei Blindschleichen oder Regenwürmern eher eine Verlängerung des Rumpfs, wenn auch eine Verlängerung, die mit einer gigantischen Öffnung endete, aus der ein wahrer Zähnewald hervorwucherte und, aber das war wieder typisch Schlange, eine gespaltene Zunge neugierig in seine Richtung zuckte. Keine zwei, sondern gleich vier gelbe Augen glotzten ihn an und schienen sich zu fragen, ob er nicht doch zu klein für eine Zwischenmahlzeit war. Snape machte sich nichts vor. Selbst wenn diese _Schlange _nicht giftig war, und das bezweifelte er in diesem Augenblick sehr, würde sie ihn mit einem Schnapper töten beziehungsweise verschlucken können. Sein einziger Vorteil, abgesehen von seinem Zauberstab, war die Größe des Monsters, denn es passte nur mit knapper Not in den Gang.

Der Fremde und sein Monster hatten ihre Überraschung schneller überwunden, als ihm lieb war. Der Mann stieß ein schrilles Pfeifen aus und noch ehe Snape einen Zauber sprechen konnte, wurde er von dem Schlangenmonster gepackt und in die Höhe gerissen. Wie Schraubstöcke schlossen sich die gigantischen Finger um seinen Körper, als ob sie ihn einfach zerquetschen wollten, und vorher nicht bemerkte winzige Stacheln auf der Haut des Monsters gruben sich unbarmherzig in seine Haut, doch noch hatte Snape seinen Zauberstab. „Relaschio!", brachte er mühsam über seine Lippen. Tatsächlich schoss ein Funkenstrahl auf das Schlangenmonster, doch das Wesen schien das überhaupt nicht zu bemerken. Da nun etwas weniger Luft in seinen Lungen war, konnte es aber noch fester zupacken. Vor Snapes Augen erschienen langsam hübsche kleine Sternchen. Nein, er musste zumindest Dumbledore noch warnen. „Stupor!", rief er mit letzter Kraft und zielte diesmal auf eines der vielen Augen, doch wieder zeigte das Wesen keine Reaktion, außer dass er nun eine seiner Rippen knacken hörte.

„Warum legt ihr euch nicht mit jemandem Eurer Größenklasse an?" wollte eine spöttische Kinderstimme wissen, niemand anderer als Nadjeschda Delano.

Was Snapes Zaubersprüche nicht geschafft hatten, gelang nun dem kleinen Mädchen: Die Schlange hörte damit auf ihn zu zerquetschen. Irgendwo unter ihm erteilte der Südländer aufgeregt einen Befehl nach dem anderen und plötzlich löste sich der Druck um Snapes Brust, nur um einen Augenblick später gegen die Wand zu klatschen.  
Beinahe verlor er das Bewusstsein und als er wieder klar sehen konnte, hockte der Südländer vor ihm und hielt ihm den Zauberstab direkt unter die Nase. Der Schlangenkopf auf der Spitze begann sich plötzlich zu bewegen und zischte ihn giftig an, während aus dem anderen Ende des Stabs eine weitere Riesenschlange wuchs, diesmal _nur _von der Größe und Gestalt einer Anakonda. Snape konnte sich von der lebendig gewordenen Spitze des feindlichen Zauberstabs nicht losreißen, auch dann nicht, als er spürte, wie seinen Beine langsam von der anderen Stabseite verschlungen wurden. Ein Zauber, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Wenn er überleben wollte, musste er ihn brechen. Doch seine Augen waren starr auf den Schlangenstab gerichtet, er spürte seine Beine nicht mehr, die nun vollständig im Rachen der Riesenschlange steckten, auch nicht den Schmerz in seiner Brust und erst recht nicht, dass sein Körper gefährlich unterkühlt war. Seine Gedanken kreisten nur noch um den Zauberstab, um das rhythmische Wiegen des Schlangenkörpers und dem beruhigendem Glühen ihrer gelben Augen. Die Monsterschlange brüllte neben ihm vor Wut, ihre Faust verfehlte nur um haaresbreite den Südländer und ihn, aber das bemerkte Snape überhaupt nicht. Wenn er nur ewig in diese beruhigenden gelben Augen blicken könnte…

Dann fiel der Stab scheppernd zu Boden und er hörte ein ersticktes Gurgeln. Mit einem Mal kam wieder Leben in seinen Körper in Form eines heftigen Zitterns, das keine Rücksicht auf seine gebrochene Rippe nahm. Während er sich mit klappernden Zähnen zusammenkrümmte, bemerkte er gar nicht, dass da keine Schlange mehr war, die ihn langsam verschlang, sondern nur ein einfacher Stab mit einem Schlangenkopf und ein reglos daliegender Südländer, in dessen Kehle ein golden glitzernder Dolch steckte.  
Doch der Kampf war noch nicht vorbei. Snape starrte schockiert auf die kleine Hufflepuff, die den Zauberstab offenbar nur dazu einsetzte einen saftigen Hieb nach dem anderen auszuteilen und die Monsterschlange damit anscheinend tatsächlich verletzte. Der Zaubertränkemeister war zu überrumpelt gewesen, doch Nadja, die ja noch um einiges kleiner war als er, konnte den engen Gang ganz zu ihrem Vorteil ausnützen. Bei dem Versuch den kleinen Flederwisch zu ergreifen oder zu verschlucken, stieß die Schlange ununterbrochen an die Decke, diverse Ecken und den Boden, dass sie sich selbst mehr verletzte, als es Nadjas Zauberstab (so wie sie ihn einsetzte) jemals geschafft hätte. Snape wollte eingreifen, doch er konnte seinen Stab nicht entdecken und als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen, spürte er ganz deutlich, dass etwas mehr gebrochen war als nur eine Rippe. Nicht einmal zum Atmen schienen seine Kräfte zu reichen, er bekam kaum noch Luft und mit jedem Atemzug wurde der Schmerz in seiner Brust stärker. Schließlich, die Monsterarmschlange sah schon ziemlich ramponiert aus, gab das Ungeheuer ein hasserfülltes Brüllen von sich und löste sich in ein gelbgrünes Frustwölkchen auf.

Nadja blieb noch einen Augenblick keuchend stehen, ehe sie zu ihm humpelte. Gesicht und Hände waren mit blutigen Kratzern übersäht und ihre Schuluniform bestand aus mehr Löchern als Stoff, was sie aber anscheinend nicht einmal bemerkte. „Wie geht es Ihnen, Professor?" wollte sie wissen und zuckte zurück, als sie seine eiskalte Hand berührte.

Snape versuchte wenigstens irgendetwas zu sagen, doch aus seinem Mund kam nur ein gurgelnder Laut und er schmeckte plötzlich Blut.

„Nichts sagen! Ihre Lunge ist anscheinend verletzt. Sie dürfen nicht sprechen. Warten Sie einen Augenblick!" Mit diesen Worten zog sie eine kleine silberne Figur aus ihrem Umhang, die wie eine Mischung aus Eidechse und Insekt aussah, und schleuderte sie mit einer geübten Bewegung auf den Boden, wo sie plötzlich ein wenig ziellos herumkrabbelte. Ruhig ergriff sie das merkwürdige Wesen und setzte es Snape auf die Brust. „Keine Sorge", beruhigte sie ihn. „Das ist ein Glücksbringer. Er wird auf Sie aufpassen, während ich Madam Pomfrey hole." Mit diesen Worten zog sie den Dolch aus dem Südländer und verschwand.

Snape schielte auf die Kreatur. Sie schien seine Brust sehr gemütlich zu finden, rollte sich zu einer glänzenden Kugel zusammen und schlief zufrieden ein. Wie sollte ein solches winziges Wesen auf ihn aufpassen, erst recht wenn es schlief? Doch Delano war auch mit dem feindlichen Zauberer, seinem Schlangenstab und sogar der Monsterarmschlange fertig geworden. Sie schien zu wissen, was sie tat. Langsam ließ das Zittern nach und eine wohlige Wärme breitete sich über den ganzen Körper aus. Trotz des Gewichts auf seiner Brust fiel ihm das Atmen leichter und die Schmerzen wurden mit der Zeit sogar erträglich. Fast glaubte er, dass sich die gebrochenen Rippen wieder an die richtige Stelle zurückschoben und richtig zusammenwuchsen. Er hätte nicht sagen könne, wie lange er so am Boden lag, doch irgendwann konnte er das unruhige Licht einer Fackel erkennen und kurze Zeit später sah er eine äußerst besorgte Madam Pomfrey, dich gefolgt von Albus, Minerva und der kleinen Hufflepuff. Er war gerettet.

---

Nadja stürmte durch die Gänge, vorbei an umgefallenen Ritterrüstungen und zerkratzten Bildern. Das Monster hatte sie wahrscheinlich nur aus Versehen umgestoßen und beschädigt, als seine Haut an den Bildern gescheuert hatte. Die Personen in den Bildern starrten, wenn sie nicht ohnehin die Flucht ergriffen hatten, ganz verschreckt zu ihr herunter. Sie hatten wirklich einiges abbekommen. Filch würde toben, wenn er so viele Bilder restaurieren musste. Auch ihr tat alles weh. Auf jeder einzelnen Schuppe des Schlangenwesens waren winzige aber nichts desto trotz sehr scharfe und spitze Zähnchen gesessen, und da sie unglücklicherweise bei ihrem Kampf ziemlich oft damit in Berührung gekommen war, sah sie schlimmer aus als nach ihrer Begegnung mit dem Einhorn. Allerdings waren das nur Kratzer, ganz anders stand es um den Tränkemeister, aber der Glücksbringer würde ihm helfen.

Da hörte sie plötzlich das verzweifelte Maunzen einer Katze, Mrs. Norris. Natürlich hatte sie ihre Flucht gesehen, aber Filch war nicht aufgetaucht, trotz des Lärms. Er hatte ja den Poltergeist finden wollen, der die Rüstungen umgestoßen hatte. Aber nicht Peeves hatte die Rüstungen umgestoßen, sondern das Monster, was bedeutete…

Sie wechselte sofort die Richtung und fand schließlich die dürre Katze vor einer regungslosen Gestalt sitzen. Filch war also den Angreifern zum Opfer gefallen, musste ihnen direkt in die Arme gelaufen sein. Sie spürte einen bitteren Kloß in ihrem Hals wachsen. Es wäre ihre Pflicht gewesen ihn zu beschützen. Mit Tränen in den Augen näherte sie sich und ging vor ihm in die Knie. Der Körper bewegte sich nicht mehr und als sie flüchtig Filchs Hand berührte, konnte sie dort dieselbe Kälte spüren wie auch bei Snape, nein, der Hausmeister war noch kälter. Seine Augen waren starr nach oben gerichtet, doch als sie sich über ihn beugte, um sie ihm zu schließen, geschah das Wunder. Die Pupillen weiteten sich, als ihr Schatten über sein Gesicht fiel.

Nadja rappelte sich sofort auf. Filch war am Leben, das konnte sich aber rasch ändern. Der Hausmeister musste stark unterkühlt sein und litt vielleicht noch immer an dem Illusionszauber des Angreifers. Sie hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was Hogwarts überfallen hatte - Tarson wusste es bestimmt – dafür aber eine gute Vorstellung davon, welche Kräfte sie eingesetzt hatten. Sie zog wieder ihren Dolche und fuchtelte damit knapp über Filch herum, bis sie auf einen Widerstand stieß, der stärker als normale Luft war, und schnitt dieses unsichtbare etwas ohne zu zögern mit dem Messer durch.

Augenblicklich kam Leben in Filchs Gesicht. „Wo ist die Schlange hin?", wollte er mit brüchiger Stimme wissen und verlor sofort das Bewusstsein.

Nadja verzweifelte. Sie durfte Filch nicht einmal bewegen, wenn sie ihn nicht umbringen wollte, so stark war er unterkühlt. Aber so einfach zurücklassen konnte sie ihn schon gar nicht. Sie nahm ihren Umhang von den Schultern und deckte damit den Hausmeister zu. Mrs. Norris schien instinktiv zu wissen, was Nadja vorhatte und legte sich direkt neben Filch.

„Brav, pass gut auf dein Herrchen auf und halt ihn schön warm. Ich bin so schnell wie möglich wieder da." Dann lief sie weiter. Als sie endlich die Krankenstation erreichte, war sie so außer Atem, dass sie kaum sprechen konnte. Pomfrey folgte ihr aber trotz der späten Stunde und schickte noch schnell einen Hauself, um Dumbledore zu benachrichtigen.

---

Kaum eine viertel Stunde später lagen Filch und Snape unterkühlt aber trotzdem wohlbehalten auf der Krankenstation und ein sehr besorgter Direktor lauschte in seinem Büro den Schilderungen eines elfjährigen Mädchens, das zwar kein elfjähriges Mädchen war, aber als einzige wusste, was mit dem Tränkemeister und dem Hausmeister wirklich geschehen war. Dabei war es alles andere als leicht, etwas aus der Hufflepuff herauszubringen. Immer wieder murmelte sie etwas von ihrer Schuld, und dass sie besser hätte aufpassen sollen, oder wischte ganz einfach nur Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht, doch schließlich war sie zum Ende angelangt. Da auch sie verletzt war, wenn auch nur leicht, bestand Pomfrey darauf, dass sie zumindest die Nacht in der Krankenstation verbringen sollte. Der Direktor willigte sofort ein und überhörte dabei ganz Nadjas Proteste.

Zur gleichen Zeit in der Krankenstation erwachte ein vollkommen genesener Professor und starrte verwirrt auf seine Brust, wo noch immer eine kleine silberne Insektechse saß und genüsslich vor sich hin schnarchte. Es ging ihm zwar gesundheitlich ausgezeichnet, trotzdem fühlte er sich noch ziemlich matt. Eine Zeitlang schweifte sein Blick durch die Krankenstation, bis er Filch fest eingewickelt erkannte, an seiner Seite Mrs. Norris, die sich von Pomfrey nicht verjagen hatte lassen. Er hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was der Hausmeister hier machte, aber er sah nicht besonders gesund aus. Doch erst als die jammernde Hufflepuff die Krankenstation betrat und in ein Bett gewiesen wurde, fühlte er sich sicher und konnte weiterschlafen.

--------

Wenn einige von der Schlange jetzt ein wenig enttäuscht sind, kann ich sie beruhigen. Voldemorts Verbündeter arbeitet mit ganz anderen Mitteln als übergroßen Monstern, wie der arme Snape noch herausfinden muss. Das nächste Kapitelchen kommt wahrscheinlich am Samstag,

**Lucina:** Ich weiß, das mit dem Cliffhänger war nicht besonders nett. Und von diesen wird es in Zukunft sogar noch einige geben. Aber die Zeit ist leider notwendig. Ich hab nämlich gerade festgestellt, dass ich nur noch einen Vorrat von zehn Kapiteln hab. Sollte also schleunigst weiterschreiben.

**Cyberrat:** Keine Sorge, im nächsten Kapitel ist er wieder ganz der Alte. Was so eine Riesenschlage so alles bewirken kann.

**Dax:** Danke für den lieben Smiley. :-)


	15. Berichte

**Kapitel 15: Berichte**

„Wo warst du so lange", wollte Kenneth am nächsten Tag wissen. „Bist du überhaupt noch zurückgekommen?"

„Hab mich gestern verletzt und Madam Pomfrey wollte mich über Nacht beobachten", antwortete Nadja tonlos und wich Kenneth' Blick aus. „Waren aber eh nur Kratzer."

„Hat es Snape wenigstens auch erwischt?"

„Warum sagst du so etwas?"

„Na, weil er heute nicht hier ist. Da ist doch nicht etwa ein Zauberkessel in die Luft geflogen oder so was in der Art?"

Nadja zitterte wieder. „Snape und Filch liegen noch immer auf der Krankenstation, obwohl Madam Pomfrey Snape sicherlich nicht mehr lange dort behalten kann. Es geht ihm schon wieder gut genug, um mir Punkte abzuziehen."

„Weil du einen Kessel in die Luft gejagt hast?"

„Nein, weil ich ihm gefolgt bin, obwohl er es mir ausdrücklich verboten hatte. Ganze zehn Punkte." Nadja sah ziemlich zerknirscht aus, als sie sich an die ersten Worte erinnerte, die der Professor ihr gesagt hatte. Nun gut, Dumbledore hatte ihr dann gleich darauf fünfmal so viele Punkte gegeben und ihr gesagt, dass das nun mal Snapes Art sei Danke zu sagen, trotzdem hatte es weh getan. „Glaubst du, dass die bei dem Sturm draußen Quidditch spielen?"

„Das Spiel Slytherin gegen Gryffindor absagen, nur wegen ein bisschen Wind? Wo denkst du hin? Das ist das Ereignis des Jahres!"

„Ich glaub, ich bleib heute in der Bibliothek und versuch das endlich mit dem Streichholz hinzukriegen. Mir geht's nämlich noch nicht besonders gut." Außerdem war ein ausführlicher Bericht längst überfällig, doch das sagte sie ihm natürlich nicht. Kenneth war hier vielleicht ihr einziger Freund, aber es gab Dinge, die man besser nicht wusste.

„Du bist wirklich etwas komisch. Ich lass mir das Ganze auf jeden Fall nicht entgehen."

Als sie endlich alleine war – wirklich niemand blieb bei dem Spiel im Schloss – schlich sich Nadja in die Bibliothek, dem einzigen Ort, an dem sie sich hier richtig wohl fühlte. Sofort schrieb sie ihren Bericht an Rishkan, versuchte sogar das Schlangenmonster zu zeichnen – ein kläglicher Versuch, wie sie sich später eingestehen musste. Später würde sie ihn mit einer der Schuleulen abschicken, von denen hoffentlich keine so verrückt war wie Rishkans komischer Kauz. Dann kramte sie ihre Bücher und eine Menge Streichhölzer hervor und lernte für Verwandlungen, während Harry Potter trotz des heftigen Windes und einer Nacht voller Alpträume nach zwei Minuten Spielzeit den Schnatz fing und somit einen neuen Schulrekord aufstellte. Es wäre Nadja ziemlich egal gewesen. Während ihr Streichholz wider Erwarten silbrig schimmerte und eine Spitze bekam, wünschte sie sich Tarson und Rishkan herbei, die mit solchen Sachen viel besser umgehen konnten als sie. Sie fühlte sich so schrecklich alleine.

---

Auch Snape und Dumbledore waren nicht draußen, Snape, weil es Pomfrey noch nicht zuließ („Sie wären gestern beinahe gestorben! Wie können Sie da auch nur daran denken bei diesem Wetter raus zu gehen?"), Dumbledore, weil er hoffte mit Snapes Bericht ein wenig Licht in die Sache zu bringen. Doch anscheinend war es Snape, der die meisten Fragen hatte.

„Ja, wir haben den toten Angreifer gefunden, aber… wie soll ich sagen… da war nicht mehr viel übrig von ihm", murmelte Dumbledore vor sich hin.

„Nicht mehr viel übrig?" Snape setzte sich ruckartig in seinem Bett auf und sank mit dröhnendem Kopf zurück aufs Kissen. „Aber er lag doch direkt neben mir, er und dieser Schlangenstab. Nur das Riesenmonster hat sich in Luft aufgelöst."

„Den Stab haben wir auch gefunden, er zerfiel aber, als ihn Flitwick untersuchen wollte. Wir beide sind uns aber sicher, dass er voll schwärzester Magie war. Doch von dem Angreifer war nichts mehr übrig außer die Kleidung, die Haut und eine Menge Staub, der aus ihm heraus fiel, als wir ihn fortbringen wollten."

„Haut?", flüsterte Snape. Ihm würde plötzlich sehr schlecht.

„An das hab ich auch schon gedacht, Severus." Er schloss für einen Moment müde seine Augen. „Er hat vielleicht tatsächlich die armen Muggel umgebracht, um solche Kreaturen zu erschaffen, und ich habe weder eine Ahnung, wie er das geschafft hat, noch was diese Wesen überhaupt sind."

„Voldemort wird toben, wenn er erfährt, dass ich an ihrer Vernichtung beteiligt war, wenn auch nur als Opfer."

„Es stimmt, aber du wusstest schließlich nicht, dass es sein Plan war, und außerdem hat eine gewisse Hufflepuff die Wesen getötet beziehungsweise verjagt und damit dein und Filchs Leben gerettet."

Snape senkte seinen Blick. „Das wird mir der Dunkle Lord ganz sicher abkaufen. Ein kleines Kind verjagt Kreaturen, die selbst Hagrid das Fürchten lehren könnten." Er hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen und konnte es selbst nicht glauben.

Dumbledore seufzte. „Das heißt, dass du bei den nächsten Treffen nicht erscheinen wirst." Snape riss die Augen auf, wagte aber nicht etwas zu erwidern. „Nach so einem Vorfall muss ich sicherlich jeden Tag eine Lehrerkonferenz einberufen, bei der ein Hauslehrer natürlich nicht fehlen darf. Das könnte so ein zwei Wochen dauern, bis sich Voldemorts erster Zorn gelegt hat."

„Wir werden wichtige Informationen verlieren", warf Snape ein, war aber froh darüber, nicht mehr spionieren zu müssen, zumindest für einige Zeit.

„Der Informant ist mir um einiges wichtiger als die besten Informationen", antwortete Dumbledore ernst, begann aber plötzlich zu lächeln. „Du könntest dich übrigens bei Miss Delano entschuldigen. Sie hat nicht nur dein und Filchs Leben gerettet, sondern ganz Hogwarts vor einer Katastrophe bewahrt."

„Als ob ein Potter nicht reichen würde", knurrte Snape gereizt. Dumbledore musste trotz des Ernstes der Lage lachen und auch Snape war plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so schlecht gelaunt.

Nachdem Dumbledore gegangen war, nahm Snape die kleine Silberfigur vom Nachtkästchen und hielt sie prüfend in seiner Hand. Ein Glücksbringer, der ihn vor dem Schlimmsten bewahrt hatte, von dem er aber keine Ahnung hatte, was er eigentlich war. Gestern hatte er sich noch ziemlich lebendig verhalten, nun lag er regungslos in seiner Hand und nur eine ungewöhnliche Wärme erinnerte ihn an das gestrige Wunder. Wie hatte Nadja diese Figur zum Leben erweckt? Wie kam sie überhaupt an solche _Glücksbringer_?

Er ließ sich Albus' Worte durch den Kopf gehen. Nadja hatte ihn wirklich gerettet, das musste er sich widerstrebend eingestehen. Doch dann kam der erlösende Gedanke: Auch er hatte dem kleinen Mädchen einst das Leben gerettet. Sie waren also wieder quitt. Er lächelte zufrieden. Genau das würde er der kleinen Hufflepuff sagen, wenn er sie wieder sah.

Jetzt fehlte nur noch, dass Potter von seinem verfluchten Feuerblitz fiel und Slytherin das Spiel gewann. Als er kurze Zeit später von dem niederschmetternden Ergebnis erfuhr, dachte er immer wieder daran, dass man schließlich nicht alles haben konnte. Er konnte Potter ja noch in Zaubertränke genug Punkte abziehen.

---

Im Gryffindorturm war gerade eine Riesenparty im Gange, trotzdem hatten es der Ehrengast, der rekordverdächtige Sucher mit der blitzförmigen Narbe auf der Stirn, und seine Freunde es geschafft, sich zurückzuziehen. Es galt Wichtiges auszuforschen.

„Da ist sie?" flüsterte Hermine Granger ihren beiden Gefährten zu und deutete auf eine Erstklässlerin, die vor einer wahren Bücherwand saß und triumphierend eine kleine Nadel in der Hand hielt.

„Bist du sicher?" flüsterte Ron misstrauisch. „Die erinnert mich an jemanden. Wenn ich nur wüsste an wen. Liebt Bücher, sitzt die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek herum. Harry, kannst du mir nicht helfen?"

Harry musste lachen und Hermine funkelte beide wütend an. „Das einzige Fach, in dem sie wirklich anständige Noten hat, ist Zaubertränke", fuhr Hermine fort.

Harry Potter und Ron Weasley starrten sie aus großen Augen an. „Zaubertränke ist ihr liebstes Fach?" flüsterte Harry schockiert.

„Glaub ich kaum. Snape schikaniert sie mehr, als er es bei Neville jemals getan hat. Jeden Freitag muss sie nachsitzen, weil er immer etwas findet, dass sie nicht weiß."  
„Aber du hast doch gerade gesagt, dass sie gut ist", meinte Ron.

„Ihre Noten sind ja auch in Ordnung, eigentlich sehr gut, aber ich glaube sie durchlebt die Hölle. Allerdings, gestern war Freitag, und vielleicht weiß sie, was mit Snape und Filch los ist."

Harry überlegte. Hermine hatte Recht. Gestern war etwas geschehen, von dem niemand in der Schule etwas Genaueres zu wissen schien. Jeder Schüler hatte die Schreie gehört, jeder konnte die stark beschädigten Bilder an den Wänden des Korridors im Erdgeschoß des Nordflügels sehen und Snape hätte niemals ein Spiel seines Hauses verpasst. Dazu kamen die entsetzlichen Alpträume, die er gestern Nacht gehabt hatte. Er konnte sich zwar nicht genau daran erinnern, doch genauer gesagt wollte er das auch gar nicht.

„Kommt mit!" flüsterte Hermine und führte sie zu dem Lesetisch.

Die Hufflepuff hatte inzwischen ihre Nadel beiseite gelegt und brütete über einem dicken Buch, das jeder der drei leider nur zu gut kannte.

„_Gammeln mit Ghulen_", las Hermine laut, obwohl sie das Buch genau kannte. „Da gibt es Besseres."

Die Hufflepuff sah auf und blickte sie reichlich verwirrt an, doch dann grinste sie. „Das hab ich bereits bemerkt. Sieht mir mehr so aus, als ob das alles ein Angeber geschrieben hätte." Sie runzelte plötzlich die Stirn und ihr Blick fiel auf Harrys Narbe. „Du bist ja Harry Potter. Meine Güte, dann müsst ihr ja von der sechsten Klasse sein. Ich glaube, Snape kann dich noch besser leiden als mich."

„Snape?" Harry hatte es nie für möglich gehalten, doch er hatte weiter Zaubertränke. Seinem Traum Auror zu werden stand somit etwas weniger im Weg. Snape schien allerdings von der Aussicht, ihn weiterhin unterrichten zu dürfen, alles andere als begeistert zu sein.

„Oh ja, Snape kann sehr kreativ sein, wenn es um Schimpfwörter und Flüche geht, doch meistens kommt dein Name dabei vor", fuhr die Hufflepuff ungerührt fort. „Ich muss ziemlich oft bei ihm nachsitzen und höre so einiges." Sie schnaubte zornig und schlug das Buch mit einem lauten Knall zu.

„Ach ja, da wären wir beim Thema", platzte Ron heraus. „Hast du vielleicht auch gestern nachsitzen müssen."

Das Gesicht der Hufflepuff erinnerte plötzlich an Kreide. Ganz langsam nickte sie.

„Es geht nämlich darum", fuhr Harry fort. „Jeder weiß, dass gestern etwas Schreckliches geschehen sein muss und…"

Er kam nicht mehr weiter. Die kleine Hufflepuff war aufgesprungen, hatte ihre Sachen geschnappt und war aus der Bibliothek gestürmt.

„Was hat die denn?" wollte Ron nur wissen, während Hermine nur ungläubig ihren Kopf schütteln konnte.

---

Nadja lief durch den Gang zurück zum Hufflepuffturm, dort würde sie vielleicht endlich Ruhe vor lästigen Fragen finden. Als sie aber eine Gruppe lärmender Drittklässler sah, die sich lautstark über Potters Rekord unterhielten, änderte sie ihre Pläne und steuerte stattdessen den Astronomieturm an. Dort würde sie vielleicht endlich etwas Ruhe finden. Warum musste ausgerechnet sie hierher kommen. Rishkan wäre ja viel lieber hier, Rishkan hätte mit den Angreifern auch kurzen Prozess gemacht und Rishkan schaffte es immer die Ruhe zu bewahren.

Schwer atmend, sie war den ganzen Weg gerannt, stemmte sie sich gegen die schwere Eichentür und trat in Freie.

Die Sonne war noch nicht untergegangen, aber viel fehlte nicht mehr. Bald würde unten das Abendessen beginnen, doch im Augenblick hatte sie überhaupt keinen Hunger. Sie beugte sich gefährlich über die Zinnen und blickte neugierig auf das Land unter ihr, den See mit dem Riesenkraken, das nun verwaiste Quidditchfeld mit den sechs Ringen und den Verbotenen Wald. Ja, der Verbotene Wald war gar nicht mal so weit weg und heute wäre Neumond. Snape würde sie diesmal sicherlich nicht erwischen. Sie könnte einmal wieder Anatol besuchen gehen. Ja, vielleicht sollte sie das heute wieder machen. Doch dann dachte sie an den gestrigen Angriff und verwarf den Gedanken. Sie hatte schließlich eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen und dafür musste sie im Schloss bleiben.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht, Miss Delano", erklang es dunkel von hinten.

Nadja fuhr herum und wäre beinahe in die Tiefe gestürzt, wenn Snape sie nicht im letzten Augenblick am Kragen gepackt und zurückgezogen hätte.

Nadja starrte ziemlich verwirrt in das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters, als er sie wieder losließ. Er schien zwar noch immer ziemlich blass zu sein, doch offenbar hatte er es geschafft Madam Pomfrey zur Weißglut zu bringen. Andernfalls hätte sie ihn nämlich sicherlich nicht gehen lassen.

„Ich weiß natürlich, dass die meisten Schüler mich nicht leiden können", knurrte Snape. „Doch dass mein Anblick Schüler in den Tod treibt, war mir bis jetzt unbekannt."

„Danke, Sir", murmelte Nadja und versuchte fieberhaft zu überlegen, wegen was ihr Snape diesmal Punkte abziehen würde.

„Ihnen ist doch klar, warum ich Ihnen heute Morgen die Punkte abziehen musste?"

Nadja blinzelte misstrauisch. Was sollte das nun wieder? War der Beinahe-Absturz nicht wenigstens zehn Punkte wert?

„Haben Sie vor Schrecken Ihre Stimme verloren, Miss Delano?" wollte Snape fast freundlich wissen.

„Weil Sie mir gestern verboten haben, Ihnen zu folgen", antwortete Nadja mit belegter Stimme.

Zu ihrer Überraschung schüttelte Snape seinen Kopf. „Der Eindringling im Schloss hätte gefährlich sein können…"

Nadjas Augen verengten sich zornig.

„Und er war auch gefährlich, sehr sogar. Ein Schüler soll sich nicht einem solchen Risiko aussetzen, da sind Sie und Potter keine Ausnahme. Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum es Schulregeln gibt und warum man sich an die Anweisungen eines Lehrers halten soll?"

Sie hätte nun sagen können, dass Snape gar nicht mehr mit ihr reden könnte, wenn sie seine Anordnung befolgt hätte, dass mindestens noch eine weitere Person tot wäre, doch sie schluckte ihre Worte herunter und nickte nur.

„Gut, dann können Sie ja runter die die Große Halle zum Abendessen gehen. Und ehe ich's vergesse." Snape kramte in einer Tasche und fischte den kleinen Glücksbringer hervor. „Das gehört wahrscheinlich Ihnen."

Nadja strahlte und nahm die kleine Silberstatuette vorsichtig in die Hand. Sie hatte sie bei dem gestrigen Chaos ganz vergessen. „Wie geht es Mr. Filch, Sir?"

„Kurz bevor ich Madam Pomfrey überzeugen konnte mich gehen zu lassen, ist er zu sich gekommen", erzählte Snape und führte sie die Treppe hinunter. „Ist noch ganz verwirrt der Ärmste. Glaubt die ganze Zeit, Schlangen würden ihn fressen."

Nadja, die hinter Snape hertappte, stolperte und konnte sich nur mit knapper Not wieder fangen. Snape tat zumindest so, als würde er es nicht merken, aber sie war sich sicher, dass es ihm sehr wohl ausgefallen war.

„Ich habe heute Harry Potter getroffen", erzählte Nadja, wohl wissend, dass Snape dann ihr Stolpern garantiert vergessen würde.

Snape fuhr so schnell herum, dass sie nun schon wieder in ihn hineingerannt wäre. „Potter? Was hat eine Hufflepuff im ersten Schuljahr mit Harry Potter zu tun." Snapes Augen funkelten gefährlich.

„Er wollte wissen, was gestern geschehen ist", erzählte sie ruhig und sah zum ersten Mal Entsetzen in Snapes Gesicht. „Doch ich hab ihm nichts erzählt."

Der Professor starrte sie lange an, ehe er antwortete: „Sie dürfen niemandem von gestern berichten, Delano, niemandem! Das würde eine Panik auslösen und Dumbledore in Schwierigkeiten bringen. Sie wissen von jenem, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf?"

Nadja nickte stumm. Sie hatte ihn eigentlich schon getroffen, aber das verschwieg sie lieber.

„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er dieses Wesen geschickt hat, vielleicht nur um ein wenig für Chaos zu sorgen", fuhr Snape fort.

„Oder um ein Gemetzel zu veranstalten", ergänzte Nadja ruhig.

Snape wollte auffahren, hielt sich aber dann doch zurück und nickte. „Gut möglich. Trotzdem oder gerade deshalb darf niemand davon erfahren. Keine Schüler, kein Harry Potter, nicht Ihr Freund Akahanam und auch kein Lehrer. Die Professoren, die etwas wissen sollen, sind bereits eingeweiht, die anderen wissen nicht viel mehr als die Schüler."

„Und zu welcher Gruppe gehört Professor Pawn?"

Snape seufzte. „Ich weiß, dass Sie nicht viel von ihr halten, doch sie kann einem fast Leid tun, wenn man ihre Geschichte kennt. Ihr Mann und ihre Zwillingsschwester waren Auroren wie sie und kamen bei einem Einsatz ums Leben. Pawn hat gesehen, wie sie starben, sie war dabei. Seit diesem Tag ist sie ein wenig zerstreut. Hat einige Todesser zu viel im Einsatz verflucht und weil Dumbledore mit ihr Mitleid hat und niemand besseren finden konnte, ist sie nun hier. Doch von gestern weiß sie nichts." Snape wirkte plötzlich etwas verwirrt. Anscheinend hatte er ihr nicht soviel erzählen wollen und bereute mittlerweile seine Worte.

„Auch das werde ich natürlich niemandem erzählen", versprach Nadja, ehe Snape etwas sagen konnte. Von Schreiben war nie die Rede gewesen.

Noch einmal huschte eines von Snapes seltenen Lächeln über sein Gesicht und dann verließen beide endgültig den Turm.

---

Samantha Pawn wollte gerade zum Großen Saal gehen, als sie Professor Snape und Nadjeschda Delano gemeinsam den Astronomieturm herunterkommen sah. Da die kleine Hufflepuff lächelte, hielt sie es für sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass ihr Snape gerade Punkte abgezogen hatte. Anscheinend ging es dem Tränkemeister schon wieder ganz gut. Wie jeder Lehrer von Hogwarts wusste sie natürlich, dass gestern Monster eingedrungen waren und nur mit Snapes und Filchs Hilfe in die Flucht geschlagen werden konnten, mit anderen Worten, sie wusste nicht viel mehr als die Schüler. Dumbledore hatte zwar für heute Abend eine Lagebesprechung angekündigt, doch ob sie dabei recht viel Neues erfahren würde, stand in den Sternen, und sie hielt nicht viel von Wahrsagen.

Doch Snape, den sie absolut nicht leiden konnte und noch immer für einen Todesser hielt, schien mehr zu wissen, und wenn Delano auch gestern den Abend im Kerker verbracht hatte wie jeden Freitag, dann war auch sie eine potentielle Zeugin. Leider schien das Mädchen vor ihr Angst zu haben, obwohl sie keine Ahnung hatte warum.

Gerade im letzten Augenblick duckte sich Pawn in den Schatten einer Tür und beobachtete wie beide an ihr vorbeigingen, ohne sie zu bemerken, zumindest dachte sie das für einen Augenblick. Denn die Professorin konnte sehr wohl erkennen, wie das Mädchen plötzlich erschauderte und sich nervös umblickte. Sie konnte Pawn nicht mehr erkennen, sie war schon an der Tür vorbei, trotzdem hielt die Professorin ihren Atem an.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Snape plötzlich wissen und in seiner Stimme lag etwas, das sie bei diesem Mann bisher nie bemerkte hatte, Sorge. Was war gestern wirklich geschehen?

Nadja nickte, sah sich aber weiter aufmerksam um. Wenige Herzschläge später waren beide Richtung Großer Halle verschwunden.

„Professor?"

Pawn drehte sich um und konnte Akahanam von der ersten Klasse erkennen, einen von Delanos Freunden soviel sie wusste. „Warum bist du noch nicht in der Großen Halle?", wollte sie wissen und spürte wie ihr das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Hatte der Junge etwa gesehen, wie sie Snape und die Hufflepuff beobachtet hatte?

„Ich hab eine Frage wegen dem Aufsatz über Rotkappen. Ich glaube, ich hab da etwas nicht ganz genau verstanden. Warum sind sie so gefährlich? Sie sind ja nicht besonders groß."

Pawn atmete erleichtert auf. Während sie von den blutrünstigen Rotkappen erzählte, beschloss sie, sich Snape einmal so richtig vorzunehmen. Sie glaubte nicht daran, dass er tatsächlich die Seiten gewechselt hatte, und er könnte eine Gefahr sein, vor allem für Miss Delano.

--------

Ein neues Kapitelchen. Es ist zwar nicht viel los, aber Potter und Co haben einen kurzen Gastauftritt. Das nächste Kapitelchen kommt wieder m Mittwoch.

**Cyberrat:** Danke für dein Review und für deine liebe Mail.

**Lucina:** Jetzt sind es nur noch neun Kapitel, aber ich arbeite daran meinen Vorrat wieder zu vergrößern.

**Dax:** Danke für den lieben Smiley.

Und dann muss ich mich noch bei euch allen bedanken, dass ihr alle so treue Leser seid!


	16. Zwei Seiten

**Kapitel 16: Zwei Seiten**

„Sie konnten nicht von außen gekommen sein!", zischte Tarson und schaffte es nun selbst Rishkan, der so einiges von ihm gewohnt war, richtig Angst einzujagen. Noch immer hielt er Nadjas Brief in seinen Händen und überflog die Zeilen. Es war sehr beunruhigend, dass sich Tarson nicht über ihre Zeichenkünste lustig machte. Anscheinend machte er sich richtig Sorgen, und das kam bei ihm nicht besonders oft vor.

„Anatol hat die Einhörner dazu gebracht, die Gegend rund um Hogwarts zu bewachen", fauchte Tarson weiter. „Der Kleine war ein Yatu. Die bekommen nur deshalb keine Herzanfälle beim Anblick eines Einhorns, weil sie keine Herzen haben. Und selbst der kleine Daeva hätte lieber die Flucht ergriffen."

„Nadja schreibt, dass dieser Daeva alles andere als klein war", warf Rishkan vorsichtig ein und studierte das Bild des Schlangenwesens. Tarson hatte ihm selbst gesagt, dass Deavas sehr vielgestaltig waren, aber über dieses Wesen waren beide überrascht gewesen. Hoffentlich hatte sich Nadja bei der Größe gewaltig verschätzt.

„Klein, groß, du weißt selbst, dass die Körpergröße kein Kriterium ist. Den Kampf mit einem richtigen Deava hätte sie nicht überlebt."

„Sei dir da bloß nicht so sicher", entgegnete Rishkan scharf und legte den Brief zu den Büchern. „Nadja hat schon ganz anderen Wesen das Fürchten gelehrt. Das solltest du eigentlich auch wissen."

Tarson lachte nervös auf und lief wieder auf und ab. Wann hatte er sich das eigentlich angewöhnt. Stammte diese Angewohnheit noch aus der Zeit, bevor Tarson die Seiten gewechselt hatte. Wahrscheinlich nicht, es passte absolut nicht zu dem alten Tarson. Offenbar kam auch ihm dieser Gedanke, denn er blieb fast ruckartig vor dem Fester stehen und starrte in den Garten. „Um endlich zur Sache zu kommen", riss ihn Rishkan aus seinen Gedanken. „In Hogwarts läuft jemand herum, der in Wirklichkeit für den Feind arbeitet?"

„Ja", zischte Tarson und rieb sich seine Finger. „Und diese Person sollte mir lieber nicht unter die Augen kommen, wenn ihm sein Leben lieb ist."

„Oder ihr", fügte Rishkan hinzu, der schon seinen Verdacht hatte.

Tarson lachte auf. „Natürlich denkst du an Pawn, aber so dumm ist Angra Mainyu nun einmal nicht, leider. Ich hoffe, dass Voldemort angesichts einer solchen Niederlage uns zusammenruft, um uns zur Schnecke zu machen. Vielleicht verrät er jetzt endlich, was sein Plan ist, oder ich verliere den Verstand. Wenn das so weiter geht, lasse ich ihn zu Staub zerfallen oder ich hetzte ihm einen seiner erst kennen gelernten Freunde auf den Hals. So mit mir herum zu springen!" Es folgte eine Reihe von Ausdrücken, die Nadja mindestens fünfzig Punkte gekostet hätten und dem Dunklen Lord ein fröhliches ‚Avada Kevadra' entlockte hätten. Rishkan konnte ihn sogar verstehen. Voldemort war zwar klug genug, seine Pläne nicht jedem dahergelaufenen Todesser zu verraten, aber auch dumm genug, sich überhaupt auf ein solches Spiel einzulassen. Er hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass der Dunkel Lord nicht bloß mit dem sprichwörtlichen Feuer spielte, sondern mit ein paar hundert Atombomben, und dass er sich gerade in diesem Augenblick fragte, was passieren würde, wenn er den großen roten Knopf drücken würde.

Rishkan seufzte und ließ die Feder über das Blatt Pergament huschen. Auch er vermisste Nadja, und er hielt es für sein gutes Recht ihr immer die Briefe zu schreiben, wenn er auch Tarson gestattete etwas dazuzufügen. „Glaubst du, wir sollen ihr sagen, mit wem wir es vermutlich zu tun haben?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Bist du verrückt?" fuhr in Tarson an. „Das wird sie erst recht fertig machen. Aber schick ihr eine vollständige Liste von allen Krankheiten. Nur falls eine Epidemie ausbrechen sollte."

„Vielleicht noch ein ganzes Haus mitschicken?" knurrte Rishkan leise. „Ich will ihr einen Brief schreiben. Unsere Eule kann wohl kaum ein Paket transportieren."

Tarson Blick sagte eines: _Ich habe nichts mit dem verrückten Vieh zu tun._

„Hast du wenigstens eine Möglichkeit gefunden, Angra Mainyu zu verjagen oder wenigstens aufzuhalten?" wollte Rishkan wissen.

„Ja."

„Ja? Und das ist alles? Je eher wir handeln, desto weniger Opfer wird es geben."

Tarson Blick verdüsterte sich plötzlich. „Ganz genau, deshalb suche ich ja auch weiter." Und Rishkan kannte ihn mittlerweile gut genug um zu wissen, dass er im Augenblick nicht mehr von ihm erfahren würde, noch nicht.

---

„Was grinst du so blöd?", brüllte Voldemort seinen Verbündeten an. „Schließlich sind deine tollen Diener tot und Dumbledore rennt noch immer sehr lebendig herum. Potter weiß wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, was geschehen ist."

„Dann bleibt Euch wenigstens in diesem Fall die Schande erspart."

Voldemort kochte über vor Wut und rief genervt: „Crucio!"

„Das funktioniert nicht bei mir", erinnerte ihn sein Verbündeter mit dem gleichen dämlichen Grinsen. Das Wesen veränderte sich bei jedem Treffen, und das gefiel ihm noch weniger als das Grinsen und die Tatsache, dass ihm die stärksten Zauber nur ein süffisantes Lächeln entlocken konnten. Zuerst hat er ausgesehen wie ein ganz normaler Mensch, dann waren die beiden großen Hörner am Kopf gekommen, dann die überaus langen Eckzähne und jetzt hatte er auch entlang der Wirbelsäule ziemlich unbequem aussehende Stacheln. Jetzt fehlte nur noch, dass ihm Fledermausflügeln wuchsen. Aber auch sein Verhalten hatte sich geändert. War er anfangs noch demütig gewesen, so führte er sich nun auf, als ob er der Herr wäre. Was bildete sich dieses Ding überhaupt ein!

„Es war deine verdammte Pflicht diese Mörderwesen in Hogwarts einzuschleusen!", brüllte ihn Voldemort an.

„Was ich auch getan habe, Meister. Doch jemand hat sie aufgehalten."

„Wer? Dumbledore?" Der Gedanken, dass sein verhasster Gegner mit diesen Wesen so spielerisch fertig wurde, während er sie gerade mal zum Lachen bringen konnte, trieb ihm den Angstschweiß auf die Stirn. Geistesabwesend tätschelte er Naginis schuppigen Kopf.

„Das weiß ich noch nicht, aber ich werde es herausfinden", antwortete sein Verbündeter geheimnisvoll. „Schickt erst in ein zwei Wochen nach diesem Todesser, diesem Giftmischer Snape. Der lebt in Hogwarts und weiß vielleicht etwas Genaueres."

„Warum dann nicht sofort?"

„Weil dieser Dumbledore nach einem solchen Angriff sicherlich jeden Schritt eines _ehemaligen_ Todessers überwachen wird. Entweder wird er nicht wegkommen, oder Dumbledore findet heraus, dass er noch immer regelmäßig zu Euch geht."

„Du findest die Sache ja richtig amüsant", zische Voldemort, der noch immer dieses dämliche Grinsen sehen konnte.

„Aber ja doch. Die Sache fängt an spannend zu werden. Und auch Ihr solltet Euch freuen. Ein zu rascher Sieg verliert viel zu schnell den Geschmack, wird schal und sauer."

Voldemort war es egal, wie der Sieg schmeckte. Er wollte ihn nur rasch haben. Darum hatte er sich auch mit dem Wesen eingelassen, offensichtlich ein nicht wieder gutzumachender Fehler.

„Ach, da wäre noch etwas", stellte sein Verbündeter mit diesem dämlichen Grinsen fest. „Der Preis ist seit gestern Nacht gestiegen?"

„Was soll das heißen, er ist gestiegen?" Voldemort versuchte so etwas wie einen Wutanfall, doch der Schrecken lähmte ihn. „Ich hätte gedacht, wir wären uns einig."

„Das war noch, bevor wir mit einem solchen Widerstand konfrontiert wurden", erklärte das Wesen ruhig. „Die Aktion erfordert etwas mehr Arbeit unsererseits und ich will doch nur, dass zusätzliche Mühe auch bezahlt wird. Das verstehen Sie sicherlich."

Voldemort schnaubte und hätte fast wieder ‚Crucio' gerufen. Doch im letzten Augenblick hielt er sich zurück. Noch einmal wollte er sich nicht bloßstellen.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir uns einig werden. Schließlich verlange ich nur eine Kleinigkeit", fuhr das Wesen gelassen fort. „Aber wenn Sie wollen, können Sie auch jederzeit aus dem Vertrag aussteigen."

Voldemort begriff. Dies war die letzte Möglichkeit, einen Rückzieher zu machen und mit den altbewährten Methoden weiterzuarbeiten. Er würde nicht einmal sein Gesicht verlieren. Doch was würde das Wesen dann machen? Zu Dumbledore kriechen und ihm das gleiche Angebot machen wie ihm? Er bezweifelte, dass der verfluchte Direktor dieses annehmen würde, doch die Möglichkeit bestand und wenn Dumbledore nur verzweifelt genug wäre… „Natürlich bleiben wir im Geschäft", fauchte er. „Also, was verlangst du! Und strapaziere nicht meine Geduld."

Sein Gegenüber grinste wieder. „Nun, da wäre…"

--------

Ich hab keine Ahnung warum, aber irgendwie machen die Szenen, in denen Angra Mainyu vorkommt, eine Menge Spaß beim Schreiben. Dass sie deshalb aber leichter sind, kann ich leider nicht sagen.

**Cyberrat:** Der Ärmste wird noch einmal im Krankenbett landen, dann aber länger. Aber mehr will ich nicht verraten. Er tut mir aber jetzt schon leid. Ich hab auch einmal einen Hamster gehabt, ein ganz kluges Tierchen, dass sich den Käfig aufmachen konnte. Das Sofa hat er auch zerlegt, beziehungsweise wir haben es aufschneiden müssen, um ihn einmal zu retten.

**Lucina:** Du wirst es nicht glauben, aber irgendwie ist mein Kapitelvorrat gewachsen, obwohl ich mit dem Neunen noch gar nicht fertig bin. Hab mich nämlich bei der Nummerierung vertan.

**Dax:** Danke!** :-)**


	17. Tagträume

**Kapitel 17: Tagträume**

„Und wieder neigt sich ein Jahr dem Ende zu." Dumbledore lehnte sich erschöpft zurück und betrachtete sein Gegenüber nun genauer, das keine Notiz von seinen Worten genommen hatte.

Tatsächlich hatte Snape nur mit einem Ohr zugehört, denn sein Interesse galt etwas, das er vom Fenster gerade noch sehen konnte, oder besser gesagt, jemandem. Hagrid hielt gerade eine Stunde _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe_ für die Siebentklässler und versuchte seine unglücklichen Schüler für einen sehr zornig wirkenden Mantikor zu begeistern. Vielleicht hätte der Halbriese besser zuerst das Monster beruhigen sollen, das gereizt jeden mit seinem Skorpionsschwanz angriff, der sich ihm zu nähern versuchte, Hagrid eingeschlossen. Snape konnte Hagrids Worte beinahe hören: „Ist ein bisschen aufgeregt, so wie ihr, aber das gibt sich schon." Dafür hatte er also den Entgiftungstrank brauen müssen. Mit dem Gift eines Mantikors war nicht zu spaßen. Es war Bestandteil einiger sehr übler Mittelchen, die früher der Dunkle Lord so oft von ihm verlangt hatte und die für den nicht betroffenen Beobachter mitunter sehr interessante, für das Opfer aber immer sehr schmerzhafte Wirkungen hatten.

Snapes Interesse galt aber hauptsächlich einem kleinen Mädchen, das den Unterricht aus einigen Metern Entfernung verfolgte, und es war keine Siebentklässlerin.  
„Sie scheint eine seltsame Vorliebe für den Verbotenen Wald und seine Bewohner zu haben", stellte der Tränkemeister fest, ganz vergessend, dass er nicht alleine war. Daher war es irgendwie verständlich, dass er heftig zusammenzuckte, als der Direktor plötzlich neben ihm auftauchte.

„Nadjeschda Delano?" Dumbledores Augen blitzten vergnügt. „Nun, sie scheint sehr neugierig zu sein, aber ich hab gar nicht gewusst, dass wir Mantikors im Wald haben. Hagrid sagt, er habe ihn sich von einem Freund ausgeborgt."

„Wenn das so ist, dann sollte sich Hagrid diesen Freund noch einmal genauer ansehen. Das ist für mich nämlich ein richtiger Mordanschlag." Unten wich der Halbriese gerade noch dem Skorpionschwanz aus, steckte aber ein paar Hiebe mit der Löwenpranke ein. Bei einem Mantikor konnte man nicht wirklich sagen, welches Ende gefährlicher war. Delano verfolgte nun eindeutig besorgt das Geschehen, und für einen Augenblick sah es so aus, als ob das kleine Mädchen dem Halbriesen zu Hilfe eilen wollte. Zu Snapes Erleichterung tat sie es aber dann doch nicht.

Dumbledore lachte gutmütig neben ihm. „Der Kerker sieht übrigens ganz hübsch aus, das haben mir sogar einige Schüler gesagt."

Der Direktor hatte einen wunden Punkt getroffen. Ja, dieses Jahr waren tatsächlich sein Klassenzimmer und auch sein Büro ein wenig weihnachtlich geschmückt. „Das war nicht meine Idee", bluffte er gereizt. „Diese Hufflepuff", er deutete auf das kleine Mädchen, „hat sich diese Idee in den Kopf gesetzt. Ich hab dem Ganzen nie mein Einverständnis gegeben." Das stimmte schon, doch er hatte es ihr auch nicht verboten, als sie damit begonnen hatte.

„Na, na, na, Severus. Das ist doch kein Grund gleich zornig zu werden", sagte Dumbledore mild und seine blauen Augen funkelten vergnügt über die Ränder seiner Halbmondgläser. „Du lässt sie doch nicht noch immer nachsitzen?"

„Natürlich nicht!" fuhr Snape auf. „Das Problem ist aber, dass sie anscheinend unbedingt nachsitzen will." Er wurde aus dem Mädchen nicht ganz schlau. Snape hatte seit dem Überfall seine sinnlosen Einhornfragen aufgegeben, aber trotzdem stand Nadja jeden Freitag pünktlich um acht vor der Kerkertür. Zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen hatte er sie kein einziges Mal davongejagt. Mittlerweile hatte er sich an den Gast gewöhnt und sie war ihm langsam auch eine große Hilfe. Dass sie dabei auf so absurde Ideen wie der mit der Weihnachtsdekoration kam (und diese auch direkt unter seiner Nase in die Tat umsetzte), darüber konnte er hinwegsehen.

„Verstehe", sagte Dumbledore. „Weißt du eigentlich etwas über sie, über ihre Familie?"

Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. Einmal hatte er versucht ein Gespräch in diese Richtung zu lenken, was dazu geführt hatte, dass sie den Rest der Stunde schweigend verbracht hatten. Er hatte vollstes Verständnis, wenn sie nicht darüber reden wollte. Von seinen Eltern hätte er schließlich auch nichts erzählt, schon gar nicht jemandem wie ihm.

Zu seiner Überraschung schien aber Dumbledore etwas zu wissen. „Miss Delanos Mutter, eine Muggel, starb bei einem Autounfall, als sie knapp ein Jahr alt war. Und ihr Vater will angeblich nichts von ihr wissen", erzählte er ruhig. „Aber eigentlich wollte ich mit dir über etwas ganz anderes sprechen. Der Dunkel Lord hat dich noch immer nicht gerufen?"

Snape löste sich von dem amüsanten Anblick, den Hagrid bot, als er versuchte dem schnaubenden Mantikor auszuweichen und dabei wie eine übergewichtige Balletttänzerin hin und her sprang. Dumbledore wirkte müde und erschöpft, als er wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch ging und sich in den bequemen Stuhl fallen ließ. „Nein", sagte er einfach und rieb sich unbewusst seinen Arm. Wie gerne hätte er Dumbledore neue Namen genannt, ihm von geplanten Aktionen berichtet oder ihm einfach nur versichert, dass er Mitleid mit dem armen Muggel hatte, den er foltern hatte müssen und seine Schmerzensschrei noch immer in seinen Träumen hören würde. Doch er konnte es nicht. Voldemort schien ihn seit der Sache mit der Leichenentsorgung ganz vergessen zu haben. Trotzdem war der Dunkle Lord eigentlich sehr aktiv. Die Zeitungen waren voll von Meldungen über Überfälle der Todesser, und der Tagesprophet müsste Voldemort eigentlich einen Orden verleihen; hatten die Reporter doch endlich etwas Anständiges zum Schreiben und der Umsatz schoss in die Höhe.

„Du liest doch den Tagespropheten?" wollte der Direktor wissen und schlug die heutige Ausgabe auf, die auf seinem Tisch lag. Snape hatte natürlich den Tagespropheten abonniert, doch heute war er noch nicht zum Lesen gekommen.

„Es scheint, als ob du einen Arbeitskollegen bei den Todessern hast. Sieh einmal her!"

Snape wusste wovon Dumbledore sprach, noch bevor er die Schlagzeilen las: „_Die Geschichte jenes, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf – eine Geschichte von Pleiten, Pech und Pannen._" Und das war keiner von Rita Krummkorns reißerischen Artikeln, der Journalist hatte sich nicht einmal dagegen gewehrt seinen Namen anführen zu lassen, wahrscheinlich weil er mit keinem Vergeltungsschlag – einem gelingenden Vergeltungsschlag – rechnete. Denn keine von Voldemort Aktionen schien unter einem guten Stern zu stehen. Familien, die man auslöschen wollte, waren ausgerechnet an ihrem geplanten Sterbetag nicht zu Hause. Verließe in Gringots, die man ausrauben wollten, waren seltsamerweise vollkommen leer (und dass Voldemort davon nicht gewusst hatte, war sehr unwahrscheinlich). Sogar einige Schmiergeldflüsse waren entdeckt worden, zu ihrem Ursprung – sprich Lucius Malfoy – hatte man sie allerdings noch nicht verfolgen können. Den Knüller hatte er allerdings vor drei Tagen gelesen: Ein verirrter Hebridischer Schwarzdrache war von einem Trupp Todesser in Aktion überrascht worden (oder umgekehrt), hatte einen von ihnen gegrillt, einer lag noch immer bewusstlos in St.-Mungo und auch die restlichen drei, die entkommen konnten, hatten sicherlich die ein oder andere Blessur davongetragen. Doch das, was in diesem Artikel stand, schien sogar diese Geschichte noch zu übertreffen.

_Man könnte meinen, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer nach den erlittenen Niederlagen es ein wenig ruhiger angehen würde, doch wieder mussten wir uns irren. Wie vom Ministerium bekannt gegeben, hat es in der Nacht auf den 20. Dezember einen erneuten Mordanschlag, diesmal auf Abronsius G., hochrangiger Auror, und seiner Familie in London gegeben, oder besser gesagt einen Mordversuch. Denn auch diesmal meinte es das Schicksal nicht gut mit den mittlerweile schon fast zu bedauernden Todessern. Doch diesmal scheint eigenes Versagen die Ursache dieses spektakulären Scheiterns zu sein. Eine unbekannte Kombination von Verdunkelungszauber – wahrscheinlich zum sicheren Anschleichen – und Angstzauber ging entweder sehr daneben oder wirkte ein wenig zu gut, denn vor allem die Todesser hatten mit den Folgen zu kämpfen. Nur dem raschen Handeln von Rubinia G., die Arbeitskollegen ihres Mannes verständigte, ist es zu verdanken, dass sich nicht alle Angreifer gegenseitig umbringen konnten. Drei Todesser ließen sich fast dankbar festnehmen, einer starb an den Folgen eines schlecht gezielten Fluchs. Nur vieren gelang die Flucht, davon war zumindest einer schwer verletzt, so Augenzeugen. _  
_Nach all diesen Fehlschlägen stellt sich die Frage, ob sich Jener-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf neuerdings mit unfähigen Squibs und Hohlköpfen zufrieden geben muss…_

Snape las nicht mehr weiter sondern blickte zu Dumbledore auf. Die rätselhaften Zufälle waren schon verdächtig genug gewesen, doch das hier war eindeutig Sabotage. Spätestens jetzt musste Voldemort diesen Schluss gezogen haben, und er war heilfroh darüber, nichts über diese Überfälle gewusst zu haben. Er war somit aus dem Schneider. „Hat das Ministerium auch Agenten eingeschleust?" wollte er fast beiläufig wissen.

„Gut möglich, aber darüber wurde ich nicht informiert", antwortete Dumbledore. „Doch selbst wenn, niemand mit einem Funken Verstand und Selbsterhaltungstrieb würde Voldemort so offensichtlich hintergehen."

Der Tränkemeister hatte allerdings einen Verdacht, einen Verdacht, der Handschuhe trug und ihm erklärte, wie man am besten Leichen beseitigte. Er konnte diesen eingebildeten Zauberer noch immer nicht leiden, aber langsam machte er sich Sorgen um ihn.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass Potter dieses Jahr über Weihnachten nicht im Schloss bleibt", sagte Snape, nur um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Er bleibt dieses Jahr im Fuchsbau", erklärte Dumbledore und mit ernster Miene, die gar nicht so zu ihm passen wollte, fügte er hinzu. „Versuch wenigstens dieses Jahr ein wenig dein Temperament zu zügeln. Sirius' Tod hat ihn sehr getroffen und er gibt noch immer dir die Schuld dafür."

Nun, das war Snape auch schon aufgefallen. Potter war frecher geworden, widersprach ihm offen und lieferte ihm ausgezeichnete Gründe Gryffindor Punkte abzuziehen. Es hätte nicht besser kommen können! Nun, wenn James Sohn ihn hasste, war ihm das nur Recht, das tat er schließlich auch. „Wenigstens macht er dann nicht wieder die Nächte unsicher. Da hat man schon genug mit Delano zu tun, die sich immer in den Verbotenen Wald schleichen will. Delano und Potter, das wäre nicht zum Aushalten!"

Snape sah wieder aus dem Fenster, hinunter auf das Land, das eigentlich unter einer weißen Decke liegen sollte. Daher konnte er Dumbledores zufriedenes Lächeln nicht wirklich sehen.

---

Auch für Nadja kam Weihnachten in einem untypischen Gewand. Nicht, weil sie über die riesigen Christbäume staunte, die Hagrid in die Große Halle schleppte, oder die Tatsache, dass Snape erst dann an eine Weihnachtdekoration dachte, als sie all ihre Überredungskünste angewandt hatte. Nein, ihr Problem war das Wetter. Das, was Snape nur so am Rande wahrgenommen hatte, nämlich den fehlenden Schnee, stach ihr fast zu deutlich ins Auge: es hatte seit Anfang Oktober weder geschneit noch geregnet. Die schrecklichen Stürme, die seit Wochen über das Land fegten, hatten trotz ihrer Wildheit keinen Tropfen Feuchtigkeit gebracht, eine Katastrophe für die heimische Vegetation. Rishkan und Tarson hatten versucht ihr das Ganze zu erklären, ohne dabei irgendwelche Namen zu nennen, doch ihr Versuch, sie nicht zusätzlich zu ängstigen, hatte eher das Gegenteil erreicht. Nadja mied Pawn so oft es ging, und so oft es ging, verkroch sie sich in Snapes Kerker, den die unheimliche Lehrerin offenbar zu meiden schien, seit Snape sie dort rausgeschmissen hatte.

Ein weiteres Hobby war _Pflege magischer Geschöpfe _geworden, ein Fach, das sie liebend gerne hätte, wofür sie aber noch, offiziell, zu jung war. So bleib ihr nur übrig in ihren Freistunden Hagrid und seine Monster zu beobachten. Der Mantikor, den sie gerade wütend mit seinem Skorpionsschwanz zucken sah, faszinierte sie ungemein und nur zu gern hätte sie die Löwenmähne des Wesens gekrault. Leider war das nicht möglich. Hagrid hätte wohl etwas dagegen gehabt.

Wieder nahm sie das kleine Päckchen, das heute nicht der verrückte Kauz, sondern eine kräftiger Uhu gebracht hatte und las den dazugehörenden Brief zum hundertsten Mal. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht und für einen Augenblick war der Löwe mit dem Skorpionsschwanz vergessen. Gut, ein Weihnachtsgeschenk hatte sie schon, wenn dieses auch schon überfällig gewesen war.

Sie verjagte eine lästige Fliege, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit um den Kopf herumgeschwirrte, und warf einen kurzen Blick auf ihre Uhr. In zehn Minuten hatte sie Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, und sie wollte vor allem in diesem Fach nicht besonders auffallen. Schnell sprang sie auf, raffte ihre Sachen zusammen und machte den ersten Schritt zum Schloss.

_Ein großer Drache mit drei Köpfen glitt über Hogwarts, warf einen gierigen Blick auf das Schloss, brüllte laut und ging in den Sturzflug. Sie konnte seinen heißen, trockenen Atem spüren._

Nadja warf sich instinktiv zu Boden, wartete und wagte schließlich einen vorsichtigen Blick in den Himmel. Dort war nichts, keine Eule, keine Wolke und erst recht kein angreifender Drachen mit drei Köpfen. Noch immer klopfte ihr das Herz bis zum Hals, doch dann bemerkte sie die besorgten und neugierigen Blicke der Siebentklässler. Sie hatten das Brüllen anscheinend nicht gehört, dann war der Drache wohl auch nicht hier. Sie stand schnell auf und ging weiter.

_Eine große, dunkle, annähernd menschenähnliche Wolke saß auf einem Wolkenross und galoppierte über den Himmel, all die normalen, harmlosen Wolken angreifend und verjagend._

Nadja blinzelte wieder in den Himmel, da war weder ein Wolkenmensch, noch ein Wolkenross oder der kleinste weiße Hauch eines Wölkchens. Nadja war nicht jemand, die sich Sachen einbildete oder tagträumte, und selbst die Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie sich an einen nächtlichen Traum erinnert hatte, konnte sie an ihren Fingern abzählen. Das hier gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht. Sie musste ins Schloss und ging weiter.

_Zwei Männer mit einem Schlangengesicht standen sich gegenüber, einer hielt einen Zauberstab in der Hand, der andere eine gereizte Schlange. Dann wurde aus dem Schlangenträger eine Riesenschlange, die sich mit dem kleineren Tier auf den anderen Mann stürzte._

Der Mann mit dem Zauberstab war Voldemort gewesen, doch Voldemort war nicht hier, konnte nicht hier sein. Die andere Person glaubte sie zu kennen, hatte sie in unguter Erinnerung, aber sie wusste nicht woher.

_Nadja saß im weihnachtlich dekorierten Kerker, als plötzlich ein grüner Totenkopf mit aus dem Mund kriechender Schlange erschien und den Tränkemeister verschluckte._

Sie musste rein, im Schloss wäre sie sicher. Weiter!

_Ein riesiger Fliegenschwarm stürzte sich auf sie, summte um sie herum, krabbelte in ihrem Haar, auf ihrer Haut, unter ihre Kleidung und surrte ihr dabei die ganze Zeit zu, sie solle auf sie hören. Sie solle sehen!_

Nadja schlug nach den nicht vorhandenen Fliegen und begann zu laufen. Entsetzliche Bilder, die keinen Sinn ergaben und die sie zum Glück sofort wieder vergaß, überschwemmten ihren Geist. Vor ihr lag das rettende Eingangsportal.

_Vor ihr lag eine große Schlangenhaut, jemand schlüpfte daraus, aber es war keine Schlange, es war etwas Menschliches._

„Nadja? Was ist los mit dir?"

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah Kenneth, der sie besorgt ansah. „Ich wollte mich beeilen. Wir sind schon spät dran", stammelte sie und versuchte Herz und Atem zu beruhigen.

„Ja, das kann man wohl sagen", stimmte er ihr zu. „Ich wollte gerade sehen, wo du steckst? Aber das ist nicht der Grund, warum du wie um dein Leben gerannt bist und dabei wie ein Verrückter um dich geschlagen hast. Was ist los mit dir? Seit du dich beim Nachsitzen verletzt hast, bist du so seltsam geworden."

„Es war nichts", log Nadja und fühlte sich fast so elend, wie zu dem Augenblick, als sie den tot geglaubten Hausmeister gefunden hatte. Kenneth war ihr einziger Freund hier, der einzige, dem sie mehr erzählen konnte, und doch durfte er nicht alles wissen.

„Ich glaube wir gehen dann am besten", schlug Kenneth plötzlich vor und äugte neugierig nach draußen, als ob er sich erhoffte den Grund für Nadjas seltsames Verhalten zu erkennen. „Pawn ist zwar ganz nett, und da kannst du sagen was du willst, doch ich will nicht über Weihnachten nachsitzen müssen."

Nadja nickte, hoffte im Stillen nicht mehr die Bilder sehen zu müssen, und folgte dann Kenneth.

Draußen flog eine sehr zufriedene Fliege herum, surrte vergnügt durch die Torringe auf dem Quidditchfeld und schwirrte schließlich Richtung Hogsmead, den Verbotenen Wald sorgsam meidend.

--------

Ich weiß, es liegt schon einige Zeit zurück, dass ich das letzte Kapitelchen ins Netz gestellt habe, aber bei mir zu Hause gab es eine computertechnische Umstrukturierung. Außerdem sind die Handwerker endlich fertig geworden, und ich musste die gröbsten Schäden beseitigen. Ein Rat an alle, die Wohnung renovieren wollen: Zuerst Fenster erneuern und **dann** tapezieren, nicht umgekehrt. Meine Tapete – gerade mal zwei Jahre alt – sieht jetzt nämlich ein bisschen wild aus. Dafür zieht 's nicht mehr.

**Lucina:** Am Vorrat wird schon gearbeitet.

**Dax:** Danke. :-)

**Cyberrat:** Vielen Dank für die lieben Mails.


	18. Weihnachtsgeschenke

**Kapitel 18: Weihnachtsgeschenke**

Wenige Tage später war Weihnachten und erst jetzt wurde Nadja so richtig bewusst, wie einsam sie hier eigentlich war. Natürlich bekam sie dicke Briefe von Rishkan und Tarson, nette Weihnachtskarten und kleine Geschenke, doch das machte ihr den Verlust erst so richtig deutlich. Es lag Monate zurück, dass sie die beiden gesehen hatte. Kenneth war zu ihrer Freude zwar geblieben, aber er war kein wirklicher Ersatz für zu Hause.

Nun saß sie ziemlich zerknittert in der großen Halle, bemerkte nicht die festliche Dekoration, die Freude und Ausgelassenheit unter den Lehrern und den hier gebliebenen Schülern und spielte gelangweilt mit ihrem Glücksbringer, den sie sich zum Zeitvertreib mitgenommen hatte.

„Ein Geschenk?", wollte Keneth neben ihr wissen.

„Nein, den hab ich schon länger", gab Nadja monoton zurück und warf einen nervösen Blick zum Lehrertisch, doch Professor Pawn schien sich im Augenblick mehr für Madam Hooch zu interessieren.

„Darf ich mal anfassen?", bettelte Keneth, und da dieser nichts von der wahren Natur der kleinen Silberfigur wissen konnte, gab sie nach.

Keneth ergriff den Glücksbringer ganz vorsichtig und wog ihn nachdenklicher in der Hand. „Das ist sicherlich wertvoll", stellte er fest und reicht ihr ihn schließlich.

„Einfach nur ein Glücksbringer." Unruhig nestelte sie an einem kleinen Päckchen, das noch immer ungeöffnet vor ihr lag.

„Und das willst du gar nicht aufmachen?"

Nadja blickte erst jetzt richtig auf das unscheinbare Geschenk. Es wirkte irgendwie zerrupft, obwohl sie sich alle Mühe beim Verpacken gegeben hatte. „Das ist nicht für mich."

„Und für wen dann?"

„Für den Professor."

Kenneth riss die Augen weit auf und auch unmittelbar neben ihr drehten sich einige interessierte Schülerköpfe zu ihr um. „Du gibst einem Lehrer Geschenke, noch dazu Snape! Fühlst du dich ganz gut?"

Nadja lächelte. „Er kann es wirklich brauchen, glaub mir!"

„Das ist Snape!"

„Genau, jemand anderer könnte damit nicht viel anfangen." Sie warf einen Blick zum Lehrertisch. Professor Pawn blickte gerade zu ihr herunter und Nadja wurde wieder ganz Angst und Bang. Sie rief sich wieder Rishkans Worte in Erinnerung. Nadja sollte sich zwar gegenüber Pawn vorsichtig verhalten, doch eine unmittelbare Bedrohung sei sie mit größter Wahrscheinlichkeit nicht. Rishkan irrte sich zwar nur selten, aber das änderte nichts an dem unguten Gefühl im Magen. Sie sah zu Snape und musste überrascht feststellen, dass dieser nicht mehr hier war.

„Professor Snape ist schon gegangen?"

„Aber ja doch", antwortete Kenneth. „Jack sagt, der bleibt nie besonders lang bei solchen Veranstaltungen."

Nadja sprang vom Tisch auf, erleichtert einen Grund zu haben den Saal zu verlassen, und ergriff das Päckchen. „Ich muss noch ein Geschenk loswerden. Wir sehen uns später im Gemeinschaftsraum." Und sie war schon weg.

---

Snape war erleichtert, als er den Saal voller fröhlicher Schüler und nicht weniger ausgelassener Lehrer hinter sich gelassen hatte. Solche Feiern waren ihm ein Gräuel, doch Dumbledore bestand immer darauf, dass er als Hauslehrer von Slytherin zumindest am Anfang dabei war. Nun saß er gemütlich vorm, zur Feier des Tages, einmal gemütlich brennenden Kamin in der angenehmen Gesellschaft eines interessanten Buches über Schrumpftränke, eines gut gefüllten Glases Brandy und einiger Plätzchen, die ihm eben ein Hauself gebracht hatte. Da klopfte es.

Snape war so überrascht, dass er beinahe das Buch hätte fallen lassen. Es war Weihnachten! Welcher normale Mensch trieb sich an einem Abend wie diesem im Kerker von Hogwarts herum und wagte es darüber hinaus noch an seiner Tür zu klopfen? Der Direktor? Das sähe ihm wieder ähnlich. Begriff der denn nie, dass er gerade zu Weihnachten keine Gesellschaft brauchte? Aber draußen stehen lassen durfte er den Schulleiter auch nicht.

Seufzend legte er das Buch auf den Tisch und ging rasch zur Tür. Je schneller er Dumbledore wieder loswurde, desto eher könnte er auf seine Art Weihnachten weiterfeiern. Er riss die Tür auf. „Direktor, Sie wissen doch, dass ich noch etwas zu erledigen ha…." Er unterbrach sich, denn vor ihm stand nicht Dumbledore. „Delano? Warum sind Sie nicht in der Großen Halle?"

Die kleine Hufflepuff wirkte irgendwie erleichtert und etwas außer Atem. „Es ist Weihnachten", keuchte sie, als ob dies ein Grund wäre das fröhliche Weihnachtsessen zu verlassen.

Snape hatte einen ganz bösen Verdacht. „Hat Sie der Direktor geschickt mich zurück zu holen?"

Das Mädchen starrte ihn etwas verwirrt an, doch dann schüttelte es schnell ihren Kopf. „Nein, Professor. Ich wollte Ihnen nur frohe Weihnachten wünschen."

Snape seufzte. Erst diese lästige Weihnachtsdekoration, die die ganze Zeit ihre Nadeln verlor, und nun auch noch das. „Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen, aber jetzt gehen Sie wieder zurück in die Große Halle." Er verstummte, als er das kleine zerrupfte Päckchen sah, das ihm das Mädchen gerade entgegenstreckte.

„Frohe Weihnachten!", sagte sie erneut und wartete geduldig, bis er endlich seine Hand ausstreckte und das Geschenk etwas überrumpelt an sich nahm.

Snape wog das Päckchen nachdenklich in seinen Händen und versuchte sich an die Gelegenheiten zu erinnern, bei denen er in der Vergangenheit ein Weihnachtsgeschenk bekommen hatte. Viele waren es nicht.

Das Mädchen blickte ihn gespannt an und er begriff, dass sie darauf wartete, dass er es auspackte. Er wurde misstrauisch. Keiner hätte das jemals gewagt, aber das Ganze sah verdächtig nach einem Schülerstreich aus, aber bei Delano…

„Also gut, dann kommen Sie rein", knurrte er.

Das Mädchen wirkte einen Augenblick lang verunsichert, doch dann trat sie ein. Neugierig sah sie sich um, während Snape hinter ihr die Türe schloss.

„Sie werden sich bei Ihren Schülern nicht sehr beliebt machen, wenn Sie Weihnachtsgeschenke an Lehrer austeilen, schon gar nicht an jemanden wie mir", sagte Snape und wandte sich ihr wieder zu.

„Nur Kenneth weiß davon."

„Und Ihre Noten werden deswegen auch nicht besser werden", fuhr er fort, als ob er ihre Worte nicht gehört hätte.

„Die Noten sind ja nicht so wichtig", beteuerte das Mädchen.

Snapes Augenbrauen wanderten missbilligend nach oben. Doch dann seufzte er und begann tatsächlich das Geschenk auszupacken und staunte nicht schlecht, als er damit fertig war. Es war ein kleines Fläschchen mit einer kupferroten Flüssigkeit darin.

„Das ist der Trank der wandernden Seelen", erklärte die kleine Hufflepuff, noch ehe Snape fragen oder das kleine beiliegende Pergamentstück lesen konnte. „Und er enthält drei Haare aus der Mähne eines Einhorns und 20 Gramm gemahlenes Einhornhorn."

In diesem Augenblick konnte es Snape sehr gut verstehen, warum manche ihn für einen ungerechten Lehrer hielten, und im Falle der kleinen Delano tat es ihm sogar leid. „Das geht nicht. Einhornhaar und das Horn eines Einhorns kommen niemals zusammen in einem Zaubertrank vor. Versuche das Gegenteil zu beweisen, haben meistens zu spektakulären Unfällen geführt, und wenn nicht, dann hatte der Trank absolut keine Wirkung." Sein Blick fiel nun endgültig auf das Pergament. Da stand tatsächlich „Trank der wandernden Seelen" und eindeutig nicht in der Handschrift der kleinen Hufflepuff. Als er aber die Zutatenliste überflog, blieb sein Blick an zwei Punkten hängen.

„Affodillwurzel und Wermutaufguss? Das sind die Zutaten für den Trank der lebenden Toten."

„Aber auch für diesen Trank", warf das Mädchen ein. „Schließlich bewirkt er ebenfalls einen todesähnlichen Schlaf, aber nicht nur. So wie ich das verstanden habe, kann bei diesem Schlaf die Seele den Körper verlassen und herumwandern, sogar zaubern, wenn der Zauber nur den Schläfer selbst betrifft. Und kein Mensch kann einen bemerken, weil man schließlich ganz woanders ist."

Snape überflog das Rezept erneut. Es war kompliziert, sicherlich fast so schwer wie der Wolfsbann-Trank, doch er würde den Trank sicherlich einmal ausprobieren, nur um zu erfahren, ob bei diesem Rezept kein Kessel in die Luft fliegen würde. Und vielleicht war auch etwas an Delanos Worte dran, vielleicht…

Da kam der Schmerz. Snape unterdrückte einen Schrei und umklammerte krampfhaft seinen linken Arm. Beinahe hätte er das Fläschchen fallen lassen und stellte es daher vorsichtig auf den Tisch. Gut, Voldemort hatte ihn wieder gerufen. Wurde also nichts aus Weihnachten. Schon wollte er in sein Schlafzimmer eilen, um die weiße Maske und den Kapuzenumhang zu holen, als er sich erinnerte, dass die kleine Hufflepuff hier war.

„Zurück in die Große Halle!" blaffte er sie an, doch das Mädchen starrte ihn nur aus Schreckens geweiteten Augen an und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle, sehr zu seinem Ärger.

„Danke für das Geschenk, aber ich habe noch Wichtiges zu erledigen", fuhr er fort und biss die Zähne zusammen. So schmerzhaft hatte er das Dunkel Mal noch nie gespürt. Oder lag das einfach nur daran, dass ihn Voldemort so lange nicht gerufen hatte?

„Sie dürfen nicht gehen", flüsterte das Mädchen. „Voldemort wird sie töten."

Nun starrte Snape das Mädchen an.

„Sie haben ja jetzt den Trank", fuhr sie eindringlich fort. „Sie müssen nicht einmal mehr fort, um zu spionieren."

„Wer hat Ihnen einen solchen Unsinn erzählt?", bluffte Snape.

„Das ist doch egal. Sie dürfen nur nicht gehen!", flehte das Mädchen. „Der Trank…"

Snape holte einige Male tief Atem, um sich zu beruhigen. „Miss Delano, Sie werden zurück in die Große Halle gehen, sofort! Haben Sie verstanden?"

Das Mädchen rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Muss ich Ihnen wieder Punkte abziehen oder mit Schulverweis drohen?"

„Nein, aber…"

„Dann gehen Sie schleunigst zurück zu Ihren Mitschülern und erzählen Sie ihnen kein Sterbenswörtchen von Ihren absurden Vermutungen!" Er zückte sogar seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die kleine Hufflepuff, natürlich ohne die Absicht ihn gegen sie einzusetzen.

Delano schüchtere er allerdings ein, denn sie machte einen zögerlichen Schritt zurück, einen weiteren und stand schließlich mit dem Rücken zur Tür.

Snape öffnete diese, schob das Mädchen einfach hinaus und knallte dann die Tür hinter ihr zu.

Kochend vor Wut stampfte er in sein Schlafzimmer. Wie konnte eine Schülerin nur so einfach dahinter kommen, dass er ein Todesser gewesen war und noch dazu, dass er nun für Dumbledore spionierte? Wahrscheinlich hatten Potter und seine Freunde nicht ihren Mund halten können. Was sollte er schon anderes von denen erwarten? Er zog den schwarzen Umhang und die weiße Maske aus einer verborgenen Lade heraus und wollte schon wieder seine Wohnung verlassen. Als er an dem Tischchen vorbeikam, auf dem das Fläschchen mit dem angeblichen Trank der wandernden Seelen stand, hielt er kurz inne. Das Geschenk hatte ihm wirklich eine Freude gemacht, obwohl ein Kind eigentlich seine Finger von solchen Tränken lassen sollte. Und wenn er tatsächlich funktionierte, dann könnte dies das letzte Mal sein, dass er wirklich bei Voldemort erscheinen musste, ohne seine Tätigkeit als Spion aufgeben zu müssen.

Das Dunkle Mal brannte wieder. Er musste los.

---

Nadja lugte hinter der Ritterrüstung hervor, als der Tränkemeister mit wehendem Umhang und weißer Maske in der Hand an ihr vorbeihastete. Voldemort hatte Snape gerufen und der Tränkemeister war gegangen. Ganz deutlich hatte sie ihre sonderbaren Tagträume vor wenigen Tagen in Erinnerung. Jedes Mal, wenn sie von irgendetwas geträumt hatte, war in der Zukunft etwas geschehen, das mit diesem Traum zu tun gehabt hatte. Was würde nun geschehen? Zwar war keine grüne Schlange erschienen und hatte den Tränkemeister verschluckt, aber die Sprache der Träume war immer sehr kryptisch und sie wusste, was jeder Todesser auf dem linken Arm trug. Snape lief einer Gefahr entgegen und jemand musste ihn aufhalten. Dumbledore verständigen? Der Direktor würde ihr glauben, aber bis sie bei ihm war und er etwas tun konnte, wäre Snape schon längst weg. Das gleiche galt noch viel mehr für Rishkan und Tarson. Blieben nur noch sie übrig und Anatol, der irgendwo im Verbotenen Wald war und noch keine Ahnung hatte, was geschehen war und – hoffentlich nicht – noch geschehen würde.

Sie vergewisserte sich, dass sie ihren Dolch und den Glücksbringer dabei hatte, zog sogar ihren Zauberstab und lief dann los. Sie war keine normale Schülerin, sie musste nicht unbedingt den Befehlen eines Lehrers Folge leisten, vor allem dann nicht wenn es um Leben und Tod ging.

--------

Computerproblem ist noch immer nicht beseitigt, aber irgendwann... Und dann werden auch die Kapitel regelmäßiger kommen. Versprochen.  
Ich hoffe, das Rätsel, warum Nadja trotz tatkräftiger Hilfe keinen Einhorntrank finden konnte, ist gelöst.

**Dax:** Danke. :-)

**Cyberrat:** Vielen Dank für das liebe Review.

**Abhaya: **Ein neuer Leser! Ich kann es nicht fassen! Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, wie glücklich ich über dein Review bin. Und zweieinhalb Stunden durchgelesen, wahrscheinlich vom Bildschirm! Großes Lob! Was Nadja angeht, so bin ich richtig froh, dass sie anscheinend doch noch nicht zu einer Mary-Sue mutiert ist. Was sie ist, will ich noch nicht verraten. Da möchte ich erst noch Snape die Chance geben, dahinter zu kommen. Was die anderen drei Leute betrifft, so stimmt das schon, dass einer von ihnen (Tarson) kaltherzig ist. Aber die drei kommen ohnehin bald genauer. Und Voldemorts neuer Verbündeter hat in den nächsten Kapiteln seinen großen Auftritt.


	19. Zu dem Treffen

**Kapitel 19: Zu dem Treffen**

Snape konnte zwar Weihnachten nicht ausstehen, aber dass Voldemort ihn so lange hatte warten lassen und ausgerechnet jetzt rief, gerade als er einmal nach langer Zeit ein richtiges Weihnachtsgeschenk bekam, ärgerte ihn doch so sehr, dass er am liebsten den knöcheltiefen Schnee auf seinem Weg durch den Verbotenen Wald wütend weggetreten hätte. Leider gab es keinen Schnee, den er hätte treten können, und so musste er sich mit dem trockenen Laub begnügen. Weihnachten ohne Schnee war er eigentlich nicht gewohnt. In Hogwarts gab es das praktisch nicht, und er hatte Weihnachten seit seinem elften Lebensjahr praktisch nur auf Hogwarts verbracht. Recht so, das Wetter spielte verrückt und Voldemort auch. Der hatte seine Todesser nie zu Weihnachten gerufen.

Das Brechen von totem Holz richtete sein Interesse wieder auf den Verbotenen Wald. Schon im nächsten Augenblick hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

„Lumos!"

Der Stab tauchte die kahlen Bäume im Umkreis von wenigen Metern in ein freundliches Licht und ließ den Rest in eine noch dunklere Schwärze versinken. Snape machte sich nichts vor. Mit diesem Licht stand er für eventuelle Verfolger wie auf dem Präsentierteller und lockte womöglich die weniger angenehmen Bewohner des Verbotenen Waldes an. Aber er hatte das ungute Gefühl verfolgt zu werden und er wollte wissen von wem. Schnell richtete er den Stab dorthin, woher das Geräusch gekommen war, und tatsächlich konnte er etwas Weißes im Unterholz erkennen. Delano war das eindeutig nicht, sondern irgendein Tier. Gut, solange es nicht vorhatte ihn zu fressen, konnte es ihm egal sein.

Er wollte gerade das Licht löschen und seinen Weg fortsetzen, als das weiße Tier plötzlich direkt vor ihm stand und sich ihm schnaubend in den Weg stellte. Snape war von der Schnelligkeit so überrascht, dass ihm für einen Augenblick die Luft wegblieb, doch dann hätte er beinahe lachen müssen. Vor ihm stand entweder ein weißes Reh, das aus irgendeinem Grund ein Horn auf der Stirn trug, oder er hatte es mit dem kleinsten Einhorn der Welt zu tun.

„Aus dem Weg!", rief er und schoss einen grünen Blitz in den Himmel, in der Annahme, das seltsame Einhorn würde sich davon beeindruckt zeigen und wieder verschwinden. Es starrte ihn aber nur weiter aus dunklen Augen an und schüttelte schließlich missbilligend den Kopf.

Gut, das Einhorn wollte also unbedingt dort stehen bleiben. Kein Problem. Dann ging er eben um den nächsten Baum herum und… Erneut versperrte ihm das kleine Tier den Weg und schnaubte erbost. Auch das Scharren mit den Hufen und das kampfbereit gesenkte Horn ließen es nicht viel freundlicher wirken, trotz der Größe. Snape hatte schon einige Einhörner gesehen, bei seinen Ausflügen zu Voldemort begegnete er zuweilen den scheuen Tieren, doch so nah war ihm noch keines gekommen.

Wenn Snape apparieren hätte können, wäre dieses aufdringliche Einhorn kein Problem gewesen, doch er befand sich eindeutig noch zu nahe am Schloss. Er hätte es mit einem Fluch probieren können, doch das machte man einfach nicht mit diesen Tieren und der Fluch wäre höchstwahrscheinlich nutzlos abgeprallt. Aber das Einhorn ließ ihn nicht vorbei und Voldemort wartete. Wie lange beide so standen und sich gegenseitig anstarrten, konnte im Nachhinein keiner mehr sagen. Snape erinnerte sich nur an das zunehmende Brennen auf seinem Arm und die nagende Kälte, die sich unter seine Kleidung schlich.

Doch dann kam auf einmal ein Sturm auf und rüttelte kräftig an den Bäumen, gefolgt von einem ohrenbetäubendem Brüllen und einem plötzlichen schrillen Wiehern irgendwo aus dem Wald.

Das winzige Einhorn schnaubte ärgerlich auf, warf ihm noch einen bitterbösen Blick zu und war so plötzlich verschwunden, wie es aufgetaucht war. Snape hatte keine Lust herauszufinden, woher das Brüllen gekommen war. Voldemort wartete und er war heute schon spät genug unterwegs.

Wenige Augenblicke später hatte er jene kleine Lichtung erreicht, von der er normalerweise apparierte. Wieder hörte er das Brechen von Holz, diesmal aber von einem größeren beziehungsweise ungeschickteren Tier. Nein, diesmal wollte er nicht warten. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Apparieren, als ein kleines Mädchen aus dem Unterholz brach und auf ihn zustürmte. Snape wollte den Zauber abbrechen, doch es war zu spät. Die Bäume um ihn verschwammen gerade vor seinen Augen, als er von etwas Kräftigem gerammt und umgestoßen wurde.

---

Er landete nicht auf dem Boden des Verbotenen Waldes, sondern auf einer Lichtung vor Voldemorts Kloster. Das war beabsichtigt gewesen. Nicht geplant war aber Delano, die ein wenig verdutzt neben ihm saß und sich neugierig umsah. Eine Schülerin in unmittelbarer Reichweite von Voldemort und sämtlichen Todessern! Er wusste nicht ob er wütend oder entsetzt sein sollte.

„Wo bin ich hier?", wollte das Mädchen wissen und ging geradewegs auf das Kloster zu.

Snape erwischte sie gerade noch am Kragen ihres Umhangs und zog sie zurück. „Ich habe zwar keine Ahnung, wie Sie es geschafft haben, hierher zu apparieren, aber Sie werden hier bleiben und sich keinen Schritt von diesem Ort wegbewegen. "

Delano starrte ihn nur aus großen Augen an, sagte aber kein Wort.

„Und wenn das ganze hier vorbei ist, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Sie noch heute Ihre Koffer packen und Hogwarts verlassen dürfen."

Noch immer hatte das Mädchen nichts gesagt und Snape hoffte, dass er sie endlich einmal wirklich eingeschüchtert hatte. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen könnte, wenn sie hier so einfach herumschlich. Er setzte sich endlich die Maske auf – die kleine Hufflepuff wusste ohnehin, wohin er ging.

„Sie werden doch jetzt nicht gehen?", protestierte das Mädchen entsetzt.

„Ich wüsste nicht, wer mich aufhalten sollte", knurrte Snape.

Plötzlich strahlte Delano. „Aber Sie müssen mich zuerst zurück nach Hogwarts bringen. Einer dieser Todesser könnte mich finden, wenn ich hier bleibe. Und alleine kann ich mich nicht zurückzaubern. Außerdem ist der Verbotene Wald voller Gefahren, das haben Sie mir selbst gesagt."

„Deshalb werden Sie auch hier bleiben und warten, bis ich zurückkomme."

Das Mädchen schnaubte entrüstet.

„Oder muss ich Sie mit einer Ganzkörperklammer ruhig stellen?"

Delano setzte sich verärgert unter einen Baum und funkelte ihn nur giftig an. Snape deutete dies als ein Ja und wollte endlich Voldemort gegenübertreten, als er beinahe mit jemanden in dunklem Umhang und weißer Maske zusammenstieß.

„Professor Snape? Sie sprechen doch nicht etwa mit Bäumen?", wollte die Todesserin mit verzerrter Stimme wissen. Snape erkannte sie trotzdem. Es war Katie Blain, eine ehemalige Schülerin, keine Slytherin, sondern eine Ravenclaw. Der Orden wusste bereits davon, doch Dumbledore rechnete anscheinend damit, dass sich das einst unscheinbare Mädchen von damals doch noch für die richtige Seite entscheiden würde. Beweise gegen sie hatte der Orden bereits genug, um sie nach Askaban zu bringen. Trotzdem, Snape fühlte sich noch immer versucht ihr mindestens fünfzig Punkte für ihre grenzenlose Dummheit abzuziehen und eine Woche Nachsitzen aufzubrummen. Aber auch Blain sprach ihn noch immer mit Professor an. Manche Gewohnheiten brauchten ihre Zeit, um abgelegt zu werden.

„Professor? Sie verstecken doch nicht jemanden hier?"

„Wen soll ich hier verstecken?", bluffte Snape. „Ich bin beim Apparieren in dieses dumme Gestrüpp gefallen. Was machen Sie überhaupt hier draußen?"

„Befehl des Dunklen Lords. Und ist dort hinten wirklich nichts?" Blain drängte sich an ihm vorbei, genau dorthin, wo eigentlich diese naseweise Delano sein sollte. Snape wolle Blain schon aufhalten, doch sie war zu schnell.

„Tatsächlich, da ist wirklich niemand", bemerkte Blain ein wenig enttäuscht.

Snape konnte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Delano war tatsächlich verschwunden. „Bis auf dieses Gestrüpp", knurrte er. „Hatten Sie etwa gedacht, ich nehme jemanden mit?"

Blain schien verlegen zu werden. „Na ja, einen Augenblick dachte ich das schon."

Snape schnaubte ungläubig und suchte unauffällig die Gegend nach einer Spur der Hufflepuff ab.

„Ach ja", erinnerte sich die ehemalige Ravenclaw. „Sie sollten besser hineingehen. Der Dunkel Lord erwartet Sie bereits."

Das fing ja schon gut an. Zuerst Delano, dann eine ehemalige Schülerin, die ihn herumkommandierte und zu allem Überdruss noch ein ungeduldiger Voldemort. Es konnte nicht noch schlimmer werden.

--------

Das neue Kapitelchen kommt schon jetzt, weil ich frühestens in einer Woche etwas ins Netz stellen kann (böser Computer und schreckliche Chemieprüfung). Lang ist es zwar nicht, dafür darf ist das nächste Kapitel länger und Voldemort darf auftauchen. An alle, die keine Cliffhanger mögen: Die nächsten Kapitel werden voll von diesen gemeinen Dinger sein. Ging leider nicht anders.

**Cyberrat:** Ach ja, das Weihnachtsgeschenk. Der arme Snape hätte es besser gleich nehmen sollen (dafür war es nämlich gedacht). Aber mehr will ich nicht verraten.

**Abhaya:** Das mit dem Hochladen ist ja diesmal schnell gegangen. Was mit Snape geschieht, darf ich leider nicht verraten, aber allzu grausam wird es nicht werden. Keine Angst. Und vielen Dank für das Lob!

**Dax:** Danke! ;-)


	20. Der Spion

**Kapitel 20: Der Spion**

Wie beim letzten Mal hatten die Todesser versucht einen Kreis zu bilden und wieder hatten sie versagt, diesmal weil es eindeutig zu viele waren. Snape wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Weit über hundert Todesser füllten den Saal, dabei wusste Snape gerade einmal von der Existenz von fünfzig, von deren Namen ganz zu schweigen. Anscheinend war in den letzten Wochen eine ganze Menge geschehen. Voldemort stand im Zentrum der Menge und unterhielt sich gerade mit einer ihm unbekannten Frau, die der Kleidung und der fehlenden Maske nach ganz sicherlich kein Todesserin war, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass sie nicht für Voldemort arbeitete.

Snape schloss leise das Tor hinter sich und versuchte möglichst unauffällig einen freien Platz im hinteren Bereich zu finden. Voldemort sah aber doch für einen Augenblick zu ihm herüber, widmete sich dann aber wieder ganz der Fremden. Er war ein wenig erleichtert darüber. Nach Blains Worten hatte er eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass Voldemort ihn wegen seines Zuspätkommens zur Rede stellen würde, worauf er gerne verzichtete.

Er wollte sich gerade umsehen, ob er vielleicht Bethan unter der Menge erkennen konnte – er hatte eine ganze Menge Fragen an ihn – als sich neben ihn ein Fremder ohne Umhang und Maske gesellte. Snape warf vorerst nur einen kurzen Blick auf den Neuling, doch dann fiel ihm eine Kleinigkeit an ihm auf, die ihn entsetzte: der Zauberstab mit einem sehr lebendig wirkenden Schlangenkopf in seiner Hand. Der Fremde starrte ihn aus toten Augen an, nur für einen Augenblick, und richtete dann sein Interesse wieder auf Voldemort. Snape wollte sich eigentlich von dem Wesen wegstehlen, aber anscheinend hatte es keine Ahnung, dass er für den Tod eines Verwandten mitverantwortlich war, und Snape musste mehr über diese Kreaturen erfahren. Er tat daher so, als ob ihn das Wesen absolut nicht kümmerte, so wie jeder andere Todesser auch, behielt es aber die ganze Zeit im Auge. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sein Nachbar nicht der einzige seiner Art war. Er entdeckte noch drei weitere Schlangenstabmenschen, die sich unter die Menge gemischt hatten, und die Frau, mit der sich Voldemort unterhielt, musste er schließlich auch zu ihnen zählen, also insgesamt fünf.

In diesem Augenblick wandte sich Voldemort an die anwesenden Todesser: „Sind endlich alle eingetroffen?"

„Nein, mein Herr", quiekte Pettigrew, der ganz vorne bei Voldemort stand und vor Angst schlotterte. „Tarson Bethan, er fehlt noch."

Voldemorts rote Augen wanderten wieder über die riesige Menge, und wieder schien sein Blick einen Moment bei ihm zu verharren, gerade so lang, dass man dies als Einbildung noch abtun konnte. „Warum ist er nicht hier? Ich habe ihn gerufen!"

Eine Todesserin, die Snape nicht kannte – noch nicht – warf sich demütig vor dem Dunklen Lord zu Boden, ehe sie mit lauter, deutlicher Stimme sprach: „Er ist beim letzten Einsatz schwer verletzt worden, Meister. Anscheinend geht es ihm noch nicht gut genug…"

„Es ist mir egal, wie es ihm geht", zischte Voldemort und die Todesserin wich eingeschüchtert zurück. „Ich habe ihm nie befohlen, sich von einem Fluch treffen zu lassen, sondern einige unbedeutende Auroren zu beseitigen. Er ist der einzige, der mir noch nicht Rede und Antwort über diesen Einsatz gestellt hat. Bring ihn hierher, und wenn du ihn aus St. Mungo'szerren musst!"

Die Todesserin rappelte sich schnell auf, den Blick ließ sie aber gesenkt und drängte sich rückwärts gehend zurück in die Menge. Snape beobachtete sie, wie sie auf den Ausgang zusteuerte, anscheinend, um auf einen anderen Weg mit Bethan in Kontakt zu kommen und ihn davon zu überzeugen, trotzdem zu kommen.

Voldemort richtete sein Interesse wieder auf seine anwesenden Todesser. „Eigentlich hatte ich diese Versammlung einberufen, um mir eure Loyalität zu versichern und zu zeigen, was mit jenen geschieht, die sich als zu stümperhaft erweisen. Da aber einer unserer Ehrengäste noch nicht eingetroffen ist", seine Stimme verwandelte sich in ein ungeduldiges Zischen, „werde wir wohl zum nächsten Punkt kommen."

Snapes fühlte so etwas wie Mitleid für Bethan. Voldemort würde ihn zwar nicht töten, aber angenehm würde seine Bestrafung sicherlich nicht ausfallen.

„Lasst mich einen Neuen unter uns vorstellen!", fuhr Voldemort fort, „Grimesby Clay, tritt hervor!"

Ein ziemlich verwirrt wirkender Todesser von weiter hinten bahnte sich einen Weg durch ein Meer aus schwarzen Umhängen und weißen Masken. Snape hatte den Namen noch nie gehört. Clay schien einer der Neuen zu sein, doch bis jetzt hatte Voldemort noch nie einen Todesser so offen vorgestellt. Wenn ein Anwesender ein Spion war, so wie er, dann konnte mit einer solchen Methode die ganze Gruppe auffliegen. Dass er nun mit dieser Tradition brach, irritierte nicht nur ihn und Clay, sondern auch viele andere Todesser, die unruhig zu wispern begannen.

„Nimm deine Maske herunter!" befahl Voldemort eisig, als der etwas gedrungen wirkende Mann vor ihm stand. „Ich möchte, dass jeder dein Gesicht sehen kann."

Das Murmeln wurde lauter. Voldemort hatte auch schon einige Male von Snape gefordert, seine Maske abzunehmen, doch dann war die Versammlung immer schon längst beendet gewesen. Oder nein, einen Fall hatte es schon gegeben, und Snape ahnte plötzlich, was geschehen würde.

Clay wusste es anscheinend nicht, denn sonst hätte er sofort die Flucht ergriffen. Trotzdem wirkte er nervös, als er seine Maske abnahm und ergeben auf seine Knie sank.  
Voldemort lächelte. „Tatsächlich, Grimesby Clay, so wie er sich mir vor einem Monat vorstellt hat. Doch ich frage mich, warum zog er es vor mir zu verschweigen, dass er einen Zwillingsbruder hat."

Clay ließ die Maske falle und zog im Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen Zauberstab. Es brachte ihm nicht viel. Der Expelliarmus eines nahen Todessers riss ihm den Stab aus den Händen, bevor er ihn einsetzen konnte, und Voldemort angelte ihn mit seinen geschickten Fingern aus der Luft.

„Einen Zwillingsbruder mit dem Namen Grimesby Walsingham", fuhr Voldemort fort und zerbrach dabei gelangweilt den Zauberstab in seiner Hand, „der zufällig auf der Gehaltsliste des Ministeriums steht, und zwar als Auror. Ein Auror, der vor knapp einem Monat eine deutliche Gehaltserhöhung hatte, ohne irgendwie befördert worden zu sein, aufgrund besonders gefährlicher Arbeit. Hast du eine Ahnung, wie diese besonders gefährliche Arbeit deines Bruders aussieht?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon Ihr sprecht, mein Herr", antwortete Clay, wich dabei aber ganz deutlich Voldemorts triumphierenden Blick aus. „Ich habe keinen Bruder, der beim Ministerium arbeitet."

„Das habe ich auch schon festgestellt", zische der Dunkle Lord und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Clay, „weil es sich bei dir und deinem Bruder um ein und die selbe Person handelt."

Es war so still geworden, dass man das Fallen einer Feder hätte hören können.

Da drückte sich Clay oder besser Walsingham fest auf den Boden. „Verzeiht mir, Meister! Ich werde Euch Geheiminformation des Ministeriums bringen, wenn Ihr mich nur verschont. Darin bin ich sehr gut…"

„Ich habe schon Agenten ins Ministerium eingeschleust, und die haben sich noch nicht ertappen lassen", unterbrach ihn Voldemort kalt. „Auf einen Verräter, der im Angesicht seines Todes seine Auftraggeber verraten will, kann ich verzichten. Avada Kevadra!"

Der Ministeriumsspion starb unspektakulär. Ein grüner Blitz und das plötzliche Erschlaffen des Körpers unter dem schwarzen Umhang.

Voldemort wandte sich von Walsingham ab, ohne ihn noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Snape hingegen starrte entsetzt auf den toten Ministeriumsspion. Diesmal hatte es jemand anderen getroffen, nicht ihn.

„Ich bin sehr enttäuscht, einen Verräter hier unter uns gefunden zu haben", sprach der Dunkle Lord, als ob gerade nichts geschehen wäre. „Doch Walsingham", seine Stimme bebte voller Verachtung, „konnte sich noch glücklich schätzen. Noch hat er nicht die Gelegenheit gehabt, uns, mir tatsächlich Schaden zuzufügen."

War es also nicht Walsingham gewesen, der den Dunklen Lord in den letzten Wochen sabotiert hatte?

„Viel schlimmer trifft es jene, die dem Feind tatsächlich geholfen haben", fuhr Voldemort ruhig fort und schritt in seinem Kreis herum, alle Todesser sorgsam musternd. Zwei der Schlangenstabmenschen tappten ununterbrochen hinter ihm her und zischelten die ganze Zeit etwas, das er von so weit hinten nicht verstehen konnte.

Überraschend blieb der Dunkle Lord vor Lucius Malfoy stehen, und Snape wusste genau, dass Lucius ganz sicherlich kein Verräter war. Lucius war vielleicht nicht so fanatisch wie die Lestranges, aber solange ihm Voldemort mehr Macht geben konnte als irgendjemand anderer auf der Welt, und das war noch immer der Fall, würde er ihm treu ergeben bleiben, immer darauf bedacht sich die besten Körner herauszupicken, die Voldemort vor die Todesser streute.

„Lucius, mein Freund", schnurrte Voldemort. „Du wolltest mir doch eine interessante Geschichte erzählen. Ich denke, jetzt ist der rechte Augenblick dafür gekommen."

Malfoy ließ sich unterwürfig zu Boden fallen – dieser Heuchler. „Es ist eigentlich keine richtige Geschichte", begann er zögerlich. Anscheinend war es ihm plötzlich sehr unangenehm, hier vor der versammelten Menge zu sprechen. „Nicht einmal ich habe sie erlebt, doch ich dachte, sie wäre vielleicht für den Dunklen Lord von Interesse."

Der Dunkle Lord machte eine einfache Handbewegung und Malfoy erhob sich daraufhin. „Sprich!" forderte ihn Voldemort mit einem triumphierenden Glitzern in den Augen auf.

Lucius atmete noch einmal kräftig durch, während jeder im Saal, ausgenommen die _Schlangenstabmenschen _und Voldemort, der die Geschichte wohl schon kannte, gebannt an seinen Lippen hing. „Nun, es war vor einem halben Jahr, als ich, wie Ihr wohl alle wisst, wegen des unglücklichen Ausgangs einer Aktion beim Ministerium für einige Wochen nach Askaban musste." In Malfoys sonst so ruhiger Stimme lag ganz deutlich ein Zittern, obwohl zu der Zeit, als er das gefürchtete Gefängnis betreten musste, schon längst die Dementoren abgezogen waren. „Als ich zurückkam, erzählte mir mein Sohn eine interessante Geschichte, die erst in den letzten Tagen für mich eine Bedeutung bekommen hatte."

Snapes Herz begann plötzlich lauter zu klopfen, so laut, dass er fürchtete, die anderen könnten es ganz deutlich hören. Ganz unauffällig sah er sich nach einem Fluchtweg um. Nicht dass er fürchtete, Draco hätte irgendetwas erzählt, was ihm gefährlich werden könnte. Er war Dracos Lieblingslehrer, und den würde der junge Slytherin niemals verpetzen. Abgesehen davon hätte Draco überhaupt nichts sagen können, was für ihn verfänglich gewesen wäre. Dazu war er viel zu vorsichtig gewesen.

„Er sprach von dem Tag, an dem wir ins Ministerium einbrachen, um die Prophezeiung zu stehlen", fuhr Lucius deutlich ruhiger fort. „Draco und andere Slytherins hatten Potter dabei erwischt, wie er über den Kamin versucht hat mit Black in Kontakt zu kommen. Da Potter aber nicht vorhatte, Dolores Umbridge die Wahrheit zu erzählen, schickte sie nach Severus wegen einer Portion Veritaserum. Zu Potters Glück war dessen Vorrat aber aufgebraucht, was er ihr auch mitteilte."

Snapes Augen wanderten unruhig durch die Halle. Zu seinem Entsetzen stand plötzlich eine Schlangenstabfrau direkt vor ihm und lächelte ihn alles andere als freundlich an. Ihr männlicher Kollege ergriff stattdessen sehr fest seine Schulter. Verärgert versuchte er sich los zu reißen, aber die dürren Finger des Wesens waren wie Schraubstöcke. Langsam beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass er tatsächlich in eine Falle getappt war.

„Severus wollte gerade wieder gehen", fuhr Lucius fort, „als ihm Potter etwas Merkwürdiges zurief. Er sagte, ich zitiere: ‚Er hat Tatze! Er hat Tatze an dem Ort, wo sie versteck ist!'"

Voldemorts Augen wanderten interessiert zu Snape. „Ist das wahr, Severus? Harry Potter, dein selbsterkorener _Lieblingsschüler_, ruft dir etwas zu in der Hoffnung, du könntest ihm helfen? Tritt ruhig näher, damit wir alle hören, was du zu sagen hast!"

Snape hatte keine Wahl. Die beiden Schlangenstabmenschen schoben ihn nicht grob aber bestimmt durch die sich bildenden Gasse aus Todesser, genau auf Voldemort zu. Innerlich zwang er sich zur Ruhe. Der Dunkel Lord hatte ihn schon einige Male befragt, und bis jetzt hatte sein Talent in Okklumentik immer ausgereicht seinen Fragen standzuhalten. Angst würde die kommende Prüfung nur viel schwerer machen.

„Du kannst gehen, Lucius!", befahl Voldemort, als Snape direkt vor ihm stand und Malfoy gesellte sich unter lauter Verbeugungen zurück in die Menge der Todesser.  
„Hast du einen Ahnung, warum _Potter_", Voldemort spuckte das Wort richtig aus, „ausgerechnet dir diese kryptische Mitteilung machte?"

„Nein, mein Herr", entgegnete Snape und sah fest in die roten Augen. Plötzlich hatte er das fast schmerzhafte Gefühl, dass sich Krallen in seinen Kopf gruben und darin kräftig herumrührten, als ob sie etwas suchen würden. Doch Snape legte all seine Kraft in jene Erinnerung, als er Todesser wurde. Damals war er noch so stolz darauf gewesen. Dass dieses Glück nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen war, und dass sich der anfängliche Stolz rasch ins Gegenteil gekehrt hatten, das steckte in einem ganz anderen Teil seines Kopfes, dort, wo Voldemort niemals hinkommen würde.

Der Dunkle Lord blinzelte und die Krallen zogen sich langsam zurück. „Und hast du eine Ahnung, was dir Potter, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, dir damit sagen wollte?"

„Ich bedaure, mein Herr. Potter machte auf mich keinen gesunden Eindruck, im geistigen Sinn. Er redet oft irgendwelchen Unsinn daher, vor allem bei mir im Unterricht, und irgendwann hörte ich damit auf, eine tiefere Bedeutung in seinen Worten zu suchen."

Einige Todesser lachten, doch Voldemort war anscheinend noch nicht zufrieden. „Und der Name Tatze sagt dir überhaupt nichts?" bohrte er weiter.

„Ein Name, mein Herr? Welcher vernünftige Mensch legt sich einen solchen Namen zu." Er wusste, sehr viel länger könnte er nicht mehr in Voldemorts Augen sehen.

„Tatze, das war der Spitzname von Sirius Black", fiepte Pettigrew dazwischen und interessanterweise wurde er diesmal gar nicht vom Dunklen Lord zurechtgewiesen.

„Tatsächlich? Black? Dann kann ich wirklich nicht verstehen, warum Potter ausgerechnet mir das hätte sagen sollen." Snape erinnerte sich mit aller Kraft an seine Tage in Hogwarts, vor allem an jene, in denen es James und Sirius gelungen war, ihn vor der ganzen Schule bloßzustellen, und das war mehr als einmal gewesen. Es war zwar sehr unangenehm, dass auch Voldemort, der garantiert noch immer in seinem Kopf herumwühlte, dies sehen könnte, doch diese Erinnerungen würden Voldemort Snapes Hass beweisen.

„War dir dieser Spitzname tatsächlich nicht geläufig?" fuhr Voldemort nun deutlich verärgert fort.

„Woher? Black und ich waren nicht gerade die besten Freunde. Ich wäre der letzte gewesen, dem er seinen Spitznamen verraten hätte." Das war ein Fehler gewesen, wie er mit plötzlichem Entsetzen feststellen musste. Im letzten Schuljahr hatte die halbe Schule gewusst, wie sich die Herumtreiber nannten, er natürlich auch. Snape wusste das, Pettigrew aber leider auch.

„Pettigrew hat mir aber da etwas ganz anderes erzählt", gab Voldemort zufrieden zur Antwort. „Es wäre sehr schön von dir zu erfahren, was du mit dieser Information, dass Sirius Black dort war, wo die Prophezeiung lag, angefangen hast? Und warum hast du mich angelogen? Legilimens!"

Snape versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und seine Gefühle, vor allem seine Angst, weit hinter sich zu lassen. Doch das war diesmal nicht so einfach. Ganz langsam verschwamm Voldemorts Gesicht und sein darauf folgender panischer Versuch, wieder die Beherrschung zu erlangen, erleichtere es Voldemort nur noch viel mehr.

_Snape lief durch den Verbotenen Wald. Er musste Potter und die anderen finden. Hoffentlich war noch Umbridge bei ihnen. So sehr er diese Närrin auch verabscheute, doch sie würde jedenfalls versuchen, Potter aufzuhalten, falls der auf die Idee kommen könnte, alleine nach Black zu suchen. Zuzutrauen wäre es ihm allemal. Dabei ging es Black ausgezeichnet, leider. Potter hatte wieder nicht daran gedacht, seine Gefühle abzulegen und Voldemort hatte leichtes Spiel gehabt, ihm falsche Gedanken zuzuspielen. Dabei hatte er sich doch solche Mühe gegeben, diesem Narren etwas beizubringen. Gut, vielleicht hätte er mit seinem Unterricht fortfahren sollen. .._

Ein schmerzhaftes Pochen in seinen Knien holte ihn in die Realität zurück. Er war auf den Boden gefallen und konnte nun erkennen, wie er von allen fünf Schlangenstabmenschen umstellt war, die ihre unheimlichen Stäbe auf ihn gerichtet hatten. Snape wusste, dass Voldemort alles gesehen hatte, aber doch nicht diese Wesen.

„Ich verstehe. Darum hat also Dumbledore von unserem Vorhaben erfahren", stellte Voldemort tonlos fest. „Du warst der Spion, nach dem ich schon so lange gesucht habe. Eigentlich schade. Mit deinen Zaubertränken bin ich immer sehr zufrieden gewesen."

--------

Bitte lasst mich jetzt am Leben! Dieser Cliffhanger war notwendig (genauso wie die in den nächsten Kapiteln). Ich verspreche auch, dass das nächste Kapitel kommt, in einer Woche (die nächste Monsterprüfung rückt immer näher). Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews!

**Abhaya:** Wegen des Zuspätkommens wird er ihn nicht bestrafen, da hat er mittlerweile bessere Gründe (armer Snape). Snape bekommt übrigens bald die ersten größeren Zweifel daran, dass Nadja normal ist.

**Dax:** Danke!

**Lucina:** Das Kapitel hat einige Fragen beantworten, der Rest kommt im nächsten Kapitel.


	21. Dachs und Schlange

**Kapitel 21: Dachs und Schlange**

Das, was er seit fast zwei Jahren gefürchtet hatte, war eingetreten. Er hatte sich diesen Augenblick fast jeden Abend vorgestellt, kurz bevor er einschlief, und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er vor Angst sterben müsste. Nun allerdings war diese Todesangst wie weggeblasen. Er fühlte stattdessen, dass eine ungeheure Last von seinen Schultern genommen worden war. Nie wieder fürchten müssen ertappt zu werden, nie wieder das Suchen nach Ausreden. Voldemort würde ihn töten, das war eine Tatsache, doch er würde diesem Tod so würdevoll wie er konnte entgegen schreiten. Er wollte dem Dunklen Lord und seinen Anhängern anders als der unglückliche Ministeriumsspion in Erinnerung bleiben.

Trotz der riesigen Menschenansammlung war es vollkommen still geworden; kein nervöses Räuspern, kein Getuschel, kein Rascheln der Kutten. Selbst zu atmen schien jeder vergessen zu haben.

Snape richtete seinen Blick hoch zu Voldemort und wieder bereute er den Tag, an dem er ihm ewige Treue geschworen hatte. Ganz langsam erhob er sich – kein Todesser und nicht einmal Voldemort wollte ihn daran hindern. Als ob er ganz einfach die Halle verlassen und gehen könnte, wie bei einem Kinderspiel, bei dem man nicht mehr mitmachen wollte.

„Du hast also tatsächlich den Mut, mir nach allem noch in die Augen zu sehen", zischte Voldemort und erinnerte ihn an eine gereizte Kobra.

Snape gab keine Antwort. Wo blieb nur der grüne Blitz?

Plötzlich erschienen die fünf Schlangenstabmenschen neben ihm und packten ihn grob an den Armen. Mit einer ungeheuren Kraft, die er ihnen gar nicht zugetraut hatte, zwangen sie ihn wieder auf die Knie. Ihre Berührung brannte auf seiner Haut, als ob ihre Hände aus Eis wären.

„So ist es schon viel besser", stellte Voldemort zufrieden fest. „Dein Verrat hat mich sehr getroffen, nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe. Ich habe dir die Familie gegeben, die du nie hattest. Ich habe dir nicht Verachtung, sondern Respekt entgegen gebracht. Und habe ich dich nicht wieder gnädig aufgenommen, obwohl du bei meiner Rückkehr nicht erschienen warst?" Voldemort wartete einige Augenblicke auf eine Antwort, die allerdings nicht kam. Aber das störte ihn offenbar nicht. „Doch du hast Glück. Ich bin gerade mit einem Experiment beschäftigt, bei dem ich die Hilfe eines _Freiwilligen_ brauche."

„Wollt Ihr auch mir die Haut abziehen, um Wesen wie diese zu schaffen?" fragte Snape so ruhig wie möglich, doch ein leichtes Zittern in seiner Stimme konnte er nicht verbergen.

Voldemort lachte schrill, doch kein einziger Todesser wagte es einzustimmen. „Du hast also die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Gratulation! Doch in zwei Punkten muss ich dich enttäuschen: Zum einen waren meine Freunde", er deutete auf die fünf Schlangenstabmenschen, „schon immer da, ich musste ihnen nur noch einen angemessenen Körper geben. Und zweitens wirst du es nicht so schön haben wie jene Muggel, in denen sie jetzt stecken. Cru…!"

Snape duckte sich und erwartete jenen höllischen Schmerz, den er schon einige Male hatte spüren müssen, doch es kam nichts. Auch die seltsamen Kreaturen ließen ihn einen Augenblick lang los und er hörte, wie sie in ihrer zischenden Sprache leise zu tuscheln begannen. Snape hob verwirrt den Kopf. Seine Sicht wurde natürlich von unzähligen Beinen versperrt, doch er sah, dass auch Voldemort leicht überrascht in Richtung Ausgang blickte.

„Meister!" rief jemand von dort, der Stimme nach Katie Blain. „Ich hab einen Schnüffler gefunden, oder besser gesagt eine."

Voldemorts Nüstern weiteten sich vor Aufregung und seine roten Augen leuchteten unheilvoll. „Unser Giftmischer braucht anscheinend Geleitschutz", höhnte Voldemort.  
Alles lachte, nur in Snapes Hals begann ein bitterer Klotz zu wachsen. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden bestätigt, als sich Blain durchgekämpft hatte und den regungslosen Körper eines elfjährigen Mädchens rücksichtslos vor Voldemort Füßen und Snapes Nase fallen ließ. Snape kannte das Gesicht des Kindes leider nur zu gut auch ohne es zu sehen.

„Erkläre!" verlangte Voldemort und musterte interessiert die kleine Hufflepuff.

„Ich habe Wache gehalten, ganz so wie Ihr verlangt habt, Meister. Plötzlich sah ich einen Schatten herumschleichen. Ich hab sie geschockt und erst nachher festgestellt, dass sie anscheinend aus Hogwarts kommt." Sie warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf Snape.

Dieser wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert oder enttäuscht sein sollte. Natürlich war er froh, dass Delano am Leben war, doch meistens war der Tod um etliches angenehmer als Voldemorts Gastfreundschaft.

Voldemort verpasste dem Mädchen einen leichten Tritt mit dem Fuß. „So weit ich diesen Narren von Dumbledore kenne, wird er gar nicht zufrieden sein, dass du eine Schülerin bei deinen Ausflügen mitnimmst." Nun konnte Snape und sicherlich auch Voldemort das Hausabzeichen sehen. „Auch noch Hufflepuff! Du bist wirklich tief gesunken."

„Rühren Sie das Mädchen nicht an!" schnaubte Snape und wunderte sich schon im nächsten Augenblick über seinen Mut.

Voldemorts Augen richteten sich vergnügt auf den Tränkemeister. „Sonst was? Ich halte gerade deinen Zauberstab in meiner Hand und selbst mit Stab wärst du mir noch immer haushoch unterlegen."

Doch plötzlich bekam Snape Unterstützung von jenen, von denen er es am wenigsten erwartet hatte, von den Schlangenstabmenschen. Alle fünf waren auf die Knie gefallen und winselten etwas von Gnade, Rache und drohender Gefahr, allerdings so durcheinander, dass Snape kaum etwas verstehen konnte.

„Ich fasse es nicht!" brüllte Voldemort. „Ihr habt vor einem kleinen, wehrlosen Kind Angst?"

Das Gewinsel verstummte, doch in den Augen der fünf spiegelte sich Todesangst.

„Also dann zu dir, Giftmischer", wandte sich Voldemort wieder an Snape. „Wer ist das Mädchen und wie kommt sie hierher?"

Es hatte zwar keinen Sinn, trotzdem schwieg er beharrlich.

Voldemort schnaubte verächtlich. „Dich werde ich auch noch zum Sprechen bringen. Crucio!"

Snape glaubte plötzlich, dass sich seine Knochen mit flüssigem Feuer füllten, dass jeder einzelne Muskel entzweigerissen und jedes Gelenk verbogen wurde. Trotzdem gab er sich alle Mühe nicht zu schreien. Nach einigen Augenblicken, für ihn aber nach einer Ewigkeit, ließ der Schmerz endlich nach. Noch immer zuckten seine Glieder unkontrolliert auf dem Boden, ein stechender Schmerz auf seiner Zunge und der Blutgeschmack in seinem Mund verrieten ihm, dass er sich in die Zunge gebissen hatte, doch es war vorerst vorüber.

„Nun, ich höre!" Voldemorts Stimme klang fast freundlich.

„Ich diene nur Albus Dumbledore und ich werde niemanden verraten, der nicht auf Eurer Seite steht." Die Worte kamen ihm wegen seiner arg in Mitleidenschaft gezogenen Zunge nur mühsam über die Lippen, trotzdem konnte jeder und ganz besonders Voldemort die Verachtung darin deutlich hören.

Doch statt eines neuen Cruciatus-Fluch hörte er nur ein vergnügtes Lachen. Dann deutete der Dunkel Lord mit seinem Zauberstab auf die bewusstlose Delano und sprach: „Enervate!"

Im nächsten Augenblick schlug das Mädchen ihre Augen auf und blinzelte ziemlich irritiert in die Runde, bis ihr Blick bei Voldemort hängen blieb. Sie schien zu wissen, wer vor ihr stand, doch wenn sie deswegen irgendwie beunruhigt war, so verbarg sie es sehr gut. „Der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, persönlich", flüsterte sie überrascht und rieb sich ihre schmerzenden Glieder – Blain hatte sie recht unsanft auf den Steinboden fallen lassen. „Dass es mir ein Vergnügen wäre, kann ich allerdings nicht behaupten."

„Anscheinend haben wir noch jemanden mit einem selbstmörderischen Mundwerk gefunden", stellte Voldemort zufrieden fest. Die versammelten Todesser lachten nervös, nicht sicher, ob das den Dunkeln Lord nicht verstimmen könnte.

Delano lächelte selbstsicher. „Das Lachen wird euch noch vergehen", prophezeite sie der Menge, und plötzlich war alles wieder still. „Das Spiel ist aus Voldemort." – Fast gleichzeitiges Zusammenzucken sämtlicher Todesser beim Nennen des Namens ihres Herrn. – „Das Gebäude ist umstellt. Draußen warten alle Auroren des Ministeriums darauf, dass die zehn Minuten, die ich ihnen gegeben habe, um sind. Wie lange war ich eigentlich bewusstlos?"

Draußen wartete niemand vom Ministerium, nicht einmal Dumbledore wusste, wo er war, geschweige denn irgendein Auror. Doch in diesem Augenblick kaufte er Delano diese Worte durchaus ab, und er war nicht der einzige. Die Todesser wurden nervös und die Schlangenstabmenschen waren ohnehin nur mehr ein Häufchen Elend, seit das Mädchen wach war.

„Das war wirklich gut, Miss", lobte Voldemort. „Ich muss Sie aber darauf hinweisen, dass mehrere Zauber mich warnen, falls sich irgendein Mensch diesem Gebäude nähert, der kein Todesser ist."

„Wenn diese Zauber wirklich funktionieren würden, hätten Sie nicht Ihren Aufpasser gebraucht, um mich zu fangen", entgegnete Delano nicht im Geringsten eingeschüchtert.

Auf Voldemorts Gesicht erschien nun ein ganz neuer Ausdruck, den Snape und sicherlich auch alle anderen Todesser niemals zuvor gesehen hatten, Unsicherheit.

„Nun, wenn wir das mit den Bannen und so gelöst haben, dann könnt Ihr mich und Professor Snape gehen lassen", fuhr das Mädchen seelenruhig fort. „Vielleicht kann ich sie ja davon überzeugen, dass sie keine Todesflüche einsetzen und so…"

Die Augen des Dunklen Lord leuchteten bedrohlich. „Draußen ist niemand. Anscheinend wirken die Banne nicht bei Kindern, doch das werde ich ändern. Crucio!"

Wieder war es Snape, der die Vorzüge dieses Fluchs kennen lernen musste. Weil er so unerwartet kam, konnte er einen Schmerzensschrei nicht mehr unterdrücken. Morgen würde er den ärgsten Muskelkater haben, obwohl, ein Morgen gab es wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Als er seine Umgebung wieder einigermaßen wahrnehmen konnte, hatte sich die kleine Hufflepuff verändert. Wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre sogar jemand wie Voldemort auf der Stelle zu Staub zerfallen, so viel Verachtung und Abscheu lag in ihren Augen.

„Bringt die beiden unversehrt in den Kerker und verschnürt sie gut!" befahl Voldemort fünf Todessern, unter ihnen Malfoy und Pettigrew. „Ich werde mich später ausführlich mit ihnen beschäftigen und unseren guten Giftmischer wieder auf den rechten Weg zurückführen."

Sie wurde grob in die Höhe gezerrt und aus der Halle geführt, in Snapes Fall mehr geschleift. Irgendwie hatte er den ganzen langen Weg den absurden Eindruck, dass sich Voldemort und Delano zu kennen schienen.

--------

Ich weiß, das ist auch ein Cliffhanger, aber meiner Meinung nach kein so gemeiner wie der letzte. Der war wirklich gemein, aber das fällt einem beim Schreiben nicht so auf (zumindest nicht, wenn man so schreibt wie ich). Daher hab ich eingesehen, dass eine Woche wirklich zu langist, und das neue Kapitel gleich jetzt gepostet. Wieder herzlichen Dank an alle Leser!

**Dax:** Danke:-) Danke:-)

**Abhaya:** Lucius hab ich auch nie ausstehen können. Ich überleg mir gerade, was ich ihm alles antun könnte, ohne dass ihn Rowling in kleine Stückchen zurückbekommt.

**Lucina:** Die Wasserpistole war sehr überzeugend. Also hier das nächste Kapitel.


	22. Zauberdolch und Schokofrösche

**Kapitel 22: Zauberdolch und Schokofrösche**

„Was macht ein kleines Schlammblut mit einem so hübschen Messer?" wollte Lucius Malfoy mit süffisanter Stimme wissen und hielt den golden schimmernden Dolch interessiert in der Hand.

Nadja spielte Basilisk, aber leider kannte Malfoy die Regeln nicht. Er dachte offensichtlich nicht im Traum daran tot umzufallen oder wenigsten zu Stein zu erstarren. Doch etwas anderes geschah.

„Autsch! Verdammtes Messer!" Malfoy ließ den Dolch laut scheppernd zu Boden fallen und beobachtete angewidert, wie Blut aus einem tiefen Schnitt auf seinem Zeigefinger quoll. Auf einen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs heilte allerdings die Wunde sofort.

Nadja grinste zufrieden, als ob sie damit gerechnet hätte, und Lucius schien sich sehr zu beherrschen ihr keine Ohrfeige zu verpassen. Doch er erinnerte sich anscheinend noch rechtzeitig an Voldemorts Verbot. So hob er lediglich den Dolch auf und steckte ihn sicher in seine Tasche zu der Silberfigur, die ihr Lucius ebenfalls abgenommen hatte.

„Jetzt zu dir, Giftmischer!" fauchte er, riss ihm den Todesserumhang von den Schultern und untersuchte die Taschen. „Nun, ich habe mich wohl ein bisschen in dich getäuscht. Ich dachte, du wärst schon erwachsen, aber das…" Malfoy zog eine Packung etwas abgegriffener Karten hervor, Sammelkarten der Schokofrösche. „Nicht einmal mein Sohn hat die noch. Sehr hübsch. Merlin, Faust, Morgana und sogar Dumbledore. Sag einmal, schleppst du deine Kartensammlung eigentlich überall mit? Selbst zu einem Todessertreffen?"

Das tat Snape tatsächlich, _vor allem_ zu einem Todessertreffen, und dafür hatte er sehr gute Gründe.

„Nun, die wirst du wahrscheinlich nicht mehr benötigen", stellte Malfoy fest und begann eine Karte nach der anderen vor seinen Augen zu zerreißen. „Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung, was der Dunkle Lord mit dir vorhat, aber in diesem Punkt bin ich mir sicher."

Snapes letzte Hoffnung verwandelte sich unter Lucius' Hand langsam in Konfetti.

„So, das hätten wir. Ratte, du kannst sie verschnüren!" Lucius wandte sich wieder an Snape, während Pettigrew begann Delano sorgfältig zu fesseln. „Dann wünsche ich dir viel Spaß! Es heißt, der neue Verbündete unseres Herrn habe einen etwas merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor. Vielleicht steht er ja auf Sammelkarten." Lucius lachte noch einmal über seinen Witz, den nicht einmal Pettigrew (der über alles lachen konnte, was nicht ihn persönlich betraf) lustig fand und ließ sie mit Wurmschwanz und drei weiteren Todessern alleine.

---

Kurze Zeit später waren Snape und Delano alleine in der nur von einer Fackel erhellten Zelle. Der Tränkemeister fragte sich, warum man ihnen das Licht gelassen hatte, denn in einer völlig dunklen Zelle dem Kommenden zu harren hielt er um einiges unerträglicher. Aber er wollte sich nicht beschweren. Es war ohnehin schon ungemütlich genug. Die Fesseln schnürten ihn so fest ein, dass er kaum atmen konnte und seine Finger und wahrscheinlich auch Zehen blau anliefen. Ihm war eiskalt – den Umhang hatte man ihm nicht zurückgegeben – und die absonderlichsten Gedanken gingen ihm durch den Kopf (Wer wird Potter retten, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin? Wer wird für mich weiter unterrichten? Wer wird neuer Hauslehrer werden?"), als er so in der Ecke auf nacktem Stein lag und auf seinen Tod oder Schlimmeres wartete.

Delano schien hingegen fest entschlossen zu sein zu entkommen. Als Pettigrew sie gefesselt hatte, war ihm aufgefallen, dass das Mädchen tief Luft geholt und jeden einzelnen Muskel angespannt hatte. Anfangs hatte er nicht so recht gewusst, warum das Ganze, doch langsam begriff er. Nun, da Delano ausgeatmete hatte und Pettigrew weit weg war, saßen die Fesseln locker und sie hatte es um einiges bequemer als er. Doch damit ließ sie es nicht genug sein, sondern kämpfte darum ihre Fesseln ganz los zu werden. Gerade eben versuchte sie an ihre Winterstiefel zu gelangen – er hatte keine Ahnung warum, ihren dort versteckten Dolch hatte man ihr schließlich abgenommen – und plötzlich waren ihre Füße frei. Als Snape das registriert hatte, konnte Nadja wieder ungehindert ihre Hände bewegen und kurze Zeit später nahm sie triumphierend den Knebel aus ihrem Mund. „Endlich!" seufzte sie erschöpft. „Ich hab' fast schon geglaubt, dass ich die nie mehr loswerde." In diesem Augenblick entdeckte Snape des Rätsels Lösung, jenen kleinen goldfarbenen Dolch, den Snape schon zweimal gesehen hatte, einmal in der Kehle eines Schlangenstabmenschen und schließlich in Malfoys Hand. Lucius hatte ihn ja mitgenommen. Wie kam er hierher?

„Haben Sie diesen arroganten Affen gesehen?" wollte sie aufgebracht wissen. „Möchte bloß wissen, was er macht, wenn er plötzlich einem ausgewachsenen Chinesischen Feuerball gegenübersteht, ohne Zauberstab und einer Armee unterwürfiger Hauselfen?"

„Mmm, mmm!"

„Oh, tut mir Leid, Professor!" Im nächsten Augenblick war sie an seiner Seite und nahm ihm den Knebel aus dem Mund.

„Wie konnten Sie es wagen, Ihr Versteck zu verlassen!"

„Sie hätten besser auf mich hören sollen, sonst würden wir beide nicht in diesem Schlamassel stecken", konterte das Mädchen. „Sogar Anatol hat versucht Sie aufzuhalten. Der hat einen Sechsten Sinn für drohende Gefahren."

„Anatol?" Niemand hatte versucht ihn aufzuhalten, außer eben die kleine Hufflepuff und...

„Ja, das Einhorn."

„Wohl eher Minieinhorn", erinnerte sich Snape laut.

Delano rümpfte ihre Nase und begann seine Fesseln mit ihrem Dolch zu durchtrennen. „Schön, da jeder seine Fehler gemacht hat", murrte sie, „sollten wir uns überlegen, wie wir am Besten von hier verschwinden. Ich mag nämlich diese Biester mit ihren Stäben nicht besonders und möchte nicht ihren Herrn kennen lernen."

„Den kennen Sie bereits. Sie dienen dem Dunklen Lord."

Das Mädchen lachte amüsiert. „Das glaubt er wahrscheinlich oder hofft es zumindest, aber wenn sie andere Befehle von ihrem richtigen Herrn erhalten, dann könnte das für Voldemort eine unangenehme Überraschung werden. Ach ja, das wollte ich Ihnen schon lange sagen, ich habe auch einen Vornamen. Dieses Delano irritiert mich immer ein wenig. Die meisten nennen mich Nadja."

Snape war befreit und bewegte seine eingeschlafenen Finger und Zehen. Mit schmerzhaftem Stechen begann wieder das Blut zu zirkulieren, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zum Cruciatus. „Warum haben Sie…" Er betrachtete ihr Gesicht – das Mädchen hatte ihn schließlich tatsächlich gewarnt und ihn auch jetzt von den mörderischen Fesseln erlöst, da konnte er ihr schon ein wenig entgegenkommen – und verbesserte sich: „Warum hast du noch deinen Dolch?"

Nadja grinste schelmisch. „Automatisch zurückkehrender Dolch. Ein Geschenk von meinem Vater." Ihre Miene verdüsterte sich plötzlich. „Das einzige, was ich jemals von ihm bekommen habe. Und warum haben Sie wirklich Schokofroschkarten einstecken?"

Diesmal konnte Snape ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, obwohl ihn die Frage wieder an ihre ausweglose Situation erinnerte. „Nun, ich habe dem Direktor mein Wort geben müssen, niemandem davon zu erzählen. Aber wenn wir von hier entkommen sollten, werde ich Dumbledore bitten, bei Ihnen… dir eine Ausnahme zu machen." Er redete schon so, als ob sie in Sicherheit wären.

„Gut, ich werde Sie daran erinnern." Sie stand wieder auf und begann systematisch mit ihrem Dolch die Wände abzuklopfen, jeden noch so kleinen hervorstehenden Stein zu prüfen und die Tür misstrauisch zu beäugen. „Sie könnten mir durchaus helfen", meckerte sie nach einiger Zeit.

„Und bei was, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Vielleicht gibt es hier irgendeine Geheimtür, den Zugang zu einem Fluchtunnel", antwortete Nadja, als ob sie den beißenden Unterton in seiner Stimme nicht gehört hätte.

„Ein Fluchttunnel? In einer Kerkerzelle?" Snape verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Das ist kein Kerker, das ist der Keller eines Klosters. Heinrich der Achte, ein Muggelkönig, hat eine neue Religion eingeführt und verfolgte jene, die sich nicht bekehren ließen. Eine ganz lukrative Tätigkeit, wenn man bedenkt, wie viele Kirchenschätze von den Klöstern in seine Hände wanderten. Vor allem Mönche und Priester waren mit dieser Art der Missionierung nicht ganz einverstanden und retteten das Wertvollste ihrer Schätze. Also ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass auch dieses Kloster einen Geheimausgang hat, durch den man Kirchenschätze schmuggeln konnte."

„Ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass der Dunkle Lord den Ort genauer untersuchen ließ, bevor er ihn zum Kerker umfunktionierte", entgegnete Snape, stand aber trotzdem auf, um seine eingeschlafenen Beine aufzuwecken.

„Selbst wenn", antwortete Nadja ruhig ohne ihn anzusehen, „Menschen machen Fehler, selbst Menschen wie Voldemort. Und vielleicht entdecken wir einen solchen."

Snape kam sich irgendwie dumm vor, einen Kerker nach Geheimtüren abzusuchen, aber unnütz herumstehen wollte er auch nicht. So widmete er sich der Fackel, einer ganz normale Fackel mit normalem Feuer und nicht einem Hauch von irgendeinem Zauber. Trotzdem griff er danach.

In diesem Augenblick hörte er wie draußen ein Riegel verschoben und die Tür langsam aufging.

„Sie haben es geschafft!", rief Nadja begeistert.

Auch Snape drehte sich überrascht um. Die Tür war tatsächlich offen, doch da traten fünf Todesser mit gezückten Zauberstäben hinein. Dahinter konnte er weitere Todesser erkennen und sogar zwei Dementoren.

„Wieso hat euch Pettigrew nicht gefesselt", wollte einer der Todesser wissen, der Stimme nach Nott.

„Ist doch jetzt egal", diesmal anscheinend Avery. „Der Verräter kommt mit und das Kind stellt keine Gefahr für uns dar. Los zurück, Kleine!"

Nadja sah so aus, als ob sie die Worte und die gezückten Zauberstäbe ignorieren und sich auf die Todesser und Dementoren stürzen wollte, schließlich hatte sie ihren Dolch bei sich, doch zu Snapes Erleichterung wich sie schließlich doch zurück.

Ein weiterer Todesser beschwor magische Seile, die sich um seine Arme schlangen und auch seine Beine so weit fesselten, dass er zwar noch gehen, aber unmöglich laufen konnte.

„Mitkommen!" fauchte Avery und zerrte ihn hinaus zu den andern. Der klitzekleine Hoffnungsschimmer, den er vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gesehen hatte, verschwand, als sich die Kerkertür hinter ihm schloss, und daran waren nicht nur die beiden Dementoren schuld.

---

Zu seinen Wächtern gesellten sich nach wenigen Metern zwei Schlangenstabmenschen, die nun, da Nadja weit weg war, ihre alte Ruhe zurück gewonnen hatten. Der ganze Zug, es waren mit ihnen und den beiden Dementoren mittlerweile elf Wächter – Voldemort wollte anscheinend auf Nummer sicher gehen – führte ihn fast durch das ganze Kloster, hinauf in den ersten Stock und machte schließlich vor einer schlichten Holztür Halt.

Die feinen Haare auf Snapes Unterarmen stellten sich plötzlich auf und die düstere Vorahnung von einer drohenden Katastrophe, nicht nur für ihn selbst, erfüllte sein Denken.

Notts plötzliches Lachen klang seltsam hohl hinter der weißen Maske und Avery öffnete die Tür. Snape hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, sich umzusehen, da stießen sie ihn auch schon hinein. Es war ein ganz unangenehmes Gefühl, als ob er durch flüssiges Eis stolperte, doch es dauerte nur einen Augenblick an. Snape drehte sich um und wollte versuchen die Tür aufzureißen bevor sie verschlossen wurde, aber es gab keine Tür mehr, nur eine schwarze Wand.

Das Schlimmste erwartend drehte er sich langsam um. Doch da war keines dieser Ungeheuer, die Hogwarts angegriffen hatten, nicht einmal ein Schlangenstabmensch, kein Dementor und kein einziger Todesser. Tatsächlich war er vollkommen alleine.

--------

Weil es kein besonders langes Kapitel ist und weil ich keine Ahnung habe, ob ich in den nächsten Tagen zum Posten komme (Prüfungsstress bei dem schönen Wetter), geht es schon heute weiter. Außerdem brauche ich ein paar Reviews, die mich von Chemie (zitter) ablenken (ich glaub, ich wird jetzt ein wenig egoistisch).  
Ähm, was den Cliffhanger betrifft… Ich verspreche hoch und heilig, nächste Woche (wahrscheinlich Mittwoch) geh es weiter und dann werden einige Geheimnisse gelüftet. Ellen, meine Betaleserin, hat da sehr viel länger warten müssen. Nun ein ganz großes Lob an meine Leser und für die netten Reviews.

**Abhaya:** Keine Sorge, das Messer ist erst der Anfang von Malfoys Strafe. Er wird bald Tarson verärgern, und der ist eine Person, die man lieber nicht verärgern sollte. Überleben wird er es wohl trotzdem.

**Lucina:** Hast du die Wasserpistole noch? Wäre heute nämlich ganz angenehm.

**Dax:** Kein Smiley, sondern Worte. Ich fühle mich ganz geehrt. Weiter geht es nächste Woche. Danke für das Review. :-)


	23. Angra Mainyu

**Kapitel 23: Angra Mainyu**

Er stand in einem großen, kreisrunden Saal mit einem Boden aus weißem Sand und Wänden aus einem Gestein, das wie scharfkantiger Obsidian wirkte, sich allerdings warm und fast lebendig anfühlte, als er es flüchtig berührte. An einigen Stellen waren Schlangenabbildungen zu sehen, die ihm mit ihren Augen aus funkelnden Rubinen zu folgen schienen. Sonst gab es allerdings enttäuschend wenig in diesem riesigen Saal zu bestaunen. Die einzigen Gegenstände waren ein niederer Tisch und zwei Sitzkissen genau in der Mitte. Das sah geradezu nach einer Falle aus, und so ging er einige Zeit an der Wand entlang, wie ein Panther, den man in einen Käfig gesperrt hatte.

Lediglich eine kleine Stubenfliege leistete ihm Gesellschaft und surrte beharrlich um ihn herum, obwohl er mehr als einmal vergeblich nach ihr schlug. Es war zum verrückt werden! Aber vielleicht wollte Voldemort genau das damit erreichen.

Er zwang sich dazu stehen zu bleiben und entschied sich schließlich doch auf einem der Sitzkissen Platz zu nehmen. Doch kaum machte er den ersten Schritt in die Mitte, hörte er ein höfliches Klatschen. Snape schnellte herum, doch da war niemand. Vielleicht ein Tarnumhang?

„Aber nein doch", hörte er eine freundliche Stimme mit einem starken aber undefinierbaren Akzent. „So etwas wie einen Tarnumhang habe ich nicht nötig. Doch kommt nur näher!"

Auf einem der Kissen saß plötzlich ein alter Mann, der ihn auf dem ersten Blick stark an Dumbledore erinnerte, wenn auch sein Bart um einiges kürzer und mehr grau als weiß war. Seine Augen hatten zwar eine warme braune Farbe und seine Haut war um einiges dunkler, trotzdem, eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit war nicht zu leugnen.

„Nur keine Scheu, Professor", munterte ihn der Fremde auf. „Ich bin alles andere als Ihr Feind, obwohl es Ihnen wohl im Augenblick schwer fällt, das zu glauben. Geben Sie einem alten Mann wie mir aber trotzdem eine Chance und nehmen Sie doch Platz!"

Snape näherte sich nach kurzem Zögern, doch er hatte eigentlich nichts mehr zu verlieren, und vielleicht sprach der Mann tatsächlich die Wahrheit.

„Was wollen Sie? Tee oder doch besser ein Glas _Duagh (1)_?", fuhr der Fremde fort, noch ehe Snape richtig saß, und ließ eine Kanne mit Tee und eine Glaskaraffe mit einer milchigtrüben Flüssigkeit erscheinen, anscheinend dieses Duagh. „Etwas Berauschendes kann ich Ihnen leider nicht anbieten. Ich komme aus einem Land, in dem Alkohol verboten ist. Aber Sie sehen mir ohnehin so aus, als ob sie lieber Tee hätten."

„Woher kommen Sie denn?", versuchte Snape ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

Der Mann hörte damit auf ihm unaufgefordert Tee einzuschenken – zu seinem Erstaunen in ein Glas – und sah amüsiert zu ihm hoch. „Dieses England wird mir wohl immer ein Rätsel bleiben. Das Wetter kennt fast nur Regen, die Menschen sind höflich aber doch zurückhaltend und man möchte zuerst wissen, woher jemand kommt, anstatt wie er heißt." Der Alte schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

„Wenn Sie keinen Regen mögen, dann müssten sie ja überaus zufrieden sein", fuhr Snape ungerührt fort und griff nach dem ihm angebotenen Glas. „So regnerisch sind die letzten Wochen auch nicht gewesen, nur ein wenig stürmisch, finden Sie nicht auch, Herr…?"

„Nennen Sie mich Angra Mainyu!"

Snape versuchte den Namen geographisch einzuordnen. Leider hielten sich seine Sprachkenntnisse in Grenzen und alles, was außerhalb Europas lag, war die große weite Welt.

„Und Sie haben Recht", fuhr der Fremde fort, „Der Regen lässt dieses Jahr wirklich auf sich warten. Keine Tragödie, wenn Sie mich fragen. Aber ich schätze, keiner von uns beiden möchte wirklich über das Wetter reden. Greifen Sie ruhig zu!"

Auf eine Handbewegung von Angra Mainyu erschienen Schüsseln mit exotischen Früchten, Fladenbrot, gelbem Reis – seine Nase vermutete mit Safran gewürzt – und gegrillten Fleischstückchen. Die Stunden ohne Essen ließen die ihm dargebotenen Speisen wie Nektar und Ambrosia erscheinen und schon wollte er nach einem köstlichen Pfirsich greifen, da setzte sich diese lästige Fliege auf die Frucht.

Mit einem Mal hatten all die Speisen ihre Anziehungskraft verloren. Blaugrauer Schimmel wucherte in dicken Matten auf Früchten und Brot, fette Maden wanden sich aus Reis und Fleisch und selbst der Tee hatte eine giftgrüne Farbe angenommen. Snapes Hand zuckte zurück, als ob ihn eine Schlange gebissen hätte.

„Alles in Ordnung?", wollte Angra Mainyu besorgt wissen.

Snape starrte auf den Tisch mit den Köstlichkeiten, die genauso verlockend aussahen wie noch vor einem Augenblick; der Hunger war ihm trotzdem vergangen. „Nichts", entgegnete er. „Es ist nur so. Das Weihnachtsessen auf Hogwarts fällt immer sehr üppig aus."

In den Augen des alten Mannes blitze es einen Augenblick lang verärgert, doch das freundliche Lächeln kurz darauf lenkte davon sofort wieder ab. Snape hatte es aber sehr wohl bemerkt. „Wie dumm von mir. So viel habe ich von Hogwarts gehört, aber ich hielt das meiste davon für, verzeihen Sie mir, Übertreibung." Auf einen Wink verschwanden die Speisen und nur die gefüllten Gläser blieben übrig. „Aber den Tee dürfen Sie mir nicht abschlagen!"

Snape wusste sehr gut, was man alles in Getränke hineinmischen konnte. Beinahe hätte er vergessen, dass dieser Mann ein Untergebener von Voldemort war und jemand, der anscheinend etwas mit diesen Ungeheuern und Schlangenstabmenschen zu tun hatte. Trotzdem führte er sein Glas zum Mund und tat so, als ob er davon trinken würde. Er wollte seinen _Gastgeber_ zumindest vorerst in Sicherheit wiegen.

Angra Mainyu warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu und stellte schließlich sein eigenes Glas zurück auf den Tisch, ohne es selbst angerührt zu haben. „Sie haben es wohl schon selbst bemerkt", begann der alte Mann, als auch Snape das Glas zurückstellte. „Sie befinden sich in ernsten Schwierigkeiten. Der Dunkle Lord", seine Stimme zitterte kaum merklich, „ist nicht gut auf Verräter zu sprechen."

„Das ist wohl der Grund, warum ich hier bin", stellte Snape fest. „Obwohl ich mir die Bestrafung ganz anders vorgestellt habe."

Angra Mainyu lächelte mild. „Ich weiß, er wollte Sie töten. Doch ich konnte ihn dazu überreden, Sie noch ein wenig am Leben zu lassen."

Snape spürte, wie die Angst wieder in ihm hochkroch.

„Der Meister", Angra Mainyu schauderte, „macht sonst keine Ausnahmen, wenn es um die Bestrafung von Verrätern geht. Aber ich habe ihm glauben gemacht, dass ich Sie wieder zu einem Todesser machen könnte. Er braucht dringend einen Spion, der Hogwarts und den Orden des Phönix im Auge behält. Ein Doppelagent wie Sie wäre ihm nur recht."

Snape wollte auffahren, doch er hielt sich im letzten Augenblick zurück. Voldemort hatte in der letzten Zeit einige Niederlagen erleiden müssen. Er könnte tatsächlich verzweifelt genug sein, sich auf so etwas einzulassen. Und wenn Snape Glück – eine riesige Portion Glück versteht sich – hatte, könnte er seine Arbeit als Agent für Dumbledore und den Orden fortsetzen und Voldemort das verlorene und wieder gefundenen Schäfchen vorspielen. Zumindest aber hätte er eine Chance zu fliehen und sein und vielleicht auch Delanos Leben zu retten.

Angra Mainyu hatte ihn während der ganzen Zeit nicht aus den Augen gelassen. „Ganz genau, für eine Flucht würde es reichen, doch kaum für mehr", antwortete er. „Ich könnte Ihnen dazu verhelfen."

Snape zuckte zusammen. Sein Gegenüber beherrschte Legilimentik und anscheinend sehr gut. Bis jetzt hatte er es jedes Mal gespürt, wenn jemand in seinen Gedanken herumwühlte; bei diesem Angra Mainyu traf das nicht zu. „Das wäre Selbstmord, auch für Sie", entgegnete Snape mit gezwungener Ruhe. „Außerdem, was würde Ihnen das bringen."

„Ich mache das Ganze auch nicht umsonst", stellte Angra Mainyu klar.

Sämtliche Alarmglocken schrillten in Snapes Kopf. Er hielt nicht viel von Personen, die andere erpressten. Doch es stand zumindest sein Überleben auf dem Spiel, wenn dieser Angra Mainyu die Wahrheit sprach. „Und was genau wollen Sie von mir?"

Statt einer Antwort stand Angra Mainyu auf. Er ging einige Male auf und ab, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, offensichtlich scharf nachdenkend. „Es ist meine Schuld, ganz allein meine Schuld", jammerte er plötzlich, und Snape empfand fast so etwas wie Mitleid, obwohl er noch gar keine Ahnung hatte, was Angra Mainyu eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Sie haben sie vielleicht schon gesehen, nein, Sie sind ihnen bestimmt schon begegnet."

Snape wusste nicht genau, von was oder wem Angra Mainyu sprach, aber er hatte zumindest eine Ahnung: diese fremden Wesen in Voldemorts Gefolge.

„Wir werden fast überall verfolgt, als ob wir Ungeheuer wären", setzte Angra Mainyu fort. „Es ging sogar so weit, dass man uns aus unserer rechtmäßigen Heimat vertrieben hat. Und dann war da jener, dessen Namen nicht genannt werden darf." Angra Mainyu schüttelte sich voller Angst. „Er versprach uns Schutz vor unseren Verfolgern und eine neue Heimat, wenn wir ihm nur den ein oder anderen Gefallen tun, und wir haben ihm geglaubt."

So ähnlich ging Voldemort auch bei den Riesen vor. Doch vor ihm stand kein Riese, vor ihm stand ein Mensch aus Fleisch und Blut, soweit er dies beurteilen konnte. Sprach er vielleicht mit einem Werwolf oder einem Vampir?

„Nein, nein, so etwas bin ich nicht", beschwichtigte ihn Angra Mainyu und Snape musste mit Ärger feststellen, dass sein Wissen in Okklumentik bei jemandem wie seinem Gegenüber nicht richtig zu funktionieren schien.

„Verstehe ich Sie also richtig?" schlussfolgerte Snape laut. „Sie gehören zu diesen… _Dingern_?"

Angra Mainyu seufzte und setzte sich wieder auf sein Sitzkissen. „Sie müssen schon einen ganz schlechten Eindruck von uns bekommen haben", stellte er bitter fest. „Die meisten von uns sind nicht besonders klug, und wenn jemand uns befiehlt, in eine Schule einzudringen und Angst und Schrecken zu verbreiten, dann tun wir es. Ob dabei Menschen zu Schaden kommen, ist uns egal. Wir haben zuviel schlechte Erfahrung mit Muggel und Zauberer gemacht und haben wenig Mitleid mit ihnen. Doch der Dunkle Lord", seine Stimme bebte vor Angst, „benutzt uns nur für seine finsteren Pläne. Wir sollen für ihn die Drecksarbeit machen, und davon abgesehen sind wir ihm vollkommen egal. Sie können sich gar nicht vorstellen, wie oft er einen Cruciatus auf mich gesprochen hat und einmal wollte er mich gar mit einem Avada Kevadra töten, nur weil er schlechte Laune hatte."

„Und was hat das alles mit mir zu tun?"

Angra Mainyu starrte ihn an, und plötzlich lag da so etwas wie eine Spur von Wahnsinn in seinem Blick. „Albus Dumbledore."

Snapes Augen weiteten sich vor Unglauben.

„Keine Angst", beruhigte ihn Angra Mainyu. „Dumbledore gehört zu den wenigen Menschen, die Voldemort die Stirn bieten können. Ich würde ihm meine Hilfe anbieten, wenn ich und meine Diener im Gegenzug Schutz vor Voldemort gewährt bekommen."

Snape vertraute ihm, und genau das machte ihn misstrauisch. Denn eigentlich traute er niemandem, schon gar nicht jemandem, dessen Anhänger Hogwarts überfielen – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – emotionslos zusahen, wie Menschen ermordet wurden und denen es wohl genauso wenig ausgemacht hätte, wenn er an der Stelle von Walsingham gestorben wäre. Solchen Personen, nein Wesen, vertraute niemand, und erst recht nicht er. Das Schlimmste an der ganzen Sache war, dass dieser Angra Mainyu wahrscheinlich schon längst wusste, was er dachte.

„Wie machen Sie das?", wollte er nach einigen Augenblicken wissen, um ein wenig Zeit zu gewinnen.

Angra Mainyu lächelte unschuldig. „Wie mach ich was?"

„Ich kenne mich soweit in Okklumentik aus, dass ich es spüren müsste, wenn jemand in meinen Geist eindringt. Aber Sie machen das die ganze Zeit."

Diesmal lachte Angra Mainyu leise. „Das liegt vermutlich daran, dass ich nicht auf normalem Weg versuche, in den Geist anderer einzudringen. Legilimentik ist nur ein zweitklassiges Mittel, um an gewünschte Informationen zu gelangen."

Snape runzelte die Stirn. Wenn man Legilimentik sehr gut beherrschte, konnte man an praktisch alle Informationen gelangen, die man benötigte.

„Legilimentik spürt man, wenn sie angewendet wird", erklärte Angra Mainyu amüsiert. „Und man bekommt nur eine zufällige Auswahl von Erinnerungen zu sehen. Je besser man den Zauber beherrscht, desto zielgerichteter ist die Auswahl. Trotzdem bleibt es nichts weiter als ein Glücksspiel."

„Und mit Ihrem Zauber ist das anders?", Er verstand sich und die Welt nicht mehr. Da war er vor kurzem noch von einem ehemaligem Schulfreund verpfiffen worden, Voldemort hatte den Cruciatus gleich zweimal an ihm angewandt, ihn statt zu töten in den Kerker werfen lassen. Und nun saß er einer Person gegenüber, die für den Monsterüberfall auf Hogwarts verantwortlich war, trank mit ihm Tee – oder tat zumindest so – und unterhielt sich mit ihm über das, was Potter damals so falsch und doch so treffend Gedankenlesen genannt hatte.

Angra Mainyus wissendes Lächeln verriet ihm, dass dieser alles von seinen verschobenen Gedankengängen mitbekommen hatte. „Nun, sagen wir so. Es ist weniger ein Zauber als eine Gabe. Aber Sie haben mir noch keine Antwort gegeben."

Snape schwieg.

„Ich verlange ja nicht von Ihnen, dass sie Albus Dumbledore umbringen. Sie sollen ihn lediglich um Hilfe bitten. Und ich bin auch bereit, mich dafür erkenntlich zu zeigen. Warum sagen Sie nicht ja?"

Snape dachte an den Überfall in Hogwarts, daran wie ihn diese Riesenschlage und dieser Schlangenstabmensch beinahe umgebracht hätten, kaltblütiger als es selbst Voldemort tat. Obwohl Angra Mainyu praktisch nichts von ihm verlangte, hätte er es sich zehnmal überlegt sein Angebot anzunehmen, selbst wenn sein Leben auf dem Spiel stand. Aber es stand ja nicht nur sein Leben auf dem Spiel.

„Ich werde es tun", sagte Snape und stellte fest, wie ein selbstzufriedenes Lächeln über Angra Mainyus Gesicht huschte. „Ich werde Dumbledore Ihr Angebot überbringen, mehr nicht."

„Mehr hab ich auch nicht verlangt", unterbrach ihn sein Gegenüber.

„Aber nur unter eine Bedingung."

Das Lächeln in Angra Mainyus Gesicht gefror und die warmen braunen Augen bekamen einen leichten gelben Stich. „Ich denke nicht, dass Sie in der Lage sind, Forderungen zu stellen", knurrte er, allerdings noch immer in einem freundlichen Ton.

„Nun, dann können Sie sofort die Todesser zurückrufen. Ich werde es nämlich sonst nicht machen."

Angra Mainyu schwieg und starrte ihn lange an. „Also gut, hören wir uns an, was Sie zu sagen haben!"

„Es geht um eine Schülerin."

Angra Mainyus Augenbrauen wanderten plötzlich amüsiert nach oben. „So, eine Schülerin? Und wie kann ich Ihnen dabei helfen?"

„Sie ist mir irgendwie gefolgt, und…"

„… jetzt sitzt sie im Kerker", unterbrach ihn Angra Mainyu. „Meine Diener haben mich schon darüber informiert."

„Nun, dann wissen Sie ja, vor welchem Problem ich stehe. Wenn eine Schülerin verschwindet, wird es zu Fragen kommen. Und das will ich vermeiden."

Angra Mainyu lachte. Snape versuchte sich einzureden, dass es ein warmes, freundliches Lachen wäre, aber es wollte einfach nicht gelingen. Für einen Augenblick glaubte er sogar, dass Voldemorts Lachen angenehmer war. „Anscheinend hängen sie sehr an dem _Kind_", behauptete er schließlich.

„Unsinn! Ich kann Kinder nicht ausstehen", antwortete Snape aus Gewohnheit, doch noch während er sprach, musste er feststellen, dass Angra Mainyu Recht hatte. Delano gehörte zu jener kleinen Zahl von Schülern, die nicht vor seiner bloßen Anwesenheit Angst hatten, sie war gut in Zaubertränke (obwohl, da hatte er mit seinen Bestrafungsmethoden wohl ein wenig nachgeholfen), leistete ihm hie und da am Abend Gesellschaft – mittlerweile freiwillig – und schien mit seinen gelegentlichen sarkastischen und bissigen Kommentaren umgehen zu können. Um es kurz zu machen, er hatte sich an das Mädchen gewöhnt und er würde etwas vermissen, wenn er es nicht mehr in den Gängen Hogwarts sehen würde. Außerdem fühlte er sich für sie verantwortlich, seit er sie im Verbotenen Wald gefundenhatte.

„Wenn Sie ohnehin keine Kinder mögen, ist das ja kein Problem. Die Kleine kannte das Risiko, als sie Ihnen folgte", unterbrach Angra Mainyu seine Gedanken. „Daher wird sie es auch verstehen, wenn weder Sie noch ich versuchen ihr zu helfen. Was Hogwarts betrifft, so ist das Mädchen eben auf rätselhafte Weise verschwunden. Ich glaube kaum, dass das Ministerium besonders intensiv nach ihr suchen wird."

Snape glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Das klang nicht nur fast wie ein Todesurteil, es war auch eines. Doch dann erinnerte er sich an das Entsetzen in den Augen der Schlangenstabmenschen.

„Ihr wollt aus Angst nicht helfen", stellte er fest.

Angra Mainyu wirkte nun wirklich überrascht. „Angst? Ich? Vor einem _Kind_? Warum sollte mir etwas wie ein Kind Angst einflößen?"

„Ich bin nicht blind."

Sein Gastgeber lachte auf. „Dumbledores Spion glaubt tatsächlich, dass wir vor Nadjeschda Delano Angst haben. Aber das entspricht nicht ganz der Wahrheit."

„Ihr kennt sie?"

Angra Mainyu blickte ihn amüsiert an, und diesmal hatte sich eindeutig etwas an seinem Aussehen geändert. Die einst gütigen braunen Augen hatten nun die Farbe von Schwefel, mit schlitzförmigen Pupillen wie bei Katzen. „Aber ja doch, besser als ihr wahrscheinlich angenehm ist", behauptete er. „Sie mag lästig sein, immer dann auftauchen, wenn man sie am allerwenigsten brauchen kann – eine bedauerliche Angewohnheit von ihr. Aber warum sollte ich deshalb Angst vor ihr haben?"

Snape fühlte sich so hilflos ohne seinen Zauberstab. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und hätten den Raum verlassen, und er hätte das auch getan, wenn es noch eine Tür gegeben hätte. So beschränkte er sich aber bloß darauf tonlos zu antworten: „Sie wollen also einfach zusehen, wie Voldemort ein Kind ermordet?"

Wieder lachte Angra Mainyu. „Wenn Sie wüssten, über wen wir uns gerade unterhalten, würden Sie nicht so dumme Forderungen stellen. Aber…" Er schwieg und starrte Snape plötzlich an, „…bevor Sie mich für einen Unmenschen handeln, sollten Sie wissen, dass dieses kleine _Kind_ für gewöhnlich mit einer Person zusammenarbeitet, die mehr Menschen auf dem Gewissen hat, als Voldemort und Grindewald zusammen."

Snape hielt es in der Nähe von diesem Angra Mainyu nicht mehr aus, rappelte sich auf und wich vor seinem Gastgeber zurück. Was dieser sagte, nahm er gar nicht richtig wahr.

„Vielleicht sind Sie ihm ja schon begegnet", fuhr Angra Mainyu fort, als ob nichts wäre. „Obwohl er ein Meister im Tarnen und Untertauchen ist, kann man ihn ganz leicht an den roten Schuppen am Handrücken erkennen."

„Ich kenne niemanden mit Schuppen auf den Händen", zischte Snape. „Und wenn, dann wären Sie der letzte, dem ich es verraten würde." Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als er plötzlich mit dem Rücken zur Wand stand.

„Wo wollen Sie denn hin?", wollte Angra Mainyu freundlich wissen und stand ebenfalls auf, machte aber keine Anstalt, sich ihm zu nähern. „Kommen Sie zurück zu mir!"

Snape musste mit Entsetzen feststellen, dass seine Beine ihm nicht mehr gehorchten und tatsächlich Angra Mainyus Befehl befolgten. Es war kein Imperius, das wusste er genau, aber das änderte nichts an der ähnlichen Wirkung.

„Warum wollen Sie nicht mir und sich selbst einen Gefallen tun, und nebenbei noch den meisten anderen Menschen?", wollte Angra Mainyu wissen, noch immer mit einer so unerträglich freundlichen Stimme.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie sich plötzlich so für Menschen interessieren", entgegnete Snape und war erleichtert darüber, dass ihm noch seine Zunge gehorchte. „Schließlich sind sie ja keiner."

Angra Mainyus Augen verengten sich zu kleinen, gelben Schlitzen, eindeutig ein Zeichen von Zorn. „Bas (2)!", zischte er und hielt ihm plötzlich Nadjas silberne Insektenechse entgegen. „Kennen Sie das?"

„Es gehört nicht Ihnen", erwiderte Snape ruhig.

„Nein, tut es nicht, aber auch nicht Eurer bemitleidenswerten, etwas zu neugierigen _Schülerin_. Oh nein, aber es ist etwas ganz besonderes." Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung ließ er die Figur zu Boden fallen, und wieder geschah das kleine Wunder. Die Figur bewegte sich und krabbelte zielsicher von Angra Mainyu fort. Hätte sie mehr als ihredrei Beinchen gehabt, vielleicht wäre ihr die Flucht sogar geglückt. Aber so musste sich Angra Mainyu nur kurz bücken, um das zappelnde Ding wieder in der Hand zu halten.

„Sehen Sie?", schnaubte Angra Mainyu. „Ein nützliches kleines Wesen. Es kann jede noch so große Verletzung heilen. Nun gut, bei Giften und Krankheiten hat es einige Probleme, aber bei Verletzungen gibt es keinen Zauber, keinen Trank, der besser helfen würde als dieses kleine Wesen." Angra Mainyu hielt das beißende und zischende Tier direkt vor Snapes Nase und der Tränkemeister erinnerte sich daran, dass es wahrscheinlich auch einmal sein Leben gerettet hatte.

„Aber offensichtlich will es mir nicht helfen", sprach Angra Mainyu plötzlich ruhig und zuversichtlich. „Und ich bin jemand, der keinen Ungehorsam duldet, egal ob von einem so nützlichen Wesen wie diesem, oder einem nützlichen Zauberer wie Ihnen." Er berührte das fauchende Wesen an der Schnauze, und es wurde wieder zu einer kleinen Silberfigur. „Wollen Sie sich noch immer weigern?", fragte er mild und drückte seine Finger zusammen.

Snape hatte keine Ahnung, wie stabil diese Figur war, doch er hielt sie eindeutig zu hart, um sie mit der bloßen Hand zu zerquetschen. Sogar ein Riese hätte dabei seine Probleme gehabt, Angra Mainyu aber anscheinend nicht. In seinen so zerbrechlich wirkenden Fingern zerbröselte buchstäblich die Insektenechse und schließlich ließ er die Splitter achtlos zu Boden fallen, wo sie sich für einen Augenblick in zuckende, lose Gliedmaßen verwandelten und dann leblos liegen blieben. Snape wusste ganz genau, dass man diese Figur oder was auch immer das war, nicht mehr reparieren konnte.

„Ich hoffe, Sie haben sich endlich eine Antwort überlegt", erinnerte ihn Angra Mainyu freundlich. „Denn mit der Zeit verliere ich die Geduld mit Ihnen."

Snape hätte jetzt sagen können, dass er seinen Vorschlag annehmen würde, um dann wie bei Voldemort zu spionieren. Doch im Vergleich zu Angra Mainyu schien Voldemort einfach zu täuschen gewesen zu sein. Sein Gegenüber war ein Meister der Legilimentik, wusste wahrscheinlich längst, was er dachte, und er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er dieses Einmischen in seinen Gedanken aufhalten konnte. Er spürte es ja nicht einmal. Und dann war da noch der unglückliche Ministeriumsagent, der genau das Gleich vorhatte zu tun, oder es zumindest behauptet hatte, was Angra Mainyu nun von ihm verlangte zu tun.

„Sie wollen Voldemorts Fall", flüsterte Angra Mainyu, „und Dumbledore will ihn auch. Was gibt es denn da noch zu überlegen?"

„Nicht so", stellte Snape tonlos fest, wohl wissend, dass es sein Todesurteil sein konnte. „Dumbledore wird dem nie zustimmen."

„Das können Sie nicht wissen, bis er von diesem einmaligen Angebot weiß", antwortete Angra Mainyu geduldig.

„Und ich bin mir mittlerweile sicher, dass nicht Voldemort, sondern Sie das größere Übel sind", fuhr Snape ruhig fort und schloss dabei endgültig mit seinem Leben ab.

„Das wird auch Dumbledore erkennen, wenn er es nicht schon längst weiß."

Angra Mainyu fauchte und schien sich aufzublähen. Sein Körper dehnte und streckte sich, während Arme und Beine immer kleiner wurden, bis ihn ein gigantisches schlangenähnliches Wesen aus starren gelben Augen anstarrte.„Ich bekomme immer das, was ich will", zischte er, „und Sie sind da keine Ausnahme. Nur schade, dass es so enden muss."

_1) Eine Art Molkegetränk, das im Iran gerne getrunken wird (hat mir zumindest ein Reiseführer verraten).  
2) Ist persisch und heißt „genug" (aus dem gleichen Reiseführer). Ob ich das richtige Genug erwischt habe, kann ich leider nicht sagen._

--------

Nur ein Review! Niemand hier? Oder sind die vielen Cliffhanger schuld?  
Diesmal eines der längeren Kapitel, und endlich taucht dieser mysteriöse Angra Mainyu auf, zumindest länger als nur ein paar Zeilen. Ich weiß, einige Fragen wurden (ansatzweise) beantwortet, hauptsächlich von Angra Mainyu selbst, aber da sind wahrscheinlich noch einige dazugekommen. Angra Mainyu lügt übrigens nicht, aber die Wahrheit sagt er auch nicht wirklich.

**Abhaya:** Danke, danke für das Review! Keine Sorge wegen Malfoy. Tarson ist sehr kreativ, wenn er verärgert ist. Was die Schokofroschkarten betrifft, Portschlüssel sind die keine (sonst wäre Malfoy ja schon in Hogwarts), aber trotzdem ganz nützliche Helfer für jemanden, der spioniert.


	24. Ein neues Spiel

**Kapitel 24: Ein neues Spiel**

Hogwarts war wie ausgestorben, kein Wunder um diese Zeit. Die Nacht war schon längst angebrochen, und jeder Schüler, der ihm nun über den Weg gelaufen wäre, hätte mit einem empfindlichen Punkteabzug rechnen müssen. Wenn er jetzt nur noch einen Gryffindor erwischt hätte, am liebsten Potter und seine Freunde, wäre der Tag noch zu retten gewesen. Das war auch der Grund, warum er durch das Schloss streifte, zumindest glaubte er das. Es war, als ob jemand ein längeres Stück seiner Erinnerungen herausgeschnitten hätte, und so wusste er nicht einmal, warum er an diesem Abend so schlechte Laune hatte. Vielleicht steckte dieses fehlende Stück in Dumbledores Denkarium? Er sollte so schnell wie möglich zurück in den Kerker.

Nach einiger Zeit erreichte er die Große Halle und verharrte. Seine Erinnerungslücke musste etwas größer sein, denn einiges hatte sich dort verändert. Die meisten Tische und Stühle waren verschwunden, und stattdessen bedeckte ein gigantisches Schachbrett den Boden mit menschengroßen Spielfiguren darauf. Lediglich der Hohe Tisch war geblieben, wenn auch nur eine einzige Person auf seinem angestammten Platz saß, Albus Dumbledore. Das Szenario erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Flitwicks Schachspiel vor sechs Jahren, nur war dieser Anblick um einiges Furcht einflößender.

„Direktor, was machen Sie noch hier?", begrüßte er Dumbledore. „Und was hat das hier zu bedeuten? Habe ich etwas verpasst?"

Dumbledore lächelte, aber nicht so, wie er gewohnt war. Dieses Lächeln hätte Stahl schneiden und Luft in Eis verwandeln können. Es hätte eher zu Voldemort gepasst, oder zu noch jemandem, an dessen Namen er sich nicht erinnern konnte. Doch schon allein der Gedanke an diese Person jagte ihm die Gänsehaut über den Rücken.

„Du warst wirklich lange fort, Severus", bestätigte Dumbledore. „Das da ist ein Schachbrett."

„Wie das von Professor Flitwick", bestätigte Snape, doch das stimmte nicht. Professor Flitwicks Schachfiguren waren nur Figuren gewesen, sehr große natürlich, aber nichts weiter als Figuren. Doch diese hier wirkten fast lebendig, wenn ihnen auch allesamt die Gesichter fehlten. Warum zum Teufel stellte Dumbledore ein Schachbrett mitten in die Große Halle?

„Ich hatte mir gedacht, dass es einmal Zeit für ein nettes Spiel ist", erklärte Dumbledore, als ob er die Frage laut gestellt hätte.

„Direktor, es ist mitten in der Nacht. Sie können doch auch noch morgen spielen oder…" Snape brach ab. Etwas an Dumbledore irritierte ihn und machte ihm richtig Angst.

„Nein, nein, Severus. Morgen ist es zu spät. Jetzt muss ich spielen. Aber sieh ruhig zu!"

„Direktor, Albus, Sie wissen doch ganz genau, dass ich ein miserabler Schachspieler bin."

„Ich will ja nur, dass du zusiehst."

Snape verdrehte die Augen und kam näher. An den Figuren war, wie er aus der Nähe bemerkte, nichts Besonderes, außer, dass sie so ungewöhnlich groß waren. Es gab keinen Grund, warum sie ihn beunruhigen sollten; sie taten es aber trotzdem.

„Was genau soll ich mir denn nun ansehen?", wollte Snape schließlich wissen, nachdem er einige Zeit gemeinsam mit Dumbledore stumm das Schachbrett betrachtet hatte.

„Nun, was interessiert dich mehr?" gab Dumbledore verschmitzt zurück. „Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft vor fünfzehn Jahren oder der Voldemort von heute."

Snape blieb einen Augenblick lang die Luft weg. „Was hat das mit Schach zu tun?", brachte er heiser hervor.

„Oh, eine ganze Menge. Aber fangen wir mit der Vergangenheit an, die war ohnehin viel ereignisreicher, zumindest bis jetzt. Außerdem ist die Geschichte vom zurückgekehrten Voldemort noch gar nicht entschieden. Ich müsste raten, und das will ich nicht."

Snape verstand kein Wort, doch sein Blick wurde praktisch sofort auf das Schachbrett gelenkt. Dort hatten sich die Figuren verändert, aber auf eine Art und Weise, die ihm die Sprache verschlug. Nun waren es keine leblosen, gesichtslosen Figuren mehr, sondern Menschen, und zwar fast alles Menschen, die er kannte. Sogar sich selbst konnte er erkennen, und auch Voldemort und Dumbledore, beide Könige. Die Figuren waren so perfekt gearbeitet, dass er für einen Augenblick lang sogar annahm, den Originalen gegenüber zu stehen. Aber das konnte nicht sein, da waren einige Personen, von denen er wusste, dass sie schon längst tot waren. Eine weitere Besonderheit bestand darin, dass er nur an der Stellung erkennen konnte, welche Figur zu welcher Seite gehörte. Farblich gab es so gut wie keinen Unterschied. Da standen sich Todesser und Mitglieder des Ordens gegenüber, wie zwei gleiche Parteien. Snapes Blick fiel auf sein eigenes Abbild, einen Läufer, der bei den Todessern stand. Aber auch Peter Pettigrew war noch bei den Mitgliedern des Ordens. Snape wollte Dumbledore schon auf die beiden Fehler hinweisen, als das Spiel begann.

Er hatte ein einfaches Zauberschach erwartet, bei dem zwar Köpfe rollten, aber nur die Köpfe von leblosen Spielfiguren. Das hier war etwas anderes. Schon nach wenigen Zügen hätte er vollkommen den Überblick verloren, hätte er nicht gewusst, wer aller zu Voldemorts Anhängern gehörte und wer nicht. Auch fuhren die Figuren fast willkürlich, als ob es keine festgelegten Regeln gäbe, was vor allem für Voldemort und Dumbledore galt. Und manchmal bemerkte er eine Figur, die erst im Nachhinein in das Spiel eingefügt worden war. Doch das Schlimmste war es, wenn eine dieser Figuren geschlagen wurde.

„Die Brüder Gideon und Fabian Prewett", erklärte Dumbledore, als zwei Personen von insgesamt fünf Todessern umzingelt wurden. „Excelente Auroren, aber gegen eine solche Übermacht konnten sie einfach nichts ausrichten."

Snape sah zu seinem Entsetzen, wie diese fünf Todesser, unter ihnen Antonin Dolohov, ihre Zauberstäbe auf die entwaffneten Auroren richteten. Er wusste, was damals geschehen war, noch ehe die beiden von grünen Blitzen getroffen wurden und leblos zu Boden sanken. Sie blieben nicht lange auf dem Schachbrett, sondern lösten sich langsam auf.

„Wilkes", fuhr Dumbledore fort und deutete diesmal auf einen Todesser. „Fiel im Kampf gegen Auroren."

Wieder starb eine Figur, und wenn es auch diesmal ein Todesser war, so war es nicht weniger entsetzlich anzusehen.

„Die McKinnons wurden von Travers ermordet", kommentierte Dumbledore das Spiel weiter. „Dorcas Meadows von Voldemort persönlich getötet. Sie war vor dir unsere Spionin in Voldemorts Reihen. Wusstest du das? Und kurz darauf bist du zu uns gekommen und hast ihren Platz übernommen."

Snape war damals bei Dorcas Tod dabei gewesen. Voldemort hatte alle Todesser rufen lassen, was ihm seltsamerweise irgendwie vertraut vorkam. Doch selbst im Angesicht ihres Todes hatte sie nicht um ihr Leben gebettelt, etwas, was ihn damals so imponiert hatte, dass er Dumbledore schließlich seine Hilfe anboten hatte. Denn einen solchen Mut hatte er bei keinem Todesser, nicht einmal bei Voldemort selbst finden können. Diese hätten alles und jeden verraten, wenn es um ihr Leben gegangen wäre, und Snape wollte auf einer Seite stehen, auf die er sich verlassen konnte, wenn er einmal in Gefahr war. Dorca jetzt wieder sterben zu sehen, genauso wie damals vor siebzehn Jahren, tat weh.

Doch sie blieb nicht die letzte. Er sah noch, wie Caradoc Dearborns Leiche im Meer versenkt wurde (woher wusste eigentlich Dumbledore, was damals mit ihm geschehen war, schließlich galt er als verschollen), den Tod von Edgar Bones und seiner Familie, genauso wie den vieler anderer. Die Ermordung von Regulus Black tat ihm erneut weh, denn Voldemort hatte ihn getötet, als er seine ersten Zweifel über seine Spionagetätigkeit bekam. Dass Voldemort einen aus den eigenen Reihen nicht nur folterte sondern gar tötete, hatte ihn schließlich davon überzeugt, dass der Oden des Phönix der sicherere Hafen war. Den Schlussstrich in dem Massaker auf dem Schachbrett machten zu seiner Verwunderung nicht Lily und James Potter, sondern die Longbottoms. Sie starben zwar nicht, verschwanden aber aus dem Spiel, nachdem die gefoltert wurden, schon lange, nachdem das Spiel mit einem überraschenden Matt zu Ende gegangen war.

„Hat es dir gefallen?", wollte Dumbledore wissen, nachdem sich die Überlebenden – er war einer von ihnen – zu ihren Ausgangspositionen zurückgezogen hatten und nun wieder gesichtslos auf eine weitere Partie warteten.

„Gefallen!", hauchte Snape schockiert. „Du glaubst im Ernst, das Ganze hätte mir gefallen?"

„Nun, du hast ganz gespannt das Spiel verfolgt. Also nahm ich an, dass es dir schon gefallen hat. Aber wenn nicht, es gibt auch ein weiteres Spiel: Voldemorts Rückkehr vor zwei Jahren."

Wieder wurden aus den leblosen Figuren fast real wirkende Kopien von Personen, und es waren alte Bekannte dabei. Lord Voldemort, wie er einen unbekannten Mann – offenbar einen Muggel – tötet, Barty Crouche senior, ermordet von seinem eigenen Sohn, Cedric Diggory, der so sinnlos sterben musste, weil er den Fehler machte gemeinsam mit Potter den Feuerkelch zu ergreifen. Gefolgt von dem Ministeriumsangestellten Boderick Bode, erdrosselt von einem tödlichen Weihnachtsgeschenk in Sankt Mungo's, Sirius Black, der durch den Vorhang in der Mysterienabteilung wortwörtlich in den Tod stürzte, und dann kamen jene Opfer, von denen er nichts wusste. Eine ihm nur flüchtig bekannte Todesserin, die an irgendetwas erstickte, allerdings konnte er keinen Grund dafür erkennen. Nur ganz vage erinnerte sich Snape an einen Zeitungsartikel über den Tod eines Todessers (oder anscheinend einer Todesserin) bei einem Überfall, getroffen von einem Zauber aus den eigenen Reihen. Das musste sie gewesen sein. Und schließlich wurde jemand von Voldemort getötet, von dem sich Snape nicht sicher war, ob er Clay oder Walsingham hieß. Wahrscheinlich steckte dieses Stück Erinnerung gemeinsam mit ein paar anderen wichtigen Informationen im Denkarium.

„Und dann", fuhr Dumbledore mit seinen Erklärungen fort, denen er in diesem letzten Spiel ohnehin nicht mehr gefolgt war, „kommen wir leider zu dir. Am selben Tag als Spion enttarnt, von einem alten Freund verraten."

Snape glaubte einen Auenblick lang, das Herz würde ihm stehen bleiben, als seine eigene Spielfigur von Voldemorts Avada Kevadra tödlich getroffen auf den Boden sackte.

„Hast du vielleicht eine Ahnung, wie diese Partie ausgehen wird, jetzt, wo du nicht mehr mitspielst?", wollte Dumbledore plötzlich von Snape wissen, während seine Spielfigur sich langsam in Luft auflöste und die Überlebenden zu ihren Startpositionen zurückkehrten. „Nein? Nun, wie wäre es dann mit einer weiteren Partie? Mit einer, die in zehn Jahren spielt, in fünfzig, in hundert? Wer sind dann die Figuren? Du auf alle Fälle nicht mehr, und wahrscheinlich auch ich nicht." Auf eine Bewegung von Dumbledores Zauberstab verloren die Spielfiguren wieder ihre Gesichter und stellten sich gehorsam auf ihre Startpositionen.

„Direktor, warum glauben Sie, dass ich enttarnt werde und dass mich Voldemort tötet. Ich meine, ich bin ja schließlich am Leben und hier in…" Er brach ab, denn langsam kamen ihm ernsthafte Zweifel, ob er tatsächlich noch am Leben war. Wo immer er auch war, das sah vielleicht auf dem ersten Blick wie Hogwarts aus, war es aber nicht. Vielleicht war es wirklich so, wie er soeben gesehen hatte. Vielleicht war an seinem Vergessen nicht das Denkarium schuld, sondern die Tatsache, dass er schlicht und einfach nicht mehr am Leben war.

„Keine Sorge, Snape, noch bist du nicht tot. Doch das ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit."

„Aber wenn es noch nicht geschehen ist, warum zeigen Sie es mir dann?"

Dumbledore schwieg, kein nachdenkliches Schweigen, sondern ein abschätzendes, als ob der Direktor darauf warten würde, was seine nächste Reaktion wäre.

„Direktor", fragte Snape schließlich, als ihm gar nichts mehr einfallen wollte. „Nach welchen Regeln spielen Sie eigentlich?

Dumbledore lachte, und wieder kam ihm das Lachen bekannt vor, obwohl es nicht zu dem alten Zauberer passte. „Regeln, welche Regeln? Das Leben folgt keinen Regeln, Severus. Ich dachte, das hättest du schon begriffen." Dumbledores Gesicht wurde dann aber schlagartig wieder ernst. „Obwohl, ich denke, eine Regel gibt es schon, nämlich die, dass sich alles wiederholt. Es ist immer dasselbe Spiel, nur die Figuren werden ausgetauscht." Dumbledores Augen suchten die von Snape. „Es ist ganz egal, was du machst, was Potter tut, oder was ich mache. Im Endeffekt ist alles zwecklos, denn es wird sich wieder ereignen."

„Das meinen Sie nicht ernst", hauchte Snape und starrte auf die Figuren, noch immer gesichtslos, aber für wie lange.

„Oh doch, Severus. Ich hab es dir doch gerade gezeigt. Das Spiel ist immer das gleiche, nur die Spielfiguren ändern sich, und nicht einmal das." Dumbledore seufzte resigniert und deutete auf den schwarzen König. „Siehst du, ich habe Grindewald besiegt." Der König bekam jenes Gesicht, von dem er wusste, dass es das von dem gefürchteten Schwarzmagier Grindewald war. „Damals, 1945, als ich noch jung war." Dumbledore lachte. „Zumindest um einiges jünger als heute. Und was hat es mir gebracht? Die Dementoren blieben, obwohl sie Grindewalds größte Verbündete waren. Und er bekam schnell einen Nachfolger." Grindewalds Gesicht verblasste und wurde zu dem eines Jugendlichen. „Tom Riddle nahm seinen Platz ein und wurde Voldemort, wie ich dir schon erzählte habe."

Entsetzt beobachtete Snape, wie sich das Gesicht des Jungen erneut in das flache Schlangengesicht von Voldemort verwandelte.

„Und wer wird Voldemorts Nachfolger werden, wenn wir Erfolg haben? Und dessen Nachfolger?"

Snape ging einen Schritt zurück. Der Direktor schien vollkommen den Verstand verloren zu haben.

„Das macht dir Angst, Severus, das kann ich verstehen. Mir ging es genauso. Aber so ist das nun mal. Immer wird es jemand geben, der versucht, mit Gewalt Macht an sich zu reißen, der versucht sie mit allen Mitteln in seinen Fingern zu behalten. Er oder sie wird vielleicht einen guten Grund dafür haben, oder gar gute Absichten. Das ändert aber nichts an den Dingen, die deswegen geschehen."

Snape bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er angefangen hatte zu zittern.

„Hast du gewusst", fuhr Dumbledore ungerührt fort, „dass die meisten Verbrechen, die wirklich großen Verbrechen, im Namen des Guten begannen werden?"

Er konnte nur fassungslos seinen Kopf schütteln. Albus musste krank sein, das war die einzige Erklärung.

„Denn die Menschen, egal ob Zauberer oder Muggel sind im Grunde ihres Herzens böse."

„Nicht alle", behauptete Snape. „Sie sind es nicht, zumindest waren Sie es nicht, als…"

Er brach ab, als Dumbledore zu lachen begann, diesmal ein spöttisches und abfälliges Gekicher, das Snape so weh in seiner Seele tat, dass er sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätte.

„Oh, was glaubst du, wie oft ich Voldemort den Tod gewünscht habe. Und auch Grindewald starb nicht friedlich. Aber möchtest du nicht das Spiel sehen, unsere Zukunft?

Die Schachfiguren bekamen wieder Gesichter, Gesichter, die ihm nur zum Teil vertraut schienen. Er vermeinte einige seiner Schüler zu erkennen, wenn auch deutlich älter. Verzweifelt suchte er sein Gesicht, aber es war nicht dort. Natürlich, er hatte ja soeben seinen Tod gesehen. Und wieder begann das grausame Spiel, wieder zogen die Figuren, wieder wurde Figuren geschlagen, und wieder waren es Menschen, die vor seinen Augen starben, kein Spielzeug.

„Albus, hör auf!", flehte Snape, doch der Direktor lachte nur. Nein, das war kein kranker oder wahnsinnig gewordener Dumbledore. Das war jemand anderer.  
_Er ging einen Gang entlang, flankiert von einigen Todessern, drei Personen mit schlangenähnlichen Stäben und sogar zwei Dementoren._

Vor ihm stand noch immer das Wesen, das wie Dumbledore aussah, doch nun wusste er, dass es nicht Dumbledore war. Es war Voldemorts neuster Verbündeter, Angra Mainyu.

Albus/Angra Mainyu wurde von einem Augenblick auf den nächsten ernst. Seine Augen waren nun nicht mehr blau, sondern wieder gelb mit den schlitzförmigen Pupillen. „Gar nicht mal so dumm", stellte Angra Mainyu anerkennend fest. „Es ist zu schade, dass Sie nicht auf mein Angebot eingegangen sind."

Snape griff automatisch nach seinem Zauberstab, war aber nicht einmal so überrascht, als er ihn nicht in seiner Tasche fand. Voldemort persönlich hatte ihn ja an sich genommen. Und mit diesem Gedanken kehrte seine Erinnerung zurück, so heftig und so schnell, dass es fast körperlich wehtat.

Angra Mainyu beobachtete ihn einen Augenblick amüsiert, wandte sich aber schließlich von ihm ab und spielte weiter mit seinen Figuren, als ob er nicht da wäre.

Snape versuchte das Entsetzen der letzten Stunden fürs erste einmal zur Seite zu schieben und sich einen Plan zu überlegen, wie er Angra Mainyu entkommen und den echten Albus Dumbledore warnen konnte. Mittlerweile war er sich fast sicher, dass dies alles überhaupt nicht Hogwarts war, sondern nur irgend so ein Trick von Angra Mainyu. Und wenn das nicht Hogwarts war, dann hatte es vielleicht auch keinen Sinn vor Angra Mainuy davon zu laufen. Trotzdem, das war das einzige, was ihm im Augenblick einfiel, abgesehen von den vielen Möglichkeiten, die ihm sein Zauberstab geboten hätte.

Da Angra Mainyu noch immer damit beschäftigt war, Personen aus der Zukunft auf seinem Schachbrett zu massakrieren und nicht sonderlich auf ihn achtete, begann er mit leisen Schritten unauffällig auf den nächsten Gang zuzugehen. Als er den halben Weg zurückgelegt hatte, sah der falsche Dumbledore sogar einmal kurz in seine Richtung, keinesfalls darüber beunruhigt, dass sein Gefangener möglicherweise entkommen konnte. Doch für Snape war dieser kurze Blick Grund genug, endgültig die Flucht zu ergreifen.

---

„Du kannst nicht entkommen!", rief ihm Angra Mainyu lachend hinterher, nachdem er schon eine ganze Weile durch die Gänge gehetzt war. „Das Spiel wird immer gespielt, und ist man nicht Spieler, so ist man Figur, daran kannst du nichts ändern."

Snape versuchte nicht hinzuhören, und wäre dies hier alles echt, dann hätte er Albus/Angra Mainyu längst nicht mehr hören können, zu weit war er schon von der Großen Halle entfernt. Eigentlich hätte Snape nun gedacht, dass ihn seine Beine automatisch in den Kerker tragen würden, dorthin, wo er sich normalerweise sicher fühlte. Aber wahrscheinlich hatte Angra Mainyu auch sein Refugium nach seinen Wünschen gestaltet, und vielleicht war dieses innere Wissen der Grund, warum er sich schließlich dabei ertappte, nicht die Treppen hinunter, sonder hinauf zu laufen.

_Er saß in einer Zelle, vor ihm ein kleines Mädchen, das ängstlich die Arme um die Beine geschlungen hatte und ihn entsetzt anblickte. Er wusste, dass er sprach, doch nicht, was er sagte._

Snape blieb zitternd stehen, vertrieb mühsam die Bilder aus seinem Kopf und versuchte sich zu orientieren. Wenn dies Hogwarts gewesen wäre, dann wäre er nun auf dem Weg zum Astronomieturm. So hatte er aber keine Ahnung, wohin ihn die Treppe tatsächlich führte. Trotzdem hatte er das verrückte Gefühl dass er dort vor Angra Mainyu in Sicherheit war.

„Alles, was du tust, ist zwecklos, Zauberer. Du musst dich damit abfinden", zischte Angra Mainyu, als ob er direkt neben ihm stehen würde, doch er war nicht hier. Stattdessen hatten sich die Bilder in den Rahmen verändert und zeigten nun ausnahmslos Schlangen aller Art.

Snape war ein Slytherin, er hatte keine Angst vor dem Wappentier seines Hauses. Doch als die Reptilien damit begannen aus den Bilderrahmen zu kriechen, lief er so schnell wie ihn seine Beine trugen weiter nach oben. Die Treppen verwandelten sich immer mehr in Schlangengruben und Snape musste höllisch aufpassen, von den unnatürlich aggressiven Tieren nicht gebissen zu werden. Aber irgendwie gelang es ihm doch die Tür zum Dach des Astronomieturms aufzustoßen und erleichtert ins Freie zu stolpern.

Wenn er trotz der letzten Erlebnisse noch immer in dem Glauben gewesen wäre, in Hogwarts zu sein, hätte dieser Ausblick alle Zweifel zerstört. Zum Gelände von Hogwarts gehörte zwar ein Gewässer, allerdings nur ein See, kein Meer wie dieses, das um den Astronomieturm, und nur um diesen, brodelte. Der Rest von Hogwarts war nicht zu erkennen.

Doch Snape achtete kaum darauf, auch nicht auf den Regen, der in sein Gesicht peitschte und in kürzester Zeit seine Kleidung durchdrang. Denn er konnte spüren, dass Angra Mainyu fehlte, genauso wie er gespürt hatte, dass mit dem falschen Direktor etwas nicht stimmte. Und auch dieser Gedanke wurde zur Nebensache, als er etwas sehr seltsames draußen auf dem Meer entdeckte.

Zuerst hielt er es für Felsen oder eine Gruppe von Eisbergen mitten auf dem Meer, doch er verwarf den Gedanken sofort wieder, als sein Blick höher wanderte. Drei Eisberge in unmittelbarer Nähe waren eine Seltenheit. Noch seltener war, dass diese Eisriesen weiter oben zusammenwuchsen und… Erst jetzt erlaute sein Gehirn sich die Vorstellung, dass das da vorne nicht irgendwelche bizarr geformte weiße Felsen oder Eisberge waren, sondern eine riesige Statue, die mitten auf dem Meer stand, oder gar ein Lebewesen. Snape hatte heute schon eine Menge gesehen: ein wahrhaft teuflisches Wesen, ein monströses Schachspiel, Bilder, die ihre Rahmen verließen und zu beißen begannen. Da konnte ein dreibeiniger Esel mit einem einzigen goldenen Geweih auf der Stirn (das mehr einem gigantischen Baum glich), der mitten auf der Meeresoberfläche stand, auch nicht so abwegig sein. Das Wesen war zwar weit entfernt, trotzdem musste es eine Höhe von mindestens hundert Metern haben, vielleicht das einzige, was Snape in seiner Lage wirklich verwundert hätte. Um den Kopf des Riesenesels zuckten Blitze, schlugen zum Teil in ihm ein, ohne ihn allerdings irgendwie zu stören. Snape wusste, er hätte zumindest eine Spur von Angst vor dieser Kreatur fühlen müssen, aber dem war nicht so. Im Gegenteil, der dreibeinige Eselhirsch beruhigte ihn, und als er seinen Kopf zu ihm wandte und ihn aus seinen drei Augen, schwarz wie leere Tunnel, ansah, wusste er, dass er Angra Mainyu entkommen war, noch bevor der Astronomieturm und das tobende Meer verschwunden waren.

--------

Ich hab das Kapitel gehasst, als ich es geschrieben habe – hoffentlich merkt man das nicht so sehr. Es war einfach ein Alptraum, nicht nur für Snape, aber jetzt bin ich froh, dass es hinter mir liegt.  
Vielen, vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews! Die haben mich bei all dem Prüfungsstress richtig aufgebaut.

**Lucina:** Macht ja nichts wegen dem letzten Kapitel. Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist. Dass da irgendetwas bei nicht so funktioniert hat, wie es sollte, hab ich auch bemerkt. In diesem Kapitel ist Nadja leider noch nicht da, aber das ändert sich im nächsten. Versprochen!

**Dax:** Danke:-)

**Abhaya:** Ich kann Angra Mainyu auch nicht ausstehen, ich weiß schließlich, was der alles noch vorhat. Aber auch er macht zum Glück Fehler, und einer davon war, die Silberfigur zu zerstören. Ich schätze, mittlerweile bereut er es schon. Die Fliege war übrigens kein Zufall, die hat Snape ganz bewusst das Leben gerettet (und das war mittlerweile ihr dritter Auftritt).


	25. Knieselhaar und Krokodil

**Kapitel 25: Knieselhaar und Krokodil**

Aus den vielen Augen dieses Rieseneselhirsches wurden zwei grüne Kinderaugen, die ihn aus einiger Distanz verschreckt anstarrten. Es dauerte etwas, bis er die kleine Hufflepuff erkannte, die ihm gegenüber in einer Ecke kauerte. Ihren Dolch hielt sie kampfbereit in der Hand, als ob sie damit rechnete, er könnte sie jederzeit angreifen.

„Sind Sie es wieder, Professor?" wollte das Mädchen mit bebender Stimme wissen.

„Warum sollte ich es nicht sein", versuchte Snape betont barsch zu erwidern und setzte sich auf, doch auch in seiner Stimme lag ein ungewohntes Zittern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie er auf einmal vom Astronomieturm am Meer hierher gekommen war, an den Ort, den er nur nach einiger Zeit gründlichen Nachdenkens als Voldemorts Kerker erkannte. Und langsam dämmerte ihm die Erkenntnis, dass seine Erlebnisse der letzten Stunden vielleicht eine seltsame Art von Traum gewesen war, irgendeine Form der Gedankenkontrolle. Angra Mainyu war ein Genie in Legilimentik gewesen, auch wenn er es nicht so nennen wollte. Künstlich erzeugte Träume könnten ebenfalls zu seinem Spezialgebiet gehören.

Das Mädchen atmete erleichtert auf und steckte sofort den Dolch weg. Der Anblick erinnerte ihn wieder an Angra Mainyus Worte. Er glaubte ihm nicht, was seine angeblich nicht vorhandene Angst vor Nadja betraf, aber er zweifelte keinen Augenblick daran, dass er sie – und wohl auch ihn – irgendwie versuchen würde zu beseitigen.  
„Seit wann bin ich wieder zurück?" wollte er wissen und setzte sich auf. Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er erbärmlich fror, dagegen machen konnte er wenig. Seinen Umhang hatte man ihm schließlich abgenommen und der Kerker war eiskalt.

„Vor", Nadja blickte auf die Muggeluhr an ihrem Armgelenk, „ungefähr sieben Stunden."

Snape öffnete seinen Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, doch ihm wollte nichts zu seiner grenzenlosen Verwunderung einfallen, und so schloss er ihn wieder.

„Und davor waren Sie schon mindestens drei Stunden fort", fuhr das Mädchen ungerührt fort.

Snape kam nicht dazu, sich darüber zu wundern, denn von draußen kamen plötzlich Schritte.

Nadja war sofort auf den Beinen, ergriff die brennende Fackel und war mit einem Satz hinter der Tür, bereit sie auf den ersten Kopf niedersausen zu lassen, der einen Blick in den Kerker riskieren wollte.

Snape hingegen versuchte sich auf die Schritte zu konzentrieren, wie viele Personen sie verursachten und wer, aber die Wände waren dick, und es war ohnehin ein Wunder, dass sie die Schritte überhaupt gehört hatten.

Das, was dann geschah, konnte er allerdings laut und deutlich hören: Einen überraschten Schrei, der sofort verstummte, das Scheppern eines Metallgegenstands, der auf den Steinboden fiel und schließlich das Plumpsen eines schweren, aber nachgiebigen Körpers auf den Boden, ähnlich eines Sandsacks – nur dass Snape irgendwie wusste, dass es sich um keinen Sack handelte – und schließlich öffnete sich fast lautlos die Tür.

Snape wich zurück, und das rettete wohl sein Leben, denn durch die Tür kam Bethan, maskenlos, in der Hand ein blutiges Messer.

„Na warte, du Monster", zischte Bethan, als er Snape bei seiner ersten, wohl als Überraschungsangriff gedachten Attacke knapp verfehlte und zu einer neuen ausholte. „Du ahnst ja gar nicht, wie lange ich schon, weiß, dass du dahinter steckst."

Snape musste wieder ausweichen, aber diesmal erwischte ihn Bethans Messer am Arm, nichts weiter als ein Kratzer, der kaum schmerzte, aber der Beweis, dass ihn Bethan umbringen wollte, aus welchen unverständlichen Gründen auch immer.

„Hast wohl gedacht, wir merken das nicht. Den fehlenden Regen, die Stürme. Und sieh dich jetzt an, noch vor wenigen Augenblicken im Glauben einen großen Sieg errungen zu haben und schon wieder eine Niederlage." Diesmal hatte Bethan mit der freien Hand seinen Arm erwischt und wollte ihn schon zum Messer ziehen, als eine noch immer brennende Fackel auf Bethans Arm mit dem Messer niedersauste.

Der junge Todesser ließ ihn mit einem Schrei, der mehr überrascht als verletzt klang, los und versuchte sowohl nach dem ebenfalls fallen gelassenen Messer zu hechten und gleichzeitig einen Blick auf seine plötzlichen Angreifer zu erhaschen. Als er das Mädchen mit der Fackel in der Hand bemerkte, vergaß er sein Vorhaben und fiel ziemlich ungeschickt auf den Boden.

Die kleine Hufflepuff war sofort neben ihm, und diesmal hatte sie ein Messer, ihr eigenes, in der Hand, was Bethan offenbar sehr beeindruckte, denn er rührte sich nicht.  
„Bist du verrückt?", zischte das Mädchen. „Warum um alles in der Welt willst du ausgerechnet Professor Snape umbringen."

„Nadja? Ich hab dich überhaupt nichtgesehen", hustete Bethan und wollte sich wieder aufrappeln, allerdings hielt ihn Nadja Messer davon ab, es tatsächlich zu tun. „Du verstehst nicht", fuhr er daher fort. „Das da vorne ist nicht Snape, das ist…"

„Angra Mainyu?", brachte Nadja seinen Satz zu Ende. „Nein, Angra Mainyu war da. Er hat sieben Stunden mit mir geredet, und es war alles andere als ein nettes Gespräch. Aber jetzt ist er fort. Du hättest soeben den echten Professor Snape umgebracht."

Eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Schuldgefühl mischte sich in Bethans vor kurzen noch rasenden Gesichtsausdruck.

„Warum habt ihr mir nicht gesagt, dass er hinter all dem steckt?" fuhr Nadja fort, und es klang so, als ob sie den Tränen nahe war.

Snapes Augen wanderte verwirrt von Nadja zu Bethan und wieder zurück. „Ihr kennt euch?"

Bethan warf ihm einen Blick zu, der sein Blut zum Gefrieren brachte, aber seine Frage auch mit einem klaren ‚_Ja, doch das geht Sie überhaupt nichts an_' beantwortete. Daher verzichtete er darauf, auch nach Angra Mainyu zu fragen. Ganz offensichtlich kannten sie ihn, beide.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Bethan schließlich. „Wir waren uns nicht sicher, und wir wollten dich nicht unnötig beunruhigen. Nadja, darf ich jetzt aufstehen?"

„Wenn du den Professor in Ruhe lässt", gab sie zur Antwort und ließ den Dolch in ihrem Stiefel verschwinden.

Bethan rappelte sich daraufhin mühsam auf und kam erst nach einiger Zeit auf die Beine. Snape konnte nun erkennen, dass sich Bethan seit dem letzten Mal deutlich verändert hatte, als ob er einige Jahre gealtert wäre oder gerade eine schwere Krankheit überstanden hatte. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl und wirkte eingefallen, die lebhaften Augen hatten einiges an Glanz eingebüßt und die dunklen Ringe darunter machten unmissverständlich klar, dass irgendetwas nicht mit ihm stimmte.

Auch Bethan starrte ihn an, und Snape war sicher, dass er ebenfalls keinen guten Eindruck machen musste.

„Bist du dir vollkommen sicher?" wollte der junge Todesser nach einer Ewigkeit des Schweigens und gegenseitigen Abschätzens wissen.

Najda nickte, öffnete die Kerkertür und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

„Er ist tot", erklärte Bethan, während er in seinen Taschen herumkramte und schließlich einen schlichten Ring daraus herauszog. Dabei ließ er Snape keinen Moment aus den Augen.

Snape hingegen erhaschte nun ebenfallseinen Blick auf den Gang, wo er einen leblosen Todesser liegen sah. Bethan hatte ihn nicht mit einem Zauber, sondern mit dem Messer getötet, das verriet zumindest die langsam wachsende Blutlache am Boden. Für den Augenblick regte sich kein Schrecken in ihm, zu viele Menschen hatte er in den letzten Stunden(?) sterben sehen. Einer mehr oder weniger, wenn auch diesmal real, machte da auch nichts mehr, zumindest nicht in diesem Augenblick.

Bethan hielt inzwischen den Ring vor seinen Augen und musterte durch ihn den Tränkemeister. „Sie haben sich ja tatsächlich überhaupt nicht verändert", stellte er irritiert fest, ließ die Hand mit dem Ring sinken und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Das ist ein Wunder oder…", seine Augen verengten sich misstrauisch, „… ein guter Trick. Ich für meinen Teil würde kein Risiko eingehen."

Bethan zückte diesmal nicht sein Messer, sondern den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf ihn, und diesmal rührte sich die kleine Hufflepuff nicht, sondern beobachtete vollkommen unbesorgt das Geschehen.

„Das ist doch verrückt, Bethan", versuchte ihn Snape zu beschwichtigen und wich zurück. „Ich bin nicht Angra Mainyu. Ich hab ihn gesehen, das war aber auch schon alles." War es natürlich nicht, da war ja noch der Traum, aber das zählte ja nicht.

„Normalerweise überleben Menschen eine Begegnung mit Angra Mainyu nicht unbeschadet, wenn überhaupt. Es sei denn, man macht Geschäfte mit ihm. Aber anscheinend gibt es wohl Ausnahmen." Mit diesen Worten steckte Bethan den Zauberstab zurück und sah ihn noch einmal kopfschüttelnd durch den Ring an. „Gut, dann sollten wir wohl irgendwie dafür sorgen, dass ihr von hier fortkommt."

„Nicht dass ich etwas dagegen hätte", sagte Snape ein wenig überrumpelt, „aber warum möchten Sie mich auf einmal nicht mehr umbringen?"

Bethan lächelte nur, sagte aber kein Wort. Stattdessen antwortete Nadja: „Weil Sie vor Tarsons Zauberstab Angst gehabt haben. Wenn Angra Mainyu in Ihnen noch gewesen wäre, wäre Ihr Körper für die meisten Zauber unempfindlich. Für die wenigen Ausnahmen braucht man keinen Zauberstab. Angra Mainyu weiß das und hätte sich nie von einem Zauberstab einschüchtern lassen."

„Der hat nur vor Einhörnern Angst", unterbrach sie Bethan. „Und auch da nur vor den ganz großen."

„Und was ist das für ein seltsames Ding?" fragte Snape weiter.

„Oh, das ist nur ein Knieselhaar", behauptete Bethan und hielt ihm den seltsamen Ring hin. „Nehmen Sie's ruhig. Mittlerweile brauch ich es nicht mehr, zumindest hab ich das noch heute Morgen gedacht."

Snape nahm das so filigran wirkende _Knieselhaar _in die Hand und betrachtete es genauer. Es war tatsächlich ein Haar, das wie eine Seite im Ring gespannt war. Ob es tatsächlich von einem Kniesel stammte, konnte er natürlich nicht sagen.

Bethan war nicht mehr bei ihm, sondern klopfte wie Nadja zuvor die Kellerwände ab, trotzdem sprach er weiter: „Rishkan, ähm, ein guter Bekannter, hat es verzaubert. Wenn man durchsieht, kann man das Tierchen erkennen, das der Seele des Betrachtenden am meisten entspricht."

Snape hielt nun ebenfalls den Ring vor seine Augen und sah hindurch – auf Bethans Körper mit einem Krokodilkopf darauf. Snape zwinkerte und sah wieder durch. Das Bild hatte sich nicht verändert. Noch immer lief Bethan mit dem Krokodilkopf durch die Gegend und klopfte mit seinem Zauberstab die Wände ab.

„Außerdem kann man damit ganz leicht erkennen, ob jemand ein Todesser ist oder nicht", sprach der Krokodilkopf weiter. „Das Dunkle Mal leuchtete nämlich durch jede noch so dicke Kleidung, auch wenn betreffende Person es überhaupt nicht trägt und nur so inkognito dem Dunklen Lord dient. Bei Leuten, die sich von ihm abgewandt haben aber trotzdem irgendwie das Dunkle Mal auf ihrer Haut tragen, kann man hingegen kein Dunkles Mal erkennen, so wie bei Ihnen und bei mir."

Snape warf durch den Ring einen Blick auf Bethans Arm und wollte sich davon überzeugen. Natürlich sah er kein Dunkles Mal durch seinen Kleidung leuchten, aber ob ihm nun Bethan einen Bären aufgebunden hatte oder die Wahrheit sprach, das konnte er damit nicht erkennen. Wenn er aber Recht hatte, dann wäre ein solcher Gegenstand in den Händen des Ministeriums ein wahres Wundermittel, in denen von Voldemort eine Katastrophe. Als Beweis krempelte er seinen eigenen Ärmel auf und er konnte tatsächlich kein Dunkles Mal auf seiner Haut erkennen.

„Tun Sie mir bitte einen Gefallen", unterbrach Bethan seine Gedanken, „nur falls Voldemort Sie noch einmal fragen sollte, und verraten Sie es ihm nichts davon. Ich müsste die Existenz des Knieselhaares leugnen und es zu Hause lassen, und das einzige, was mich bei so einem Todessertreffen ein wenig aufheitern kann, ist einen Haufen von Schakalen, Schlagen, Pfauen und anderen netten Tierchen in schwarzen Umhängen zu sehen, wie sie ihre finsteren Pläne schmieden."

„Warum bist du nicht früher gekommen?", wollte Nadja plötzlich wissen. „Ich sitze schon länger als zehn Stunden hier unten. Eigentlich hab ich damit gerechnet, dass du diesen Voldemort und die Todesser irgendwie ablenkst, dass wir entkommen können."

Bethan lachte bitter und zog den Kragen seines Hemdes so weit hinunter, dass er die Kehle sehen konnte, und die zahlreiche, farbenfrohen Linien darauf, vor allem in Rot, Grün, Blau und Violett. Was immer Bethan geschehen sein mag, angenehm war es auf keinem Falle gewesen, doch es erklärte sein körperliche Verfassung.

„Ein verdammter Avada Kevadra", zischte er, und für einen Augenblick erschien eine solche Mordlust in seinen Augen, dass es Snape wieder mit der Angst zu tun bekam, bis er begriff, was er soeben gesagt hatte.

„Sie haben einen Avada Kevadra überlebt?" wollte er wissen, oder vielmehr, er wollte sich vergewissern, dass er sich soeben verhört hatte.

„Ich hätte gedacht, ein solcher Spruch wäre tödlich?" mutmaßte Nadja neben ihm.

„Normalerweise stimmt das auch, aber es gibt Schutzschilder, mit denen man das Schlimmste abwenden kann. Langsam werd ich paranoid, aber in diesem Fall hat mir meine Vorsicht das Leben gerettet. Rishkan wäre dann aber fast mit seiner Medizin, seinem angeblich so gesunden Schlangenfraß und der verordneten Bettruhe das gelungen, was diese verfluchte Hexe", aus seinen Augen sprühten regelrecht Funken, „vermasselt hat. Dank sei Voldemort, der mir diesen netten Heuler geschickt hat, sonst wäre ich noch immer da."

„Eine Aurorin hat versucht Sie mit einem Avada Kevadra zu töten", fragte Snape nach, für den das alles noch immer keinen Sinn machte.

„Nein, eine Todesserin", knurrte Bethan. „Sie hat mich dabei erwischt, wie ich den Auftrag mit einem Verdunkelungszauber, kombiniert mit einem Panikzauber, sabotiert habe."

„Und sie wollte Sie töten", versuchte Snape den sich ihn bietenden roten Faden zu ergreifen.

„Nein." Snapes Faden löste sich in Luft auf. „Sie wollte mich vor Voldemort zerren und ihm berichten, was ich getan habe. Das konnte ich natürlich nicht zulassen. Ich hab sie mit einem Erstickungszauber verflucht – ich will mir ja keinen Ärger mit dem Ministerium und den Verbotenen Flüchen einhandeln. Wie es ihr dann gelungen ist, den Avada Kevadra trotzdem zu wirken, ist mir ein Rätsel, aber sie hat es irgendwie getan. Apparieren ist mir gerade noch geglückt, bevor mich die Auroren erwischen konnten, aber die Hexe kann froh sein, dass sie an dem Zauber gestorben ist, sonst würde sie sich jetzt den Tod wünschen."

Snape hegte die stille Hoffnung, dass sich Bethan irgendeinen makaberen Scherz mit ihnen erlaubte, aber ein flüchtiger Blick auf das entsetzte Gesicht des Mädchens neben ihm zerstreute diese Hoffnung sofort. Und lag nicht draußen ebenfalls ein Todesser, dem Bethan kurzerhand die Kehle durchgeschnitten hatte? Gar nicht zu reden von dem, was Bethan mit ihm getan hätte, wenn Nadja nicht gewesen wäre.

„Und der Dunkel Lord hat Sie nicht irgendwie bestraft", versuchte Snape das Thema zu wechseln.

„Warum sollte er?", entgegnete er, und mit einem zufriedenen Leuchten in den Augen fügte er noch hinzu: „Voldemort würde doch nicht einen Cruciatus oder etwas Ähnliches an seinem besten Freund ausprobieren, auch wenn dieser ein wenig zu spät kommt."

Snape glaubte, sich soeben verhört zu haben. „Was meinen Sie mit Freund? Der Dunkle Lord hat keine Freunde. Ich glaube kaum, dass der Begriff überhaupt eine Bedeutung für ihn hat."

Bethans Augen glitzerten voller Stolz. „Dann können Sie sich ja vorstellen, wie schwierig es ist, ihn dazu zu bringen, bei mir eine Ausnahme zu machen."

„Und als nächstes wollen Sie behaupten, dass der Dunkel Lord unter dem Imperiuszauber gestanden ist und Sie deshalb nicht bestraft hat."

Bethan lachte. „Doch nicht der Imperius, der ist ja viel zu plump, viel zu auffällig und Voldemort wüsste spätestens jetzt, was ich mit ihm gemacht hätte. Der Amicus-Zauber ist da viel eleganter. Man muss den Verzauberten nicht ständig kontrollieren, dieser macht keine komischen Sachen, die er niemals tun würde, und man ahnt auch dann nichts vom Zauber, wenn die Wirkung längst zu Ende ist."

„Einen solchen Zauber gibt es nicht."

Wieder lachte Bethan. „Sie müssten das doch eigentlich wissen. Sie haben ihn ja selbst am eigenen Leib gespürt. Erinnern Sie sich noch? Als Voldemort uns zum Leichenentsorgen verdonnert hat."

Snape verlor wieder ein Stückchen von seiner Selbstsicherheit. Bethan hatte ihn damals ganz sicherlich nicht verzaubert, er hatte keinen Zauber gesprochen, ja nicht einmal seinen Zauberstab eingesetzt.

„Normalerweise hätten Sie sich nie rumkommandieren lassen, hätten irgendwas getan, nur nicht das Richtige. Ich war regelrecht dazu gezwungen, als Sie mir eine Ohrfeige verpassen wollen."

Snape dachte wieder an den Abend zurück, an seine Verachtung, die sich praktisch in einem Augenblick in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Obwohl es ihm Bethan gerade gesagt hatte, so hielt er das Ganze noch immer nicht für einen Zauber

„Glauben Sie's oder glauben Sie's nicht", unterbrach der junge Todesser seine Gedanken. „Ich für meinen Teil finde, dass wir schon viel zu lange geredet haben, und Voldemort wartete auf euch beide."

„War er der einzige Wächter?" wollte Snape wissen und deutete auf den Toten.

„Wenn's so leicht wäre, aber ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Ich hab mich unsichtbar gemacht und bin ihm nachgegangen, als er euch beide holen wollte, vorbei an fünf Todessern und zwei Yatus, bis zu dieser Tür." Auf Snapes fragenden Blick erklärte er: „Das sind die Leute mit den netten Stäben, die sich anfangen zu bewegen, wenn man sie länger anschaut. An die Todesser könnte ich euch beide vorbeischmuggeln, aber nicht an die Yatus. Bleibt uns nur noch der Geheimgang."

Snape verdrehte die Augen. Schon wieder ein Geheimgang.

„Aber hier gib es keinen Geheimgang", entgegnete Nadja. „Ich hab alles abgesucht, und zwar wirklich alles."

„Das liegt daran, dass es ihn _noch_ nicht gibt, aber das wird sich ändern. Geht jetzt bitte einen Augenblick zurück, stört mich nicht, und egal was passiert, bleibt dort stehen und rührt euch nicht vom Fleck."

„Das darfst du nicht", hauchte Nadja.

„Ihr beide könnt auch gerne hier bleiben, aber dann überlebt ihr die nächste Stunde nicht mehr."

Nadja biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass sie zu bluten begann, doch sie sagte kein Wort mehr. In ihren Augen flackerte aber die Angst.

Bethan hingegen steckte Messer und Zauberstab weg und starrte auf die Wand, auf der einst die Fackel gesteckt war. Dann begann er zu murmeln, immer und immer wieder die gleichen unverständlichen Worte, und wenn es tatsächlich nur wenige Minuten waren, so schien es Snape, der jeden Augenblick mit dem Auftauchen eines weitern Todessers rechnete, als ob Stunden verstreichen würden. Dann begann die Luft zu schwirren, ein unangenehmes Brausen war zu hören, und dann verdichtete sich langsam die Luft, bekam zuerst eine bräunliche Farbe, dann eine rundliche Gestalt und mit einem plötzlichen Knacken hockte vor Bethan ein Wesen, das wie eine Mischung aus Raupe, Käfer und Maulwurf aussah, allerdings doppelt so groß war wie er. Das Wesen war zwar nicht so groß wie die Monsterschlange, die Hogwarts angegriffen hatte, wirkte mit den riesigen Grabschaufeln aber fast gefährlicher.

Snape befürchtete einige Zeit lang, dass das Wesen sie angreifen würde, aber das tat es nicht. Es stand nur da, gab hie und da ein gutturales Knurren von sich, funkelte Bethan so feinselig an, als ob es nur so aus Spaß einmal seine scharfen Grabschaufeln an ihm ausprobieren wollte, doch es tat nichts, und schließlich verstummte es ganz.  
Bethan begann wieder zu sprechen, aber diesmal kein monotones Murmeln, sondern so etwas wie ein Befehl, ebenfalls in einer im vollkommen unbekannten Sprache. Daraufhin wandte sich das Wesen schwerfällig der Wand zu und begann ohne die geringste Mühe dort das Mauerwerk aufzureißen, und zwar vollkommen geräuschlos. Nach nur wenigen Schaufelbewegungen war ein niederer Gang entstanden, der aber schon einige Meter ins Erdreich ragte.

Zitternd drehte sich Bethan zu ihnen um. „Folgt ihm! Er wird für euch den Tunnel bis jenseits der Klostermauern graben. Dann müsst ihr alleine weiter, immer Richtung Nordnordwest, über einen kleinen Bach, vorbei an eine verkrüppelte Trauerweide bis ihr zu einem halb von Moos bedeckten Menhir kommt. Dort liegen ein alter Schuh, eine Coladose und zwei Zeitungen, allesamt Portschlüssel. Nehmt aber nur einen von ihnen, ich brauch vielleicht die übrigen noch."

„Ein einfaches Apparieren würde doch auch funktionieren", behauptete Snape.

Bethan seufzte tief. „Nein, Mister Snape. Sie standen im unmittelbaren Kontakt mit Angra Mainyu. Daher können Sie überhaupt nicht zaubern, zumindest nicht in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden, und wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich es auch nicht probieren. Trotzdem, nehmen Sie das mit!" Er warf ihm einen Zauberstab zu, den Snape gerade noch rechtzeitig aus der Luft fangen konnte. „Hatherleys Zauberstab. Er wird ihn nicht mehr brauchen und wenn er hier bleibt, wird Voldemort misstrauisch werden. Verwenden Sie ihn aber auf keinen Fall!"

„Und wie sollen wir uns orientieren?" wollte Nadja wissen.

„Snape, Sie haben noch mein Knieselhaar."

Der Tränkemeister wollte es ihm zurückgeben, doch Bethan schüttelte nur vollkommen erschöpft den Kopf, währen die Kreatur unbeirrt weiterschaufelte. „Nehmen Sie das Haar an der Seite, wo es nur lose in einer Drahtschlinge steckt, und ziehen Sie es heraus, aber nur dort."

Snape brauchte einen Augenblick, bis er die Öse überhaupt entdeck hatte und noch einige Zeit, bis er mit seinen halb erfrorenen Fingern Bethans Anweisung befolgen konnte. Aber schließlich hing das Haar nur noch an einem Ende, während das andere in die Richtung wies, wo der Tunnel begann.

„Das Knieselhaar funktioniert fast wie ein Kompass, nur dass er nicht nach Norden, sondern zu den Portschlüsseln zeigt. Ihr könnt sie also unmöglich verfehlen. Und jetzt ab mit euch in den Tunnel!"

Nadja war der Kreatur schon gefolgt und wartete nun mit der Fackel in der Hand auf ihn. Was blieb ihm also übrig, als Bethans Befehl zu befolgen. Das Wissen, dass ihn Bethan vielleicht gerade mit dem Zauber belegt hatte, von dem er noch vor kurzem gesprochen hatte, hätte ihn beinahe dazu gebracht zu bleiben. Doch das wäre alles andere als klug gewesen, und wenn er das Ganze irgendwie überleben würde, hätte er Zeit genug, Bethan wegen seines angeblichen Zaubers zur Rede zu stellen. Das hier war eindeutig nicht der richtige Augenblick dafür. Und auch auf die die Gefahr hin, dass er gerade wieder ein Opfer von Bethan Zauber war, betrat erden immer länger werdenden Gang und folgte dem Licht der Fackel und dem lautlosen Schaben der Kreatur, während hinter ihm der Gang wieder einbrach, als hätte er nie existiert.

--------

Tarson ist alles andere als ein Heiliger, ich glaube, das merkt man endgültig nach diesem Kapitel. Aber keine Sorge, er wird nicht noch einmal versuchen Snape umzubringen.

**Dax:** Danke für das Lob und für die netten Worte.

**Lucina:** Versprechen gehalten. Nadja ist wieder da und auch Tarson. Ich weiß, dass das letzte Kapitel ein wenig verwirrend ist, soll auch so sein, denn schließlich ist es ein maßgeschneiderter Alptraum für Snape.

**Abhaya:** Mir hat der arme Sev auch leid getan, und wenn der noch wüsste, was alles mit ihm passiert… Was die Bewusstseinmanipulation betrifft, so wird das Angra Mainyu noch ein paar Mal versuchen (nicht so spektakulär). Aber Snape ist nicht umsonst ganz gut in Oklumentik. Angra Mainyu meistert er auch noch.


	26. Auf der Flucht

Bevor ich mit dem nächsten Kapitel beginne, muss ich mich einmal an alle entschuldigen, die so lange mitgelesen (und so fleißig Reviews geschrieben) haben und die ich so sehr enttäuscht habe. Und natürlich muss ich mich auch noch für die lieben Aufforderungen bedanken, jetzt endlich einmal weiter zu machen. :-D Mehr zu den Reviews wie gewohnt am Ende des Kapitels.  
Nun, hier ist es und am nächsten wird gerade fleißig gearbeitet. Aber so schnell wie vor meiner _Pause_, werde ich die Kapitel wohl nicht mehr posten können. Aber sie kommen, bis zum Schluss (denn das letzte ist schon fertig).  
**Auch wichtig:** Die Geschichte hab ich zu schreiben begonnen, bevor der Halbblutprinz erschienen ist. Daher werden sämtliche Ereignisse dieses Buchs hier nicht berücksichtigt. Einige spezielle Informationen vom Halbblutprinz wie neue Todesser erlaube ich mir trotzem zu verwenden. :-)

**Kapitel 26: Auf der Flucht**

Der Tunnel war eng, das Licht der Fackel wurde immer schwächer und ihr monströser Führer war weder gesprächig noch hübsch im Dämmerlicht anzusehen. Aber wenigstens kam er die ganze Zeit über nicht auf den Gedanken, einen von ihnen als Zwischenmahlzeit zu verspeisen, und so wollte sich Snape auch nicht beklagen. Mit der Zeit fiel ihnen das Atmen immer schwerer, und er hoffte, dass sie bald zurück an die Erdoberfläche kämen, sonst würden sie hier drinnen bald jämmerlich ersticken.

Offensichtlich kam auch dem Mädchen dieser unangenehme Gedanke, denn nach einiger Zeit fragte es: „Wenn die Luft so knapp wird, dass wir ersticken, dann hört doch die Fackel auf zu brennen?"

Snape warf einen nervösen Blick auf die viel unruhig und vor allem zu schwach brennende Flamme. „Wenn die Fackel ausgeht", entgegnete er und versuchte dabei sich von seiner Angst nichts anmerken zu lassen, „dann sind wir bereits bewusstlos."

„Oh!", machte Nadja. „Tarson wird uns schon nicht in den Tod schicken."

Die Hufflepuff war sich da ziemlich sicher, zumindest hörte es sich so an, doch Bethan hatte gerade erst versucht ihn umzubringen, aus einem Grund, den er noch immer nicht ganz verstand. Er hantierte mit Zaubern, die den Unverzeihlichen sehr ähnlich waren und er hatte zumindest zwei Menschen auf dem Gewissen – vorausgesetzt jemand wie Bethan hatte überhaupt so etwas wie ein Gewissen, woran er langsam zweifelte. Sein Leben einer solchen Person anvertraut zu haben, beruhigte ihn keineswegs.

„Trauen Sie Tarson etwa nicht?" wollte das Mädchen amüsiert wissen.

Snape blickte sie überrascht an. Beherrschte es etwas auch die gleiche Form von Legilimentik wie Angra Mainyu? Schon allein der Gedanke, dass sich jemand ungefragt in seinem Kopf umsah, noch dazu eine Schülerin, jagte ihm richtig Angst ein. Nein, daran wollte er gar nicht denken.

„Es fällt mir schwer jemandem zu trauen, der mich gerade umbringen wollte", gab er zu, „aber im Augenblick fällt mir nichts besseres ein, um hier weg zu kommen."

Das Mädchen lächelte zufrieden. „Es ist auch sehr unklug, Tarson zu vertrauen. Er neigt dazu, andere zu manipulieren, auch ohne Magie. Wenn man nicht aufpasst, kann es sehr leicht passieren, dass man sich dabei ertappt auf einem hohen Turm zu stehen und auf seinen Befehl gerade hinunter springen will."

Snape hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass die Kleine gerade keinen Scherz gemacht hatte. Und sie kannte Tarson Bethan, allem Anschein sogar sehr gut. Und beide kannten diesen Angra Mainyu. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn das beruhigen oder doch nicht doch nervös machen sollte.

„Sie müssen sich keine Sorgen wegen Tarson machen", sagte Nadja plötzlich. „Er würde es nicht wagen Ihnen oder gar mir etwas anzutun. Dazu hat er viel zu viel Angst vor Rishkan."

„Abgesehen davon, dass Bethan trotz seiner angeblich so großen Angst versucht hat mich umzubringen, wer ist dieser Rishkan eigentlich?"

„Es wäre nicht sehr hilfreich, ihn zu beschreiben, denn Sie würden sich wahrscheinlich ein ganz falsches Bild von ihm machen."

„Also auch ein Einhorn?" Snape erinnerte sich an die Drachengeschichte in der Zeitung. „Oder vielleicht ein Drache?"

Nadja lachte. „Nein, keine Sorge. Rishkan ist ein Mensch, genau wie Sie."

Für den Rest der unterirdischen Reise herrschte drückende Stille, doch sie verlief auch angenehm ereignislos, bis auf eine einzige Ausnahme, als das Maulwurfwesen plötzlich umdrehte und auf sie zurück kroch. Nadja stellte sich ihm furchtlos entgegen und gab dem Ungeheuer einen leichten Klaps auf die Schnauze, worauf es zu Snapes Überraschung – und Erleichterung – wieder in die richtige Richtung marschierte.

Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis der Riesenmaulwurfwesen eine kräftige Schaufelbewegung macht und ihnen plötzlich eisige aber trotzdem köstlich frische Luft entgegenströmt. Die Fackel flackerte unruhig und erlosch dann mit zornigem Zischen. Doch draußen dämmerte es bereits, sodass man die Umgebung sogar im Tunnel auch ohne Fackel in etwa erahnen konnte. Nur kurze Zeit später war die Öffnung groß genug für Bethans Wesen und sie konnten ihm bequem folgen. Kaum hatte Snape hinter Nadja den Gang verlassen, stürzte er auch schon in sich zusammen, und nur die Tatsache, dass sie hier und nicht im Kerker waren, bewies – gemeinsam mit dem Wesen vor ihnen – dass es irgendeinen Weg hierher gegeben haben musste.

Das Maulwurfwesen drehte sich wieder um und blickte alles beide erwartungsvoll an, als ob es auf neue Befehle warten würde.

„Ich glaube, es will nach Hause", stellte Nadja mit einem traurigen Klang in der Stimme fest und warf Snape einen fragenden Blick zu. „Wir sollten es gehen lassen. Dort draußen haltet es uns nur auf."

Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten zeichnete sie mit ihrem Finger sonderbare Muster in die Luft. Wieder begann die Luft zu schwirren, und dann gab das Maulwurfwesen ein zufriedenes Schnauben von sich und löste sich auf.

Snape starrte sie große an.

„Sie sind nicht böse", erklärte das Mädchen, „zumindest nicht die meisten von ihnen. Sie wollen dort bleiben, wohin sie gehören, und wenn man sie ruft, dann sind sie meist verärgert. Tarson hat einmal gesagt, dass zumindest die harmlosen Schmerzen haben, wenn man sie hierher ruft."

„Du weißt, was das gewesen ist?"

Nadja schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber Tarson weiß es, sonst hätte er es nicht rufen können. Es war nicht besonders gefährlich und man hat es ganz leicht wieder wegschicken können."

Snape beschloss später Fragen zu stellen, wenn er auch diesen mysteriösen Rishkan kennen gelernt hatte. Jetzt waren andere Dinge wichtiger. Sein Blick wanderte zurück zum Kloster, das beruhigend weit weg lag. Darüber hinaus hatte das Maulwurfwesen sie auch zum Waldrand gebracht. Es sah so aus, als ob sie tatsächlich noch mit einem großen blauen Auge davon gekommen wären. Aber noch waren sie nicht in Sicherheit und er wollte ihr Glück nicht überstrapazieren.

„Ich glaube, wir sollten zum Protschlüssel, bevor Voldemort bemerkt, dass wir fort sind und Hatherley tot ist", schlug er vor, nahm das Knieselhaar zu Rate und marschierte los. Das Mädchen lief ihm hinterher. Diesmal war er dankbar darüber, dass kein Schnee lag. So würde die Todesser und – vielleicht – auch Angra Mainyus Kreaturen Mühe haben ihren Spuren zu folgen.

---

Voldemort wusste nicht, was mit ihm los war. Gerade eben hatte er erfahren, dass Snape und die freche Hufflepuff-Göre entkommen waren und stattdessen Hatherley, ein recht guter Informant im Ministerium, mit durchgeschnittener Kehle im Keller aufgefunden worden war. Malfoy hatte ihm etwas von einem Messer erzählt, das das Mädchen besessen haben soll und das, obwohl er es ihr abgenommen hatte, nicht mehr zu finden sei. Und darüber hinaus waren wohl sicherlich die meisten seiner Todesser sehr wütend auf ihn, denn er hatte sie wieder rufen müssen – die Ausbrecher mussten ja schließlich gefasst werden. Alles im allen nicht gerade die erfreulichsten Nachrichten. Warum war er also von einer solchen Schadenfreude und Genugtuung erfüllt, dass er am liebsten laut gelacht hätte.

Ein möglicher Grund lief gerade vor ihm auf und ab, Angra Mainyu. Sein unheimlicher Verbündeter hatte schon einige Niederlagen einstecken müssen und die Nachricht darüber immer sehr ruhig und oft sogar mit Spott aufgenommen, doch die Flucht der beiden schien ihn in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Immer und immer wieder veränderte er seine Gestalt, mal war er ein alter Mann, dann ein junger Mann, einmal sogar lief er als wunderschöne Frau durch den Raum, dann als Schlange, einige Male als kleines Kind der unterschiedlichsten Hautfarben und Altersstufen und immer wieder tauchten ganz spontan Hörner, Flügel, Reißzähne und zusätzliche Gliedmaßen auf.

„Meine Todesser werden die beiden schon aufstöbern", unterbrach er Angra Mainyus ewiges Auf- und Ablaufen. „Sie müssen noch irgendwo im Kloster stecken. Und selbst wenn sie das Grundstück verlassen hätten – was, wie ich schon sagte, unmöglich ist – wartet draußen ein ganzes Heer von Dementoren auf sie."

„U'zaulit sind keine zuverlässigen Wächter", stellte Angra Mainyu klar. Mittlerweile hatte er jene Gestalt angenommen, in der sich ihm in den letzten Tagen am häufigsten gezeigt hatte, ein nur entfernt menschenähnliches Wesen mit einer glasigen, gräulichen Haut, durch die man die einzelnen, kräftigen Muskelstränge sehr genau erkennen konnte. Der Schädel sah so aus, als ob man ihn gerade aus einer Pyramide geborgen hatte, wo er ein paar tausend Jahre vor sich hing getrocknet hatte, was auch ohne den Kranz aus Hörnern, der wie eine Krone aus der Schädeldecke hervor spross, kein Vertrauen erweckender Anblick war. Bekleidet war er nur mit einer Art knöchellangem Wickelrock aus einem unbekannten, schweren Stoff in kränklich schillernden Farben. Aus seinem Rücken wuchsen gleich drei Paar riesige Fliegenflügel, die er bewegen konnte – zumindest schlugen sie immer wieder unruhig auf und ab, begleitet von einem schneidenden Surren. Fliegen hatte er Angra Mainyu damit allerdings noch nicht gesehen und er zweifelte daran, dass die Flügel, so überdimensional sie auch waren, den schweren Körper tragen hätten können.

„U'zaulit?" wollte Voldemort wissen. „So nennst du die Dementoren, Wurm?" Die Anrede hatte er schon eine Ewigkeit nicht mehr verwendet, aber nun schien sie ihm wieder angebracht.

Angra Mainyu gab ein missbilligendes Zischen von sich, ging aber sonst nicht näher darauf ein.

„Ich kenne keine Wächter, die besser geeignet wären", fuhr Voldemort selbstzufrieden fort. „Auf alle Fälle besser als deine."

„Sie werden diesen Bastard durchlassen", zischte Angra Mainyu.

Voldemort lachte. „Die lassen Snape ganz sicherlich nicht durch. Sie haben Befehle jeden aufzuhalten, der an ihnen vorbeikommt, vor allem, wenn er, wie du sagst, nicht apparieren kann."

„Ich spreche nicht von dem Giftmischer", fauchte Angra Mainyu. „Die beiden dürfen nicht entkommen."

Voldemort hatte es nie geschaffte, etwas von dem zu erahnen, was in Angra Mainyus Kopf vor sich ging, doch nun konnte er seine Gefühle ganz deutlich aus dem Gesicht lesen. Sein Verbündeter dachte angestrengt nach, und obwohl er anscheinend schon eine Lösung gefunden hatte, schien er diese doch nur im absoluten Notfall einsetzen zu wollen. Schließlich seufzte Angra Mainyu auf, machte eine undefinierbare Bewegung mit seiner Hand, bis die Luft um beide herum plötzlich immer fester zu werden schien, die Geräusche immer dumpfer.

Dann zuckte Voldemort entsetzt zurück, als er erkannte, was plötzlich erschienen war. Angra Mainyu ließ sich allerdings nicht beirren. Er gab den vier Kreaturen einen kurzen Befehl in einer fremden Sprache, woraufhin sie sich mit einem kaum vernehmbaren Bellen in Bewegung setzten und aus dem nächsten Fenster sprangen, begeleitet von dem erlösend normalen Klirren von Glas.

---

Snape glaubte nicht, dass dies noch möglich wäre, aber es wurde mit einem Mal deutlich kälter. Er wollte sich den Umhang fester um den Körper ziehen und erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass man ihm diesen ja abgenommen hatte, gemeinsam mit den Karten, aber die hätten ihn hier ohnehin nichts genützt, genauso wie der Zauberstab des toten Todessers, dem ihm Bethan mitgegeben hatte. Natürlich hatte er den Rat des mörderischen Spions nicht befolgt und außerhalb des Grundstücks sofort versucht zu apparieren, mehrmals aber immer ohne Erfolg. Es hatte keinen Sinn, wenn sie nicht die Todesser oder Angra Mainyu fanden, dann würden sie hier erfrieren. Eigentlich hatte überhaupt nichts mehr einen Sinn. Voldemort alleine war schon ein schier unlösbares Problem gewesen, aber Voldemort und dieser Angra Mainyu zusammen waren eine Weltkatastrophe. Und jetzt stand er wohl auf der Abschussliste von beiden.

„Dort vorne ist irgendetwas", riss ihn Nadja aus seinen dunklen Gedanken und er richtete seinen müden Blick nach vorne.

Dort vorne war tatsächlich etwas, die Silhouetten von großen Personen, die eine lose aber dennoch undurchdringbare Wand vor ihnen bildeten, und wenn ihre Kleidung nicht so im Wind geweht und sie selbst nicht ein paar Zentimeter über dem Boden geschwebt wären, hätte er sie vielleicht sogar für Menschen gehalten, für einige Todesser, die ihnen hier auflauerten. Todesser wären ihm auch viel lieber gewesen als diese Wesen vor ihm, denn jetzt wusste er, woher die unnatürliche Kälte und die Niedergeschlagenheit kamen. Seine Hand griff automatisch nach Hatherleys Zauberstab, doch damit hätte er gerade einmal fünf verjagen können. Vor ihnen stand aber eine Wand von mehr als hundert von ihnen.

„Was sind das für Wesen?" wollte das Mädchen wissen.

„Dementoren", erklärte Snape und suchte vergeblich eine Lücke in der Wand vor ihnen. Davon hatte Bethan natürlich nichts erzählt. „Ich schätze, wir müssen uns einen anderen Weg suchen. An die kommen wir nicht vorbei."

Einer der Dementoren drehte sich zu ihnen um, und er blieb nicht der einzige. Andere folgten, bis schließlich fast hundert verhüllte Gesichter zu ihnen herüberblickten – wenn die Besitzer denn Augen besessen hätten. Snape fragte sich, wie er jemals denken kontne, dass diese Wesen nicht ihre Anwesenheit spüren würden.

„Sie haben uns entdeckt", erklärte Nadja überflüssigerweise. „Sie sagen, wir sollen näher kommen."

Snape starrte das Mädchen an. „Wie meinst du das?"

„Wir sollen näher kommen."

Snapes verwirrter Blick wanderte zwischen den offensichtlich wartenden Dementoren und dem Mädchen hin und her. Die Wesen hatten weder etwas Hörbares von sich gegeben, noch hatte er jemals davon gehört, dass Dementoren sprechen konnten.

„Sie sagen, wir brauchen keine Angst haben", fuhr Nadja fort. „Sie wollen uns nichts tun. Nur reden."

Diese Antwort erreicht allerdings das genaue Gegenteil. Snape hatte zwar noch immer so viel Angst vor den Dementoren wie vorher, doch da war auch eine Angst vor seiner jungen Begleitung dazugekommen. „Du kannst hören, was sie sagen?"

Nadja sah ihn an, als ob er soeben daran gezweifelt hätte, dass der Himmel blau sei. „Ja, sie wollen uns nichts tun, aber sie scheinen recht verärgert zu sein. Ich glaube, wir sollten daher aufpassen." Mit diesen Worten näherte sie sich ruhig den wartenden Dementoren, während Snape ihr wie in Trance folgte.

Bewegung kam in die Reihen der Dementoren und sie begannen die beiden Fliehenden einzukreisen, doch noch immer machten sie keine Anstalt anzugreifen oder nur ihre Glücksgefühle einzusaugen. Sie standen, beziehungsweise schwebten herum und schienen ihn und das Mädchen anzustarren, auch ohne Augen.

Das, was folgte, war zu gespenstisch, um es mit einfachen Worten zu beschreiben. Absolut nichts geschah, weder Nadja noch die Dementoren rührten sich, und doch war sich Snape absolut sicher, dass sich diese ungleichen Gesprächspartner unterhielten, während rings herum die Welt die Luft angehalten zu haben schien. Dieses Gespräch dauerte höchst fünf Minuten, doch für Snape vergingen Stunden. Aber schließlich bewegten sich die Dementoren und öffneten wieder den Kreis. Nun befand sich die schwebende Verteidigungswand nicht vor, sondern hinter ihnen. Man hatte sie tatsächlich passieren lassen.

Nadja schien sich wieder daran zu erinnern, dass sie nicht alleine war, sah sich nach ihm um und winkte ihn zu sich, als sie weiterging.

„Du hast tatsächlich mit ihnen gesprochen?" wollte er wissen, als die Dementoren außer Hörweite waren.

„Ja, und ich will es nicht noch einmal machen", erzählte sie. „Sie sind so zornig, dass ich ihnen fast alles zutrauen würde. Sie sind wütend auf Voldemort, weil er jetzt nicht sie, sondern Angra Mainyu bevorzugt, und natürlich auch auf Angra Mainyu, der sie in die Ecke drängt. Einige wollen sogar wieder zurück nach Askaban, was für ein Ort das auch immer ist. Und einer hat gesagt, dass sie uns nur deshalb durchlassen, um Voldemort und Angra Mainyu eins auszuwischen." Sie warf einen unsicheren Blick zurück. „Hoffentlich ändern sie nicht ihre Meinung."

Abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sich die Hufflepuff mit Dementoren unterhalten konnte, verwunderte es ihn genauso, dass Dementoren so etwas wie Eifersucht kannten und sich gezielt mit Ungehorsam für ihre vermeintliche oder tatsächliche Benachteiligung rächen wollten.

„Können Sie noch einmal nachsehen, ob wir noch auf dem richtigen Weg sind", fragte schließlich das Mädchen.

Snape wollte gerade wieder das Knieselhaar befragen, als ihm eine Idee kam. Wie es Bethan erklärt hatte, löste er das Haar und beobachtete, wie es sich in die Richtung zu den Portschlüsseln bewegte. „Wir sind nicht vom Weg abgekommen."

Nadja nickte erleichtert und eilte weiter. Doch Snape befestigte stattdessen wieder das Knieselaar und blickte hindurch. Was er dort sah, verwunderte ihn mittlerweile kaum noch. Es war nicht so, dass Nadja mit irgendeinem Tierkopf herumlief wie Tarson. Vielmehr lief vor ihm nicht das kleine Mädchen, das er kannte, sondern eine Mischung aus Nebel und Mensch. Natürlich hatte er keine Ahnung, was das zu bedeuten hatte, aber es bewies, dass die Hufflepuff mehr war, als sie vorgab zu sein. Doch noch wollte er seine Entdeckung für sich behalten, und so steckte er das Haar wieder weg und folgte dem seltsamen Gespenst vor ihm.

---

Tarsons Blick wanderte kurz von dem Lichtkegel seines Zauberstabes Richtung Nordwesten. Er wollte es sich nicht eingestehen, aber er machte sich Sogen, natürlich nicht um sich selbst. Sein Verschwinden und Wiederauftauchen hatte niemand in der Menge bemerkt. Freilich, die meisten Todesser waren schon wieder fort, aber noch immer oder schon wieder waren genug hier, dass das kurze Verschwinden einer einzigen Person nicht sonderlich auffiel.

Das Problem war, dass das Entkommen der Gefangenen rasch entdeckt worden war und nun ein Haufen übermüdeter, gereizter und vor allem ausgezeichneter Zauberer hinter Nadja und dem Professor her waren. Und bald würden sich Angra Mainyus Häscher den Todessern anschließen und zumindest einer der Flüchtlinge hatte keine Ahnung, wie man mit ihnen umging. Er hätte dem Professor ein paar nützliche Tipps geben sollen, doch der hatte in Nadja wohl die fähigste Begleitung, die er sich hätte wünschen können, in vielerlei Hinsicht sogar fähiger als er selbst oder Rishkan. Den beiden würde wohl nicht so schnell etwas geschehen, falls Angra Mainyu nicht selbst aktiv wurde, und wenn das der Fall wäre, dann hätten sie ohnehin schon verloren. Aber Angra Mainyu hatte noch nie etwas selbst gemacht, schon gar nicht so etwas wie eine entwürdigende Verfolgungsjagd. Dafür hatte er schließlich seine vielen Diener.

Mit einem Grinsen entdeckte er eine Spur, die jeder andere Todesser – und sogar die meisten Diener Angra Mainyus – ganz sicherlich übersehen hätte. Es war eine größere Fläche verdorrtes und gleichzeitig auch gefrorenes Gras, das ein Spur toter aussah, als die Grasfläche sonst in der Umgebung. Nach einem weiteren Blick erkannte er, dass auch die Erde ein wenig aufgelockert war. Dort also hatte der Tunnel geendet.

„Was gibt es denn da zu lachen?", fauchte ihn jemand von hinten an.

Tarson hasste es auf eine solche Art erschreck zu werden, doch er schluckte eine bissige Antwort oder gar einen Fluch gerade noch rechtzeitig herunter, als er erkannte, wer ihn angesprochen hatte.

„Malfoy", heuchelte er unterwürfig und deutete so etwas wie eine Verbeugung an. Seit seinem Verrat stand Malfoy wieder sehr hoch in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords. Ihn zu verärgern hieß, sich mit Voldemort anzulegen, und er wollte die Grenzen des Amicus-Zaubers nicht unbedingt beim Dunklen Lord ausloten.

„Ich hab noch immer keine Antwort!" knurrte Malfoy und winkte zwei Todessern, Crabb und Goyle, die sich wie Leibwächter um den Todesser stellten.

Tarson unterdrücke noch einmal die Versuchung, Malfoy und seine Gorillas anständig zu verfluchen und spielte ganz den Unterwürfigen. „Ich hab gerade daran gedacht, wie Snape so dumm sein konnte zu glaube, er würde so einfach entkommen. Ich bin mir sicher, wenn Sie an unserer Seite sind, dürfte es sich nur noch um Augenblicke handeln, bis wir den Verräter und Hatherleys Mörder gefunden haben."

In Lucius' Augen funkele es, als ob er den Spott in seinen Worten verstanden hatte – er hatte anscheinend doch etwas mehr Verstand, als ursprünglich angenommen – und nun ebenfalls an einen Fluch dachte, doch auch er hielt sich zurück. „Du wirst weitersuchen, bis wir sie gefunden haben", zischte er ihn stattdessen an, „und wenn du noch in einem Jahr herumsuchst."

Darüber war Tarson natürlich alles andere als begeistert, trotzdem antwortete er mit einem ergebenen: „Selbstverständlich!"

Lucius wollte sich schon wieder abwenden, drehte sich aber noch einmal um. „Ich weiß, du führst irgendetwas im Schilde, Bethan. Zuerst brauchst du eine Extraeinladung, damit du überhaupt einmal erscheinst, hast eine so fadenscheinige Ausrede, dass du schwer verletzt warst, obwohl es dir offensichtlich ganz gut geht, und kaum bist du da, verschwinden zwei Gefangene auf rätselhafter Weise. Wenn man noch die ganzen missglückten Einsätze dazuzählt, bei denen du dabei warst, beginnt man sich Gedanken zu machen."

Tarson hörte zu, äußerlich ruhig und gefasst, innerlich kochte er vor Wut.

„Wenn ich an Voldemorts Stelle wäre", fuhr Lucius fort, „dann wärst du schon längst tot. Aber ich werde dich auch so im Auge behalten, darauf kannst du Gift nehmen."

Tarson wusste, dass seine Augen vor Zorn zu funkeln begannen, doch Malfoy schien das nicht zu bemerken oder es einfach zu ignorieren. Es war nicht so, dass er ihm unverhohlen vorgeworfen hatte ein Verräter zu sein – da hatte er schließlich Recht – sondern all die anderen netten Dinge, die er zu ihm gesagt hatte. Tarson war tatsächlich schwer verletzt worden und er hatte trotz Rishkans medizinischen Können noch immer starke Schmerzen. Die meisten Aktionen, an denen er beteiligt gewesen war, zugegeben nicht besonders viele, waren schon aus Sicherheitsgründen erfolgreich gewesen, im Gegensatz zu manchen, an denen Malfoy mitgewirkt hatte. Diese hatte nämlich Rishkan auf zum Teil sehr kreativer Weise sabotiert; der Drache war nur eines der vielen Glanzlichter. Und zu allem Überdruss ärgerte ihn noch Malfoys „Gift nehmen". Das hatte er nämlich in den letzten Tagen tatsächlich nehmen müssen, denn mit manchen von Rishkans ekelhaften Arzneien und Heiltränken konnte man auch Ratten umbringen.

Tarson kannte ein Dutzend Zauber, die unangenehmer waren als der Avada Kevadra und der Cruciatus zusammen, und er verspürte das große Verlangen sie alle auf einmal an Malfoy auszuprobieren, nur um zu sehen, ob er sie noch so gut beherrschte wie vor fünf Jahren. Doch er wäre schon längst umgekommen, wenn er nicht gelernt hätte, sich zu beherrschen, und so antwortete er lediglich: „Das haben Sie aber nicht so gemeint, dass Sie vorhaben, einmal Voldemorts Platz einzunehmen?"

Lucius Malfoy starrte ihn überrumpelt an, und die Überraschung in seinem Blick entschädigte Tarson für alle Unannehmlichkeiten, die er für diese Arbeit auf sich nehmen hatte müssen. Malfoy war mit der hohen Kunst des Worte Verdrehens nicht annähernd so vertraut wie er, hatte nie mit einem verschlagenen, feindlichen Zha verhandeln müssen. Und darüber hinaus hatte Malfoy wohl den genauen Wortlaut seiner Beschuldigungen vergessen und fürchtete nun tatsächlich etwas Verfängliches gesagt zu haben, das konnte er aus seinem bestürzten Gesicht lesen. Möglicherweise hatte er ja sogar tatsächlich ein schlechtes Gewissen. Es wäre gar nicht so schlecht, der Sache einmal nachzugehen.

„Wenn das der Fall ist, müsste ich es nämlich Voldemort erzählen", fuhr Tarson gnadenlos fort, nur um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen.

Malfoy kam nicht dazu, sich zu rechtfertigen, denn in diesem Augenblick erklag vom Kloster ein hohles Bellen, das ein wenig an Glockengeläute erinnerte. Und das Bellen wurde mit jedem Augenblick leiser, als ob sich die Verursacher weg von ihnen bewegen würden.

„Was war das?", flüsterte Malfoy und sah sich schutzsuchend nach Crabb und Goyl um, denen aber auch der Schrecken deutlich aus dem Gesicht zu lesen war. Feiglinge!

„Das werden die Spürhunde von Voldmorts Verbündetem sein", stellte Tarson fest und erneuerte unauffällig den Zauber, der ihn davor schützte von Angra Mainyus Kreaturen gesehen zu werden. „Anscheinend Gzakum. Und sie kommen hierher."

„Nein, sie bewegen sich weg", entgegnete Malfoy. „Es wird leiser."

Tarson lachte auf und sah zum Wald. In diesem Augenblick sprangen vier Wesen an ihm vorbei, die man nur mit viel Fantasie als Hunde bezeichnen konnte, doch mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick konnten sie nicht erhaschen, schon waren sie wieder im Gebüsch verschwunden, während ihr seltsames Bellen wieder lauter wurde.

--------

Lucina: Vielen Dank für das Review! Nun, es hat ein wenig länger gedauert mit dem nächsten Kapitel. Tut mir sehr Leid. Ich hab nicht einmal eine anständige Entschuldigung für die lange Pause. Hoffentlich hab ich dich nicht verkrault.

**Dax:** Wieder herzlichen Dank für die Review (und den lieben Smily)!

**Ellen:** Vielen Dank für das ausdauernde Lesen und Verbessern! Hoffentlich liest du noch weiter.

**Reditus Mortis:** Danke für die Review und die Aufforderung weiter zu schreiben! Ich hab damals schon gar nicht mehr an die Fanfiction gedacht. Also, jetzt geht es wieder weiter.

**Annchen:** Wieder herzlichen Dank für das Schreiben-Auffordern und das Lob. Die Charaktäre - bis eben jene, die Rowling erfunden hat bzw. jene, die aus der persischen Mythologie geklaut sind - hab ich mir selbst ausgedacht, Tarson auch. Eine Art Crossover ist es trotzdem, weil jene selbst erfunden Personen in einer anderen Geschichte vorkomme, an der ich gerade bastle (und die nichts mit Harry Potter zu tun hat). Der bzw. die Gründe, warum er die Seiten gewächselt hat, kommen noch. Was Nadja betrifft, so dürfte seit diesem Kapitel nun klar sein, dass sie kein normaler Mensch ist. Mehr darf ich noch nicht verraten, Snape muss noch dahinter kommen.

**Abhaya:** Danke für die liebe PM. Hier ist das nächste Kapitel, wie versprochen, und das nächste ist schon fast fertig.

Hoffentlich hab ich jetzt niemanden vergessen. Ich hab noch eine Bitte. Ich schätze, dort oben wimmelt es von Tippfehlern. Weil ich so lange nicht mehr geschrieben habe, brauch ich nämlich jetzt jemanden, der für mich wieder betaliest. Wenn also jemand Lust hat, bitte melden. :-)


	27. Canis et Cornus

**Kapitel 27: Canis et Cornus _(1)_**

Auch Snape und Nadja hörten das Glockengebell.

Sie hatten den Bach erreicht, von dem Bethan gesprochen hatte, nicht viel mehr als ein kleines Rinnsal, das nur in der Mitte nicht von einer dünne Eisschicht überzogen war. Doch so klein das Rinnsal auch war, einfach hinüber springen konnten man trotzdem nicht und so waren sie schon seit einiger Zeit dabei eine möglichst schmale Stelle zum Durchwaten zu suchen, denn die Eisschicht war zu dünn, um das Mädchen zu tragen, geschweige denn Snape.

Als das Gebell erklang, so nah, als ob die Verursacher direkt hinter ihnen stünden, wäre er beinahe auf einem der vereisten Felsen ausgerutscht, doch er konnte noch in letzter Minute einen Ast ergreifen und sich festhalten.

„Was ist das?" flüsterte er und sah sich gespannt um. Das Bellen hielt an, wurde aber schnell leiser, etwas worüber Snape alles andere als unglücklich war.

„Gzakum", antwortete Nadja mit kaum wahrnehmbarem Zittern in ihrer Stimme. „Glockenhunde. Ich schätze Angra Mainyu und Voldemort wissen inzwischen, dass wir ihnen entwischt sind. Wir müssen so schnell wie möglich zu dem Menhir, bevor sie uns erreichen."

„Zum Glück rennen sie in die falsche Richtung", bemerkte Snape und besah sich wieder näher den Bachlauf. „Ich glaube, wir sollten es flussauwärts versuchen. Dort wird der Bach immer breiter."

„Warum nicht gleich hier durchs Wasser. Nass werden wir auf alle Fälle", schlug Nadja vor.

Snape hielt nicht viel davon. Er war noch vor seiner Schulzeit in Hogwarts einmal beim Spielen auf dem Eis eingebrochen. Obwohl er sich aus dem knietiefen Teich ohne Probleme befreien hatte können, war ihm das eisige Wasser noch in schmerzhafter Erinnerung. Das Fußbad im kalten Wasser wollte er nicht nur so kurz wie möglich machen, sondern auch noch so lang wie möglich aufschieben.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die kleine Hufflepuff beunruhigte ihn allerdings. Das Mädchen suchte verzweifelt nach einer Furt und warf immer wieder gehetzte Blicke über ihre Schulter, während sie am Bachufer weiterkletterte.

„Sie laufen fort", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Nein, sie sind schon ganz nah." In ihrer Stimme lag nun eindeutig Panik.

„Du glaubst also, ihr Bellen wird leiser, je näher sie kommen?"

„Ich glaub es nicht, ich weiß es." Mit diesen Worten sprang sie in den wadentiefen Bach und begann nach einem kurzen Schmerzensschrei und nach einigen Schrecksekunden heftig zitternd ans andere Ufer zu waten.

Snape wollte ihr gerade mit einem Fluch folgen, als er hinter seinem Rücken einen Zweig knacken hörte. Warum er sich nicht umdrehte, sonder zu Boden warf, wusste er nicht. Der Reflex rettete auf alle Fälle sein Leben. Er spürte einen Luftzug über seinem Kopf, roch fauligen Atem und konnte deutlich hören, wie zwei gewaltige Kiefer genau über ihm zusammenschnappten.

Noch eher er sich seinen Angreifer genauer ansehen konnte, wurde er am Handgelenk gepackt und Richtung Bach gezerrt.

„Wir müssen über den Bach", hörte er Nadja direkt vor sich und begriff erst jetzt, dass sie ihn vom Kampfgeschehen weggezerrt hatte. Im nächsten Augenblick glaubte er, dass ihn irgendein Cruciatus getroffen hätte, denn plötzlich schienen tausende eisige Nadeln auf ihn einzustechen und ihm die Luft aus den Lungen zu treiben, doch dann erinnerte er sich rasch wieder an sein unangenehmes Erlebnis in seiner Kindheit. Nun war nämlich genau das geschehen, was er möglichst vermeiden hatte wollen; er lag im eiskalten Wasser.

Nicht weit von sich entfernt hörte er aufgeregtes, hechelndes Atmen, wie von einem Hund, nein von mehreren Hunden. Snape drehte sich um und erst jetzt erblickte er diese Glockenhunde. Seiner Meinung nach verdienten diese Wesen – er zählte vier von ihnen, die nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt am Ufer lautlos bellend herum sprangen – die Bezeichnung Hund nicht ganz. Sie waren fast so groß wie Fohlen, von drahtiger Gestalt und mit einem mattschwarzen Fell bedeckt. Doch obwohl die Proportionen – wenn auch nicht die Größe – in etwa stimmten, irgendwie erinnerten sie ihn an bösartige Reptilien. Zum Glück schienen sie Angst vor Wasser zu haben.

„Schnell weg von hier", riss ihn Nadja zurück in die Wirklichkeit. „Sie werden nicht aufgeben, solange sie noch eine Spur von uns haben."

Snape rappelte sich auf. Der Schmerz in seinen Gliedmaßen war vollkommen verschwunden, genauso wie jedes andere Gefühl darin. Ihm fiel erst jetzt auf, dass er heftig zitterte und seine Zähne klapperten so stark, dass sie ihm die Kiefer bereits wehtaten, sosehr er sich auch anstrengte dies zu unterbinden. Sie mussten möglichst schnell aus dem eisigen Wasser.

Mechanisch wateten sie ans andere Ufer, das lautlose Herumspringen der Hunde mit Mühen ignorierend.

„Worum folgen sie uns nicht?" wollte Snape wissen, als sie wieder festen und vor allem trockenen Boden unter den Füßen hatten.

„Gzakum mögen kein Wasser. Sie hassen es." Die Stimme des Mädchens bebte deutlich und ihre Lippen waren blau angelaufen. Snape wusste, dass er wohl einen ganz ähnlichen Eindruck auf die Schülerin machte, nur dass er sich um einiges elender fühlte als sie aussah.

„Also sind wir in Sicherheit?"

„Nein, wenn sie uns nicht mehr sehen können, werden sie einen Übergang suchen. Sie sind schnell und sie werden ganz sicherlich einen finden", erklärte sie mit klappernden Zähnen. „Wir müssen ganz schnell Tarsons Menhir finden, sonst werden sie uns wieder einholen."

„Aber wenn sie sich nicht rüberwagen, können wir sie doch einfach von hier aus erledigen", er richtete Hatherlys Zauberstab auf einen der Hunde.

„Nein, das funktioniert sowieso nicht", rief das Mädchen entsetzt. „Aber es kann sie verärgern, und wenn sie zornig sind, dann überqueren sie vielleicht den Bach gleich. Wir müssen fort!" Und mit Worten lief sie auch schon weiter.

Snape sah ihr nach, dem weißen Nebelwesen, das ohne dem Knieselhaar wie ein ganz normales Kind aussah. Aber er hatte noch immer das Bild ganze deutlich vor sich. Außerdem sprachen Kinder nicht mit Dementoren, kannten keinen Angra Mainyu und wussten nichts über diese schrecklichen Hunde. Die Stimme der Vernunft flüsterte ihm zu, dass es das Beste wäre, genau das zu tun, was Nadja sagte, sie kannte sich auf.

Trotzdem drehte er sich um. Die Hunde würden sie weiterverfolgen und sehr wahrscheinlich hätten sie dabei auch Erfolg, wenn sie nicht schnell den Stein finden würden. Warum hatte Tarson die Protschlüssel so weit weg vom Kloster verstecken müssen? Ganz sicherlich wollte er diesen Bestien nicht noch einmal so nahe kommen wie eben zuvor. Hier konnte er sie ohne Probleme erledigen. Selbst wenn die einfachen Zauber nicht funktionierten, einen Avada Kevadra hatte bis jetzt nur Potter erlebt, und auch das nur mit einer große Portion Glück. Ihm fiel auch noch Bethan ein, aber wie weit dieser die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, wollte er lieber nicht beurteilen.

Er warf einen raschen Blick über die Schulter. Nadja war schon weitergeeilt, offenbar in der Annahme, dass er ihr folgen würde. Nun, das hatte er auch vor, aber zuerst wollte er diese Glockenhunde ein für alle Mal unschädlich machen. Er richtete den Hatherlys Zauberstab auf einen der vier Hunde, den größten und hässlichsten, machte die korrekte Geste und sprach deutlich „Avada Kevadra!", währen er hinter sich ein entsetztes „Nicht!" hörte.

Keiner der Hunde fiel tot um, keiner wurde von einem grünen Blitz getroffen, aber die Ungeheuer blieben stehen und starrten ihn aus hasserfüllt glitzernden Augen an. In diesem Moment begriff Snape, dass es sich nicht um Hunde handelte, die besonders schrecklich und blutrünstig waren, sondern um denkende Wesen, die ganz genau wussten, dass er gerade einen von ihnen umbringen hatte wollen – und dabei versagt hatte.

_„Sie standen im unmittelbaren Kontakt mit Angra Mainyu. Daher können Sie überhaupt nicht zaubern, zumindest nicht in den nächsten vierundzwanzig Stunden, und wenn ich Sie wäre, würde ich es auch nicht probieren."_

Er konnte Tarson Bethans Stimme ganz genau hören, als ob er direkt neben ihm stehen würde und sich nun köstlich ihn amüsierte. Entschieden schüttelte er den Gedanken ab. Er musste einen Fehler gemacht habe, wegen des Schreckens, dem unfreiwilligen Bad und dem ewigen Zittern und Zähneklappern.

Noch ehe er es noch einmal probieren konnte, sprang jener Hund, dem der Zauber gegolten hatte, auf ihn zu. Snape konnte das weit geöffnete Maul mit den riesigen Zähnen darin erkenne und die großen Pranken, wie sie auf ihn zusegelten. Instinktiv warf er sich zur Seite, als er ein scheußliches Schnaube hörte und im nächsten Augenblick wie von einem Bären gerammt zu Boden ging. Der riesige Hund hatte ihn angesprungen und lag nun auf ihn. Snape erwartete einen Biss oder etwas in der Art, aber der Hund rührte sich nicht mehr.

Snape dachte nicht lange nach. Instinktiv versuchte er den Hundekörper von sich zu stoßen und musste dabei feststellen, dass das Monster zwar nur so groß wie ein Fohlen war, aber mindestens soviel wog wie ein ausgewachsenes Pferd, zumindest kam es ihm so vor. Doch der plötzliche Kampflärm um ihn herum mobilisierte seine letzten Kräfte und irgendwie gelange es ihm schließlich doch, sich von der leblosen Umklammerung des Hundes zu befreien.

Um ihn herum tobte tatsächlich ein Kampf. Die übrigen drei Hunde hatten ebenfalls das Ufer überquert und schenkten ihm keinerlei Beachtung. Offenbar dachten sie, dass ihr Kamerad, unter dem er begraben worden war, ihn schon in Schach halten konnte, doch dieser war, wie Snape nun feststellen konnte, tot. Nadja merkwürdiger Dolch steckte in der Kehle des Ungeheuers.

Die übrigen drei Hunde hatten die kleine Hufflepuff umstellt, schnappten immer wieder nach ihr, während sie sich die Tiere mit einem Ast vom Leibe hielt. Wieder fiel Snape auf, wie zögerlich die Hunde angriffen, als ob sie sich viel lieber mit deutlich leichterer Beute zufrieden geben würden, obwohl sie ohne Probleme den trockenen Ast einfach durchbeißen hätten können. Egal was Angra Mainyu gesagt hatte, er uns seine Schergen – sogar diese Hunde – hatten Angst vor ihr, da konnte dieses Ungeheuer mit seinem Schachspiel behaupten, was er wollte.

Trotzdem musste er ihr zu Hilfe eilen, und in dem Augenblick, als er das dachte, ließ einer der drei Hunde von ihr ab und griff stattdessen ihn unvermittelt an. Snape wusste zwar, dass der Avada Kevadra gerade fehlgeschlagen war, doch es war mehr ein Reflex, der ihn seinen Zauberstab hochreißen und den ersten Stupor auf den angreifenden Hund losschleudern ließ. Wieder geschah nichts und diesmal kam kein hilfreicher Dolch geflogen, der den Angreifer ausgeschaltet hätte. Snape riss den Arm in jenem Augenblick hoch, als das Tier nach ihm schnappte und ihn zu Boden stieß, weshalb sich die Zähne in seinen Arm gruben und nicht in seinen Hals. Noch bevor er reagieren, ja sogar noch bevor er schreien konnte, weiteten sich die Augen des Hundes und er ließ los. Snape konnte sein Glück nicht fassen, als das Tier langsam, wie davon schlich, ihn nicht aus den Augen lassen, und dann hörte auch die beiden anderen Hunde und Nadja auf zu kämpfen. Sie alle starrten ihn an, mit Schreckens geweiteten Augen, als ob er sich soeben in ein Monster verwandelt hätte, oder besser gesagt, sie sahen alle einige Zentimeter hinter ihn.

Etwas hinter ihm schnaubte und Snape blicke zurück. Dort standen fünf Einhörner, Einhörner, so wie er sie kannte, weiße Pferde mit einem Horn auf der Stirn und nicht Miniaturausgaben wie das eine im Verbotenen Wald. Zwei der Einhörner positionierten sich wie Leibwächter beschützend an seiner Seite, währen die übrigen an ihm vorbei gingen und sich furchtlos den drei noch lebenden Hunden und Nadja näherten.

Die Hunde duckten sich und zogen ängstlich ihre Schwänze ein, einer fletschte immer wieder seine Zähne, doch geschah dies eindeutig allein aus Angst. Die drei Einhörner schien es nicht zu kümmern, denn sie gingen unbeirrt weiter, bis einer der Hunde die Nerven verlor und losstürmte, gefolgte von den beiden anderen. Snape konnte wieder dieses glockenartige Bellen hören, das nun immer lauter wurde.

Trotzdem schritten die Einhörner weiter, denn dort stand Nadja, die er nur ein einziges Mal so verängstig gesehen hatte, in seinem Keller, nachdem Professor Pawn gegangen war. Eines der Einhörner senkte bedrohlich sein Horn. Snape konnte es nicht fassen. Die Einhörner hatten vor, die Hufflepuff anzugreifen, nachdem sie die Hunde vertrieben hatten!

„Verschwindet sofort von ihr!", rief er ihnen zu, griff mir seiner unverletzten Hand nach dem fallen gelassenen Zauberstab, rappelte sich mühsam auf und eilte den drei Einhörnern nach, die Spitze des Zauberstabs auf die gehörnten Pferde gerichtet. „Los, fort!"

Die Einhörner wandten sich ihm zu und blickten ihn verständnislos an. Doch schließlich wichen sie zurück. Nadja entspannte sich ein wenig, wollte zu ihm, doch da wurden die weißen Tiere wieder aggressiv, bis das Mädchen wieder einen bestimmten Abstand zu den Einhörnern hatte, den diese aufmerksam bewachten, offenbar bereit bei dem kleinsten Übertritt wieder anzugreifen.

Snape ließ sich erleichtert und unendlich erschöpft zu Boden sinken. Sein ganzer Körper schlotterte, ob aus Erschöpfung, Angst oder einfach nur wegen der beißenden Kälte, wusste er nicht. Aber er war glimpflich davon gekommen. Der Hund hatte ihn zwar gebissen, aber seine Zähne hatten anscheinend nicht mehr als den Stoff erwischt und etwas seine Haut geritzt. Er hatte nicht einmal Schmerzen.

Doch nach einigen Augenblicken Starren auf seinen Arm, kamen ihm Zweifel. Der Blutfleck war zwar auf seinem schwarzen Hemd nur schwer auszumachen, aber er konnte trotzdem beobachten, dass er schnell wuchs, viel zu schnell für einen kleinen Kratzer. Gut, dann war der Kratzer ein wenig tiefer, aber nichts, was Madam Pomfrey nicht richten konnte. Versuchsweise versuchte er seine Finger zu bewegen und musste feststellen, dass es nicht gelang. Stattdessen durchzuckte seinen ganzen Arm, bis zur Bissstelle, ein stechender Schmerz, der aber sofort wieder verebbte. Keuchend riss er mit der Hand des unverletzten Arms den Ärmel hoch, etwas, was er im Nachhinein gerne unterlassen hätte. Der Biss war deutlich mehr als ein einfacher Kratzer. Die Zähne des Hundes hatten nicht nur Haut, Muskeln und Blutgefäße zerrissen, sondern auch den Knochen zersplittert, wie er anhand der weißlichen Knochenteile in der blutigen Masse erkennen konnte. Es schien fast so, als ob beide Teile seines Armes nur durch ein Paar Sehnen und ein kleines Wunder zusammen gehalten wurden. Nun, da er wusste, wie es um ihn stand, wunderte er sich darüber, dass die Wunde nicht viel stärker blutete. Madam Pomfrey und nicht einmal der beste Heiler in St. Mungo's würde seinen Arm retten können, da war er sich sicher. Noch beunruhigte ihn dieser Gedanke nicht, andere Dinge waren viel wichtiger, wie zum Beispiel das schlichte Überleben, die Portschlüsseln bei dem Menhir und auch diese Einhörner.

„Rishkan kann das richten", hörte er Nadja in einiger Entfernung von sich, die anscheinend ebenfalls die Reste seines Arms gesehen hatte.

„Natürlich", behauptete er mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln und wunderte sich selbst darüber, wie sicher ihm die Lüge von den Lippen ging. „Und wenn nicht er, dann irgendein anderer Heiler. So was ist nicht besonders schwer."

„Er kann auch die Vergiftung heilen", fuhr das Mädchen fort, ebenfalls matt lächelnd. „Und wahrscheinlich auch die zwei Dutzend Krankheiten, die sie sich zugezogen haben."

„Und Frostbeulen", fügte er hinzu. Wieder wurde er von einem weitern Schüttelkrampf gepackt und seine Zähne klapperten wie verrückt weiter. Er durfte nicht länger hier am Boden bleiben, wollte er nicht dafür sorgen, dass er hier noch erfror, nachdem er Voldemort, Angra Mainyu und sogar diesen Monsterhunden entkommen war.

Eines der fünf Einhörner stupste ihn freundlich und auffordern an. Mit aller Kraft nicht an seinen Arm denkend versuchte er aufzustehen und wäre sofort wieder umgefallen, hätte ihn ein weiteres Einhorn nicht gestützt. Entweder machte sich schon der Blutverlust bemerkbar oder…

„Nadja, das war doch soeben ein Scherz, das mit der Vergiftung?"

„Leider nein", antwortete sie fast entschuldigend. „Gzakum sind giftig."

Snape kämpfte einen weiteren Schwindelanfall nieder und hielt sich mit seiner gesunden Hand verzweifelt am Rücken eines Einhorns fest, was dieses mit stoischer Geduld zuließ.

„Und wie giftig sind diese Hunde?" wollte er wissen, als er wieder so halbwegs klar sehen konnte.

„Wir werden ganz sicher rechtzeitig zu Rishkan kommen", erklärte Nadja, doch er hörte Sorge aus ihrer Stimme.

Snape wusste, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Sollten sie nicht rechtzeitig bei diesem Rishkan ankommen, war ein fast abgebissener Arm das geringste seiner Probleme.  
„Wir müssen aber zu Tarsons Menhir", warf das Mädchen ein. „Rishkan weiß nicht, dass wir hier sind."

Eines der Einhörner schnaubte zustimmenden, machte einen Schritt weg vom Bach und blickte auffordernd zu ihm zurück, während ein anderes Nadja mit bedrohlich gesenktem Horn noch weiter von ihm wegscheucht.

Die kleine Hufflepuff sagte nichts, doch auch sie schien genauso wie er zu ahnen, dass die Einhörner genau wussten, wohin sie mussten, und dass sie vorhatten, sie dorthin zu führen. Snape spürte ein vages Gefühl der Dankbarkeit. Die letzten drei Hunde hätten sie ganz sicherlich getötet und würden es auch jetzt noch tun, hätten sie diesen sonderbaren Geleitschutz nicht mehr. Entschlossen ließ er das Einhorn, das ihm bis jetzt als Stütze gedient hatte, los und schleppte sich dem voraus schreitenden Einhorn nach.

---

Nach wenigen Metern reichte es nicht mehr, dass er sich gelegentlich an den Einhörnern anhalten konnte. Eines der Zaubertiere war irgendwann auf den Boden gesunken und er hatte sich mit schlafwandlerischer Sicherheit auf dessen weißen Rücken gezogen. Und selbst dort hatte er bald ernste Probleme. Mehrere Male wäre er einfach zu Boden geglitten, doch immer war eines der anderen Einhörner rechtzeitig zur Stelle, um einen Sturz zu verhindern.

Die kleine Hufflepuff war noch in der Nähe. Dann und wann sprach sie nämlich mit ihm, aber was sie genau sagte, bekam er langsam nicht mehr genau mit. Wahrscheinlich war es auch nichts von Bedeutung und wenn er Kraft genug hatte, nickte er sogar. Ab und zu hatte sie versucht, zu ihm zu gelangen, doch die Einhörner schienen sie nicht in ihre und damit auch seiner Nähe zu dulden und einmal wurde sie bei einem ihrer Versuche sogar von einem der Tiere richtig angegriffen, was aber diesmal Snape nichts weiter als ein erschöpftes Stirnerunzeln entlockte. Er war viel zu sehr beschäftigt mit der Schwerkraft und dem unvermeidlichen Schaukeln seines Reittiers.

Viel deutlicher waren die vielen Stimmen, die das Gzakumgift in seinem Kopf verursachte, oder besser gesagt die vielen Gefühle. Da waren bodenloser Hass und der Wunsch zu töten, wenn er an das Mädchen dachte, Sorge um einen Menschen, den er als sich selbst erkannte und Wut auf etwas, das hier in den Wäldern wütete, wo es nicht hingehörte, und immer wieder Neugier, Ehrfurcht und der Wunsch zu schützen. Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis er begriff, dass es nicht seine eigenen Gedanken waren, aber sehr viel besser fühlte er sich nach dieser Erkenntnis auch nicht. Entweder machte einen das Gift verrückt, oder nach den letzten Ereignissen verlor er langsam von selbst den Verstand.

Irgendwann spürte er auch das, was er bis jetzt zwar nicht vermisst, dessen Abwesen ihm aber doch aufgefallen war, den Schmerz. Es begann ganz langsam mit einem kaum merklichen Pochen an der Bissstelle, das irgendwann dem Gefühl wich, als ob er seinen ganzen Arm, auch den eigentlich fast abgebissenen Unterarm, seit Stunden in Eiswasser getaucht hätte.

Das Fieber – er wusste nun, dass er Fieber hatte – war gestiegen und er schätzte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern wird, bis er endgültig das Bewusstsein verlieren würde. Und dann…

Eine schiere Ewigkeit später hielten die Einhörner plötzlich an, was ihn etwas aus seinem fiebrigen Dämmerzustand riss. Er versuchte die Nebelschwaden von seinen Augen zu vertreiben und dann konnte er ihn sehen, einen menschengroßen Findling, Kalkstein aus Südengland, wie ihm der plötzlich wieder erwachende Verstand zuflüsterte, untypisch für diese Gegend. Noch bevor er gedanklich begann die Gründe und Mittel zu erörtern, warum und wie man diesen Felsbrocken so weit ins Landesinnere geschleppte hatte, um ihn hier in einem abgeschiedenen Waldstück aufzustellen, entdeckte er einen weitern Menhir, und auch einen dritten… und dazwischen eine mittelgroße Mülldeponie.

Sie waren hier falsch, dämmerte ihm. Bethan hatte von _einem_ Menhir gesprochen. Das hier waren eindeutig zu viele und hier lag eindeutig mehr Müll herum, als die paar Potschlüssel von Bethan.

Sein Blick fiel auf einen weiteren Findling, den unscheinbarsten und am besten versteckten. Und dieser eine war von Moos gänzlich zugewuchert. Wahrscheinlich bestand dieser Menhir nicht aus Kalkstein, aber das konnte er angesichts der Verwachsungen und seines trüben Blicks nicht wirklich einschätzen, und er wollte es eigentlich auch gar nicht. Denn unmittelbar neben diesem Menhir befanden sich ein alter Turnschuh, eine Coladose und zwei schon arg mitgenommene Zeitungen, die gesuchten Portschlüssel.  
Sein Herz pochte ein wenig heftiger angesichts dieses zarten Hoffnungsschimmers. Vielleicht könnte er Dumbledore noch rechtzeitig warnen, vielleicht konnte sogar jemand dieses Fieber und die Vergiftung heilen. Vielleicht dieser Rishkan…

Die neu gewonnene Kraft erlaubte es ihm trotz seines angeschlagenen Zustandes vom Rücken des Einhorns zu gleiten und er schaffte es sogar, einige Schritte vorwärts zu wanken, bis die Beine unter ihm nachgaben und ihn gerade noch Delano auffangen konnte, bevor er ganz zu Boden ging.

„Sie mögen diesen Ort nicht", erklärte ihm das Mädchen. „Aber ich glaube, es ist der Ort, von dem Bethan gesprochen hatte."

Snape wunderte sich mittlerweile nicht mehr darüber, woher die Hufflepuff das alles wusste, es war im Augenblick bedeutungslos. Er musste nur fort von hier! Mit Nadjas Hilfe schleppte er sich zu dem großen Felsbrocken.

„Wissen Sie, wie so ein Portschlüssel funktioniert?" wollte sie wissen.

„Einfach… anfassen", krächzte er.

Nadja sah ihn groß an, griff aber nicht wie erwartet nach einem der Portschlüssel sondern wandte sich wieder den Einhörnern zu, die ganz zurückgeblieben waren.

Wieder spürte Snape diese Gefühle der Verachtung, des Hasses und der nur schwer unterdrückten Mordlust. Sie kamen von den Einhörnern, wie er plötzlich begriff, obwohl ihm im Hinterkopf eine Stimme zuflüsterte, dass er ohne das Fieber nie auf eine so verrückte Erklärung gekommen wäre. Er drehte er sich ebenfalls um. Die weißen Tiere standen ruhig da und beobachteten ihn aufmerksam. Sie warteten darauf, dass etwas geschah.

„Also nur anfassen", hörte er Nadja neben sich und im nächsten Augenblick riss sie beide eine vergammelte aber verzauberte Zeitung fort.

---

Der Portschlüssel brachte sie zu einer ruhigen Straße mit einfachen aber gepflegten Reihenhäusern. Snape hätte vor Enttäuschung los schreien wollen. Wohin hatte sie Bethan gebracht? Das hier war eine Muggelsiedlung!

Doch lange konnte er sich nicht darüber ärgern. Die paar selbstständigen Schritte bei den Menhiren hatten ihren Preis gehabt und nun forderte sein Körper den Kredit zurück, den er ihm gewährt hatte. Der Schmerz hatte schlagartig seinen ganzen Körper erobert und mit jedem Zittern glaubte er von abertausend unsichtbaren, aber sehr langen Nadeln gestochen zu werden, und er zitterte praktisch ununterbrochen. Außerdem erschienen schon wieder graue Nebelschwaden vor seinen Augen und sein Kopf fühlte sich so an, als sei er mit Watte gefüllt.

Nadja führte ihn sicher weiter und ohne ihre Hilfe wäre er schon längst zusammen gebrochen. Sie war nicht beunruhigt über das Ziel des Portschlüssels, sie schien sich hier auszukennen, und vielleicht waren sie daher wirklich nicht ganz falsch.

„Wir haben es bald geschafft", sprach ihm Nadja aufmunternd zu.

Snapes Blick klärte sich für einen Augenblick und er erblickte ein unscheinbares Haus, auf den sie beide geradewegs zusteuerte. Mit einem Mal hatte er Angst. Dieses Gebäude, so unscheinbar es auch tat, war böse, widerwärtig und ausgesprochen gefährlich, da war er sich sicher. Und das Mädchen führte ihn genau dort hin!

„Keine Angst! Sie sind hier in Sicherheit", versuchte ihn Nadja zu beruhigen. Aber er hörte gar nicht auf sie, wollte nur weg von diesem schrecklichen Ort, doch in seinem derzeitigen Zustand hatte er gegen sie nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Sie schob ihn einfach weiter.

Die Eingangstür kam immer näher, sprang plötzlich auf, als ob das Haus sie verschlucken wollte, und dann zerrte ihn Nadja hinein.

Das Angstgefühl war so plötzlich verschwunden, wie es gekommen war, und er fand sich in einem alles andere als beängstigenden Vorraum eines ganz normalen Reihenhauses wieder. Auf dem Treppengelände hockte ein mürrisch dreinblickender Kauz, der Snape vage bekannt vorkam.

„Rishkan, Rishkan!", rief Nadja, „Ich bin hier. Du musst sofort kommen…" Sie sprach weiter, aber Snape hatte plötzlich das Gefühl sehr tief zu fallen und achtete nicht darauf.

Dann lag er plötzlich auf einer Couch ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, wie er dorthin gekommen war.

„Sie sind also wieder unter uns", stellte freundliche Stimme fest, eine fremde Stimme. Snape konnte die Person nur ganz verschwommen wahrnehmen und die Stimme klang dumpf und wie aus sehr weiter Ferne.

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch bevor er noch seinen Mund öffnen konnte, kam ihm der Fremde zuvor. „Wir können später reden. Ruhen Sie sich erst einmal aus. Sie haben eine Menge Blut verloren und leiden unter einer nicht harmlosen Vergiftung."

„Du kannst ihm doch helfen?" wollte eine zweite Person wissen, die kleine Hufflepuff.

„Eine einfache Bissverletzung und etwas Gzakumgift? Solang es nicht mehr ist."

„Er war in der Nähe von Angra Mainyu", fuhr das Mädchen fort.

Für einige Augenblicke herrschte betretenes Schweigen, bis der Fremde schließlich mit deutlich hörbarem Bedauern sagte: „Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es dir nicht gesagt habe, aber…"

„Ich weiß, warum ihr es mir verschwiegen habt, und ich versteh es auch, aber Professor Snape könnte sich alle möglichen Krankheiten von Angra Mainyu geholt haben."  
Die Gestalt nickte. „Keine Sorge, ich bring ihn schon wieder auf die Beine. Erinnere dich an Tarson, als wir ihn gefunden haben. _Das_ war eine Herausforderung, die Verletzungen hier sind nur kleine Kratzer im Vergleich dazu, selbst mit einigen von Angra Mainyus Krankheiten. Kannst du mir eine Arzttasche und einige warme Decken holen? Und zieh dir dann unbedingt etwas Trockenes an, sonst hab ich noch zwei Patienten."

Snape konnte mehr hören als sehen wie sich Nadja entfernte und dann spürte er geschickte Hände, die sich an seinem verletzten Arm zu schaffen machten.  
„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was die Glockenhunde mit ihnen angestellt haben." Das Geräusch von reißendem Stoff und die Erwähnung der Monsterhunde erinnerte ihn wieder daran, dass auch der Orden von Angra Mainyu und seinen Plänen wissen musste.

„Dumb…", versuchte er mit einer Stimme, die ihm fremder nicht hätte sein können.

„Ich hab Ihnen doch gesagt, dass Sie nicht sprechen sollen", tadelte ihn der Fremde, doch es klang nicht verärgert. „Der Arm ist ja tatsächlich noch dran", stelle er plötzlich glücklich fest. „Sehr gut! Das wird ein Kinderspiel!"

„Dum…"

„Professor Severus Snape!" Diesmal klang die Stimme verärgert. „Ich weiß, dass Sie Dumbledore informieren wollen, aber sein Sie ehrlich! Was könnten Sie ihm in Ihren Zustand schon sagen? Bleiben Sie also ruhig liegen. Wir werden ihm schon sagen, wo Sie sind und was geschehen ist. Da brauchen Sie sich keine Sorgen machen."

Eine Hand legte sich auf Snapes Stirn, die sich wegen des Fiebers wie ein Eiszapfen anfühlte. Der Fremde sprach: „Schlaf!" und es war das Letzte, was er von seiner Umgebung wahrnahm.

--------

1) „Canis et Cornus": Ist lateinisch und bedeutet „Hund und Horn". So hieß das Kapitel auch ursprünglich. Spaßweise hab ich's übersetzt und das Ergebnis hat mir noch besser gefallen.

Bin ich froh, dass das Hundekapitel vorbei ist. Ich bringe solche Verfolgungsjagden irgendwie nicht zusammen und ich hab die Gzakum am Ende schon richtig gehasst, obwohl man die auch nicht wirklich gern haben kann. Beim letzten Teil war ich mir nicht ganz sicher, ob ich den nicht lieber ins nächste Kapitel geben sollte, aber ich glaube so ist's besser. Es gehört ja noch immer zur Flucht.  
Weil die Frage, was eigentlich Nadja ist, schon öfter gestellt worden ist, ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird Snape Schritt für Schritt hinter das Geheimnis kommen. Außerdem lernt er endlich richtig – das heißt nicht _verschwommen_ – Rishkan kennen.  
Hoffentlich haben sich nicht besonders viele Fehler eingeschlichen.

Und jetzt zu den Reviews. Vielen, vielen Dank für die Antworten! Ich war so froh, dass nach der langen Zeit überhaupt jemand weiter liest.

**Abhaya:** Danke, danke für die liebe Antwort. Und es freut mich auch, dass du noch einmal die ganze Geschichte durchlesen willst. Die ist ja mittlerweile doch schon ganz schön lang. Bin ich froh, dass ich das mit dem Rattengift drinnen gelassen hab, das wollt ich nämlich schon fast streichen. Ich fürchte, der arme Snape wird diese Rattengiftmedizin auch bald kennen lernen. Was die Dementoren betrifft, so hab ich sie immer für vernunftbegabte Wesen (natürlich sehr unheimliche und gefährliche) gehalten, und die sollten meiner Meinung nach auch irgendwie kommunizieren können. Warum das Nadja auch kann, wird noch verraten.

**Annchen:** Auch vielen Dank! Mit Einhörnern hat Nadja nicht direkt etwas zu tun. Sie kennt nur Anatol, der ihr sicherlich nichts tun würde, aber der ist für ein Einhorn auch nicht ganz normal. Indirekt gib es natürlich schon eine Verbindung, sonst hätten die Einhörner nicht so feindlich reagiert. Was die Tippfehler angeht, so schätze ich, wirst du heute sicherlich fündig. Hab das Ganze viel zu wenig oft durchgelesen.


End file.
